La gran guerra
by Gabito
Summary: [AU] Los zetis reaparecen con un gran ejército. El Doctor Eggman comienza su conquista mundial. Y una extraña y poderosa gema desconocida entra en juego, amenazando al planeta entero. ¿Podrán Sonic y sus compañeros hacer frente a estas dificultades? ¡Muchos personajes, acción y aventuras en el enorme mundo del erizo azul de Sega! (Nota: no relacionado con Sonic Forces) [Completo]
1. La Intervención de GUN

**CAPÍTULO 1:** LA INTERVENCIÓN DE GUN

La organización de GUN había sido concebida por la Federación Unida para colaborar en los asuntos de seguridad mundial y garantizar la paz de los pueblos, y ahora estaba tomando cada vez más importancia. Los Guardianes de las Naciones Unidas fueron fuertemente impulsados, tanto política como económicamente, por los países que conformaban la Federación Unida, desde los hechos ocurridos durante la fragmentación del mundo y La Devastación de Dark Gaia, como se la solía llamar en los informes. Empire City, Spagonia y Chun-Nan fueron los países que más importancia le dieron al desarrollo de GUN. Durante un consejo celebrado poco después de que se reconstruyó el mundo, se decidió que los países tenían que ser capaces de garantizar la seguridad de sus pueblos por su propia cuenta. Aunque sabían que contaban con el apoyo del héroe Sonic The Hedgehog y sus aliados, no podían depender únicamente de su ayuda. Era necesario que desarrollaran aún más sus sistemas de defensa y se volvieran capaces de enfrentar la lucha contra el infame Doctor Eggman y defender a su propia gente, en todo momento y lugar. Así, se destinaron una gran cantidad de fondos en investigación y desarrollo armamentístico de GUN, y esta organización se comprometía a defender a todos los países miembros de la Federación Unida, y a todo pueblo que lo necesite.

Poco a poco, las fuerzas autóctonas de los países de la Federación Unida se reclutaban en GUN para recibir entrenamiento militar y de ayuda humanitaria de alto nivel, y luego volvían a sus países como escuadrones para asegurar la paz en sus propias fronteras. El mejor ejemplo de esto fue el Ejército Imperial de Chun-Nan, quienes además adquirieron una gran cantidad de armamento y robots avanzados desarrollados por GUN, además de equipos de diagnóstico y tratamiento en medicina de última generación.

Con el tiempo, y a medida que las iniciativas adoptadas por los países dieron sus frutos, las principales ciudades del mundo contaban con un sistema de defensa más avanzado. Este era el caso de Spagonia, Chun-Nan y Empire City, las más desarrolladas en este sentido. Algunas otras, como Grand Metropolis, Station Square, Westopolis y Shamar, estaban adquiriendo las fuerzas y el equipamiento necesario para defenderse. Aunque otros países como Mazuri, Holoska, Apotos, Adabat y el Reino de Soleanna, de gran importancia económica y cultural, se encontraban mucho menos avanzados en cuanto a cuestiones militares. Porque no todo eran ejércitos y fuerzas armadas. Estos países impulsaron un ambicioso proyecto que consistía en asegurar la educación, la salud y la inclusión de todos los seres con uso de razón que habitaban el planeta; y promover el avance tecnológico sustentable de las ciudades en vías de desarrollo. El "Proyecto Utopía", aunque recientemente implementado, ya estaba siendo eco de noticias en todo el planeta y generaba un ambiente de provecho y satisfacción sobre los ciudadanos del mundo. Jóvenes estudiantes de todos los rincones y de toda condición social, desde Green Hill hasta Artika, viajaban hasta Spagonia, Apotos y Shamar, entre muchos otros países, para estudiar en la universidad y poder cumplir sus metas. Rápidamente se implementaron programas de vacunación y salud pública para los más necesitados, y se crearon los Bancos de la Abundancia; unas grandes bóvedas donde se almacenaban las donaciones de alimentos de la población, y que luego se las repartía a los menos afortunados. Esta ola de solidaridad mundial parecía un sueño hecho realidad para muchos, y les parecía increíble que todo surgiera gracias la necesidad de mermar las consecuencias y los desastres originados por el Doctor Eggman y demás villanos. "No hay mal que por bien no venga", reflexionaban al final.

Eran las siete y treinta de la tarde del día martes. El Centro de Operaciones y Logística de GUN, en su base de Westopolis, estaba llevando a cabo una jornada rutinaria, o eso parecía. Las personas iban y venían por los pasillos, llevando informes, café y sus propias preocupaciones en mente. De entre todas ellas destacaba una joven, aunque no le daban mucha importancia, pues ya la conocían. Alta, esbelta y hermosa, de paso seguro y elegante, Rouge caminaba por el pasillo con su mirada audaz. Se dirigía hasta el subsuelo; allí se encontraba el Laboratorio de Desarrollo Armamentístico del centro. Tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta allí. Siguió por un amplio y reluciente pasillo hasta una puerta de vidrio, vigilada por un guardia uniformado, que le pidió su tarjeta de identificación para poder ingresar. Una vez dentro se encaminó por el laboratorio, observando los equipos militares, las armas, cañones y robots que estaban desarrollando los ingenieros con delantal blanco que allí trabajaban. Al fondo del lugar se encontraba un enorme robot rojo y negro siendo inspeccionado por dos ingenieros. Tenía un manchón negruzco y una ligera hendidura en el hombro. Rouge se acercó hasta ellos y los saludó.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo - ¿Cómo se encuentra Omega?

\- En perfectas condiciones, agente – respondió uno de los ingenieros – Solamente sufrió unos daños en su armadura, pero la capacidad de autor regeneración de este robot es impresionante. Cuando lo trajeron aquí esta mañana, ya casi estaba recuperado de su herida. Solamente nos aseguramos de que se encuentre en pleno estado de… salud.

\- Todos mis sistemas están operativos – dijo Omega con voz robótica – No hay necesidad de que desperdicien su tiempo en mí. Sigan trabajando en sus máquinas inferiores.

\- Tú nunca cambias – rió Rouge – Podrías ser amable con estos amigos y darles las gracias.

\- Gracias, señor – le dijo Omega mirando al ingeniero – Mi estructura externa se encuentra firme y estable.

\- De nada – dijo cómico el ingeniero – Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ven a verme y dejaré mis otros trabajos para atenderte. Recuerda que eres el robot estrella de toda esta organización.

Los dos ingenieros se marcharon a realizar otras tareas, dejando solos al robot y a la murciélago.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le dijo Rouge - ¿Qué tal la batalla de ayer?

\- Productiva, pero ineficiente – respondió el robot – Fracasó la misión de capturar al Doctor Eggman. Fracasó la misión de destruir a Metal Sonic.

\- Bueno, nadie es perfecto – dijo, apoyándose en la pared – Pero estuvieron cerca. ¿Qué se siente liderar un escuadrón de robots de GUN? Seguramente dieron una buena pelea en esa fortaleza.

\- Las máquinas de GUN son muy inferiores a mí o a cualquier otra máquina de Eggman – respondió el robot – Pero son aceptablemente fuertes. Sirvieron de distracción mientras traté de destruir a Metal Sonic, y probar que soy el robot más poderoso que existe. Pero fallé otra vez. No soy suficientemente fuerte.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – le dijo Rouge - ¡No te deprimas! Eres mucho más fuerte que esa copia de Sonic. Pero mientras él pueda esquivar tus balas, no podrás hacer mucho. Tendrás que cambiar de estrategia la próxima vez. Pero bueno, cuéntame, ¿pudieron sabotear la base de Sunset Hill?

\- El resultado de la contienda se encuentra detallado y disponible en la Oficina de Informes – dijo Omega, mirando hacia otro lado

\- ¡Sí, claro! – dijo cómica Rouge – Ya sabes que no me gusta leer esos aburridos informes. Dime, ¿cómo les fue?

\- Misión fallida – dijo el robot, después de un momento de silencio – La fortaleza poseía un sistema de defensa casi perfecto. No pudimos atravesar el perímetro cuatro. Nos forzaron a retirarnos. Huir de una batalla contra Eggman es una humillación inaceptable. Tengo que volver y vengarme – Omega comenzó a caminar, pero enseguida fue detenido por la murciélago, que se le puso de frente.

\- ¡Cálmate, grandulón! – le dijo – Para ser una máquina súper avanzada, eres bastante terco, al igual que Shadow. Ya encontrarás la manera de vengarte y todo eso, pero por ahora quédate por aquí. ¡Qué obsesión esa de la venganza! A veces parece que tu único objetivo en la vida es vencer a Eggman.

\- ¿Mi objetivo en la vida? – preguntó Omega después de unos instantes – Procesando. Procesando. Incapaz de comprender.

\- Me refiero a que parece que no tienes otras cosas en mente – le sonrió Rouge – Metas, sueños, deseos, aspiraciones… cosas así. ¿No hay algo que quieras hacer más que nada en el mundo?

Omega inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, como intentando analizar lo que ella le decía.

\- Vencer a Eggman – respondió al fin.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de…! – suspiró Rouge llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Esto va a llevar un tiempo, pero lo entenderás. Ya verás que "vencer a Eggman" no es lo único que debe importarte. Piénsalo. Voy a dar una vuelta; ya nos veremos más tarde.

Rouge se alejó de Omega y se encaminó a la salida del laboratorio. El robot se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, y cuando se fue, se quedó quieto en su sitio con la mirada fija. Rouge caminó por el pasillo, subió en el ascensor y marchó directo a la Oficina de Informes. En el camino se encontró con Shadow, que se dirigía al mismo sitio. En la mano llevaba una especie de disco rígido de computadora.

\- Hola – le dijo Rouge - ¿Cómo ha salido tu misión? Parece que encontraste lo que buscabas.

\- Hola, Rouge – contestó el erizo – Este disco contiene información sobre los sistemas de defensa de la base de Eggman de Thunder Plains. Torretas, diseños de robots y distribución de energía, entre otras cosas.

\- Suena útil – dijo ella - ¿Hiciste sonar las alarmas?

\- No, pero no tardarán en notar que falta algo – dijo Shadow - ¿Tú pudiste completar tu misión?

\- Claro, por supuesto – dijo ella sacando del bolsillo otro disco rígido – Una copia de los datos de los últimos movimientos de los robots de Eggman en este continente. Con ello podremos predecir sus movimientos, durante un tiempo al menos. ¡Un auténtico tesoro! Por cosas como estas nos tendrían que dar un aumento, ¿no? Aunque me contentaría con no tener que venir a dar un informe cada vez que terminamos una misión.

\- Es parte del trabajo – dijo Shadow – Aunque creí que yo era el único que se quejaba aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso ha sido una broma? – dijo Rouge fingiendo incredulidad - ¡Este sí que será el fin del mundo!

Shadow no la miró, pero se dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento, los altavoces empezaron a emitir un comunicado. Todos los presentes en el centro de GUN guardaron silencio y miraron hacia los parlantes.

"ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR. SE LES RUEGA A TODOS LOS AGENTES ESPECIALES PRESENTES EN ESTA INSTALACIÓN QUE SE PRESENTEN EN EL SALÓN DE COMUNICACIONES LO ANTES POSIBLE. LUEGO RECIBIRÁN INSTRUCCIONES"

Shadow y Rouge se miraron un instante, y el erizo negro se dispuso a caminar hasta la Oficina de Informes, dejándole al oficial encargado el objeto que rescató en su reciente misión. En cambio, la murciélago tenía una expresión de berrinche en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el mismo lugar.

\- Genial, una nueva misión – dijo para sí mientras entregaba su disco rígido – Y yo que me quería tomar el día libre.

Se hicieron las ocho de la noche. En el Salón de Comunicaciones se reunieron los principales agentes de GUN que se encontraban en ese momento en el Centro. En una mesa ovalada y larga, se encontraban sentados Rouge y Shadow, junto a otros quince agentes, humanos y zoomorfos. Omega se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta. El salón disponía de una enorme pantalla de tela blanca que utilizaban para proyectar imágenes desde una computadora, ubicada en una esquina de la sala, y donde se encontraba un oficial. De pronto ingresó el Comandante a la sala. Los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibirlo, y luego se sentaron.

\- Bienvenidos – dijo el Comandante sentándose en su asiento – Lamento interrumpir sus actividades, pero en los últimos minutos ha surgido un imprevisto que nos obliga a incrementar esfuerzos. Seré breve: el motivo de esta reunión es comunicarles que ha habido un repentino ataque a una de las bases del Doctor Eggman, en la región de Eurish, y desconocemos a los agresores. No forman parte de ninguna fuerza que GUN conozca – algunos de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí - El hecho ocurrió hace aproximadamente treinta y cinco minutos. De seguro recordarán que hace tres meses algunos de nuestros agentes lograron instalar algunas cámaras de vigilancia a unos cientos de metros de distancia de las bases de Eggman que rastreamos, con el fin de monitorear sus actividades. Pues bien, una de estas cámaras pudo registrar la situación. Mostraremos unos minutos del video para que puedan verlo ustedes mismos.

El Comandante le hizo un gesto a su ayudante, y éste encendió el proyector. Se hizo un silencio expectante en la sala y todos miraban atentamente la filmación. Lo primero que vieron fue un paisaje de llanura, y a lo lejos algo que parecía una enorme ciudad, al borde de una montaña. Se alcanzaba a ver el rojo del atardecer, y las luces de la base estaban apagadas. De manera paulatina, las imágenes mostraban cómo un numeroso grupo de puntos, en la lejanía y desde la izquierda de la pantalla, se acercaban. Podía distinguirse que algunos de esos puntos se acercaban desde el aire, sin tocar el suelo. La cámara realizó una serie de aumentos para visualizar con más claridad a los puntos en movimiento, hasta llegar a observar lo que parecían ser criaturas. No podían distinguirse claramente debido al movimiento de su carrera, pero se veían grotescas. Algunas se desplazaban por el aire, volando, y tenían diferentes tamaños entre sí; además, algunas parecían tener cuernos y cola. Se oyeron unos murmullos dentro del salón. Continuaron observando cómo los seres se aproximaban a la base corriendo y volando, y notaban que aparecían cada vez más desde el horizonte. Se podía oír el temblor en el suelo. Las criaturas se acercaron cada vez más a la base. Las luces de la ciudad se encendieron, y se oyó en la lejanía el sonido agudo de las alarmas. Luego se produjo la contienda; una serie de máquinas terrestres y aéreas salieron desde la base, disparando hacia las criaturas y éstas les respondían con proyectiles de energía, que impactaban sobre los robots. _Boom._ Resonaron las detonaciones. _Boom._ Como una colonia de hormigas hambrientas, las criaturas se abalanzaron sobre la base y saltaron los muros. La luz producida por las explosiones de ambos bandos iluminaba de rojo y blanco la base. Se podían ver las ráfagas de balas y los misiles que salían desde las torretas e impactaban sobre los grupos de criaturas, haciéndolas volar por los aires. Se podían ver pedazos de maquinaria que volaban por el aire, y criaturas que salían despedidas por las explosiones de misiles, dentro de la enorme ciudad. Los suspiros de asombro de algunos de los espectadores eran cada vez más sonoros; otros permanecían impasibles, observando detenidamente las imágenes. El frente de la ciudad estaba siendo devastado, y se veía que contaba con mucha capacidad para defenderse. Algunas criaturas parecían moverse por el aire envueltos en unas extrañas auras luminosas, en dirección contraria a la de la batalla, como si se estuvieran retirando. El Comandante le hizo una seña a su ayudante, que estaba controlando la computadora, y el video se detuvo.

\- La batalla dura más de veinticinco minutos – dijo el Comandante al levantarse – Las criaturas lograron devastar casi la mitad de la fortaleza, pero al final, se vieron obligadas a retirarse por donde habían venido y las máquinas de Eggman no los persiguieron, sino que regresaron a la base. Hemos contado más de noventa criaturas. Nuestros expertos no pudieron identificar su raza, por lo tanto no sabemos de dónde provienen. Desconocemos si su intención era la de atacar al Doctor Eggman o invadir o saquear alguna ciudad, y si de repente se encontraron con esta sólida defensa. Aunque, como pueden ver, estos seres son formidables y le han presentado una dura batalla al doctor, pero aún así no han logrado avanzar. De cualquier manera debemos estar alerta, pues no sabemos si son potenciales aliados luchando contra el Doctor Eggman, o si su intención es atacar cualquier ciudad que se encuentren. ¿Alguno de los presentes reconoce o tiene idea de quienes son los atacantes? – preguntó, pero sólo hubo silencio.

\- ¿A dónde se dirigieron las criaturas? – preguntó luego uno de los agentes presentes.

\- Hacia la pradera oeste de Eurish – respondió el Comandante - Por el momento trataremos de encontrarlos y observarlos a la distancia. Si comienzan a hostigar nuestras ciudades, tendremos que enfrentarlos.

\- Si eso ocurre tendríamos que solicitar la ayuda del héroe Sonic y sus compañeros – dijo un agente. Shadow le dedicó una mirada fría, y éste se incomodó – P-Porque necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible, ¿no?

\- ¿Han registrado movimiento en las demás bases del Doctor luego de este ataque? – preguntó Shadow volteando hacia el Comandante.

\- Así es – respondió – Me han informado que unas pocas máquinas se alejaron volando a gran velocidad de cada una de las cuatro bases que conocemos. Y probablemente, Metal Sonic esté entre ellas.

\- Muy bien, señor – dijo Rouge – Pero dígame, ¿cuál es exactamente la decisión que tomará GUN respecto a este ataque? Eggman se encontró de pronto con un enemigo, aparte de Sonic y nosotros, que puede desafiarlo. Ahora el doctor multiplicará sus fuerzas y quién sabe si comienza a atacarnos por creer que somos aliados de estas criaturas. Sean quienes sean esos seres, esta agresión al Doctor está lejos de sernos de ayuda. Sólo empeoraron las cosas.

\- Lo tenemos presente, agente Rouge – dijo el Comandante – Y nuestra primera decisión será enviar grupos en busca de esas criaturas. Quizá puedan entablar un diálogo y conocer sus intenciones, pero deben tener en cuenta lo peligroso de la misión. Podrían ser totalmente hostiles. Agente Shadow, tendrá que dirigirse inmediatamente hacia la pradera oeste de Eurish e intentar localizar estos seres a partir de allí. Por las imágenes pudimos notar que no son veloces como usted. No debería tener problemas en encontrarlos. Agente Rouge, respáldelo. Les pido que partan cuanto antes. Buena suerte.

El Comandante comenzó a dar instrucciones a los demás agentes presentes en la sala. Rouge y Shadow se levantaron para salir, pero en ese momento un hombre uniformado abrió la puerta y habló. Parecía tener prisa.

\- Mis disculpas por la interrupción, Señor – dijo jadeando – Pero tenemos una situación. Acabamos de recibir un pedido de auxilio. Están atacando el pueblo de Verdianna. La policía nos informó que eran una especie de monstruos que… bueno, aquí tengo el informe – se acercó hasta el Comandante, que lo miraba seriamente, y le dio la hoja. Este leyó rápidamente las líneas que tenía ante sí y frunció el seño – Murmuró algo que no alcanzó a entenderse.

\- Tenemos una nueva situación – dijo al fin, levantando la mirada – Como dijo el suboficial, el pueblo de Verdianna se encuentra bajo ataque. La policía local nos dejó una descripción de los agresores similar a las criaturas que atacaron a Eggman. Por ahora no sacaremos conclusiones, pero tendremos que tomar otras medidas. Verdianna se encuentra a ochocientos setenta kilómetros de aquí. Shadow, Rouge y Omega, deben partir inmediatamente. El cuartel de GUN más cercano se encuentra a cuatrocientos cincuenta kilómetros del pueblo, cerca de Apotos, pero ustedes tres llegarán antes que esos refuerzos. Deben proteger a los ciudadanos a toda costa. Si se da la oportunidad, intenten negociar, pero no limiten sus fuerzas.

Shadow, Rouge y Omega se dirigieron a la salida y partieron. Una vez fuera empezaron a avanzar a velocidad moderada, desviándose de las avenidas principales hasta que llegaron a las afueras del centro de la ciudad de Westopolis. Allí aceleraron, con Shadow a la cabeza, y siguieron su camino a través de las zonas residenciales. La gente contemplaba incrédula a los tres individuos avanzando como el viento. Omega y Rouge se movían por aire y Shadow por tierra, esquivando los vehículos que se encontraba.

\- ¿Creen que se trate de las mismas criaturas? Nunca las he visto en mi vida – dijo Rouge – Ni tampoco he leído sobre ellas en ningún informe de Eggman. ¿Tú, Omega?

\- Recopilando información – dijo el robot – Sin datos acerca de la raza invasora. Sugiero capturar e investigar a uno de sus miembros. La tortura estaría involucrada.

\- Si es necesario, se hará– dijo Shadow – Sean quienes sean, no es posible que los mismos monstruos que atacaron a Eggman hayan recorrido mil trescientos kilómetros para atacar a un pueblo pacífico y alejado como Verdianna, en menos de una hora. O son otras criaturas, o hay más de ellas. ¡Vengan! Tomaremos un atajo.

Omega y Rouge se acercaron hasta Shadow y se ubicaron a ambos lados cerca de él. Shadow cerró los ojos un instante, y de repente una luz azul los cubrió a los tres, haciéndolos desaparecer y reaparecer cientos de metros más adelante, mientras seguían en movimiento. Así, cada tanto y moderando su propia energía, Shadow utilizaba su Control Caos para teletransportarlos y avanzar aún más rápido. Pero no fue suficiente.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi historia. Este es el primer proyecto narrativo que enfrento, y la verdad es que estoy mu contento con el resultado. Ojalá me acompañes en esta aventura, que disfruté tanto crear, y te guste tanto como a mí.**

 ** _See you later!_ **


	2. La Isla del Ángel

**CAPITULO 2:** LA ISLA DEL ÁNGEL

Knuckles se encontraba descansando, apoyado en una hermosa columna de marfil azul que formaba parte del altar de la Esmeralda Maestra. Allí, la gema brillaba majestuosa y límpida, como el brillo de la luna llena cuando se refleja en el mar cristalino. El equidna se había quedado dormido después de pasar un tiempo en silencio, junto a la gema, su protegida. A su alrededor se encontraba el magnífico templo de Hidden Palace, con sus ladrillos de marfil y fina cerámica de colores fríos, variando en tonos de azul y verde oscuro. La belleza del templo era tan grande y transmitía tanta paz, que Knuckles no sabía con certeza si aquellos ladrillos que lo formaban no serían en realidad piedras preciosas, talladas a mano por los mismos sabios que habitaron el palacio. La Esmeralda Maestra se encontraba sobre un amplio pedestal, y alrededor del mismo había cuatro cañones de plasma, cada uno apuntando a las distintas entradas al altar. En una esquina del templo se podía ver una serie de pantallas mostrando imágenes de distintos sitios de la isla, así como algunas puertas y entradas a cavernas.

Knuckles se despertó como agitado por un sueño. Sintió un escalofrío, seguido de una sensación poco habitual, pero que conocía muy bien. La Esmeralda Maestra lo llamaba. Se levantó y observó que la gema brillaba más de lo normal; su brillo aumentaba y disminuía de forma intermitente. Se alarmó; hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella incandescencia. Sabía que estaba a punto de pasar algo con la gema. Alguien o algo aparecería de repente. ¿Sería Tikal? ¿Tal vez sería Chaos? ¿Y si era algún desconocido? ¿O un enemigo? O quizá la esmeralda lo transportase a un lugar desconocido, pidiendo su ayuda. De cualquier manera, lo mejor era que no lo sorprendiera. Dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en guardia, con sus letales puños en alto. Entonces, rápido como un rayo, el brillo de la gema aumentó intensamente, cubriendo de luz todo el altar y cegándolo por completo. Knuckles se cubrió los ojos con el brazo izquierdo, mientras mantenía el otro brazo preparado para lo que sea. Así estuvo durante algunos segundos, y aún con la vista protegida, sentía la inmensa luz blanca que le inundaba los ojos. Poco a poco la luz empezó a apagarse; el brillo menguó con lentitud hasta que la Esmeralda Maestra volvió a su estado natural. Ahora emitía su suave luz característica. La sala del templo se oscureció de nuevo, lentamente, y el equidna abrió los ojos y se los restregó: no podía ver. El destello lo había enceguecido, pero alcanzaba a vislumbrar una silueta borrosa y oscura, a escasos metros delante de sí, y parecía estar observándolo. Inquieto, se sintió alarmado: estaba a ciegas, y si ese ser tenía intenciones hostiles, Knuckles estaría a su merced. Pero no se acobardó.

\- ¿Quién eres? – exclamó Knuckles - ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?

\- Pues aventuras, ¡por supuesto! – contestó la sombra - ¿No te acuerdas de nosotras, compañero?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso…?

Knuckles bajó la guardia. Conocía esa voz, pero aún no podía asimilarla con la silueta. Poco a poco, la confusión fue alejándose de sus ojos y empezó a ver con claridad. Al cabo de unos segundos, la sombra negra y borrosa se fue convirtiendo en dos siluetas también borrosas, pero distinguía que una de ellas era alta y púrpura, mientras que la otra era pequeña y marrón claro, con tintes verdosos. Empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Con que así recibes a una colega Guardiana? ¿Con los puños en alto y dando gritos? – dijo una de las siluetas

\- Hay que estar preparado para todo, ¿no te parece? – respondió con gracia

La neblina desapareció. Al fin pudo ver, con total claridad, a las personas que reconoció por sus voces. Eran, por supuesto, Blaze y Marine, una junto a la otra. Marine tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su pequeño rostro amarronado, y Blaze lo miraba con confianza, con los brazos sobre las caderas, con la mirada alta y orgullosa. Se acercaron a él para saludarlo.

\- ¿Qué nos cuentas de nuevo, Knuckles? – preguntó la mapache dándole un golpe en el brazo al equidna.

\- ¡Que estás cada vez más bravucona! – respondió Knuckles con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó despeinándola.

\- ¡Pues muy bien! – dijo riendo - ¡Emocionada por esta nueva aventura! ¡No puedo esperar por conocer el resto de este mundo y enfrentarme a los peligros que oculta! ¡De seguro tienen unos barcos excelentes en los que navegar! Hasta ahora nunca pude probarlos en sus mares.

\- Bueno, no conozco de eso, pues soy más de tierra firme – respondió – ¿Y cómo has estado tú, Blaze? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Todo bien – dijo, estrechándole la mano – Ambas estamos bien. Y por suerte, nuestro mundo sigue en paz. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo se encuentra tu gente?

\- Pues, aquí es siempre lo mismo – respondió Knuckles – Todos están bien, pero nunca conseguimos ganarle definitivamente a Eggman. Siempre termina huyendo a quién sabe dónde, y luego de un tiempo vuelve a aparecer. La gente no suele estar feliz con esto, y a veces ves a personas con miedo. Últimamente, GUN ha estado reforzando las fronteras de los países libres y equipando sus ejércitos con armamento más avanzado. Pero todo seguirá igual hasta que no derrotemos sus fuerzas definitivamente, y lo metamos a la cárcel. Por lo demás, el mundo es feliz.

\- ¡Y eso es lo más importante! – dijo Marine – A propósito, ¡qué bonito lugar! ¿Qué es todo esto? – miró a su alrededor asombrada, contemplando los mosaicos verdes y azules, las columnas, el suelo y la enorme bóveda superior, que indicaba que se encontraban en una gigantesca cueva. Luego volteó y se encontró con la gran gema, brillando majestuosamente delante de ella - ¿Qué es esta piedra? ¡Es muy linda!

\- Esa es la Esmeralda Maestra – respondió Knuckles – Es la gema que protejo, y todo esto es el Altar de Hidden Palace – dijo levantando sus brazos hacia alrededor – Está debajo del volcán de esta isla y fue construido por mis ancestros hace mucho tiempo para honrar esta gema, junto con las demás Esmeraldas Caos, cuando los equidnas eran un pueblo más sabio, antes de que apareciera la Dinastía Pachacamac. ¿Recuerdan que les conté?

\- Sí, tu pueblo tiene una historia rica e interesante. Pero no recuerdo que no dijeras que había cuatro cañones apuntando alrededor de la Esmeralda – dijo Blaze mirando las torretas.

\- Bueno, hemos estado haciendo algunas decoraciones – respondió Knuckles – Estas armas eran de un robot de Eggman, uno de la serie E, y era muy poderoso. Tenía dos láseres además de estos cañones de plasma, pero se destruyeron cuando Sonic y yo lo derribamos. Tails sólo pudo recuperar estos cuatro, junto con alguna que otra cosilla interesante para él. Usualmente le cuesta bastante trabajo reparar las máquinas del doctor pues son muy avanzadas, pero estos cañones estaban intactos, así que le pedí si me los podía prestar para proteger la Esmeralda. Además, hemos instalado muchas cámaras de seguridad y sensores de movimiento alrededor de la isla, en especial en los pasadizos, aberturas, puertas y cuevas que conducen aquí, al altar – dijo señalando algunas vías de entrada – Allí, en esa esquina, se encuentra la Sala de Vigilancia, donde están todos los monitores para las cámaras, y las alarmas sonarán por toda la isla si algún intruso ingresa en este recinto mientras yo no esté. Y, por supuesto, todos estos sistemas funcionan con un poco de la energía de la Esmeralda.

\- Impresionante – dijo Blaze – Admito que es una buena idea, supongo que también podríamos hacerlo en mi mundo. Pero recuerdo que la Esmeralda Maestra se encontraba en un altar sobre la superficie, al aire libre. ¿Por qué la has cambiado de lugar?

\- Verás – respondió Knuckles – La Esmeralda estuvo muchos años aquí, en este altar. En ese entonces no tenía estos sistemas de seguridad automáticos, por lo que necesitaba encontrarme aquí todo el tiempo para poder protegerla. Pero no podía cuidar de ella y de la isla al mismo tiempo. Así que luego de que me enfrenté a Eggman por primera vez, decidí que necesitaba proteger tanto la gema como a Angel Island, por lo tanto me la llevé hasta el Altar de los Chao, donde estuvo varios años vigilada por mis ancestros. Pero luego me di cuenta de que esto era peor: al estar expuesta, al aire libre y a la vista de todos, con el tiempo se encontró en varios peligros e incluso fue robada y destruida más de una vez, como ya saben. Pero no podía dejar de cuidar la isla y la Esmeralda a la vez, así que me mantuve a su lado, en ese altar, durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que se me ocurrió que Tails me podría ayudar a construir todo este sistema de defensa, con buena parte de las máquinas de Eggman, recicladas. Ahora puedo alejarme del altar e incluso de la isla sabiendo que la Esmeralda Maestra está protegida.

Blaze escuchó la explicación del equidna con atención, mientras Marine miraba asombrada todos los detalles dibujados en el suelo, las columnas y los cañones. Pareció no escuchar la conversación, pero estuvo muy pendiente de todo lo que decía Knuckles.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Marine, acercándose – Ya era hora de que esa gema se cuidara por sí sola.

\- Y ahora que lo dices – dijo Knuckles - ¿Cómo es que se transportaron aquí, delante de la Esmeralda? Siempre que vienen a este mundo, aunque sea de visita, aparecen en cualquier lugar. ¿Fue casualidad?

\- No, ninguna casualidad – dijo Blaze – Y esta vez no hemos venido de visita. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, aquí en tu mundo.

\- ¿Qué misión? – preguntó Knuckles con curiosidad - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Hace dos días, en mi mundo, nuestra sacerdotisa tuvo una visión – comenzó a relatar Blaze – Ella ha estado intentando vincular su mente con las Esmeraldas Sol durante años, pasando horas y horas en el templo, escudriñando cada una, estudiándolas y tratando de desvelar los secretos que esconden. De esta manera espera poder descubrir qué son las Esmeraldas Sol, de dónde vienen y porqué fueron creadas, pues nadie en mi mundo lo sabe.

\- Es lo mismo que sucede aquí – dijo Knuckles – He buscado durante mucho tiempo en las Bibliotecas de los Sabios de Angel Island sobre el origen de las Esmeraldas Caos y la Maestra, pero todo lo que encuentro son vagas referencias a "el regalo de Los Dioses" y cosas como esas, además de escrituras en una lengua muerta que no puedo interpretar.

\- Es todo muy misterioso – continuó Blaze – Como te decía, hace dos días nuestra sacerdotisa estaba en el templo, con la Esmeralda Sol azul sobre la mesa, estudiándola, mimetizando su cuerpo y su mente con ella, en una especie de estado de trance. Ahí es cuando tuvo la visión. Según ella, sintió el suelo derrumbarse debajo de sus pies, y se encontró sola en un desierto de nieve. No alcanzaba a distinguir nada a su alrededor, solamente una piedra esférica, del tamaño de una pelota de básquet. Nunca la había visto en su vida, pero según su descripción era sumamente bella; mostraba una serie de estelas azules y verdosas en su interior, que se movían y fluían como un río en calma, y emitía un brillo que parecía traspasar el alma. Sintió una gran cantidad de poder proveniente de la gema, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba sufriendo. Parecía que toda su esencia estaba siendo absorbida por alguien o por algo. Incluso pudo sentir una especie de dolor en su interior, y creía que le pedía ayuda. Luego, ella fue transportada hacia otro lugar; una enorme caverna donde todo estaba oscuro y difuso, pero que en el centro, sobre un pedestal, se hallaba una enorme gema verde que emitía un brillo esperanzador. Ella vio la Esmeralda Maestra en su sueño.

Knuckles estaba asombrado por el relato, y no dejaba de analizar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Blaze. Marine estaba riendo por dentro, mientras miraba el rostro enmudecido de Knuckles, pues ya conocía la historia, y le causaba gracia lo que la anécdota le estaba provocando al equidna.

\- Pero tuvo una sensación diferente con esta gema – continuó Blaze - Como si sintiera que la Esmeralda Maestra estuviera tratando ayudar a la otra extraña gema a la distancia, como queriendo prestarle su poder para que no sufriera. Y luego de esto, pudo ver a las siete Esmeraldas Sol, flotando alrededor, pero emitiendo una luz lejana y opaca. Como si estuvieran en alerta, esperando que algo malo sucediera, y sintió el miedo a través de ellas, y le pidieron ayuda. Dice que no sabe porqué, pero está segura de que la extraña gema redonda se encontraba en este mundo. Y que la Esmeralda Maestra conocía de su sufrimiento, y le pedía ayuda a ella también, junto con las Esmeraldas Sol. En ese momento se despertó del trance y cayó al suelo, con la nariz sangrando. Vino al castillo a alertarnos lo más pronto que pudo, y desde entonces hemos estado debatiendo acerca de qué hacer. Me pidió personalmente que viniera hacia aquí y que intentara hacer algo por esta misteriosa gema, de la que nunca he oído hablar. Me dijo que, si su poder era totalmente absorbido, podría ocurrir una tragedia que no sólo afectaría este mundo, sino también el mío. Por eso estamos aquí, y por eso hemos aparecido delante de ti. Las Esmeraldas Sol estaban dispersas en mi mundo y no había tiempo para buscarlas y poder viajar hasta aquí. Entonces la sacerdotisa se enlazó con la Esmeralda Maestra y nos permitió venir hasta aquí. Espero que no te moleste.

Knuckles no sabía qué decir. El relato de Blaze había sido impactante. ¿Una sacerdotisa que puede percibir el poder de una gema que no conoce desde otro mundo? ¿E incluso invocar el poder de la Esmeralda Maestra? ¡No podía creerlo! Nunca había escuchado sobre un vínculo semejante con alguna de las Esmeraldas. ¡Y Shadow se sentía orgulloso de su Control Caos!

\- ¿Y qué opinas? – preguntó Marine – Buena historia, ¿eh?

\- Increíble – respondió al fin el equidna – Nunca había oído hablar de una gema como esa, ni tengo idea de dónde podríamos encontrarla. Me parece sorprendente que la sacerdotisa haya visto y sentido a la Esmeralda Maestra, y por supuesto no me molesta que la utilice para traerlas hasta aquí. Se ve que es muy poderosa, y me gustaría saber más sobre ella. Al parecer, las Esmeraldas están más relacionadas de lo que creí. Incluso pueden reaccionar con esa extraña gema. Tengo muchas preguntas, pero no encontraremos respuestas si seguimos aquí parados. ¡Adelante! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Nuestros mundos podrían estar en peligro. Ya me contarás más acerca de la sacerdotisa cuando tengamos tiempo. Ahora iremos hasta la ciudad y le avisaremos a Sonic y a los demás. La Esmeralda Maestra estará segura aquí. ¡Siganme!

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Marine dando saltos - ¡Que comience una nueva aventura!

Knuckles condujo a Blaze y a Marine a través del templo, hasta un pasadizo poco iluminado. Este derivaba en una estrecha abertura que conducía hacia una cueva que tenía múltiples pasajes. Tomó por uno de ellos y comenzaron a ascender, recorriendo cavernas oscuras y húmedas, y pasando por sitios cada vez más cálidos. Cruzaron cerca del interior del volcán y continuaron su camino, siempre en ascenso, a través de las cavernas subterráneas de Angel Island. Estuvieron caminando durante bastante tiempo, zigzagueando, tomando curvas, entrando por pasadizos ocultos y retomando por cuevas oscuras. Aquello parecía un laberinto que sólo Knuckles conocía. Esto lo hizo pensar.

\- Tuvieron suerte de aparecer mientras yo estaba vigilando la Esmeralda – dijo el equidna – De otro modo, no sé si hubieran podido atravesar todo este camino sin perderse. Hubiera sido muy peligroso.

\- Tal vez – dijo Blaze – Pero antes de transportarnos, la sacerdotisa se aseguró de que estuvieses cerca, pues había visto la enorme caverna oscura que rodea el templo y ella no sabía lo que podríamos encontrarnos del otro lado. Pero sí, este camino es realmente confuso y peligroso. Sigamos.

Continuaron ascendiendo y escalando a través de las entrañas de la isla, hasta que de pronto encontraron una abertura pequeña. Knuckles les pidió a sus compañeras que la atravesaran de a una, pues era muy estrecha. Luego él hizo lo mismo. Del otro lado se encontraban en una gran caverna, pero era diferente de las anteriores. Esta no estaba tan oscura y húmeda, y por encima de ellos se podían ver algunas pequeñas aberturas donde se filtraba la luz. Continuaron avanzando a través de la misma, y treparon por unas rocas hasta llegar a una base sobre el montículo. Knuckles tanteó la pared y encontró lo que buscaba. Un orificio que estaba cubierto por unas plantas del lado de afuera, y al apartarlo, la luz del sol entró al recinto, iluminando los rostros de los viajeros. Esa era la salida de aquella cueva, y al atravesarla, Blaze y Marine quedaron asombradas. Estaban sobre una colina, y desde allí se podía ver la gran jungla de la costa este de Angel Island. Podían observar una bella catarata que se encontraba a unas decenas de metros de la colina donde se encontraban, y por encima de sus cabezas el sol resplandecía, cálido y suave. Marine estaba maravillada por la belleza de aquel sitio, y no podía esperar para recorrer la isla entera, pues anteriormente le habían contado de la gran variedad de ecosistemas que allí había. Pero no iban a tener tiempo para realizar ese viaje por ahora.

Blaze se fijó detenidamente en el horizonte, y suspiró aliviada al notar que no se encontraban en el aire, pues la isla no estaba flotando; se podían ver, a lo lejos, otras pequeñas islas en el mar, que estaban sobre la línea de visión de la costa de Angel Island, lo que indicaba claramente que la isla estaba apoyada sobre el agua, como cualquier otra isla.

\- Knuckles, ¿por qué no está flotando esta isla? – preguntó Blaze al fin – ¿No se suponía que Angel Island levita en el aire gracias al poder de la Esmeralda Maestra?

\- Así es – respondió el equidna – Pero me di cuenta de que esa capacidad no es muy útil para ocultar a la gema. Si un enemigo supiera que esta isla flota gracias a la Esmeralda y luego viera Angel Island suspendida en el aire, entonces se darían cuenta de que la gema se encuentra aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Claro – dijo Blaze

\- Pues bien, me las ingenié para romper la invocación que tiene esta gema sobre la isla, y así evitar que la Esmeralda Maestra utilice parte de su energía para hacer flotar Angel Island. De esta forma pasará inadvertida para cualquiera que no conoce la isla. Y cualquier enemigo que conozca a la Esmeralda y sus capacidades y la esté buscando, al ver Angel Island sobre el mar, creerá que la gema no está aquí, y se iría a buscarla a otra parte. Y, sin embargo, la gema se encuentra protegida en esta isla como si nada – explicó el equidna orgulloso.

\- Eso es bastante ingenioso – dijo pensativa Blaze – Fue inteligente de tu parte. Pero, ¿cómo has hecho para deshacer un efecto como ese? ¿Has utilizado algún tipo de conjuro?

\- Eso es un secreto de Guardián – dijo sonriendo – Pero para ser sincero, sólo pude hacerlo porque pasé años cuidando de la Esmeralda Maestra y ya la conozco, aunque sea un poco. Seguramente tú podrías hacer algo parecido con las Esmeraldas Sol.

\- Todo muy lindo – dijo Marine con cara de descontento – Pero yo quería ver el océano desde el aire, y desde la isla.

\- Ya lo verás, en cuanto pasen los peligros – dijo Blaze – Pero por ahora, debemos seguir adelante.

\- ¿No podríamos aunque sea descansar un ratito? – preguntó Marine – Llevamos caminando desde que llegamos aquí. ¿Por qué no hacemos un picnic? Podríamos comer algo mientras Knuckles nos cuenta sobre las aventuras que tuvo desde la última vez que vinimos a visitar este mundo.

\- Tendrá que ser en otro momento – dijo Knuckles – Llevamos un poco de prisa. Tenemos que encontrar a los demás y contarles lo que me contaron a mí. Y si tenemos algo de tiempo, podrán contarnos más acerca de los motivos que las trajeron aquí. ¡En marcha! Síganme, tendremos que ir corriendo desde aquí hasta la costa y subir a mi bote para poder llegar al continente.

\- ¿Tienes un bote? ¡Estupendo! –dijo Marine con una repentina sonrisa - ¡Vamos! ¡Yo manejo!

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **¡Aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué sorpresas depararán a los héroes con este asunto de la nueva gema de poder? ¿Y qué pasó con Shadow, Rouge y Omega? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo (como en las telenovelas XD).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y como dice Sonic...**

 _ **See you later!**_


	3. Otro Día en el Paraíso

**CAPITULO 3:** OTRO DIA EN EL PARAISO

Era una mañana despejada y cálida. El brillo del sol se reflejaba en los ríos y los arroyos de ese hermoso prado, y las aspas de los molinos de viento giraban en armonía con la suave brisa del aire. Los pájaros cantaban una dulce melodía matutina, como todos los días soleados en los campos de Apotos. La frescura de la mañana llenaba sus pulmones y los hacía sentir tan llenos de vida. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo, y se pusieron a correr por los campos. Sonic se deslizaba como el viento a través de la hierba y Tails lo seguía, unas veces volando, otras veces usando sus colas como las hélices de una avioneta, al ras del suelo. Corrían alrededor de los árboles, se subían a ellos, les hablaban a las aves que allí vivían, y bajaban después para acelerar y volver a atravesar la llanura. Parecían estar jugando, disfrutando cada instante con una sonrisa de felicidad, haciéndose bromas mientras correteaban y levantaban nubes de polvo. Sonic aceleró en dirección fija y se detuvo en una lomada, mirando el paisaje con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Tails lo siguió y se paró junto a él. Delante de ellos se encontraba la hermosa ciudad de Apotos, capital del país del mismo nombre, famosa por sus blancos edificios y su rica agricultura, bañada por los rayos dorados del sol. El reflejo de la luz en la ciudad blanca hacía que parezca como un gigantesca perla rodeada de vegetación, inmersa en un mar de fantasía.

\- ¡Bienvenido a Apotos! – dijo Sonic con las manos extendidas hacia la ciudad – Esta es la primera parada de nuestro tour, y yo seré tu guía.

\- Pero si ya conozco la ciudad – dijo riendo el zorro.

\- Seguro que no tanto como yo – respondió - ¡Ven! Te mostraré algunos lugares famosos. ¡Y ya verás cómo te encantan esos helados con chips de chocolate!

\- Bueno, los probaré, apuesto a que son fabulosos – dijo lamiéndose los labios – Pero no entiendo, Sonic, ¿me trajiste hasta aquí sólo para tomar un helado?

\- Y hacer un tour turístico, porque nunca nos tomamos el tiempo necesario para visitar esta ciudad como se merece – respondió el erizo.

\- Claro, pero, ¿nos llevará todo el día? Quiero decir… es que esta tarde pensaba recalibrar la consola del Tornado y …

\- ¡Pero nada! – dijo sonriendo el erizo – En primer lugar, aceptaste mi invitación de salir de paseo, y eso incluye la mañana y la tarde. Y en segundo lugar… ¡Mírate! Tienes ocho años y te preocupas por arreglar un avión. A tu edad, yo estaba corriendo por todas partes a súper velocidad, sin preocupaciones y sin grasa en mis manos. ¡Tienes que salir afuera un poco más!

\- ¡Ya pareces mi abuelo! – rió el zorro – Además, siempre estamos luchando contra Eggman, y sabes que el Tornado tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para poder utilizarlo cuando haga falta, y ahora mismo está en mantenimiento. Aunque si apareciera Eggman, podría usar el Tornado 2 y …

\- Pero no apareció, ¿verdad? – y miró a ambos lados fingiendo estar alerta – Te preocupas mucho, mi amigo. Deberías pensar en salir a jugar, oler las flores, mojarte en la lluvia, conocer el mundo, mirar las estrellas, tener una noviecita… - dijo con una mirada audaz hacia el zorro.

\- ¡Eso no será necesario! – dijo ruborizado – Conozco bien el mundo, porque viajé contigo todas esas veces. Y además, ¿recuerdas quién te salvó de caer al océano con un avión recién reparado? – dijo ahora suspicaz el zorro – ¡Por eso el Tornado debe estar siempre listo! ¡Como nosotros debemos estar siempre listos! Hace años que acepté hacer todo lo necesario para ayudar a proteger el mundo, así que no debes preocuparte por mí – dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Es cierto, es verdad – dijo el erizo – Y lo tengo bien presente. Pero nunca te olvides, Tails, que existen cosas mucho más importantes que estar pendiente de un tirano loco. Hacer lo que te gusta, disfrutar con tus amigos, divertirte y pasarla bien con la gente que quieres, tener nuevas experiencias. Equivocarte, caer y aprender de tus errores, y superar tus metas. Esas son las cosas que no debes dejar de vivir. Los males en el mundo van y vienen, y si te preocupas demasiado por ellos, terminarás consumido. ¡Vive la vida, Tails! Las máquinas y Eggman pueden esperar.

Y entonces Sonic le despeinó los flecos a su amigo y lo invitó a que lo siguiera. Juntos corrieron hacia la entrada de la ciudad y los guardias los saludaron con alegría. Apotos no era necesariamente una ciudad militarizada, pero desde que Eggman la había conquistado temporalmente (hasta que Sonic llegó y la liberó), el Consejo Directivo decidió que debían tener, al menos, una tropa de seguridad, aunque sabían que esas pequeñas fuerzas no alcanzarían para detener un ataque del doctor, pero les conseguiría un buen tiempo hasta que apareciesen los refuerzos necesarios. Y es que el Consejo Directivo de Apotos consideraba más importante apoyar el Proyecto Utopía antes que llenar todos los rincones de la icónica ciudad con armamento militar.

Juntos, Sonic y Tails, amigos y hermanos, caminaban por las calles contemplando la belleza de las antiguas construcciones, y cada tanto el erizo le señalaba lugares y le contaba sobre la gente que vivía allí o sobre los robots que él mismo había derribado.

\- Y por aquí caminamos con Chip, y en esa pequeña tienda comimos unos buenos chillidogs – dijo Sonic - ¡Vaya, qué hambre me dio! ¡Vayamos por unos! Y luego pidamos el famoso helado del que te hablé.

Luego de un rato, Sonic y Tails estaban se encontraban apoyados en una barandilla, mirando hacia el mar azul, cada uno con un enorme cono de helado con varias bochas de distintos sabores y colores. Se podía oír el sonido de las gaviotas, y el aroma del mar les traía frescura desde lo lejano.

\- ¡Sí que es delicioso! – exclamó Tails – Espera a que los demás prueben este helado. ¡Hasta a Shadow lo haría feliz!

\- ¡Y a Blaze la haría menos fría! – respondió el erizo

Ambos rieron con total despreocupación, como si realmente existiera una paz permanente en aquel mundo, que no dejaba de atravesar situaciones peligrosas de las cuales ellos eran, casi siempre, testigos de primera mano.

\- Hey, Sonic – dijo Tails - ¿Cómo has pasado estas vacaciones? Seguro te has ido a recorrer el mundo de nuevo. ¿Has tenido aventuras?

\- Pues sí – respondió – La semana pasada, el día que me fui, pasé por la Universidad de Spagonia a ver al profesor Pickle, pues hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Te manda sus saludos – y el zorro sonrió agradecido – Luego de esto, me fui corriendo hasta alejarme de toda ciudad y traté de romper mi récord de velocidad. Iba tan distraído, disfrutando del viento, que cuando me di cuenta había dejado toda llanura atrás, y me encontré con las montañas. ¡Ni siquiera supe en dónde estaba! Pero encontré una cueva un poco sospechosa, y me acerqué hasta ella. Llevaba mi linterna, así que la encendí y me adentré. Caminé bastante, sin correr, pues el suelo estaba un poco húmedo, y había un olor muy rancio. ¡Pensé que había encontrado la casa de Eggman, pero no! Al cabo de un tiempo se me hizo emocionante, pero luego de un rato escuché un rugido que me erizó las púas. Iluminé a mi alrededor y encontré un enorme oso pardo. Me di cuenta de que me había metido en su casa sin su permiso, así que me disculpé con él y salí de allí. El resto del día lo pasé recorriendo las demás montañas y disfrutando de la vista…

Sonic le narró a Tails las cosas que había vivido y descubierto en esa semana de vacaciones. No eran nada sobresalientes; en su mayoría relatos de paisajes y encuentros con viejos conocidos. Pero el zorro escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su amigo le decía, casi sin interrumpirlo, sólo para dejar salir una carcajada o decir alguna broma. A Sonic le encantaba narrar sus vivencias, y Tails disfrutaba de cómo relataba. Parecía que se complementaban hasta en las charlas, y lo pasaban muy bien juntos. No solamente eran buenos compañeros de batalla; eran amigos de toda la vida.

Al cabo de un rato de relatar sus vivencias, permanecieron un tiempo en silencio. El sonido del mar los calmaba y los llenaba de paz, y el brillo del sol les iluminaba el alma. El erizo contemplaba las olas y disfrutaba del viento en su rostro, mientras que el zorro jugueteaba con una servilleta y miraba las nubes, tratando de encontrarles formas. Al fin, Tails le comentó a Sonic sobre algo que lo tenía inquieto desde el día anterior.

\- Sonic, ¿has escuchado las noticias? – le dijo - ¿Te has enterado de lo que pasó ayer en el pueblo de Verdianna?

\- No – respondió el erizo mirando hacia el mar - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ha habido un ataque – dijo Tails mirándolo a los ojos – La aldea fue saqueada por un grupo de monstruos.

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo el erizo, ahora mirándolo a los ojos con expresión de curiosidad y preocupación - ¿Monstruos? ¿Qué clase de monstruos?

\- No se sabe – respondió el zorro – Ocurrió durante la noche. Dicen que no eran muchos, quizá cerca de veinte, pero eran muy poderosos, y aparecieron de la nada. Empezaron a atacar la aldea y a robar lo que encontraban. Alguien pudo filmar con su cámara y el video llegó a las noticias, pero se ve todo difuso y con desenfoque, además de que estaba oscuro porque era de noche, así que no se puede distinguir bien a los monstruos. En las entrevistas, las personas dijeron que tenían formas distintas, y algunos tenían cuernos y otros podían volar.

\- ¿Hubo muchos heridos? – preguntó Sonic – ¿Pudieron ayudar a las personas o atrapar a esas criaturas?

\- Los monstruos huyeron aparentemente sin motivo. Dejaron a la ciudad hecha un caos, con edificios destruidos y autos aplastados por doquier. Hasta saquearon varios supermercados. Es horrible. Hubo decenas de heridos de toda clase, y algunos de gravedad. Las personas estaban asustadas. GUN llegó a la aldea un tiempo más tarde y ayudaron en lo que pudieron, pero la ciudad ya había sufrido bastantes daños. Hay que tener en cuenta que no tenía defensas, pues es un pueblo agricultor, y su ciudad no es grande.

\- Pero aún así, las personas estuvieron en peligro – dijo Sonic, pensativo – Seguro que estas criaturas son sólo unos bandidos, pero me sorprende que tan pocos hayan causado todo ese daño. ¿Seguro que no eran más de veinte?

\- Eso dicen. Pero no parece que aquí en Apotos se hayan tomado esa noticia en serio, pues como ves, la gente está como si nada. Pero a mí me preocupa.

\- A mí también, Tails – dijo el erizo – Luego iré a investigar más sobre ellos. Si son un grupo de malhechores sin causa ni rumbo, tarde o temprano los encontraremos y les daremos su merecido. Y GUN podrá encerrarlos para que no le hagan daño a nadie más. Quizás hable con Shadow o Rouge sobre esto.

\- Tal vez ya estén en el caso – dijo Tails – Bueno, al menos eso espero.

\- Seguro que sí, amigo. Y seguro los atraparemos. Un grupo de bandidos no se compara con la amenaza de Eggman, ¿no? – dijo el erizo, y permanecieron un momento en silencio, pensando, y mirando hacia el mar.

\- Y hablando de males – dijo Tails al fin – ¿Has descubierto algo acerca de Eggman durante tus vacaciones? ¿Encontraste alguna de sus bases?

\- Claro – respondió el erizo – Encontré una en la ladera de la Montaña Pico Nevado, bastante al sur de Chun-Nan. Parecía muy bien defendida, así que no me atreví a atacarla. Además, vacaciones son vacaciones, ¿no? – dijo cómico el erizo.

\- Bueno, sí – dijo Tails – Pero me parece muy raro que sólo hayamos encontrado cinco de sus bases alrededor del mundo. Ni siquiera los espías de GUN pudieron encontrar alguna más. No es posible que todas sus fuerzas estén guarecidas allí solamente. ¿De dónde las sacará? ¿Y dónde fabrica sus robots? ¿Tendrá acaso alguna fábrica subterránea que no conozcamos?

\- Debe ser eso, y algunas fortalezas debajo del agua – dijo Sonic – De otro modo, no me explico cómo es posible que cada tanto aparezca de la nada con su loco ejército de robots. Seguramente él también esté escondido bajo tierra. Pensando, planeando, construyendo y esperando – se hizo un pequeño silencio – A pesar de ser una molestia, ese Eggman es bastante perseverante, ¿no crees? Lo hemos vencido muchas veces, y sin embargo siempre aparece de nuevo, con las mismas metas y la misma mirada de confianza en sus ojos. Si hay alguien que se merece un premio por caerse y levantarse, seguro que ese es Eggman. Pero, ¡hey! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Porque siempre que aparezca Eggman o cualquier otro para hacer daño, estaremos allí para detenerlos, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro, Sonic! – respondió animado Tails – ¡Nosotros y todos los demás! Si estamos unidos, ¡no habrá nadie capaz de pararnos!

Pasaron casi dos horas de aquella mañana tan calmada. Sonic y Tails seguían conversando sobre sus asuntos. Habían ido a dar una vuelta por la gran plaza de la ciudad, donde varios artistas habían esculpido unas hermosas estatuas que representaban a los dioses de los antiguos habitantes de la región. Allí, cerca de una de ellas, se encontraba uno de sus autores, y les comentó acerca de la mitología y las creencias religiosas de aquellos pueblos antiguos.

El sol estaba siendo levemente interrumpido por una nube, y eran casi las once de la mañana. Aunque ya habían comido algo, Sonic era alguien a quien no se saciaba con facilidad. Necesitaba mucha energía para poder correr rápido, decía él, y por eso comía en abundancia. Y lograba mantener su figura por tanto correr, solía decir Amy. Sonic y Tails se encaminaron con tranquilidad hacia un puesto de comida rápida para hacer un nuevo pedido de chillidogs. Pero algo interrumpió su andar. Un sonido repentino, constante y agudo, que alertó a los ciudadanos, y los hizo mirar hacia un punto fijo; la entrada de la ciudad. Era la alarma de Apotos. Empezó a sonar estrepitosamente. Sonic y Tails se miraron y le preguntaron al vendedor de comida rápida qué ocurría.

\- ¡Es la alarma de la Guardia! – dijo asustado - ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

Se comenzaron a oír gritos de auxilio, y los guardias armados comenzaron a salir de sus puestos. Sonic y Tails se dirigieron hacia la puerta a toda velocidad, que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Allí comenzaron a oír ruidos de choques y estruendos de explosiones. Cuando llegaron, vieron una escena que los tomó por sorpresa. Había cerca de quince criaturas aplastando y destruyendo lo que encontraban. Algunos eran altos y corpulentos, otros eran más pequeños y escurridizos; varios tenían cuernos sobre sus cabezas y otros tenían cola. Todos tenían un aspecto amenazante y devastador. Unos atacaban dando golpes con sus puños, aplastando autos, y otros lanzaban de sus manos pequeñas ráfagas de energía que explotaban al impactar contra sus objetivos. Por encima del muro de la puerta, varias criaturas se encontraban disparando proyectiles luminosos hacia los guardias que defendían la ciudad, haciendo estallar por los aires los autos y las columnas de los edificios. Otros muchos monstruos volaban por encima de los muros, aterrizando más allá de las viviendas que todavía no estaban siendo atacadas; irrumpían en ellas y se robaban objetos de toda índole, desde alimentos hasta aparatos electrónicos.

Sonic no esperó explicaciones y se lanzó a atacar a las criaturas. Su velocidad era suficiente para poder esquivar los proyectiles de energía de los invasores, y sus ataques giratorios daban en el blanco, derribando a varios de esos seres, pero lograban levantarse y seguían peleando. Tails se apresuraba a rescatar a los heridos y llevarlos volando hacia sitios más seguros. De vez en cuando tenía que esquivar algún ataque, y a veces golpeaba a algún monstruo utilizando la velocidad de giro de sus colas. Las criaturas empezaron a afanarse con ellos y concentraron sus ataques. Sonic y Tails se vieron obligados a apartarse un momento de la batalla para elaborar una estrategia. Se escondieron detrás de una columna venida abajo.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡Las criaturas! Tienen cuernos, cola y son feos. ¿Serán ellos? – preguntó Tails - ¿Serán los monstruos que atacaron Verdianna?

\- No tengo idea – dijo el erizo – Pero si son ellos, no me imagino cómo llegaron a esta parte del mundo de la noche a la mañana, a no ser que tengan sus propios aviones. Son bastante resistentes y son muchos, así que tendremos que hacer un plan para evitar que haya más heridos.

\- Bien, hagamos esto – dijo el zorro – Tú distrae su atención y trata de alejarlos de los civiles, mientras yo me llevo a los que guardias y ciudadanos que quedan. Les avisaré que llamen a GUN. Tendremos que distraer a los monstruos todo lo posible y concentrar sus ataques en nosotros, hasta que llegue más ayuda.

\- Es un buen plan – dijo Sonic – Pero estoy seguro de que podemos vencerlos. ¡Adelante!

\- ¡Cómo me gustaría tener el Tornado aquí! – exclamó Tails

Ambos salieron de su escondite a la velocidad del trueno. Sonic aceleró y saltó sobre la muralla. Allí les habló a las criaturas que lo miraban con furia desde el suelo.

\- ¿Saben apuntar? – se burló -¡Vamos! Eggman y sus chatarras mecánicas pueden hacer más que ustedes.

Un alarido repentino surgió de los monstruos y los ojos penetrantes de los seres relampaguearon. De súbito se lanzaron sobre Sonic y le dispararon a quemarropa, pero no podían dar en el blanco. El erizo los atacaba repetidamente, pero los más fuertes se levantaban luego de caer derribados. En otros, una vez que Sonic los vencía y estaban en el suelo, noqueados, un halo de luz azulada y verdosa los envolvía y los hacía levitar, y los alejaba del campo de batalla y de la ciudad. Esto dejaba perplejo al erizo, pero luego pensaría en ello. Ahora tenía que seguir luchando, pues a través de los muros aparecían más criaturas que las que lograba noquear; quizá más de cincuenta monstruos invadían ahora Apotos, algunos atacando a Sonic, y otros saqueando. Empezaron a avanzar sobre la ciudad hasta llegar a la plaza principal. Las personas huían despavoridas de la batalla y los defensores estaban desesperados, pues sus armas eran parecían ser útiles contra los monstruos.

Sonic notó que Tails ya se había llevado a los heridos y los había puesto a salvo, por lo que decidió defender el centro de Apotos. Dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la plaza principal. Allí pudo contemplar el caos que se había producido: edificios humeando, en parte destruidos, calles estropeadas y vehículos aplastados. Algunos habían volado por los aires y habían terminado en el techo de alguna casa. Las estatuas que había contemplado se hallaban ahora destrozadas y tiradas al suelo. Se había iniciado un incendio en varios edilicios y algunos ciudadanos rescataban a sus ocupantes, a pesar de la amenaza de las bestias.

Sonic se empezó a preocupar por el bienestar de las personas. Los enemigos no eran demasiado numerosos, pero no conseguía vencerlos a todos y esto le estaba dando impotencia. Si no hacía algo rápido, podrían llegar a lamentar víctimas. Se preparó para lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero algo lo detuvo. Una voz conocida. El sonido de alguien a quien no pensaba volver a ver, pero que no deseaba volver a encontrar. Reconoció al instante el tono grueso y rasposo de quien le hablaba.

\- Hola, erizo – dijo la voz detrás de Sonic – Deseaba volver a verte.

Sonic se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y lo vio. Alto, corpulento y de mirada fulminante, su inesperado enemigo lo observaba con una extraña mezcla de maldad y alegría desde un pequeño pedestal, en el centro de la plaza de la ciudad. Sus ojos profundos lo miraban sin pestañear.

\- ¡Tú! – exclamó Sonic - ¡Cómo apareciste aquí! ¡Te derroté y caíste a la lava!

\- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo su enemigo – Soy el más fuerte de mi raza. Un poco de roca fundida no me puede detener.

\- Ya veo. ¿Así que han sido tus amiguitos los que atacaron aquel pequeño pueblo, Zavok? – preguntó Sonic.

\- Es posible – respondió el zeti – No puedo negarles a mis hermanos que salgan a divertirse. Aunque seguramente haya habido algunos perjudicados.

\- ¿Atacar inocentes les parece divertido? Bueno, peor para ustedes – dijo el erizo - Porque todos terminarán derrotados y encerrados.

\- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Zavok – Porque mis hermanos son fuertes y se cuidan entre sí. Pero tu verdadero problema no es vencerlos. Es evitar que lastimen a esta gente, ¿no es así? Pero hagamos un alto a todo esto.

Zavok levantó la mano izquierda, y al instante todos los monstruos, que en realidad eran zetis, dejaron de atacar la ciudad. Se quedaron inmóviles en sus posiciones, observando la charla entre su líder y el erizo azul.

\- Nada que no pueda manejar, por supuesto – dijo Sonic - ¿Y dónde está el resto de tu grupito? ¿Te dejaron solo y estás tan triste que viniste a buscar mi amistad?

\- Nada de eso, erizo – respondió Zavok – Mis camaradas sólo están ocupados visitando otras ciudades, con más de mis hermanos a su lado. Y no vine a buscarte a ti, pero me alegra haberte encontrado.

\- Bueno, pues aquí me tienes – dijo Sonic - ¿Qué buscas, Zavok? ¿Es esto una especie de venganza? ¿Por qué mejor no vas a buscar a Eggman? De seguro se pondrá feliz de volver a verte. Aunque, a propósito: tú y tus secuaces están libres gracias a mí.

\- Lo tengo presente, Sonic – dijo el zeti – Y esta no es mi venganza. Aún no. Sólo he logrado entregarle a mis hermanos un mundo entero donde pueden vivir, saquear, aplastar y destruir cuanto deseen. Pronto me ocuparé de despedazarte con mis manos, pero antes me encargaré personalmente de que ese inútil de Eggman reciba lo suyo.

\- Genial, entonces ve a buscarlo y mátense entre ustedes – dijo Sonic – Y dejen tranquilas a las demás personas, que sólo quieren vivir en paz.

\- Eres un iluso, erizo – dijo Zavok con una sonrisa maliciosa – La paz no volverá a este mundo mientras yo gobierne a los míos. El planeta entero será nuestro parque de juegos, y aplastaremos a todo aquel que se resista. Devastaremos las ciudades, arrasaremos los ejércitos y esclavizaremos a quien sea… empezando por los que más te importan.

\- ¡Ya me cansaste! – dijo Sonic, enojado – Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora. ¡Si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a mis amigos, te juro que lo lamentarás! ¿Quieres despedazarme? ¡Pues esta es tu oportunidad!

\- Qué delicia es verte desesperar – dijo Zavok – Me ocuparé de ti más adelante, luego de que el sufrimiento atraviese tu alma y te haga caer. Mis hermanos han conseguido lo que querían. Han disfrutado de la destrucción, y se irán por ahora. Pero volverás a verlos. Me encargaré de que así sea.

Zavok se llevó el dedo índice a la sien, y en seguida todos los zetis que antes los observaban comenzaron a alejarse de la ciudad, algunos volando y otros corriendo, embistiendo todo lo que se les interponía. Zavok comenzó a elevarse, manteniendo su mirada en Sonic. Tails apareció de pronto junto a él; lo había perdido de vista durante un tiempo, pero lo encontró después de que los zetis dejaron de atacar y comenzaron a observar a su líder hablando con Sonic. Tails miró a Zavok con asombro, pues también creía que había desaparecido para siempre. El zeti le dedicó una mirada sombría y le sonrió. Sonic no lo pensó dos veces. Sabiendo que el resto de los zetis ya se habían ido, tomó impulso y dio un gran salto hasta alcanzar a Zavok con un ataque giratorio, pero fue repelido con un golpe seco del zeti. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y se levantó rápidamente, pero no volvió a intentarlo de nuevo. Desde donde estaban, alcanzaron a oír una siniestra risa de satisfacción, y vieron al zeti alejarse volando hacia los campos.

Sonic y Tails se miraron con preocupación. El ataque no había durado mucho, y sin embargo, Apotos estaba en caos. Media ciudad había sufrido daños y mucha gente se encontraba herida. En seguida aparecieron los bomberos y las ambulancias. Las sirenas invadieron las calles, y Sonic y Tails comenzaron a ayudar a los damnificados. Gracias a la estrategia del zorro no habían tenido que lamentar víctimas, pues Sonic había concentrado la atención de los zetis en él. Media hora más tarde aparecieron los escuadrones de GUN. Varios helicópteros de combate y de ayuda volaban cerca de la zona, y los camiones con las máquinas robóticas llegaron para asegurar el área. En medio de la comitiva, Sonic y Tails divisaron a unos personajes conocidos; Shadow y Rouge se encontraban observando los edificios destruidos y las calles arruinadas, mientras Omega levantaba y movía del camino a los vehículos que le obstruían el paso a las ambulancias y camiones hidrantes. Aunque Sonic notó que ni el erizo negro ni la murciélago parecían estar sorprendidos.

 **¡HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que bien. Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde han pasado cosas interesantes, ¿no? Si tienen alguna sugerencia, opinión, comentario o crítica constructiva, todo será bienvenido. Y si tienen verduras para lanzarme, me vienen bien para la ensalada XD. ¡Que tengan una buena semana! Y como dice Sonic…**

 ** _See you later!_**


	4. Deliberación en el Hangar

**CAPÍTULO 5:** DELIBERACIÓN EN EL HANGAR

El operativo de ayuda de GUN seguía en marcha. Los bomberos luchaban contra las llamaradas que despedían los edificios agonizantes, y los médicos colmaban las ambulancias con pacientes heridos con todo tipo de lesiones. Desde simples raspones hasta quemaduras y fracturas; y los heridos de gravedad eran llevados con urgencia hacia los hospitales. Mientras tanto, el grupo de los cuatro compañeros se encontraba hablando sobre lo acontecido, bajo la luz de un sol matutino y digno de una mañana de campo. La suave brisa del viento trataba de llevarse la espesa negrura que emergía de los edificios, y el turbulento clima de la batalla pasada.

\- Qué bueno verlos – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa – Vamos a necesitar ayuda por aquí.

\- Sonic – dijo Shadow – GUN recibió la llamada de auxilio por un ataque de monstruos y nos dijeron que ustedes estuvieron aquí luchando, pero al parecer ya han huido – dijo mirando también a Tails - ¿Cómo eran?

\- Son Zetis – respondió Sonic – No conozco casi nada sobre esa raza, solamente nos enfrentamos a un grupo de ellos llamados Deadly Six, hace un tiempo. Luego les cuento la historia. Son monstruos grotescos que tienen cuernos, cola, una gran fuerza y unos raros poderes magnéticos. Algunos vuelan, otros no, pero todos tienen mucha resistencia para pelear. Y para colmo han venido decenas de ellos.

\- Y aparecieron de la nada mientras estábamos aquí de visita – dijo Tails – Sonic, ahora que lo pienso, si no me hubieses insistido en venir aquí, quien sabe cómo pudo haber terminado la ciudad.

\- Tal vez igual que Verdianna – dijo Rouge – ¿Se han enterado de ese ataque?

\- Sí – respondió Tails – Fueron atacados también por un grupo de monstruos, y sospecho que eran zetis. Sé que GUN llegó allí para ayudar. ¿Ustedes también fueron?

\- Fuimos los primeros en llegar – respondió la murciélago – Pero ya habían huido, y la pequeña ciudad estaba en ruinas, como toda esta mitad de Apotos. Por lo que sabemos, y según nos dijeron los testigos de Verdianna, estos monstruos que acaban de atacarlos tienen las mismas características de los que atacaron ese pueblo. Pero no son los mismos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Tails

\- Parece que son una horda – respondió Shadow – Las cámaras de vigilancia de GUN filmaron a cientos de ellos atacando la fortaleza de Eggman de Eurish, ayer durante la tarde, pero aún así el doctor pudo defenderla. Al poco tiempo otro grupo ha atacado Verdianna, y hoy otros han venido a parar aquí. ¿Tienen idea de lo que buscan estos zetis?

\- Más o menos - dijo Sonic – Al parecer quieren destruir las ciudades y hacer sufrir a los demás, atacando a quienes les hagan frente y a quienes no. Además Zavok, su líder, tiene un ligero rencor contra Eggman y contra mí, y me ha dicho con palabras dulces que se vengaría. Realmente no me intimidan sus amenazas, pero no quiero que le sigan haciendo daño a las demás personas. Él mismo me dijo que hay otros grupos de zetis vagando por el mundo y están a punto de atacar otras ciudades, así que podemos estar seguros de que ellos son los responsables de estos problemas. Pero no sé si todo este asunto tiene un fin último.

\- Eso no es para nada alentador – dijo Rouge - ¿Pero dónde están ahora los que los atacaron? ¿Hacia dónde huyeron?

\- No tengo idea, pero me llama la atención que no quisieran destruir del todo la ciudad – respondió Sonic.

\- A mí me llama la atención que haya muchos más de esos zetis sueltos por el mundo– dijo Tails, pensativo – Y para colmo de males, su jefe se nos presentó en mitad del ataque y le dijo no sé que otras cosas a Sonic, y luego se fue volando. Me da escalofríos.

Sonic iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento sonó una música. Era rítmica, divertida y pegadiza, de un género que se confundía entre la música electrónica, el funk y el rock. Tails se ruborizó y sacó un teléfono celular de una de sus colas. Rouge lo miró divertida.

\- Lo siento, es que me gusta esa banda… – dijo con las mejillas rojas y atendió la llamada - ¿Hola? ¡Amy! ¿Cómo estás? Sí… sí… En Apotos… Bien, ¡no vas a creerlo!... Un gran lío… Sí, estamos bien…De acuerdo… Claro, está conmigo… También Shadow, Rouge y Omega… ajá… ¿Ahora? Pero creo que están trabajando... ¿Eh? ¿Blaze y Marine?... ¿Delante de Knuckles? ¡Qué bien!... Ah, ya… Vaya… Bueno, les preguntaré – bajó el teléfono y tapó el micrófono con una mano – Chicos, dice Amy que Blaze y Marine llegaron a este mundo hace menos de un día con una misión urgente. Aparecieron delante de la Esmeralda Maestra y de Knuckles, y él las llevó hasta la casa de Amy. Dice que va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible y nos pidió que nos reunamos. Blaze tiene algo muy importante que decirnos.

\- ¿Esa chica tiene que ser siempre así de misteriosa? – exclamó Rouge – Puede contárnoslo por teléfono si quisiera. Pero aún así, voto por ir allí. Esta ciudad parece estar fuera de peligro, y no tengo ganas de volver a interrogar testigos.

\- ¿Qué clase de misión? – preguntó Shadow – Estamos ocupados aquí, con nuestros propios asuntos, y no recorreré cientos de kilómetros sólo para escuchar sus sermones. Tiene que ser algo importante – Rouge lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Dice que nuestros mundos pueden estar en peligro – dijo Tails con las orejas bajas.

\- ¿Y cuándo no lo están? – agregó Sonic – Pues bien, esta gente está recibiendo el apoyo de GUN ahora, y creo que nuestra ayuda ya no hace falta aquí. Si Blaze nos necesita, Tails y yo iremos, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro, Sonic! – asintió el zorro con un repentino ánimo.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo Shadow llevándose una mano a la frente - Si dice que nuestros mundos peligran, entonces iremos. Pero antes necesitamos asegurarnos de que no requieren nuestra ayuda por aquí. Denme un minuto.

Shadow se comunicó con el Jefe de Escuadrón y le pidió un informe de estado. Este le dijo que la situación estaba controlada, y Shadow le informó que su equipo se retiraría para ayudar a unos colegas en apuros. El Jefe de Escuadrón no tuvo inconvenientes, pero le pidió que esté atento a nuevas instrucciones, pues en este momento de caos podrían llegar a surgir problemas repentinos y necesitarían su ayuda. Shadow asintió y se volvió a su grupo. Omega ya se había acercado hasta ellos.

\- Muy bien, podemos partir – dijo Shadow – Salgamos cuanto antes.

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Omega mirándolos fijamente – Hemos arribado a esta ciudad hace escasos minutos y la misión no se ha completado.

\- Iremos a mi taller, en Central City – dijo Tails – Bueno, Omega, te lo contaré en el camino – y se llevó el teléfono al oído otra vez - ¿Hola, Amy? Nos reuniremos en mi taller y… ¡Oh, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto! Jeje… Partiremos enseguida. Te avisaré cuando estemos a punto de llegar. Nos vemos luego.

Tails cortó el teléfono y en seguida se pusieron en marcha. Salieron rápidos hacia la entrada de la ciudad atravesando los caminos principales, luego doblaron por unas calles secundarias que se alejaban del centro de Apotos y después aceleraron. Tails y Rouge volaban rasantes sobre el asfalto y Omega los imitaba, impulsándose con sus dos propulsores. Como siempre que corrían juntos, Sonic y Shadow lideraban el grupo; intercambiaron unas pocas palabras mientras mantenían el curso y atravesaban la entrada de la ciudad. Una vez afuera empezaron a rivalizar en velocidad. Se miraban a los ojos mientras aceleraban, desafiantes, y se perdían en el horizonte dejando dos estelas de polvo. Más de una vez, Rouge y Tails tuvieron que comunicarse con ellos para que no los dejaran atrás. Aunque Omega alentaba al erizo negro.

El grupo atravesó los primeros kilómetros de la planicie verde que continuaba desde el otro rincón de la ciudad. A los lados podía verse el enorme Océano Blanco que rodeaba la llanura, llamado así porque en las noches de Luna llena, los arrecifes de coral que se encontraban debajo del agua reflejaban la luz de la Luna y producían un efecto mágico. Por esto y por el inmaculado material con que estaban hechas las construcciones de la ciudad, a Apotos se la conocía también como "La Perla del Mar".

Al cabo de un tiempo, el paisaje fue cambiando y los corredores empezaron a atravesar las colinas y las sierras. Estaban a mitad de camino de su destino, Central City, y comenzaron a observar algunos pueblos aledaños. Eran aldeas y ciudades pequeñas, que vivían prácticamente de la agricultura y la ganadería. Algunas tenían una relativa fama por ser lugares de absoluta paz y tranquilidad. Cada tanto se encontraban con alguna ciudad cabecilla, más grande que las otras y que tenía alguna que otra atracción turística. Pero nada comparado con metrópolis como Chun-Nan o Station Square, aunque esta última haya sido abandonada por la inundación provocada por una peculiar criatura legendaria.

Así, entre colinas, hierbas y bosques, el grupo atravesó la región que dividía Apotos de Central City. Disminuyeron la marcha e ingresaron por las avenidas de esta mediana ciudad. Recorrieron algunas calles y terminaron llegando al taller de Tails, que se encontraba cerca de la playa. Como habían acordado, antes de llegar el zorro se comunicó con Amy para hacerle saber que estaban cerca. Así fue como se encontraron con Knuckles, Amy, Blaze y Marine, esperándolos delante del Hangar de su taller. Los recibieron con alegría, especialmente Amy, aunque no se abalanzó sobre Sonic para abrasarlo. Blaze le había dicho más de una vez que esa actitud solo la rebajaba como persona, y al final Amy terminó convenciéndose, por lo que ahora trataba a Sonic más como a un amigo, aunque siempre le decía lo mucho que lo quería.

Tails abrió el Hangar y los invitó a pasar. El taller estaba muy ordenado: los pisos limpios y las herramientas en su lugar, y a un costado, las dos máquinas que el zorro más apreciaba, el Tornado y el Tornado 2. Uno al lado del otro, los aviones se encontraban tan relucientes como siempre y listos para cualquier circunstancia, a excepción del Tornado, que necesitaba unos pequeños ajustes.

El grupo ingresó en el Hangar, reunió las sillas y los bancos que había en el taller y se sentaron. Ese fue el momento para dar las noticias al resto. Blaze comenzó a relatar desde el instante en que la sacerdotisa tuvo la visión, en su propio mundo, hasta que llegaron el día anterior a través de la Esmeralda Maestra, y luego cómo llegaron hasta la casa de Amy en la misma ciudad. Sonic, Tails y Rouge la escuchaban asombrados, y la murciélago no podía esperar a conocer personalmente a la nueva y misteriosa joya. Shadow, en cambio, permaneció casi sin inmutarse durante el relato, aunque se podía notar su mirada de curiosidad.

\- ¿Así que existe otra gema además de las Esmeraldas Caos? – dijo Tails, pensativo – Es raro que nunca hayamos oído de ella.

\- No sabemos si esta extraña joya tiene las mismas propiedades que las Esmeraldas Caos – dijo Knuckles – Pero es seguro que están emparentadas de algún modo; eso explicaría por qué se unió a ellas y a las Esmeraldas Sol en un llamado único de auxilio, que recibió la sacerdotisa del mundo de Blaze.

\- ¿Las gemas de poder tienen conciencia propia y pueden sentir? – preguntó Sonic rascándose la cabeza – Se vuelven más raras cada vez que las usamos.

\- Si la visión de esa mujer es cierta y nuestros mundos corren peligro, nos vemos obligados a encontrar esa gema, a pesar de los problemas que ya tenemos – dijo Shadow – Pero si se equivoca, estaremos dejando indefensos al resto de los pueblos, y dudo que puedan combatir sin ayuda a las amenazas del Doctor Eggman y los zetis. No podemos estar en todos lados a la vez; o defendemos a nuestra gente de una amenaza real, o los dejamos a su suerte para ir a buscar algo que no sabemos siquiera si existe.

Los recién llegados lo miraban sin comprender a lo que se refería. Entonces el resto del grupo les contó acerca de los ataques a las ciudades de Verdianna y Apotos, y a la fortaleza de Eggman por parte de los zetis. Cuando al fin entendieron que los zetis habían regresado, Knuckles y Amy se indignaron. No se habían enfrentado directamente con ellos, pero por los anteriores relatos de Sonic y Tails, sabían que eran enemigos despiadados, poderosos y crueles. Y se sorprendieron aún más al escuchar que ahora eran cientos de ellos. Una devastadora horda de seres dispuestos a destruir y corromper todo a su paso.

\- Esto podría ser incluso peor que Eggman – exclamó Knuckles – Al menos el doctor tiene códigos y no ataca pueblos indefensos como Verdianna.

\- ¡Cielos! Además de tener que preocuparnos por el Doctor Eggman y la búsqueda de la nueva gema, ¿ahora aparecen de la nada hordas de zetis atacando las ciudades que se les da la gana? – preguntó Amy, indignada - ¿Cómo es que pasó esto?

\- ¡Quién sabe! Pero con respecto a los zetis, GUN no se quedará al margen – dijo Rouge – Créeme, cariño: para esta noche habrán desplegado toda la fuerza de combate que poseen y la usarán para defender las fronteras de los países de la Federación Unida. Y tenemos que sumar la respuesta de nuestro querido Doctor. El ataque que recibió por parte de sus amigos cornudos no debe haber hecho más que enfurecerlo, y seguramente esté planeando una ofensiva contra ellos. Y probablemente aproveche la ocasión para intentar quitarnos del medio y dejar el camino libre para sus invasiones futuras. Ya saben cuán ambiciosos son los planes del Doctor.

\- ¿Qué tan grande es el ejército de GUN? – preguntó Sonic luego de un instante de silencio.

\- Enorme – contestó Shadow – Tienen regimientos y máquinas de combate repartidos por todo el planeta, y su tecnología armamentística es la más avanzada que hay en el mundo, a excepción de la del Doctor. Pero su fuerza nunca fue suficientemente grande como para vencerlo, y ahora tendrá que ser capaz de mantener a raya a estos monstruos y defenderse de los ataques de Eggman.

\- ¿No hay chances de que los zetis se unan a Eggman? – preguntó Marine.

\- Eso no pasará – dijo Sonic – Zavok no se unirá a Eggman ni aunque este sea su última esperanza. Lo odia a muerte desde que el Doctor trató de someter a su equipo. Pero aún así, con los zetis causando estragos y Eggman intentando conquistar el mundo, GUN lo tendrá muy difícil tratando de defender a los pueblos. Tendremos que dar todo de nosotros para proteger a las personas y buscar esa gema.

\- Entiendo que en este momento están pasando por un conflicto grave – dijo Blaze. En ese momento se levantó, con la frente en alto, y los miró a todos con solemnidad – A la amenaza constante del Doctor Eggman se le suma ahora este nuevo enemigo, que al parecer es muy poderoso; capaz incluso de vencer a Eggman si se lo propusiera. Ya atacaron dos de las ciudades humanas y al parecer esto es sólo el comienzo, y sé que no es oportuno nuestro pedido de ayuda. Pero entiendan que la sacerdotisa de mi mundo rara vez se equivoca; ella me afirmó que vio la destrucción de nuestros mundos causada por alguien o algo que está absorbiendo el poder de esta extraña gema. Si no la encontramos y la ponemos a salvo, temo que esa visión se convierta en realidad. Por eso les pido que nos ayuden a encontrarla. Mientras tanto, pueden contar con nosotras para combatir a estas amenazas.

\- ¡Entonces, está hecho! – dijo Marine, levantándose de un salto – Nos dividiremos en grupos y cubriremos todos los problemas a la vez. ¡Será pan comido!

\- Me gusta tu estilo, pequeña – le dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

\- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer – dijo Sonic, quien se levantó de su asiento – No podemos afrontar todos juntos el mismo problema sin que alguien salga perjudicado. Sabemos que GUN utilizará sus fuerzas para defender todo lo posible a los países, pero tenemos que ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos. Lo mejor será dividirnos y enfrentar a la vez los problemas de los zetis, a Eggman y la gema; sólo tenemos que llamar al resto del grupo y que se unan a la fiesta. Hay que hablar con Silver y los Chaotix.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Tails - Knuckles y Rouge: ustedes son los buscadores de tesoros y tienen talento para encontrar cosas. Creo que lo mejor es que acompañen a Blaze y a Marine en la búsqueda de esa gema. El resto nos ocuparemos de luchar contra los zetis y Eggman.

\- Cuenta con ello. La encontraremos – dijo Knuckles – Pero no se guarden toda la diversión para ustedes. ¡Quiero poder luchar contra algunos zetis y ver de qué son capaces!

\- No te preocupes, guapo – dijo Rouge – Tengo la impresión de que nos cruzaremos con varios de ellos en el camino. ¡Pero no distraigas tu atención conmigo o con Blaze! Te necesitaremos alerta.

Knuckles dedicó a Rouge una mirada desafiante, mientras que sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas como él. Blaze miró hacia otro lado y emitió un ligero suspiro de descontento.

\- Bueno, al menos nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo – dijo Amy algo divertida – Tails, te pediré que me lleves en el Tornado hasta Green Hill para buscar a Cream y a Big. De seguro tendrán ganas de ayudarnos. Y en cuanto a Sticks… – dijo pensativa – Debe estar en algún lado buscando quién sabe qué, así que puede que tardemos un poco en encontrarla. Pero estoy segura de que también nos ayudará.

\- Muy bien, ahora que tenemos todo planeado, tenemos que partir – anunció Sonic - Pero antes, ¡comamos algo! Nos saltamos el desayuno y el almuerzo, y no puedo correr bien con el estómago vacío. Luego de comer, salvaremos el mundo.

\- ¡Eres un llorón! – le dijo Shadow con una media sonrisa – Aunque nos vendrá bien descansar unos minutos. A partir de ahora entraremos en combate directo con dos enemigos diferentes.

Entonces el grupo se detuvo unos instantes para almorzar, simbólicamente hablando, pues eran casi las cinco de la tarde. No pusieron una mesa ni acomodaron sillas debido a la prisa que llevaban. Casi todos los presentes habían tenido un día agitado, y después de comer tendrían que descansar unos minutos antes de que cada grupo se pusiera en movimiento. Tails y Amy prepararon unos sandwiches y chillidogs para los presentes. En cuanto terminaron, Tails tomó algo para sí y se dirigió a su taller a atender un asunto pendiente. Omega lo observó alejarse del grupo y lo siguió. Una vez allí, contempló al zorro sobre un banquito, inclinado en la consola del Tornado. Cerca del banquito donde se encontraba parado estaba su caja de herramientas y su sándwich. Trabaja concentrado sobre los controles del avión, pero aun así oyó el sonido seco de las pisadas del robot. Se asomó para verlo y le sonrió.

\- Hola Omega – lo saludó - ¿Quieres pasar?

El robot se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el zorro y se quedó observando el avión.

\- Tu aeronave tiene un diseño estructural obsoleto – dijo Omega – Una aerodinámica ineficiente y su sistema de hélice tiene una velocidad limitada. La probabilidad de que esta máquina haya soportado más de cuatro confrontaciones aéreas es baja. Ilógico que aún siga intacta.

\- Es maravillosa, ¿verdad? – dijo Tails sonriente – Quizá parezca simple y común, pero tiene mucho potencial escondido. Como las personas, ¿no crees?

Omega se quedó procesando las palabras de Tails, mientras este volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo. Las llaves iban y venían, desde el tablero del avión a la caja de herramientas, y cada tanto el zorro daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

\- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en la vida? – le preguntó Omega.

Tails, en ese instante, dejó de trabajar. Se asomó desde la consola con la mirada incrédula hacia el robot, que lo miraba impasible y remoto. Se limpió la grasa de las manos con un paño y se sentó en el banquito, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Te refieres a qué quiero ser cuando sea mayor? – preguntó el zorro – Me gustaría hacer ingeniería, y usar la ciencia para ayudar a las personas, construyendo muchas máquinas e inventos. ¿Por qué?

\- Simple encuesta informativa – dijo Omega – Tu objetivo no involucra destrucción. Curioso.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Omega dio media vuelta y abandonó el taller, dejando a Tails con un rostro de duda y varias preguntas en la punta de su lengua. Miró hacia el suelo un instante, y luego volvió al trabajo.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se encontraba descansando y charlando. Comenzaron a hablar un poco sobre sus vidas, pues hacía unos meses que Blaze y Marine no visitaban su mundo. La mapache contaba orgullosa sus últimas aventuras navales, descubriendo nuevas cuevas en islas remotas y buscando junto con Blaze a los piratas que quedaban. "Mi mejor tripulante" le decía, y Blaze la miraba divertida. La mapache no entendía sobre títulos ni rangos, y eso estaba lejos de molestarle a la princesa de fuego. Al contrario, le agradaba que no se dirigieran a ella como "Su Alteza".

Sonic les contó a los demás las aventuras que tuvieron Tails y él mientras enfrentaban a los Deadly Six, allá en la flotante Lost Hex, y les advirtió que esos seres eran capaces de manipular robots o aparatos electrónicos. Shadow no tardó en reprocharle porqué no le habían dicho antes sobre esta nueva amenaza, para que GUN tomara medidas más adecuadas en su momento.

\- Si fueras menos distante y nos visitaras más seguido, lo sabrías – fue la respuesta del erizo azul.

Luego de comer algo y descansar un poco, Shadow y Rouge se comunicaron con el alto mando de GUN y les informaron de todo lo que Sonic y Tails les dijeron sobre los monstruos invasores: su raza, sus propósitos, sus poderosas capacidades, su líder, su confrontación anterior y sobre la supuesta imposibilidad de que unieran fuerzas con el Doctor Eggman. Aunque estas noticias no reconfortaban al Comandante, pero ahora tendría una idea más clara de la naturaleza del nuevo enemigo que GUN tendría que enfrentar. Como si esto fuera poco, los agentes le comunicaron sobre la repentina existencia de la nueva gema y enfatizaron en los peligros que traería al mundo si no se la encontraba y se la ponía a salvo. El Comandante conocía las hazañas de Blaze y Marine gracias a los informes de sus agentes, y no les fue difícil convencerlo de que esa situación merecía una atención particular. Rouge era imprescindible en esa misión de búsqueda, y por eso debía darle permiso para descuidar durante algún tiempo los asuntos de GUN relacionados con los ataques de los zetis y de Eggman. Aunque Shadow y Omega seguirían estando a disposición de la organización, para cualquier necesidad.

Luego de recibir nuevas instrucciones y cortar la comunicación, Shadow y Omega se despidieron del resto y se pusieron en marcha. Los presentes les desearon buena suerte y los vieron alejarse de las puertas del Hangar hacia el horizonte. Pronto tendrían nuevas noticias de ellos.

Sonic tomó el teléfono de pared que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y marcó. Primero llamó a Vector y le narró todo lo que habían vivido durante las últimas horas, al estilo rápido y abreviado de Sonic. A pedido del cocodrilo, el erizo lo comunicó con Tails, quien le narró todos los detalles que pudo sobre el ataque de los monstruos (del cual ya se había enterado por las noticias) y sobre el misterio de la gema de Blaze. Ese tema pareció causarle mayor interés al detective, y le pidió al zorro si podía viajar hasta su agencia para contarle personalmente todos los detalles que recordara. Una vez que colgó, Sonic tomó el teléfono y llamó a Silver. Ya cansado de contar la misma historia dos veces seguidas, le pidió simplemente que se reuniera con él en la ciudad de Grand Metropolis, que era el punto medio desde donde se encontraban ambos. Allí le contaría todo lo sucedido. Luego Sonic se despidió de los demás y se marchó a toda velocidad por la puerta del Hangar.

Blaze y Marine se dedicarían a buscar la gema con la ayuda de Knuckles y Rouge, expertos cazatesoros. Con la experiencia de ambos y su instinto natural para encontrar objetos valiosos, no debería ser demasiado difícil encontrar la joya. Rouge y Knuckles platicaron un rato sobre posibles lugares para comenzar la búsqueda, y luego llamaron a Blaze y a Marine para partir. Los cuatro se despidieron de los que quedaban, les desearon buena suerte y se marcharon.

Tails abrió la compuerta exterior que daba a la pista de despegue para los aviones y luego se dirigió hacia el Tornado. El zorro encendió el avión y le indicó a Amy que todo estaba listo para su viaje. Encararon hacia la salida que daba a la pista y Tails alineó el Tornado, y pronto estuvieron cruzando el cielo bajo el atardecer. Las puertas del Hangar se cerraron automáticamente, como siempre que hacían cuando no detectaban movimiento dentro del taller, y las luces se apagaron. Pronto todo estuvo en silencio.

 **¡HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Agradezco a Anonimi por sus reviews: ¡me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Ojalá pueda cumplir con tus expectativas.**

 **Como ven, cada grupo se está poniendo en movimiento para enfrentar nuevas aventuras. Pronto aparecerán más personajes, y en cuanto a eso, voy a usar a Sticks porque me gusta su personalidad y creo que enriquece a la franquicia. Está demás decir que es un personaje canon declarado por SEGA. Una vez más, gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 ** _See you later!_**


	5. La Respuesta del Doctor Eggman

**CAPÍTULO 5:** LA RESPUESTA DEL DOCTOR EGGMAN

Sonic salió del Hangar de Tails a la velocidad del rayo, derrapando por la calle contigua y levantando una ventisca por donde pasaba. El erizo se dirigió deprisa hasta la ciudad de Grand Metropolis, a más de trescientos kilómetros de allí. Corrió a lo largo del borde de la ruta que comunicaba ambas ciudades para no entorpecer el paso de los vehículos, que le tocaban bocina en señal de admiración, al ver pasar ante ellos al destello azul. Sonic cruzó la vista para observar a los pequeños pueblos y barrios que dividían las grandes ciudades. Pensó un instante en todos sus habitantes y en la vida tranquila que cada uno de ellos estaba llevando a cabo. Pensó en sus metas, sueños y aspiraciones, y luego recordó las palabras de Zavok. Esto le dio un escalofrío, pero en seguida concentró su mente y aceleró. Llegó en veinte minutos.

Ingresó a toda prisa por la entrada de la gran ciudad industrializada, y comenzó a saltar sobre los edificios, uno por uno, hasta llegar a lo alto del rascacielos más alto de la metrópolis. Allí se reuniría con Silver y le contaría las nuevas noticias.

A diferencia de Apotos, Grand Metropolis estaba mejor defendida. Luego de que Eggman tomara la ciudad en mitad del suceso conocido por muchos como "La Rebelión de Metal Sonic", GUN se hizo cargo de proveer equipamiento armamentístico. Ahora, la Ciudad de la Energía (como se la llamaba) estaba rodeada de enormes torres vigía construidas con concreto de alta resistencia, y habían sido equipadas con lanzaderas de misiles y cañones antiaéreos. Se instalaron torretas a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, apuntando al cielo y hacia el horizonte. Algunas estructuras contaban con helipuertos y unas pequeñas naves listas para ser pilotadas en caso de ataque. Los tanques de GUN se encontraban almacenados en los cuarteles militares, preparados para el combate. Cabe mencionar que la famosa empresa de energía HEXAeco se ofreció en distribuir generadores eléctricos autónomos para los sistemas de defensa.

Sonic, en la cima del rascacielos, se sentó y miró la ciudad. Aprovechó este tiempo de calma para reflexionar sobre lo acontecido. La repentina aparición de la gema y los sucesivos ataques de los zetis, sumado a los ya problemáticos intentos de conquista de Eggman, lo hacían pensar que vendrían tiempos complicados. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían venciendo, pues tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades y en las de sus amigos. Sonic estaba seguro de que si todos unían fuerzas podrían superar estas dificultades. El problema era hacerlo antes de que más gente inocente resultara lastimada, y es que no tenían idea de cuáles podrían ser los próximos movimientos de los zetis y de Eggman, y tampoco sabían dónde podría encontrarse la gema. Aunque, en una de sus charlas, el grupo había considerado la posibilidad de que fuera el Doctor Eggman quien la tuviera. No sería la primera vez que el científico intentaba sacar provecho de una gema de poder para potenciar sus máquinas, pero por el momento no tenían ninguna prueba de ello: tendrían que esperar y ver el suceso de los acontecimientos.

A cien kilómetros de allí se encontraba volando Silver en dirección a Grand Metropolis. Volaba cerca del cielo lo más rápido que podía, atravesando nubes y esquivando, de vez en cuando, a las aves que volaban en altura. Con una sonrisa de despreocupación y los ojos cerrados, el erizo plateado venia escuchando música con sus auriculares, dando vueltas, giros y acrobacias en el aire.

Abrió los ojos y observó en la lejanía a la gran ciudad. Se preparó, fijó la vista y con una gran onda de energía luminosa que arrastró las nubes, Silver aceleró hasta la ciudad. A los diez minutos llegó hasta la entrada y voló en dirección al rascacielos más alto, que había alcanzado a distinguir desde las alturas. Logró ver a Sonic sentado y apoyado en un costado de la cima de aquel edificio, y se acercó hasta él y lo saludó.

Silver había pasado una temporada en Adabat, pues varias semanas después de la restauración del mundo, hacía algún tiempo, se produjo un tsunami cerca de aquel país isleño. Los científicos habían atribuido el fenómeno a una estabilización de las placas tectónicas, pues habían conservado un estado inestable cuando los continentes se volvieron a unir, pues ese proceso suele durar miles de años. La repentina velocidad de los hechos había acumulado una gran cantidad de energía en las placas tectónicas, y al final cedieron y provocaron el maremoto, cuyos temblores provocaron aquel terrible tsunami. Silver había acudido por su propia cuenta a Adabat para ayudar a las personas que lo habían perdido todo. Utilizando su psicokinesis limpiaba las calles, removía automóviles y árboles que habían sido desparramados por el agua. Ayudó también a construir casas, transportando de aquí para allá cientos de bolsas de concreto y materiales de construcción.

Luego de esto, Silver pasó un tiempo buscando alguna base desconocida de Eggman o alguna de las Esmeraldas Caos para alejarlas del científico, pues ya sabían de sobra lo que pasaba cuando el doctor las lograba obtener todas.

La ciudad estaba teñida de un color de atardecer luminoso, mientras la incertidumbre empezaba a pesar en los corazones de los habitantes de Grand Metropolis. Las noticias sobre los ataques de los monstruos llegaron a todos los rincones de la Federación Unida, y las tropas de GUN comenzaron a movilizarse. Para esa hora, los tanques, robots y tropas de infantería empezaban a salir de los cuarteles y a tomar posiciones de defensa en las torretas, puestos de vigilancia y cañones antiaéreos. Y en la cima del mundo, en aquel momento, los dos erizos se encontraban hablando sobre los mismos asuntos que inquietaban a la población.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – dijo Sonic - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- De maravilla – respondió Silver – Ya sabes. Metido en líos con Eggman, Esmeraldas Caos y batallas con robots. Como siempre, ¿no?

\- Como para no perder la costumbre – rió el erizo – Aunque ahora se han complicado un poco más las cosas y necesitamos de la ayuda de todos. ¿Podemos contar contigo?

\- ¡Qué pregunta innecesaria! – exclamó Silver con una sonrisa - ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo dime cuándo y dónde.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! – dijo Sonic chocando su puño con el de Silver – Pero verás, primero necesitas saber lo que ha pasado.

Sonic comenzó a contarle toda la historia desde la aparición de Blaze y Marine y la extraña gema y los ataques de los zetis. Aunque tuvo que contarle también quienes eran esos zetis y los problemas que les dieron a Tails y a él. El erizo plateado escuchaba atentamente y sin interrumpir, asintiendo cada tanto con la cabeza. Se puso más serio cuando le dijo que esas criaturas estaban atacando ciudades al azar y dejándolas en ruinas y llenas de personas inocentes heridas. Silver se cruzó de brazos con actitud pensativa.

\- He oído un rumor esta mañana, en Spagonia – dijo – Pero creía que eran sólo un manojo de ladrones. No un ejército de monstruos devastadores. ¿Qué se proponen?

\- Hasta donde sé, su líder solo quiere destrucción y venganza – dijo Sonic – Pero es posible que esconda algún otro plan entre manos.

\- A ver si entendí – dijo Silver – Por un lado, tenemos una extraña gema salida de la nada, que tiene conexiones con las demás esmeraldas, capaz de pedir auxilio a través de estos dos mundos y si no se la pone a salvo, puede traerles la destrucción a ambos. Y por el otro, una horda de cientos de poderosos seres repartidos alrededor del mundo, dispuestos a destruir y esclavizar.

\- Y a nuestro querido doctor, que seguramente también entrará en la fiesta, para bien o para mal – dijo Sonic.

\- Genial – dijo Silver – Entonces, ¿qué haremos? ¿Cómo afrontaremos esto?

\- Ya lo hemos discutido en el Hangar de Tails – respondió el erizo azul – Nos dividiremos en grupos. Blaze y Marine irán a buscar esa gema junto con Knuckles y Rouge, que son los que saben encontrar cosas. El resto nos ocuparemos de estas amenazas, así que lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha. Shadow y Omega estarán a disposición de GUN. Tails y Amy han ido a buscar a los que faltan; cuando estén reunidos nos pondremos en contacto.

\- De acuerdo – dijo SIlver - ¿Tienes una idea de dónde pueden estar escondidos los zetis, o su líder?

\- Pues la verdad es que no creo que estén en Lost Hex – respondió Sonic – Sería un escondite demasiado obvio, y además no sería lógico que ataquen a cualquier ciudad desde allí, pues el planetoide se encuentra en el cielo y lejos de cualquier lugar.

\- Pues entonces estamos en problemas – dijo el erizo plateado – No podemos esperar a que los zetis ataquen alguna ciudad para actuar. Y tampoco podemos viajar alrededor del mundo buscándolos y dejando desprotegidas a las ciudades. Necesitamos un plan.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sonic – Tenemos que encontrar la mejor manera de tratar con esto para evitar que más inocentes salgan heridos. Sería algo tonto esperar a los zetis o ir a buscarlos sin saber dónde están. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

\- Eso creo – respondió Silver – Shadow y Omega estarán en contacto continuo con GUN, así que podremos saber en qué momento y lugar estarán atacando los zetis. Y mientras tanto, podemos intentar hablar con el Doctor Eggman. Seguramente está furioso por el regreso de los zetis, y más aún cuando lo han agredido. Debe estar planeando alguna medida contra ellos y no creo que nos tenga en mente. Posiblemente podamos hacer una pequeña tregua hasta vencerlos y encontrar la gema.

\- ¡No otra vez! – exclamó Sonic – Aunque podría llegar a resultar. Me parece que odia más a los zetis que a mí. Además prefiero recurrir a otra desesperada alianza antes que estar de brazos cruzados sin saber qué hacer, mientras los zetis preparan su ataque. Tendremos que ir hasta una base del Doctor y plantar bandera blanca. Creo que la más cercana es la que trataron de invadir los zetis, en Eurish.

\- Bien, tendremos que darnos prisa – dijo Silver – Cada minuto es vital.

\- ¿Darse prisa? – dijo Sonic - ¡Como si no me conocieras!

Entonces Sonic bajó derrapando por las columnas del rascacielos y Silver se lanzó al vacío, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de la gravedad. A varios metros de tocar el suelo, el erizo plateado invocó sus poderes y comenzó a volar a baja altura, con Sonic corriendo a su lado. La gente en las calles los miraba, entre atónitos y alegres, pues ahora sabían que sus héroes estaban allí para defenderlos de cualquier mal. Sonic clavó la vista en la avenida principal y aceleró, corriendo por la banquina central que divide ambos lados del camino, para no entorpecer a los conductores. Silver, por su parte, volaba cerca de los edificios y por encima del erizo azul. Las luces de los semáforos pasaban ante sus ojos como pulsos de arcoíris, y el viento dibujaba incontables líneas en el camino.

Estuvieron recorriendo la avenida central durante varios minutos, hasta que doblaron en un recodo y siguieron su camino hacia la entrada de Grand Metropolis. Allí, de improviso, Silver ascendió antes de impactar contra una gran torre de guardia y siguió el curso, mientras Sonic dio un impresionante salto de decenas de metros, que dejó atónitos a los soldados que estaban es sus puestos de vigilancia. Ahora se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, y debían seguir su camino hasta la base de Eggman. Quizá eran seiscientos kilómetros o más, pero no les tomó más de media hora llegar hasta allí. Viajaron casi en línea recta y sin detenerse, pues tenían, como todo el resto del grupo, una gran resistencia física. Recorrían los valles y las montañas grises de la región de Eurish, mientras contemplaban los enormes lagos de agua cristalina que regaban los campos. De esta manera despejaron sus mentes de las preocupaciones, que parecían perseguirlos más rápido de lo que pudieran moverse.

\- ¡Hey, Silver! – dijo Sonic – Parece que las cosas en estos tiempos se complican cada vez más. Creo que viniste a la época adecuada.

\- No tengo ninguna duda – respondió el erizo plateado – Hay una serie de eventos dentro de este intervalo de tiempo que terminarán desencadenando el desastre en el futuro del que provengo. Si tan sólo hubiese un registro histórico que diga "a partir de aquí se ha arruinado todo". ¡Pero no! Sólo un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, a partir del cual las cosas empeoran. Esta es una época bastante conflictiva, Sonic.

\- ¡Y me lo dices a mí! – dijo el erizo azul – Pero mira el lado positivo: al venir aquí con tu misión, has conocido nuevos amigos y estás ayudando a mejorar el mundo. Y cuando vuelvas a tu tiempo, todo será mucho mejor.

\- Lo sé, Sonic – dijo Silver con una sonrisa – Pero a pesar de las luchas y los problemas, lo estoy pasando realmente bien aquí…

La tarde se fue haciendo cada vez más oscura hasta que aparecieron las primeras estrellas y la Luna se presentó en el cielo. Al fin llegaron hasta la Montaña Desierta, lugar donde se apoyaba la enorme ciudad fortaleza de Eggman. La habían encontrado hacía poco tiempo, pero estaba tan bien defendida que no intentaron atacarla, a no ser de que estuvieran realmente seguros de que el Doctor estuviera escondido allí. Ahora, la mitad occidental de la base estaba aplastada como un castillo de naipes: las torretas destrozadas y las fábricas reducidas a escombros. Aunque todavía no estaba abandonada: decenas de robots vigilaban los límites de la devastada base y mantenían sus armas en alto. Sonic y Silver redujeron la marcha y se detuvieron en seco, varios cientos de metros antes de la entrada a la base, y se quedaron quietos.

\- Silver, existe la posibilidad de que Eggman haya encontrado esa extraña gema y la tenga escondida en alguna de sus bases, aunque no tenemos pruebas de ello – dijo Sonic – No podemos preguntarle y esperar a que nos diga si la tiene y dónde está, así que intentemos sonsacarle algo de información.

\- De acuerdo, pero no soy bueno en esto – respondió el erizo plateado - ¡Si tan sólo estuviera Rouge aquí!

Los enormes focos de la fortaleza los alumbraron en la noche y las máquinas ya los estaban apuntando desde la base. Sonic se sacó un guante y comenzó a agitarlo en lo alto de la mano, intentando dar una señal de bandera blanca. Estuvieron a la expectativa varios minutos, mientras los robots los miraban desde lejos, cañones y misiles listos, estudiando sus movimientos. De pronto, una pequeña máquina emergió de la entrada de la base y se acercó hasta ellos. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, pues habían conseguido la atención del Doctor. El pequeño robot llegó hasta donde estaban y se dieron cuenta de que tenía forma de televisión, pero con unas pequeñas ruedillas en su base. El televisor se encendió y la pantalla se iluminó. Pudieron ver a Eggman, sentado sobre un escritorio y con las manos cruzadas sosteniéndose el mentón. Los miraba fijamente, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Hola, Sonic – dijo con calma – Silver, qué gusto verte de nuevo. Veo que no temen que mis máquinas abran fuego y los pongan en apuros, y por su señal de tregua imagino que necesitan ayuda. Pues verán, ahora tengo mis propios problemas que resolver.

\- Problemas monstruosos, ¿cierto? – dijo Sonic – Un "ericito" me contó que los zetis han vuelto y te han venido a saludar. Pero parece que no han sido muy amables contigo, ¿verdad? – dijo señalando a su base.

\- Fueron tan amables como en Verdianna y Apotos– dijo Eggman con una sonrisa – No pongas esa cara. Las noticias corren más que tú, Sonic. Aunque aquí se encontraron con una dura defensa. ¿Cómo lo han pasado las personas en esas ciudades? Si me hubiesen cedido el control del mundo, habría organizado una defensa sólida contra esas bestias y no habría habido heridos. Pero en fin…

\- Como si eso hubiese sido una solución – dijo Silver – Escucha Eggman, sabemos que los zetis te darán tantos problemas como a nosotros, así que ¿por qué no unimos fuerzas para defendernos de ellos? Sé que ya te has unido a Sonic en el pasado y…

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo seriamente el doctor – Esa no es una opción. Y si piensas que los zetis me causarán problemas, entonces me subestimas, querido albino – y emitió una sonora carcajada – ¡No me digan que han venido hasta aquí sólo para pedirme ayuda! Casi me dan lástima. Lamento decirles que no tengo la más mínima intención de darles una mano. Bueno, quizá sólo para empujarlos al vacío – y volvió a reir.

\- ¡Por qué no me sorprende! – dijo Sonic – Ya estarás en apuros con los zetis y te arrepentirás de no unírtenos. Por cierto, Zavok me ha dicho personalmente que se encargaría de ti con sus propias manos.

\- Ese aspirante a villano no me da miedo – dijo Eggman con una sonrisa - Ya he luchado contra esos monstruos y sé de lo que son capaces de hacer. En efecto, me he estado preparando para el día en que hicieran algo como esto, equipando a mis robots con blindajes magnéticos. Aunque no niego que se han vuelto más fuertes. Incluso me han obligado a replegar lo que quedaba de mis fuerzas de esta base, ya que no tiene sentido reconstruirla. Pero bueno, ¡no importa! Tengo muchas más fortalezas escondidas alrededor del mundo. ¡Y desde ellas tomaré el control del planeta!

\- ¡Y aquí va de nuevo! – exclamó Sonic – ¿No quieres tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones? Estaremos ocupados con los zetis estos días, y nos vendría genial que no aparezcas con tus juguetes haciéndote el conquistador. Dejémoslo para otro momento.

\- No hay mejor momento que este, erizo – dijo el Doctor – Ahora que ustedes y GUN estarán ocupados intentando defenderse de los zetis, yo aprovecharé la ocasión y comenzaré mi conquista. Someteré a esas bestias de cuernos, derrotaré a las fuerzas de GUN y te venceré a ti y a los demás. ¡Y seré el dueño indiscutido del mundo! Nadie me podrá detener esta vez, porque mis fuerzas están renovadas y el viento está a mi favor. Pero creo que ustedes lo tendrán más difícil. ¡Derrotar a más de ochocientos poderosos zetis! Ya quisiera ver eso.

\- ¡¿Ochocientos dices?! – exclamó Silver - ¡Rayos! ¿De dónde han salido tantos?

\- De sus repugnantes cuevas, allá en Lost Hex, seguramente – respondió el Doctor – Mis máquinas exploradoras aéreas los han detectado. Por Eurish, Soumerca, Artika, Mazuri, Shamar… Por todos lados. Y campamentos que los zetis improvisaron cerca de Empire City, Chun-Nan y Spagonia. De un momento a otro, los continentes parecen haberse infestado de esas bestias devastadoras. Pero no me importa, porque ahora puedo defenderme de ellos.

\- ¿Y planeas conquistar el mundo en este momento? – indagó Silver - ¡Encontrarás más resistencia que la de costumbre! Los zetis y GUN te enfrentarán. Y nosotros seguiremos intentando detenerte. ¿Por qué ahora sería distinto?

\- Ya descubrirás el por qué, erizo. ¡Imagínate! El mundo entero está a punto de entrar en una gran guerra. Los zetis atacarán a todos y desde todos los flancos. GUN se defenderá de ellos y de mí. Y yo embestiré sus fuerzas con mis ejércitos de robots. Y ustedes, mis pequeñas langostas, serán testigos de la mayor confrontación mundial jamás vista, y me verán emerger triunfal de las cenizas de este planeta – y entonces Eggman rió a carcajadas, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre su silla de escritorio.

\- ¡Tú sí que estás loco! – dijo Sonic – Me agradaría saber de qué va este nuevo plan tuyo. ¿Utilizarás alguna Esmeralda Caos?

\- Si encuentro alguna, me será útil – respondió el Doctor con una mirada de malicia en los ojos – Pero no las necesito para mi plan. ¡Bueno! Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Pasemos a la parte divertida, ¡donde los destruyo!

Acto seguido, los erizos visualizaron destellos luminosos y sonidos de siseo desde la base; los robots que antes los apuntaban comenzaron a disparar. Sonic echó a correr hacia un lado y Silver se elevó en el aire para luego avanzar hacia la base. Los erizos se cruzaron una mirada de afirmación y atacaron. Las torretas de la base lanzaban cañonazos y misiles que cortaban el aire. A medida que avanzaban, Sonic esquivaba los proyectiles y saltaba alto para evitar las explosiones. Silver, por su parte, hacía uso de sus habilidades psíquicas desviando la trayectoria de los misiles, enviando algunos de ellos por donde habían venido y deteniendo las balas en el aire, que flotaban envueltas en un halo luminoso.

Al poco tiempo se acercaron a la base y entraron. Las alarmas se encendieron, y el estruendo de los cañones ahogaba su sonido. Sonic se impulsaba de un lado a otro, atacando y destruyendo, y esquivaba los proyectiles a gran velocidad. Con sus ataques giratorios atravesaba y derribaba a toda máquina que se cruzaba en su camino. Explotaron las primeras torretas. Los robots bípedos salieron de los talleres y dispararon. Silver avanzaba volando cerca del suelo, haciendo tantos estragos como Sonic: con una mano creó una barrera telequinética que lo protegía, mientras que con la otra invocaba sus poderes para lanzar ondas psíquicas a las máquinas, o lanzar escombros con una gran fuerza de impacto o directamente, sujetaba con un lazo invisible a los que le disparaban y los estrellaba contra el suelo, o los despedazaba.

\- ¡Silver! – le dijo Sonic al aparecer a su lado, levantando viento a su alrededor – Tenemos que inhabilitar su sistema de defensa. Busquemos el generador de energía y hagámoslo volar en pedazos. ¡Hay que apagar las luces!

Sonic aceleró repentinamente para adentrarse en unos edificios. Ingresó por una ventana, de un salto, y comenzó a hacer añicos las máquinas que encontraba. Al terminar, salió corriendo por la puerta y se adentró en lo que parecía ser una fábrica, mientras los robots le lanzaban misiles que explotaban sobre las paredes de concreto macizo.

Luego, Silver se envolvió de una energía luminosa y atravesó una gran estructura edilicia. Una vez adentro, cargó toda la energía psíquica que pudo y la concentró en su cuerpo, para luego crear una onda expansiva que hizo reventar el edificio desde adentro. Salió de los escombros, jadeando, y se dispuso a continuar la lucha. De repente, las luces se apagaron y Silver vio cómo Sonic salió corriendo de una estructura envuelta en llamas. El erizo azul había encontrado el generador y lo había destruido.

De un hangar emergieron unas pequeñas aeronaves que atacaron desde el aire. Silver voló para intentar enfrentarlas, pero de repente algo lo hizo sucumbir. El disparo de un cañón antiaéreo habría impactado en su costado derecho si no hubiese sido porque mantenía un escudo telequinético alrededor suyo, pero el proyectil lo había tomado desprevenido y la fuerza del impacto contra su escudo lo hizo caer al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y se impulsó detrás de una pared para evitar que lo alcanzaran las decenas de balas que le habían disparado las aeronaves. Cargó energía durante unos segundos y emergió volando de su escondite en dirección a sus atacantes, y cuando estuvo cerca de ellas, las tomó con sus poderes y las lanzó contra el suelo, una sobre otra, para luego lanzar una serie de ondas psíquicas que terminaron sacándolas de combate.

En otro lugar de la batalla, Sonic se estaba batiendo a duelo con un pesado y robusto mecha. Este robot no era veloz, pero era asombrosamente resistente, y estaba disparándole con dos ametralladoras que tenía en sus brazos. Los ataques giratorios de Sonic no parecían hacerle efecto, pero el erizo no se acobardó. Comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del robot esquivando sus disparos, mientras pensaba en la forma de vencerlo. De repente su rostro se iluminó: el erizo salió fuera del alcance del mecha y se acercó hasta una torreta derribada. Bajo ningún tipo de sentido común, Sonic tomó un misil de la torreta y corrió en dirección al poderoso robot, acelerando instantáneamente y rompiendo la barrera del sonido con aquel dispositivo en manos. Se acercó hasta el robot y pasó rasante debajo de sus piernas metálicas, arrojando el misil hacia el centro de la máquina un instante antes de cruzar por debajo de ella. La explosión lanzó a Sonic unos cuantos metros hacia delante, pero logró girarse sobre sí mismo en el aire y caer de pie. Con una graciosa danza de la victoria, el borrón azul se alejó para continuar la batalla.

Sonic iba y venía a la velocidad del sonido, cruzando de punta a punta la base y embistiendo a los últimos defensores. Pero de pronto sintió que tropezaba con algo y se estrelló contra el suelo, arrastrándose por el impulso que llevaba hasta que impactó en un muro, golpeándose la cabeza. Se levantó luego de un instante, adolorido y raspado, para descubrir que unas tres torretas fijas lo estaban apuntando con sus cañones. Se preparó para volver a correr pero no lo logró: sus pies estaban amarrados ahora por una cuerda de acero, y estaba tan fuertemente atada que no podía liberarse. Le habían disparado con ese rústico inmovilizador mientras corría, y ahora estaba a punto de que lo carbonicen. Los robots apuntaron hacia él y dispararon. El estruendo le paró el corazón, pero sonrió al ver que los enormes proyectiles desaceleraron rápidamente y se mantuvieron quietos en el aire. Silver aterrizó al lado de Sonic y utilizó su poder para torcer el acero en los pies del erizo azul y liberarlo.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo Sonic – Nada en el mundo es tan estimulante como que te disparen y no te acierten, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Podemos dejar las bromas para después? – dijo Silver – Volverán a dispararnos.

\- ¡Jeje! ¡De acuerdo! – respondió el erizo, levantándole el pulgar - Creo que podrías darme más impulso con tu poder. ¡Intentemos algo nuevo!

Sonic comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, incrementando su velocidad cada vez más mientras Silver le enviaba su energía psíquica. El erizo azul se estaba convirtiendo en una bola de pura velocidad y energía, y los destellos color turquesa emergían de sus afiladas púas. En ese momento, Silver extendió su mano hacia delante y Sonic salió disparado a altísima velocidad, cargado de una gran cantidad de poder. Atravesó sin problemas las tres torretas, que explotaron instantáneamente.

En seguida se hizo un gran silencio. Las alarmas habían dejado de sonar hace tiempo, y los erizos se vieron rodeados de un basurero de escombros y piezas de maquinaria dispersadas por doquier. La Luna estaba alta en el cielo, blanca y brillante como una perla perdida en el océano, iluminando a ambos en aquella noche libre de nubes. La suave brisa del viento les quitaba el calor de la batalla mientras recorrían, ahora sin prisa, lo que quedaba de la base y sus escombros. Silver tomó del suelo lo que parecía ser una pieza de robot y la miró, pensativo, y una ligera mueca de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no quiere ayudarnos? – dijo - ¿Tan egoísta puede ser una persona? Ni siquiera se pone a pensar en las vidas que podría llegar a salvar. Mira esto, Sonic. Si tan sólo utilizara todo este talento, genialidad y recursos para ayudar a otros…

\- Lograría mucho más de lo que nosotros podríamos hacer – dijo Sonic – Lo sé, SIlver. Ya he pensado en ello. Pero todos somos distintos y queremos cosas distintas. Eggman fue bendecido con un don extraordinario, pero ha elegido un mal camino. He pasado buena parte de mi vida luchando contra él. He tenido más pláticas con Eggman de las que he tenido con la mayoría de ustedes, y puedo asegurarte de que no cambiará. Las personas solo cambian cuando surge un deseo profundo dentro de sus corazones, una pequeña pero ardiente llama que impulsa una nueva voluntad dentro de esas personas, y ese no es el caso de Eggman. Pero no te preocupes por él: ya es un adulto que sabe lo que le conviene y es consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos. Ven. Tenemos que concentrarnos en ayudar a los que nos necesitan.

\- Claro,yo…Olvídalo – suspiró SIlver – Mejor sigamos nuestro camino.

\- Y eso me recuerda… - dijo Sonic – El Doctor dijo que había campamentos de zetis cerca de Spagonia, Empire City y Chun-Nan, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es un avance. Al menos tenemos algo con qué empezar.

\- Y nos ha insinuado de que tiene con qué hacer frente a los zetis – dijo Silver – Tal vez sea esa gema.

\- O tal vez una nueva arma – dijo Sonic – O las dos cosas. Tendremos que averiguarlo, pero por ahora pongámonos en contacto con los demás, empezando por Shadow. Espero que esos "escudos magnéticos" no sean difíciles de desarrollar para GUN. Porque los necesitarán.

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Quiero aclarar que el nombre de "HEXAeco" aparece a lo largo del mapa Grand Metropolis del juego Sonic Heroes, y me pareció interesante incluirlo a modo de curiosidad. También quiero agradecer a Raçul y a Anonimi por sus reviews. ¡Gracias, chicos! Me alegra de que les guste la historia. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, Raçul, sí: los zetis son del juego Sonic Lost World.**

 **Sonic y Silver hacen un buen equipo peleando, ¿no? ¡Y habrá muchas batallas interesantes en los próximos capítulos! Hasta entonces…**

 ** _See you later!_**


	6. A Través de los Cielos

**CAPÍTULO 6:** A TRAVÉS DE LOS CIELOS

La tarde se les pasó volando, literalmente, y Tails y Amy habían llegado hasta Green Hill pilotando el Tornado, cuando la noche ya casi había caído sobre ellos. Tuvieron algo de suerte cuando llegaron a la casa de Cream, pues se encontraron a la conejita y a su madre tomando el té con Big, quien estaba sentado cómodamente en el suelo, y Sticks, que se encontraba acomodando flores por toda la casa, mientras el inquieto de Cheese revoloteaba contento de aquí para allá. Con eso se habían ahorrado el trabajo de tener que buscar a cada uno por separado, y luego de saludar y ponerse cómodos, Tails y Amy les contaron a todos los presentes sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Por supuesto, las noticias no fueron para nada agradables, y Cream se mostró triste por los heridos de los ataques a las ciudades. Sin embargo, pronto volvió el espíritu de alegría a la casa y todos los presentes quisieron ir a ayudar, aunque Vanilla se mostró reservada en cuanto a eso. Aunque no necesitaron convencerla para permitirle a su hija embarcarse en un viaje tan peligroso, pues conocía los grandes talentos de Cream y sabía que hacían un gran equipo con Amy y Big, y siempre estaría cerca su amigo Cheese para cuidarla.

Luego de una serie de preguntas y respuestas para aclarar dudas sobre la gema y los zetis, pronto se prepararon y se acomodaron en el avión para partir. Tails manejaría los controles, Cream estaría en el lado del copiloto aferrada a Cheese y Amy y Sticks viajarían sobre las alas del Tornado, en lados opuestos. Finalmente, Big se encontraría sentado sobre la cola del avión para equilibrar el peso. Sin perder más tiempo, Tails encendió la aeronave y se preparó para volar. El ruido del motor parecía más fuerte de lo normal en esa noche tranquila, y encendieron las luces frontales para visualizar su camino, pues la luz de la Luna todavía no tenía la intensidad suficiente.

\- ¡Cuídense mucho! – dijo Vanilla - ¡No olvides comer frutas, Cream! ¡Te dan energía!

\- ¡Lo haré, mamá! – contestó ella mientas saludaba con la mano.

\- ¡Si pasa algo extraño por aquí, llámenos! – dijo Amy – Y no se preocupe, cuidaremos a su hija.

\- ¡Lo sé! – dijo Vanilla - ¡Estaré atenta a lo que pase!

Así se marchó el Tornado, de nuevo, hacia el cielo. Su próximo destino sería Westopolis, donde se encontrarían con los Chaotix y se prepararían finalmente para ayudar a detener a los zetis.

La noche avanzó y la luz de la Luna llena iluminaba el mundo desde las alturas. El aire estaba levemente frío, pero eso no parecía molestarle al grupo, que contemplaba el paisaje que se revelaba ante ellos. Las colinas verdes de aquella región y las cataratas de agua cristalina, los pasajeros e inclusive el Tornado; todo estaba iluminado por la blanca luz de la Luna, y lo único que podía oírse era el ronroneo del avión que se confundía con el de Big, pues se había quedado dormido.

\- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Cream? – preguntó Amy de pronto.

\- ¡Muy bien! – contestó alegremente – La maestra dice que soy buena estudiante, y mis compañeros son buenos conmigo. ¡Pero con ustedes me divierto mucho más! Y el Señor Big me pasa a buscar a la escuela, a veces solo o con mamá, pero siempre con Froggy.

\- Por cierto, a él no lo veo por aquí… - dijo sudando Tails.

\- ¡Tranquilo! Froggy se fue a visitar a su familia, en Frogg Forest – dijo Big, que se había despertado – ¡Les manda a todos un fuerte abrazo! Me hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero quería quedarme para cuidar el pueblo. Pero parece que los problemas están ahora en otros lugares más lejanos. La semana que viene iré a buscarlo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Menos mal! – dijo Tails, aliviado – Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas en el tienda, Big?

\- Bastante bien – dijo el gato – A la gente le gusta los pescados que pesco y vendo, y lo que me sobra lo uso para mi cena – rió - Fue una buena idea convertir mi pasatiempo en un trabajo. Gracias, Amy.

\- ¡De nada! – dijo sonriente – Me alegra que te vaya bien. Y Sticks, ¿cómo te va con… con…?

\- ¿Con mi casco anti-telepatía? – dijo entusiasmada - ¡Muy bien! Aunque sospecho que esa amiga suya, la vampiresa, puede estar queriendo robarme información. ¡Saben que no confío en los agentes del gobierno! ¡Pero no le tengo miedo! Y cuando termine, podría llamar a ese chico del futuro para ver si puede leer mi mente. ¡Mi casco será un éxito en ventas! Bueno, al menos venderá más que ese videojuego de las vendas, las bufandas y los rediseños…

Los minutos pasaron en aquel vuelo, algo monótono pero relajante, mientras el Tornado brillaba y relucía bajo la luz blanca. Las estrellas centelleantes adornaban el firmamento como un interminable y hermoso manto de perlas. Sticks, sentada sobre el ala derecha, balanceaba las piernas, aburrida. Giró la cabeza y observó detenidamente a Amy, y notó que se encontraba pensativa, con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó al acercase - ¿Por qué la cara larga?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡No es nada! – dijo incorporándose – Sólo estaba pensando…

\- ¿Y en qué pensabas? – indagó curiosa la tejón – Aún no soy adivina.

\- En todo – respondió la eriza – En la vida que llevo, en lo que hemos hecho y lo que podremos hacer el día de mañana. Sólo reflexionaba.

\- Hay algo que te disgusta – dijo Sticks – ¿Qué es? ¿Todo este asunto?

\- Bueno, en parte es eso… - respondió Amy – Pero no logro comprender cómo es que estamos en el lugar que estamos. ¡Míranos! ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera somos adultos, y nos la pasamos enfrentándonos a situaciones que superan hasta a los líderes del mundo. No es que no disfrute de poder luchar y salvar al planeta y todo eso, pero a veces quisiera no tener que hacerlo. Me gustaría no tener que llevar a Cream o a Tails a pelear contra monstruos horribles y crueles. Todo esto no es lo normal.

\- ¿Y qué es lo normal? – dijo Sticks - ¿Me hablas a mí de normalidad? ¡Nací en la selva y me crié sola!

\- Bueno, al margen de eso… – dijo Amy – Míralo de esta manera: ahora luchamos y salvamos al mundo de los zetis y el planeta vuelve a estar seguro. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Porque posiblemente aparecerán nuevos peligros más adelante, y quizá seamos nosotros otra vez los que tengamos que enfrentarlos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿No podemos tener una vida en paz, planear nuestro futuro e intentar cumplir nuestros sueños, así como lo hicieron nuestros padres?

\- ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Pero tienes que mantenerte optimista! Hasta las águilas más fuertes caen al suelo si dejan de agitar las alas. Algún día pasarán todos los peligros y podremos tener la vida que deseamos, pero mientras tanto hay que luchar por ello. Y no te aflijas tanto por el mundo. La naturaleza siempre sigue su curso; no hay nada que pueda ir contra eso. Sólo debes dejarte llevar por ese instinto natural que la vida te dio y el mundo reprimió. Y así podrás saber, en tu corazón, qué es lo correcto para ti.

\- Suenas igual que Sonic… - dijo Amy con una sonrisa – Gracias por eso, Sticks…

Pasaron unos minutos más. Eran más de las ocho de la noche y estaban a pocas decenas kilómetros de la ciudad de Westopolis. Tails manejaba el Tornado con tranquilidad, manteniendo siempre un rumbo fijo. Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, distraído, hasta que unos cuantos puntos luminosos, en el horizonte, captaron su atención. Parecían estar sobre la línea de vuelo del avión, lo cual sorprendió al zorro, que había pensado por un instante que esas luces provenían de la ciudad. Al poco tiempo, esos puntos se fueron intensificando y el zorro, desconcertado, miró el radar. Como sospechó, esos puntos luminosos estaban en el aire, y se estaban acercando al Tornado. Tails aferró los mandos con firmeza.

\- ¡Atentos! – exclamó – Tenemos unos objetos adelante. No puedo saber qué son.

\- ¡¿OVNIS?! – dijo Sticks - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que los extraterrestres me encontrarían!

\- No creo que sean eso, Señorita Sticks… - dijo Cream. Cheese había empezado a inquietarse en sus brazos.

A medida que se acercaban, la luz de la Luna permitía vislumbrar las grotescas siluetas de las cosas que tenían adelante. Amy hizo aparecer su martillo.

\- ¡Son zetis! – anunció Tails mirando la imagen ampliada de la pantalla del avión - ¡Cuatro de ellos!

\- ¡Seguramente sean exploradores! – dijo Amy - ¡Tails, intenta…!

Pero antes de que la eriza terminara la frase, los zetis les dispararon unos proyectiles de energía luminosa. Tails curvó la trayectoria del avión para esquivar los ataques y se puso en posición. Las chicas mantuvieron el equilibrio hábilmente sobre las alas y se prepararon para la batalla. Big se afirmó en la cola del avión, y Cream aferró a Cheese con fuerza.

\- ¡Se dirigen a South Island! – dijo Sticks sacando su búmeran - ¡No debemos dejar que pasen de aquí!

\- ¡Ya vienen! – dijo Tails.

Entonces el zorro disparó: una lluvia de balas brillantes emergió de la boquilla posterior del Tornado, mientras el ruidoso siseo ahogó el continuo ronroneo del motor. Los primeros proyectiles impactaron sobre uno de los zetis voladores pero rebotaron, aunque la fuerza de los impactos lo hizo caer. El zeti recobró el equilibrio en el aire mientras sus malvados compañeros seguían disparando.

El Tornado esquivó los disparos hábilmente, mientras el avión se acercaba cada vez más a los zetis. Amy preparó su martillo, y cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada, Tails acercó al ala del avión hacia un zeti para que la eriza le propinara un tremendo martillazo en el pecho. El resto de los zetis sobrepasaron al Tornado y se giraron para volver a dispararles. El tornado comenzó a dar una gran vuelta sobre el cielo para poder tenerlos a tiro directo, y luego Tails volvió a disparar. Las balas continuaron impactando y rebotando sobre dos zetis, que caían unos metros antes de recobrarse y continuar el ataque.

De improviso, mientras Amy y Sticks estaban distraídas mirando de frente a los enemigos que atacaban, un zeti cayó sobre el Tornado, específicamente sobre el asiento de Cream. La conejita comenzó a temblar ante la horrorosa y amenazante presencia del monstruo que la miraba con ojos asesinos, y cuando este levantó una mano, recibió de parte de Big un gran golpe en el rostro que lo lanzó fuera del avión. Pero luego volvió a recobrarse para volver al ataque.

La batalla aérea continuó así durante intensos minutos. El búmeran de Sticks iba y volvía, desde su mano y hasta el rostro de los atacantes. La excelente puntería de la tejón era un talento admirable, y los presentes se sorprendían al ver que podía acertar a sus blancos voladores aún lanzando desde el ala de un avión en movimiento. Amy se mantuvo empuñando a su martillo Piko Piko, impactando con gran fuerza a los enemigos que se atrevían a acercarse al Tornado, mientras Big se mantenía protegiendo la retaguardia con su gran fuerza física.

Los atacantes parecían estar perdiendo terreno. Cada vez embestían con menos frecuencia y sus disparos de energía eran menos luminosos y más pequeños.

\- ¡Ya casi los tenemos! – gritó Amy - ¡Tails, continúa disparando!

Tails volvió a abrir fuego sobre el grupo de atacantes, pero de pronto ocurrió algo que no tuvo en cuenta: un ataque kamikaze. Salido de la nada, un zeti apareció volando en dirección hacia ellos, decidido a estrellarse contra el avión. Tails giró los mandos y el Tornado logró esquivarlo, pero la criatura alcanzó a embestir a Sticks y arrojarla del avión. El grupo contempló horrorizado cómo su amiga caía hacia el vacío en medio de una noche clara, desde varios cientos de metros sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó Tails - ¡No veo nada! ¡Aférrense a algo!

El zorro inclinó los mandos y el avión descendió abruptamente. Amy tuvo que sujetarse a las alas para no caer, mientras Big se aferraba a la cola del avión. Tails aceleró lo más que pudo, pero apenas vislumbraba la silueta de su amiga bajo la luz de la Luna, que caía hacia una muerte segura.

Justo cuando lograron estar cerca de Sticks, una embestida en el costado izquierdo del fuselaje les hizo recordar que habían desatendido a los demás zetis. Uno de ellos embistió el avión e hizo que Tails perdiera el control sobre el Tornado, que comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras volaba hacia el suelo. El zorro no podía creer su mala suerte.

\- ¡Chicos, distraigan a los monstruos feos! – dijo Cream - ¡Voy a salvar a Sticks!

Sin dudarlo, Cream desabrochó su cinturón y saltó hacia el vacío, con Cheese sobre su hombro. La coneja se enderezó y agitó sus orejas para darse más impulso. Con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos, Cream llegó bajando hasta Sticks y la tomó por la cintura. Abrazó a su amiga tejón con fuerza mientras comenzaba a desacelerar, hasta que poco a poco fueron perdiendo velocidad. Al poco tiempo se encontraron suspendidas en el aire, con Cheese celebrando y revoloteando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Parece que volar es muy útil! – dijo Sticks – Quizá debería aprender a hacerlo…

La alegría del momento les duró poco, pues en seguida apareció uno de los zetis para atacarlas. El enemigo se acercó directo hacia ellas, con las manos extendidas, como si quisiera tomarlas por el cuello y terminar con sus vidas rápidamente. Cream sintió un terror instantáneo por la mirada asesina del zeti, pero afortunadamente no estaban solas: Cheese, que antes revoloteaba de alegría, apareció ante el enemigo con una fiereza impropia de él. Parecía como si la esencia del propio Chaos, con su furia desatada, hubiera reencarnado en el pequeño chao. Cubriendo su pequeño y delicado cuerpo con un remolino de energía, Cheese embistió al zeti con un gran poder. El atacante perdió sus fuerzas, dejó de volar y no volvió a recobrarse. Las chicas observaron cómo el zeti, desvanecido, caía precipitadamente hacia un lago que se encontraba debajo de ellas. Alcanzaron a ver el agua revolviéndose cuando el zeti se sumergió en ella. Cheese, jadeando, se acercó al hombro de Cream y descansó unos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Tails, Amy y Big alcanzaron a derrotar a los otros tres zetis que quedaban. Lograron tenerlos a tiro y los atacaron con el fuego de la ametralladora del Tornado, y entre martillazos y golpes, los atacantes perdieron el conocimiento y cayeron. Amy propinó el último golpe: lanzó su martillo con gran fuerza, que giró en el aire e impactó sobre el pecho de un zeti. Amy hizo reaparecer a Piko Piko en su mano derecha, y contemplaron como los tres zetis cayeron al vacío, mientras se desvanecía la energía luminosa que antes los cubría. Terminaron en el mismo gran lago que su otro compañero, y no se los vio salir del agua.

Cream y Cheese llevaron a Sticks hacia el Tornado, que desaceleró para facilitar su regreso. El resto de los chicos los recibieron con alegría, especialmente Big, que estaba feliz de que nadie resultara herido. Entonces Tails redireccionó el avión y volvieron a poner rumbo a la ciudad de Westopolis, que ahora estaba a escasos kilómetros de distancia, mientras hablaban acerca de la batalla anterior.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos atacaron – dijo Amy – Ni siquiera nos conocían. ¿Será que tratan de destruir lo primero que se encuentran?

\- No lo creo – dijo Tails pensativo – Como decías, parecían ser exploradores, y no se habrían arriesgado a luchar si no hubieran tenido un buen motivo. Supongo que este avión es bastante popular entre los zetis desde que fuimos a Lost Hex.

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Westopolis aún conservaba las cicatrices del ataque de los Black Arms, aunque el trabajo continuo de los gobernantes de la ciudad logró reparar la gran mayoría de los daños. Ahora, con su sistema de defensa en desarrollo, Westopolis era una ciudadela fuerte, capaz de detener los ataques de algún enemigo inesperado, al menos durante algún tiempo. Su defensa local contaba con infantería, caballería blindada, vehículos ligeros y una pequeña flota de aviones caza, todo distribuido a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Aunque todavía mantenía una apariencia de metrópolis tradicional, con un sistema militar más disimulado que el de ciudades como Empire City, que se decía que era la mejor defendida del mundo.

Tails tenía localizada en su radar la dirección de la Agencia Chaotix, así que no les fue difícil llegar hasta la oficina de los detectives. Aterrizaron sobre la alumbrada avenida, cuidadosamente, mientras recibían el sonido de las bocinas de los vehículos: algunos conductores estaban felices de verlos, otros algo molestos por la maniobra del avión. Tails estacionó el Tornado cerca del viejo edificio que les servía a los Chaotix tanto de oficina como de hogar. El lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente por un farol que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Esta poseía un cartel que decía _cerrado_.

El grupo se bajó del avión y tocaron el timbre de la agencia. No hubo respuesta. Volvieron a llamar, sólo para oír unos gritos desde adentro.

\- ¡Ya cerramos! – se escuchó una voz aguda y conocida - ¡Vuelva mañana si no es urgente!

\- ¡No somos clientes! – gritó Tails - ¡Somos nosotros, tus amigos!

Luego de un instante fueron recibidos por Charmy, que llevaba un vaso de leche en la mano y una expresión de alegría en su rostro.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – dijo el abejorro – Lo siento, es que estaba viendo una película. Creímos que llegarían más temprano.

\- Hola, Charmy – dijo Amy – Perdona la tardanza, es que tuvimos unos… problemas.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo – ¡Bueno, para eso estamos los detectives! ¡Para resolverlos! No se queden ahí fuera. ¡Tenemos maíz inflado y televisión por cable!

El numeroso grupo ingresó al edificio y saludaron a Vector y a Espio, que se encontraban analizando un gran mapa que tenían sobre la mesa de la oficina. Como siempre, la oficina de los detectives no era un paraíso del orden y la limpieza; más bien era dominio del caos. Había algunas cajas desordenadas en una esquina de la habitación y varios libros sobre la repisa y la mesa. Detrás de ésta se encontraban una pizarra sobre la cual se desplegaba un gran mapa de la ciudad y una serie de fotografías de individuos, con fichas detalladas de sus antecedentes y varios alfileres con hilos de colores que relacionaban a los sospechosos con ubicaciones en el mapa. Delante de la mesa se encontraba un viejo televisor que estaba sintonizando una película de policías.

\- ¡Ja! Típico de detectives – dijo Sticks.

\- Lo siento, no tenemos muchas sillas, pero siéntanse como en su casa – dijo Espio – Sepan disculpar todo este desastre.

\- Tu casas es linda – dijo Big – Ser detective debe ser muy entretenido.

\- Sí, cuando tienes trabajo… - murmuró Charmy.

Espio desapareció un instante pero no gracias a su habilidad para camuflarse. Fue hasta la cocina y volvió para ofrecerles bebidas y unas galletas de arroz. Luego de una breve conversación, Vector comenzó a preguntar sobre más detalles de lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas. Quiso saber más sobre los zetis, sus poderes, su forma, sus propósitos y su líder. Y luego indagó sobre la gema poderosa, y quería saber todo cuanto se pudiera sobre ella. Tails no pudo contestar todas sus preguntas, claro, pues tampoco conocía las respuestas, y el cocodrilo se dio por satisfecho, por el momento.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de llamar a Sonic – dijo Tails sacando su celular y tocando la pantalla.

\- ¿Hola? – se oyó al fin del otro lado de la línea.

\- Sonic, aquí Tails – dijo el zorro – Ya estamos todos reunidos en la oficina de Vector.

\- Genial – dijo el erizo – Estoy con Silver. Nos hemos dado una vuelta por una base de Eggman y hablamos con él. Malas noticias: no tiene ganas de ayudarnos a luchar contra los zetis otra vez porque parece que ya no son una molestia para él. Quiere intentar dominar el mundo de nuevo.

\- ¿Pretendían pedirle ayuda al Doctor Eggman? – preguntó Vector - ¿No es eso algo ingenuo de tu parte, Sonic?

\- ¡Fue idea de Silver! – dijo el erizo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡A ti te pareció buena idea! – se oyó a Silver de pronto - ¡Y no perdíamos nada con preguntar!

\- Bueno, bueno… - dijo Espio - ¿Y cuál es el plan? Porque no tenemos mucha información de nuestros nuevos enemigos.

\- Aquí es donde los ingenuos se llevan el crédito – dijo Sonic – Antes de que Silver y yo arrasáramos lo que quedaba de su base, Eggy me dijo que los zetis están esparcidos prácticamente por todo el mundo en forma de pequeños grupos. Dijo que montaron campamentos en Spagonia, Chun-Nan, Empire City y posiblemente alguna otra región más. Son más de ochocientos, pero no hay que dejarse intimidar por los números, ¿cierto?

El resto del grupo permaneció un instante en silencio, cruzándose miradas, y varios de ellos estaban con la boca abierta. Big tragó saliva.

\- No importa cuántos sean. El mal nunca tiene la convicción que se necesita para vencer – dijo Espio – Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es aprender de nuestro enemigo y combatirlo con las armas apropiadas.

\- De casualidad no tienes una caracola cacofónica, ¿cierto? – dijo Sonic del otro lado de la línea – Porque nos vendría genial una de esas.

\- Bueno, bromas aparte, ahora ya tenemos una imagen más clara – dijo Tails – Sabemos dónde se esconden algunos de los zetis, así que podemos hacer un plan para contraatacar.

\- Ya estamos en ello – dijo Sonic – Hemos hablado con Shadow y nos dijo que GUN ya tiene una estrategia. Él y Omega dirigirán un asalto a los campamentos zeti que están cerca de Empire City. Mientras tanto, nosotros podemos atacar las bases de los zetis en Spagonia. De este modo llevaremos el combate lejos de las ciudades.

\- ¡Pero las ciudades no son lo único que está en peligro! – dijo Cream – De camino hacia aquí nos encontramos con algunos de esos monstruos. Pudimos detenerlos, pero ¿y si iban hacia algún otro pueblo pequeño e indefenso?

\- Por eso queremos captar su atención – dijo Vector – De este modo se concentrarán en luchar contra nosotros y se olvidarán de las demás personas.

\- Esperemos que eso resulte – dijo Sonic – A propósito, ¿están todos bien? Los zetis no son fáciles de vencer. ¿Dónde los encontraron?

\- En el aire, a las afueras de Westopolis – dijo Amy – No fue sencillo, pero les ganamos. Iban volando, y luego de la batalla cayeron a un lago y no los volvimos a ver.

\- Bueno, menos mal. Pero tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que no podemos estar en todos lados a la vez. GUN tendrá que hacerse cargo de la seguridad de la mayor parte de las ciudades – dijo Vector – Si son más de ochocientos zetis, realmente necesitaremos más amigos que se nos unan. Por supuesto, también ayudaremos. Cuenten con nosotros para pelear.

\- ¡Claro, sí! Pero, ¿qué pasará con el Doctor Eggman? – preguntó Charmy – Si intenta conquistar el mundo con sus máquinas, tendremos que estar en ello también.

\- Supongo que lo resolveremos en la medida que nos encontremos con sus fuerzas – dijo Espio – Por el momento, el asunto de los zetis es más urgente que el de Eggman.

\- Y ahora que lo mencionas – dijo Silver – El Doctor dijo algunas cosas sobre que tiene lo necesario para enfrentar a los zetis y a las fuerzas de GUN. Quizá se refiera a la gema esa que salió de la nada.

\- Tal vez, pero creo que será tarea de Knuckles y Blaze averiguarlo – dijo Amy – Sonic, Silver, ¿dónde están ahora? Podemos volar hacia allí y luego ir hasta Spagonia.

\- No te preocupes, Amy. No hará falta – dijo Sonic – Creo que lo mejor será que todos descansemos esta noche y nos reunamos mañana directamente en la ciudad para comenzar a prepararnos. Ha sido un día largo y estoy algo cansado.

 **¡HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN TODOS?**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer. Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Últimamente he estado actualizando cada dos semanas por motivos de estudio, pero espero volver a publicar semanalmente dentro de unos días.**

 **Quiero agradecer nuevamente a Anonimus por sus reviews, aunque me gustaría poder llamarte por tu nombre ¡jajaja! Quiero que sepas que realmente estoy considerando los consejos que me das y te los agradezco.**

 **¡Parece que los chicos al fin tomarán medidas más drásticas! Pero, ¿qué fue del grupo de Knuckles? ¿Habrán obtenido alguna pista de la gema? ¿O es una búsqueda imposible? ¡No se pierdan las aventuras de Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze y Marine en el próximo capítulo:** ** _Guardianes_** **!**

 **Hasta entonces…**

 ** _See you later!_**


	7. Guardianes

**CAPÍTULO 7:** GUARDIANES

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y las primeras estrellas brillaban sobre el firmamento. La Luna, alta y soberbia, comenzaba a reclamar su dominio sobre la noche, mientras el día se veía desterrado una vez más sobre los grandes y tenebrosos cañones de Pumpkin Hill. Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze y Marine caminaban alertas en aquel páramo árido, rodeado de columnas rocosas de rojo oscuro, donde la hierba parecía no crecer. Marine contemplaba con preocupación las iglesias y cabañas abandonadas, y miraba con frecuencia sobre su hombro para ver si alguien los perseguía. Las enormes calabazas que se hallaban por doquier, adornadas con velas y cortadas toscamente, le producían escalofríos. No podía soportar que aquellos ojos vacíos y fríos, y esas miradas sonrientes llenas de malicia los vigilaran. Sentía que un enorme peso le oprimía su corazón, y se sentía más pequeña de lo normal.

\- Knuckles… - dijo en un susurro – No es que tenga miedo, pero… ¿hay fantasmas aquí?

\- Sí – respondió el equidna sin mirarla – Pero no nos molestarán si no hacemos alboroto. No te preocupes. Créeme que hay cosas peores que los fantasmas.

El grupo se internó casi en silencio en lo más profundo de aquella región, donde estuvieron caminando por algún tiempo. Lo único que se oía alrededor, además de sus propios pasos, era el monótono cantar de los cuervos que volaban en la lejanía. De pronto, Knuckles y Rouge, que lideraban el grupo, se detuvieron delante de una lápida, y se miraron con una sonrisa. Marine lanzó un grito de horror al ver que el equidna hundió su puño en la tumba y se disponía a arrebatarle algo a un inocente cadáver.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo en paz! – gritó - ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¿¡Qué se supone que estás buscando?!

\- ¡Esto! – dijo Knuckles.

Al instante, el equidna sacó su mano del suelo y desenterró algo brillante. Marine se mostró confundida al ver delante de sí a la Esmeralda Caos verde, emitiendo toda esa energía luminosa que se reflejaba sobre sus grandes ojos azules. Blaze no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Creo que el miedo te hizo olvidar que veníamos a buscar esa esmeralda – le dijo divertida.

\- ¡N-No lo olvidé! – se defendió la mapache - ¡Pero vi a este tipo meter la mano en una tumba y pensé que le quería robar algo al pobre muerto!

\- Aquí no hay ningún cadáver, pequeña – dijo Rouge – Al menos en esta lápida. Knuckles y yo la colocamos aquí para disimular esta Esmeralda Caos. ¿Qué mejor lugar para esconder una gema de poder que un cementerio? Este lugar es el centro de muchas leyendas urbanas. ¡Nadie se acercaría hasta aquí para buscar un tesoro!

\- Bueno, yo lo he hecho – dijo Knuckles – Rouge y yo guardamos esta esmeralda para mantenerla oculta y poder venir a buscarla en caso de necesidad.

\- ¿Protegiendo una Esmeralda Caos de las manos equivocadas? Eso casi te convierte en una guardiana, Rouge – dijo Blaze con sorna.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, cariño – dijo la murciélago – Accedí a guardar en secreto la ubicación de esta gema porque ya sabemos de sobra lo que pasa cuando los malos las consiguen.

\- ¿Y tú y Knuckles guardaron el secreto juntos? ¡Eso es casi romántico! – dijo Marine riendo.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Tú no estabas asustada? – dijo Knuckles con un tono de fastidio.

\- Sí, bueno. Ya se me pasó – respondió la mapache – ¡Pero vamos! ¡No perdamos más tiempo! ¡Quiero ver si funciona!

Entonces Knuckles cerró sus ojos y se concentró. La joya que tenía en su mano comenzó a brillar más.

\- Siento… una extraña presencia – murmuró Knuckles – Pero se difumina…No la veo, pero creo que la siento…Creo que es ella…

El rostro del equidna mostraba signos de esfuerzo. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente, y bajó la gema.

\- ¡Rayos! No he podido localizarla… - dijo Knuckles – Inténtalo, Blaze.

El equidna le pasó la Esmeralda a la princesa felina y esta la envolvió con sus manos. La gema volvió a brillar.

\- Yo también siento su presencia…- dijo Blaze – No es como ninguna de las Esmeraldas Caos ni las Sol. Tampoco es como la Maestra. Tiene que ser ella…Pero… No soy capaz de verla… Ni de saber dónde está…

\- Intentémoslo juntos – dijo el equidna.

Entonces Knuckles se acercó hasta Blaze y posó su mano sobre la gema. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, y comenzaron a sentir la energía fluir por sus cuerpos. El brillo de la gema se incrementó todavía más.

\- Creo que… - murmuró Blaze – Está lejos…muy lejos...No la veo, pero la siento…

\- ¿Dónde está?... – dijo Knuckles

Rouge y Marine contemplaban la escena con inquietud, ansiosas por el resultado.

\- Sé que pueden encontrar esa gema – dijo Marine.

\- Es posible – respondió Rouge – Ambos tienen grandes conexiones con las Esmeraldas que protegen. Pero localizar esa gema desconocida a través de esta esmeralda… No será fácil.

\- Tal vez no sean tan poderosos como la sacerdotisa, pero lo lograrán… - dijo Marine.

El tiempo pasaba y Knuckles y Blaze seguían conectados a la Esmeralda Caos, casi en estado de trance. Se podía ver, por sus rostros de agotamiento, que estaban realizando un gran esfuerzo.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres dejarte ver? – murmuró el equidna – No te haremos daño…

\- Somos guardianes – murmuró Blaze - Te buscamos… te cuidaremos… Confía en nosotros…

\- Siento una señal…Está… ¿Al sur? – dijo Knuckles abriendo los ojos - ¡Sí! ¡Está al sur!

\- ¡Yo también siento su llamada! – exclamó Blaze - ¡Viene del sur!

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Marine - ¡Sabía que funcionaría!

\- Una dirección, ¿eh? – dijo Rouge – ¡Con eso me conformo! ¡Vaya brújula que se han inventado! Ahora puedo decir que fue una buena idea. Nada mal, querida.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo Marine con una sonrisa - ¡Nunca salgas en busca de algo si no tienes una brújula! ¡Lo dice el Manual del Buen Capitán!

\- Bueno, no es exactamente una dirección – dijo Blaze – La energía de esa extraña gema parece difuminarse y expandirse desde el sur, pero podría provenir desde cualquier lugar del hemisferio sur. Es un rango de búsqueda de medio planeta.

\- Lo que significa que tenemos medio planeta descartado – dijo Rouge – Seguramente puedan rastrear la gema con mayor precisión a medida que nos acerquemos a ella. El próximo paso es investigar en zonas sospechosas y puntos clave. Creo que sería buena idea comenzar a rastrearla en… - de pronto, Rouge frunció el seño y comenzó a mover levemente sus orejas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Marine.

\- No hagan ruido - respondió la murciélago - Alguien nos vigila…

Los cuatro comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor en estado de alerta, pero no veían nada más que viejas estructuras, rocas enormes y oscuridad. La noche ya se había establecido y la blanca Luna iluminaba el páramo. Soplaba una ligera brisa fría, y las estrellas decoraban el firmamento.

Rouge miraba y escuchaba con mucha atención. Su sentido del oído rara vez se equivocaba: alguien estaba cerca, acechándolos en la oscuridad. Sintió un leve crujido que provenía de la iglesia que estaba en las alturas, sobre la base de una columna de roca que estaba cerca de ellos. Ya no tenía dudas: el individuo se encontraba allí. Con paso firme se enderezó y levantó la voz, sin temor a los fantasmas que pudiera despertar.

\- Sé que estás ahí – dijo – ¡Deja de esconderte y muéstrate!

Su voz hizo eco en los cañones de la región, y un instante después, una figura pequeña se asomó desde la entrada de la iglesia y los miró desde las alturas. La luz de la Luna permitió vislumbrarlo: de baja estatura; el pecho de un blanco pálido; de cabello azul alisado que le ocultaba parcialmente su penosa mirada. Sus ojos eran casi completamente amarillos, y de su cabeza emergían unos cuernos que se doblaban hacia abajo. Sostenía lo que parecía ser una flor color turquesa.

\- No me digas qué hacer – dijo el individuo con tono de aburrimiento – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Su piel es muy llamativa. Detesto los colores brillantes.

\- Soy Rouge, y estos son mis compañeros – dijo la murciélago - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres aquí?

\- Me llamo Zor – dijo el individuo – He estado aquí unas horas, paseando por este cementerio. Nunca había visto un lugar como este, y me gusta. Pero luego los oí llegar y hacer alboroto, y los seguí. Pude ver que tienen una gema brillante, una Esmeralda Caos. Sólo las vi una vez: las tenía ese insoportable erizo azul. Se creía muy importante al ser el más veloz.

\- ¿Te refieres a Sonic? – dijo Marine.

\- Sí, ese mismo – dijo Zor – Parece que también lo conocen. No sé qué será de él ni me importa. A decir verdad, tampoco me importan ustedes. Hagan lo que quieran: después de todo, al final la muerte siempre gana. Por fin llegará la oscuridad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Blaze - ¿Te atreves a amenazarnos?

\- No es una amenaza, es una realidad – contestó Zor – El mundo entero está a punto de colapsar ante nosotros. Y eso, obviamente, los incluye a ustedes.

\- Un momento… - dijo Knuckles - ¡Eres un zeti! Sonic ya me habló de ti. Eres uno de los Deadly Six.

\- Sí, por supuesto – dijo Zor – Soy uno de los Jefes de Horda. Zavok me pidió que asolara toda esta región, pero no pude evitar pasar primero por este lugar. Cuando el mundo sea nuestro, reclamaré este cementerio como mío y viviré aquí.

\- ¡Nunca podrán vencernos! – dijo Blaze – ¡Lucharemos hasta el final y encontraremos la forma de derrotarlos!

\- Sí, claro. Todos dicen lo mismo – dijo el zeti – Aunque realmente me da igual lo que resulte de todo esto, pero mientras tanto me entretiene. Y acechar a cuatro inocentes en la oscuridad de un cementerio para obtener una gema brillante es bastante divertido. Dicen que tiene un poder infinito, y de seguro nos será útil. Ahora dame esa Esmeralda, mujer gato, y los dejaré en paz.

\- Ven por ella, si te atreves – dijo Blaze – De seguro que no eres ignífugo.

\- No tientes a las sombras - dijo Zor – Te consumirán…

El zeti levantó ambos brazos y una nube negra emergió de su cuerpo, y a partir de ella comenzaron a crearse siluetas suyas, que eran como sombras que tenían su misma forma. El grupo se mantuvo en guardia, contemplando con asombro aquella extraña escena. A medida que se creaban, las siluetas se lanzaban volando hacia el grupo para atacar.

Knuckles, que se encontraba delante de las chicas, intentó propinar el primer golpe a la sombra que se abalanzó encima de él, pero la silueta pasó volando sin hacerle el más mínimo daño, solo para elevarse y mezclarse entre las otras sombras. Lo mismo sucedió cuando las chicas intentaron atacar a las sombras que se lanzaron sobre ellas: no les infringían daño, pues sus ataques atravesaban las siluetas como si de una nube oscura se tratase, y las sombras tampoco las lastimaban. Todos se miraron desconcertados.

\- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! – dijo Marine - ¿Qué intenta hacer ese loco?

Las tinieblas con la forma de Zor empezaron a rodear al grupo, formando un gran círculo de siluetas oscuras que volaban alrededor y les cerraban el paso. Knuckles estaba visualizando la iglesia encima de ellos, intentando ver a Zor a través de todas las sombras, cuando de repente el zeti apareció de la oscuridad y le dio al equidna un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo. Knuckles inmediatamente lo comprendió.

\- ¡Es una distracción! – dijo el equidna levantándose - ¡Las sombras solo sirven para ocultar a Zor! ¡Él es el único que nos ataca!

\- ¡Cobarde! – gritó Rouge - ¡Deja de esconderte y lucha como un hombre!

Las siluetas volaban alrededor del grupo a gran velocidad, amenazantes, mientras ocultaban al verdadero agresor. Zor aprovechaba la oscuridad de la noche y sus propias copias para esconderse, luego emergía de las tinieblas y atacaba: propinaba un golpe y volvía a fusionarse con la oscuridad.

Blaze y Marine atacaban con fuego y agua. La felina lanzaba bolas de llamas con sus manos y la mapache hacía emerger de las suyas una especie de esferas de vapor de agua cargadas de energía. Ambas disparaban sin cesar a las múltiples siluetas negras que volaban a su alrededor y por encima de ellos, intentando alcanzar al zeti mientras cubrían a Rouge y a Knuckles, que las protegían de cerca contra los ataques de Zor. Estaban formando un círculo defensivo, y cada tanto una bola de poder oscuro caía de alguna parte y los obligaba a romper la formación para esquivarla.

\- ¿Acaso no le tienen miedo a la oscuridad? – se oyó la voz del zeti retumbar a través de las sombras – Hubiera jurado que tú sí, niñita.

\- ¡Asoma tu fea cara y te daré mi respuesta! – gritó Marine - ¿Dónde estás?

Acto seguido, Zor apareció de pronto delante de ella y la embistió con un golpe en el estómago, antes de volver a escabullirse. Marine cayó de rodillas, con las manos en el abdomen, intentando soportar el dolor. Blaze llegó para socorrerla.

\- Resiste, Marine – le dijo - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – gimió – Sólo dame un segundo…

\- ¡Ya verás cuando te tenga a mano, canalla! – gritó Blaze dirigiéndose a las sombras.

Knuckles y Rouge mantuvieron la guardia protegiendo a la mapache. Lograron bloquear un golpe que iba directo hacia Blaze y el equidna le estampó un gancho en el mentón a Zor que lo hizo volar en el aire, pero se reincorporó y volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras. Luego de que Marine recuperase el aliento y se levantara para continuar luchando, Zor apareció detrás de Rouge y le disparó de cerca un rayo de energía oscura que la dejó en el suelo, adolorida. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y ponerse en guardia.

Continuaron defendiéndose durante varios minutos de los ataques sorpresa del zeti, mientras todas las copias sombrías que se movían alrededor parecían mofarse de ellos. Zor intentó sorprender a Blaze apareciendo delante de ella, pero la felina fue más veloz y con todas sus fuerzas logró estamparle en el abdomen un puñetazo envuelto en llamas. El zeti retrocedió por el golpe y se ocultó en las sombras otra vez.

\- ¡¿Qué te pareció eso?! – exclamó Blaze - ¡Dame otro motivo y te incineraré!

\- ¡Cálmate, princesa! Tienes que enfriarte – le dijo Rouge – ¿No lo ves? Zor está buscando que entremos en la desesperación. ¡No le des ese gusto!

Blaze miró un instante a Rouge y entró en razón otra vez; asintió con la cabeza y volvieron concentrarse en la pelea. Desde la distancia, sólo se veía un remolino de oscuridad que giraba y se movía alrededor de su presa. El fuego y el vapor emergían del remolino en forma de proyectiles y cada tanto lograban acertar al zeti, que retrocedía un instante y luego volvía al combate. Las siluetas negras los rodeaban y no podían hacer mucho más que arrinconarse y defenderse esporádicamente de los golpes repentinos de Zor.

\- Esto no sirve de nada – dijo Blaze – Zor casi está jugando con nosotros. Si seguimos así, nos quedaremos sin fuerzas.

\- ¡Knuckles! ¿Sonic nunca te contó cómo lo venció? – le preguntó Rouge.

\- Sólo encendió las luces para poder verlo y atacarlo – respondió el equidna - ¡Pero aquí no tenemos forma de iluminar el lugar!

\- De casualidad, ¿nadie tiene una linterna? – preguntó Marine.

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Blaze - ¡Claro que tenemos una!

Entonces la felina sacó la Esmeralda Caos y la levantó hacia las tinieblas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

\- ¡Cuidado con la vista! – les dijo a sus compañeros.

La Esmeralda, instantáneamente, emitió un brillo enceguecedor que iluminó todo el lugar. Las siluetas negras se desvanecieron y dejaron ver a Zor, que estaba flotando a pocos metros de ellos, cubriéndose los ojos. Rouge no perdió el tiempo y en seguida se lanzó sobre el zeti, embistiéndolo contra el suelo con una poderosa patada hacia abajo. El zeti rebotó contra el piso y un segundo después se levantó, sólo para recibir una lluvia de fuego y vapor por parte de Blaze y Marine, que disparaban sus proyectiles en ráfagas repetidas. Cuando las chicas se cansaron de disparar, Zor apenas podía sostenerse con los pies y su cuerpo desprendía humo. Entonces Knuckles dio el golpe final: se acercó corriendo hasta el zeti y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el pecho que lo mandó a volar contra una roca. Impactó con un estruendo y no volvió a levantarse. El grupo se acercó hasta Zor y notaron que estaba despierto, pero exhausto.

\- Ustedes cuatro son más fuertes de los que pensé– dijo el zeti jadeando – No fue un combate justo.

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Tú empezaste! – le reprochó Marine.

\- Muy bien, ahora que nos entendemos, me dirás todo lo que sabes – le dijo Knuckles tomándolo del cuello - ¿Qué se proponen tus amiguitos exactamente? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cuál es su próximo movimiento?

\- ¿Crees que te diré todo eso sólo porque me vencieron y ahora me amenazas? – rió el zeti – No le temo a la muerte ni a la tortura. Pero te responderé una pregunta en forma de una mala noticia: no podrán con nosotros, porque hay casi mil zetis además de mí, ansiosos por llenar de miedo y terror este brillante y empalagoso mundo.

Ninguno se esperaba una respuesta semejante. Knuckles, Marine, Blaze y Rouge estaban con la boca abierta, con tal expresión de asombro y desconcierto que provocó que Zor dibujara una maliciosa sonrisa sobre su pálido rostro.

\- ¡N-No importa cuántos sean! ¡Los venceremos de todos modos! – dijo Knuckles.

\- Bueno, inténtenlo entonces – respondió el zeti – Mientras tanto, puedes conservar esta tonta gema. Pronto nos volveremos a ver…

Zor envolvió su cuerpo con una sombra y Knuckles instintivamente lo soltó. Entonces las siluetas negras volvieron a aparecer, pero solo para elevarse hacia el cielo y desvanecerse de nuevo. El zeti ya no estaba.

\- Parece que cubrió su escape con esas sombras – dijo Rouge - ¿Y ahora qué? No son unos pocos cientos de zetis como creíamos. ¡Son mil! Eso es un número grande. Tengo que avisar a GUN.

\- Y tenemos que hablar con Tails – dijo Blaze – Necesitan saber esto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero, ¿podríamos irnos ya? Creo que con todo este alboroto hemos despertado a los fantasmas – dijo Marine con gesto de preocupación.

Los demás se pusieron en alerta otra vez. Empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños de cosas que se movían. Aparecieron puntos luminosos asomados en las ventanas de las cabañas. La campara de la iglesia comenzó a sonar.

\- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Knuckles.

\- De acuerdo, pero decidamos a dónde iremos – dijo Rouge – A pesar de la información de Zor, tenemos nuestro propio trabajo por hacer. Hay que seguir buscando esa gema.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, se me ocurrió un buen lugar para rastrearla – dijo Knuckles – El lugar del antiguo Templo de Gaia de Chun-Nan. Está al sur, por lo que estaremos más cerca de nuestro objetivo, y además es el hogar del Gaia Fénix. Creo que podremos convencerlo para que nos ayude a luchar contra los zeti.

\- ¿Qué es el Gaia Fénix? – preguntó Marine - ¿Un ave?

\- Un ave gigante con un gran poder – contestó Knuckles – Era el guardián del Templo de Gaia de la región. Es bastante territorial y solo protege las inmediaciones del templo, y parece que sólo hay un hombre en quien confía, pero creo que vale la pena intentar convencerlo de que nos ayude.

\- Chun-Nan, ¿eh? Eso queda en Yurashia, más allá del mar – dijo Rouge.

\- ¿El mar? ¡Sí! ¡Consigamos un buen navío y zarpemos! – dijo entusiasmada Marine.

\- Lo lamento, querida, pero tendremos que viajar en avión. Tardaríamos demasiado tiempo – dijo Rouge – Contactaré a GUN para que nos consiga asientos en el próximo vuelo que parta hacia allí. No estamos muy lejos de un aeropuerto.

\- ¡Bah! Está bien… – dijo la mapache con expresión de aburrimiento.

El grupo se dirigió entonces hacia la ciudad más próxima, atravesando con cuidado la zona de Pumpkin Hill para evitar cruzarse con los fantasmas. En el camino, Rouge se comunicó con GUN y les informó lo que les había revelado el zeti. Además de ponerse al tanto sobre algunos datos curiosos, la agente consiguió cuatro asientos en el vuelo que partiría hacia Chun-Nan antes de la medianoche, por lo que su viaje estaba asegurado. Knuckles, por otro lado, habló con Tails por teléfono y lograron ponerse al tanto sobre los asuntos que manejaba cada grupo. El zorro se mostró entusiasmado y a la vez aliviado al saber que ahora tenían una idea más clara de dónde podría encontrarse la gema.

Una vez que salieron de la región de Pumpkin Hill, aceleraron y continuaron la marcha hacia el suroeste, cubiertos por una tranquila y apacible noche. Llegaron a la ciudad y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron directamente hacia el aeropuerto. Los pasajeros iban y venían con sus bolsos, y muchos estaban sentados descansando en los asientos, y otros haciendo fila para hacer unas compras. El grupo todavía tenía que esperar más de una ahora para arribar a su vuelo, por lo que decidieron sentarse y relajarse. Había sido una larga jornada y no se habían detenido a descansar desde que salieron del taller de Tails, en Central City. Estaban reunidos en un pequeño sillón con forma de ele, tomando unas bebidas que habían comprado en el bufet del aeropuerto. Todos estaban callados y pensativos, repasando en sus mentes los hechos que habían sucedido en esa que fue una larga jornada para cada uno de ellos. De pronto, Knuckles rompió el silencio.

\- Ahora que estamos un poco en paz, podemos hablar tranquilos – dijo – Blaze, me gustaría que me contaras algo más sobre la sacerdotisa de tu mundo.

\- Lo mejor será empezar por su nombre – contestó Blaze – Se llama Púlsar, y ha ejercido como sacerdotisa del Templo Real durante más de treinta años. Tiene un gran conocimiento de las artes místicas y una gran pasión por ellas. Además es una persona extraordinariamente bondadosa, dulce y gentil; pareciera que no hay lugar para el odio en su corazón. Suele pasar el tiempo con los pequeños animalitos que rondan alrededor del templo.

\- Me recuerda bastante a Tikal – dijo Knuckles – Bueno, al menos por lo que he leído y lo poco que la he visto. ¿Púlsar ha logrado develar algún secreto de las Esmeraldas Sol?

\- No muchos – contestó la princesa felina – Tenía la teoría de que las Esmeraldas Sol y las Caos estaban emparentadas y, en ciertas circunstancias, lograrían sincronizar su poder. Sonic y yo terminamos por confirmar esas ideas, la vez que llegó a mi mundo. Púlsar no ha descubierto mucho más de las esmeraldas, al menos por lo que sé, pero ha logrado importantes avances en campos como la astrología, las artes de la tierra y la sinergización de los seres vivientes.

\- Suena importante, ¿a que sí? - dijo Marine – También es una especie de protectora de los tesoros de la realeza, incluyendo el Cetro de Joyas.

\- ¿Cetro de Joyas? – preguntó interesada Rouge - ¿Y qué es eso?

\- Es el tesoro más valioso de mi familia, y una fuente de gran poder – dijo Blaze – En su momento fue robada por los piratas, pero gracias Sonic y Tails la pudimos encontrar. Y fue Marine quien la recuperó de las manos del capitán pirata, literalmente.

\- ¡Gracias! Eso es halagador – dijo la mapache – Al fin y al cabo no era una molestia, ¿verdad?

\- Y ahora que lo dices – dijo Rouge – Todavía no entiendo cómo es que tú terminaste viajando con Blaze hasta aquí, pequeña. Pareces un poco, como decirlo… inmadura para una misión de este tipo. Sin ofender.

\- ¡Qué quieres decir con eso! – exclamó la mapache, indignada - ¡Ya les demostré que puedo ser de gran ayuda! Además, ahora soy más prudente y más fuerte en batalla. ¡He estado entrenando y hoy se los dejé claro!

\- Así es, Rouge – le dijo Blaze – Yo misma le pedí que me acompañara. Ha estado haciendo unos progresos muy importantes estos últimos meses y ya pudieron ver que domina perfectamente su habilidad. Además, se suponía que esta misión no la involucraría directamente para pelear, y así, al venir aquí y acompañarme, podría evitar que se metiera en líos, estando aún Eggman Nega suelto en mi mundo.

\- Bueno, quizá todavía me falte prudencia – dijo Marine – ¡Pero vieron qué bien que usé mi hidroquinesis! Y todo gracias al duro entrenamiento con Blaze. ¡Tener un poder especial es tan genial! Pero además de eso, Púlsar también me pidió que viniera. Dijo que este viaje me daría nuevas experiencias que posiblemente no tendría en nuestro mundo. Dice que si trabajo duro podría llegar a ser la futura Guardiana de los Océanos y proteger el reino de las amenazas que surcan nuestros mares. ¡Pueden creerlo!

\- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! – dijo Rouge – Podría ser un trabajo ideal para ti. Sólo procura no quedarte amarrada y sola en un pedazo de tierra flotante, como cierta persona.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo la mapache – Que a mí me gusta navegar y viajar por el mundo. Ser aislada no es lo mío.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ya basta de molestar! – exclamó Knuckles.

Todos rieron alegremente y olvidaron por un instante sus preocupaciones. Todavía tendrían que esperar unos minutos más para su vuelo, y recién en ese momento podrían descansar y dormir algunas horas. Miles de kilómetros los separaban ahora de su nuevo destino y todo lo que podían hacer era esperar. El día de mañana traería nuevas aventuras.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nuestros aventureros ahora tienen un rumbo más claro y preciso hacia dónde ir, y no sólo eso, sino que buscarán obtener la ayuda del poderoso Gaia Fénix. ¿La conseguirán?**

 **Quiero agradecer a Anon nuevamente por sus reviews, y decir que todos están invitados a dar su opinión: es más, no se hacen una idea de lo estimulante que es que los lectores hagan un comentario, de vez en cuando, sobre la historia.**

 **Además, quiero dar una pequeña noticia. Seguramente sea algo desprolijo de mi parte y entenderé si alguno no está de acuerdo conmigo, pero he decidido cambiarle el nombre a la historia. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me he dado cuenta de que el nombre que elegí (La Guerra de los Mil Frentes) no es el más apropiado. Así que, Señoras y Señores, este será el nuevo (y definitivo) nombre para mi fanfic:**

 **Sonic Lost World: La Gran Guerra.**

 **Espero que les guste y les comento que no haré el cambio hasta la próxima vez que publique un nuevo capítulo. Y no se preocupen, pues no haré ninguna modificación en la trama de la historia ni otro cambio en alguno de los capítulos.**

 **Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fanficción. Nos veremos pronto!**

 ** _See you later!_**


	8. El Comienzo de la Guerra

**CAPÍTULO 8:** EL COMIENZO DE LA GUERRA

Los sucesos ocurridos en las últimas horas no habían hecho más que poner en alerta al mundo entero, y ya era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto. Luego de los ataques sufridos por los invasores y las últimas noticias que se conocieron, el Parlamento de la Federación Unida declaró el estado de emergencia mundial y GUN comenzó a llevar a cabo un sistema de defensa para casos extremos. Desde que la organización militar se enteró de la cifra de guerreros zeti dispuestos a destruir y esclavizar y de la predisposición del Doctor Eggman de conquistar el mundo, las tropas comenzaron a movilizarse desde los cuarteles de las metrópolis más poderosas hacia gran parte de las grandes y medianas ciudades. Un gran trabajo de logística se estaba llevando a cabo, pues estaban transportando todo tipo de armamento, municiones, máquinas robóticas, tanques y aviones de combate a través de los continentes. Las líneas de defensa de la Federación Unida estaban empezando a consolidarse.

Los ejércitos de GUN comenzaron a agruparse y prepararse para las distintas operaciones. Las noticias ya se habían esparcido por el mundo como la tinta en el agua, y pronto los rumores de una gran guerra comenzaron a hacer eco en los pueblos. La tensión y la ansiedad se podían oler en las calles de las ciudades, y muchos civiles se reclutaban para colaborar en distintas tareas. Ingenieros, médicos, técnicos, enfermeros y científicos aparecían en los cuarteles militares ofreciendo sus servicios en estos momentos de crisis.

Incluso el Proyecto Utopía se había interrumpido temporalmente: los gobiernos del mundo decidieron que no era el momento más apropiado para continuar con el mega plan de inclusión internacional, por lo que lo suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso. Esta decisión causó muchas quejas en universidades, centros de asistencia social y hospitales alrededor del globo.

Había amanecido un nuevo día, con un sol cálido y una brisa fresca. La gran metrópolis de Empire City se levantaba soberbia y orgullosa en aquel rincón del mundo. Era el centro económico, industrial y militar más poderoso de toda la región de Northamer, que incluía a ciudades como Gigalopolis, Megalo Station y Aquatic Capital. Todas de gran importancia, también, así como otras ciudades de la región, y se estaban empezando a preparar para la defensa de sus pueblos.

Empire City era una ciudad inmensa. Abundaban los rascacielos y sus miles de habitantes vivían enfrascados en sus propios asuntos en aquella gran jungla de concreto. Las autopistas se extendían por kilómetros y kilómetros, bordeando y atravesando la ciudad, interconectando los distintos puntos; también estaban distribuidos una gran cantidad de parques para proporcionar un poco de aire puro en aquella megalópolis. Como centro de consumo y producción, Empire City contaba con numerosos centros financieros, bancos, universidades y todo tipo de industrias.

Como centro militar, se podía decir que Empire City era el bastión de la última defensa que (llegado al caso) podría tener la Federación Unida en aquel continente de Northamer. El sistema de defensa de la ciudad era uno de los más avanzados del mundo: una gran cantidad de rascacielos tenía capacidad de autoprotección, con torres antiaéreas automáticas sobre ellas. El ejército de GUN entrenaba en cada uno de los diez cuarteles que se encontraban en la ciudad, y las fronteras de Empire City estaban vigiladas por cientos de soldados y decenas de robots y tanques, tales como los Gun Hunters, Rhyno Cannons, Big Foots y Sky Hawks. Las afueras de la ciudad estaban custodiadas por grupos de soldados que hacían guardia permanentemente.

El Comandante había planeado un ataque de las fuerzas de GUN a uno de los campamentos zeti de la región de Northamer: específicamente, el que estaba a noventa kilómetros al suroeste de Empire City. Una vez que fueron advertidos por Sonic, GUN había enviado aviones a la zona para poder confirmar la información, y luego de esto, solicitaron la ayuda de Shadow y Omega para liderar el ataque y aumentar las probabilidades de victoria.

El Cuartel Central de Operaciones de GUN se encontraba abarrotado de soldados y agentes. Entre ellos, caminaba Shadow con paso firme en dirección al laboratorio para ir a ver a Omega, que estaba recibiendo unas modificaciones en su sistema defensivo. Sonic les había advertido de la capacidad de los zetis de controlar los campos magnéticos y manipular así a las máquinas, y no deseaban que Omega se convirtiera en un títere. Por esta razón, los ingenieros habían estado trabajando, poniendo a punto un sistema para protegerlo.

Shadow atravesó los pasillos principales y llegó al laboratorio: una gran sala provista de instrumental electrónico, con investigadores en guardapolvo blanco. Omega se encontraba parado en el centro de la sala, rodeado de unos grandes y sólidos rollos de cable de cobre conectados a la electricidad. El jefe del grupo de ingeniería se encontraba haciendo unas pruebas y habló con Shadow en cuanto lo vio.

\- Buenas tardes, agente – le dijo – Hemos realizado las pruebas sobre la Jaula de Faraday y ha sido un éxito.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Shadow - ¿Un blindaje?

\- Sí. Una serie de rejillas colocadas debajo de la armadura de Omega que evitan que lo afecten los campos magnéticos externos – contestó el ingeniero - Acabamos de probarlo con un campo variable de ocho teslas y Omega no sufrió alteraciones. Creo que será suficiente.

\- Muy bien – dijo Shadow – Tendremos que probarlo en combate, y si funciona, habrá que instalarlo en todas las máquinas y robots de GUN.

\- Lo tenemos presente. En realidad, esta es una tecnología bastante antigua. Lo usaban para protegerse de los rayos durante las tormentas eléctricas, así que me jugaría el título a que funcionará – dijo – Por otro lado, tengo entendido que hoy atacarán el campamento zeti que se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí. Les deseo suerte.

Shadow y Omega salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron hacia el patio de entrenamiento, donde estaban reunidos los soldados que los acompañarían en el asalto. Mientras tanto, el dúo caminaba sin prisa por los largos pasillos del edificio, y sólo se veían unas pocas personas a su alrededor. El silencio fue interrumpido por Omega.

\- Es la segunda vez en tres días que soy reparado o perfeccionado – dijo con su voz robótica – Dime, Shadow, ¿estoy convirtiéndome en una máquina obsoleta?

\- Para nada – dijo el erizo sin mirarlo – Sólo queremos que no te conviertas en la marioneta de los zetis y comiences a atacar a tu propio equipo. No quisiera tener que derrotarte.

\- Es improbable que eso suceda. Soy más fuerte que tú – dijo el robot.

\- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Shadow con una sonrisa de lado – Tal vez algún día luchemos para ver quién es más fuerte, pero por ahora, guardemos nuestras fuerzas para los zetis. Sonic dice que son resistentes, pero si él pudo vencerlos, yo los convertiré en polvo.

\- Eso es tener iniciativa – dijo el robot.

Ambos continuaron con su andar unos metros más hasta que Omega hizo una pregunta que tomó por sorpresa al erizo negro.

\- ¿Sigues manteniendo la promesa que le hiciste a María?

Shadow se detuvo al instante ante ese comentario inesperado, y miró a Omega con extrañeza.

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo seriamente - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Nada – contestó el robot – Sólo recopilo información.

\- No me vengas con eso. Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema – dijo el erizo – Dime, ¿por qué me lo preguntaste?

\- Porque quería saber si tienes un propósito claro, una determinación, una meta – dijo Omega.

\- Así es, ¿pero qué con eso? Tú también tienes un objetivo claro, ¿verdad? Derrotar a Eggman. Eso es lo que siempre dices – contestó Shadow.

\- Sí, siempre lo digo – dijo Omega – Pero he hablado con Rouge. Me dijo que mis objetivos deberían ser otros, que vencer a Eggman no es lo único que debería importarme. Me ha hecho pensar. Me dijo que lo entendería, pero aún no logro comprender. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Es este el camino que debo recorrer?

\- Esas son preguntas difíciles, Omega – dijo Shadow – Pero quizá yo no sea la persona más apropiada para revelarte ese camino.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el robot.

\- Porque yo tengo mi propio deber que cumplir – contestó el erizo – Proteger a la humanidad, darles la oportunidad de ser felices. Eso me pidió María, y lo cumpliré hasta la última gota de mis fuerzas. No hay otra cosa que desee, realmente. Pero si quieres una nueva senda y encontrar tu destino, tal vez debas volver a hablar con Rouge, o con el resto del equipo. Ellos te revelarán mucho más de lo que podrías aprender conmigo.

\- Entonces, aprendamos juntos – dijo el robot luego de un instante de silencio – Quizá Rouge tenga razón. Quizá tú y yo tengamos algo más por lo que existir.

Shadow se quedó allí, mirando a los ojos al robot, pero no contestó.

\- Será mejor que sigamos adelante – dijo luego de un momento – Los demás nos esperan.

Siguieron su rumbo en silencio, y al fin llegaron al gran playón a cielo abierto en donde se encontraba la compañía. Todos los soldados estaban de pie, en fila ordenada, observando a su instructor, que les indicaba la estrategia a seguir durante el combate. Shadow y Omega se quedaron observando desde la distancia, pues eran agentes especiales, no soldados rasos, y además ambos ya conocían los planes.

Unos minutos más tarde, el regimiento comenzó su marcha. Doscientos soldados partieron en decenas de vehículos de ataque ligero equipados con ametralladoras, y varios tanques que fueron transportados por helicópteros de carga para no dañar las calles de la ciudad con su pesado andar. Atravesaron lentamente las avenidas principales y la población los ovacionaba, dándoles su apoyo y arrojándoles flores a los vehículos militares. Shadow y Omega, si bien podían llegar a la zona en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, viajaron en helicóptero para acompañar al resto y asegurar la compañía. En total, Shadow y Omega eran acompañados por doscientos soldados distribuidos en quince tanques pesados, treinta vehículos de ataque ligero y el resto en camiones de transporte militar.

Dejaron atrás a la gran ciudad y continuaron su camino. Los vehículos terrestres marchaban al paso de los helicópteros que transportaban los tanques. Todo el camino era una llanura inundada por una brisa ligera, y los soldados vigilaban atentos el horizonte. Tardaron alrededor de una hora en cruzar los noventa kilómetros y llegar al punto de aparcamiento: allí los helicópteros depositaron los tanques y se retiraron varios kilómetros hacia la ciudad. El grupo no recibiría apoyo aéreo durante el combate, pues se suponía que la presencia del erizo y el súper badnik serían suficientes para hacer frente a los enemigos.

Una vez que bajaron los tanques, la compañía se reagrupó; los soldados tomaron sus respectivos puestos y continuaron su marcha unos pocos kilómetros más hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino. Una zona de sierras en las que había bosques aislados y algunos matorrales aquí y allá; las nubes estaban empezando a agruparse y a ocultar la luz del Sol. Y allí, a la distancia, se alcanzaban a ver una serie de edificaciones rústicas y el movimiento de unos extraños seres, de diversas formas y tamaños. Los soldados se prepararon en sus puestos, y la compañía siguió avanzando hasta ver que los zetis notaron su presencia. Rápidamente, las criaturas se agruparon en un enjambre de cuerpos coloridos y corrieron y volaron hasta llegar a pocas decenas de metros de ellos. Shadow, Omega y el teniente del regimiento se adelantaron.

\- Equipo, apaguen todos los sistemas electrónicos – dijo el teniente – No queremos que los vehículos se salgan de control, ¿verdad? ¡Estén atentos a mis órdenes!

Pero los zetis no los atacaron directamente. En su lugar, se quedaron delante de ellos y los miraron con expresiones de furia, diversión y sorpresa. De entre ellos emergió un zeti en particular y se adelantó, dando movimientos erráticos y caminando en forma de zigzag. Tenía un aspecto grotesco: de color púrpura, cuerpo estirado y una expresión de locura en su rostro. Mantenía siempre la boca abierta y la lengua hacia fuera, y en sus muñecas tenía unos brazaletes negros con pinchos. Se dirigió a los tres que se encontraban delante de la compañía recién llegada y les habló.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo con voz aguda - ¡Cómo se atreven a interrumpir nuestro almuerzo!

\- ¿Acaso eres tú el líder de este campamento? – preguntó el teniente.

\- Sí. Soy Zazz, Jefe de Horda – dijo el zeti – ¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- Somos el escuadrón número cincuenta y dos del Ejército de los Guardianes de las Naciones Unidas – dijo el teniente, con voz fuerte y clara– En respuesta a las agresiones sufridas en las ciudades de Verdianna y Apotos por parte de tu líder, Zavok el Zeti, y dada su confesión de continuar atacando nuestros pueblos, la Federación Unida exige la inmediata rendición incondicional de los zetis de este campamento para responder por su líder. En caso contrario, procederemos a actuar por la fuerza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Federación qué? – dijo el zeti con inclinando la cabeza.

\- Federación Unida – dijo el teniente con firmeza – Gran parte de las naciones del mundo, unidas por un acuerdo de paz y solidaridad mutua. Es tiempo de que los zetis respondan por sus agresiones.

\- ¿Y si no me da la gana, qué? – dijo Zazz - ¿Vas a amenazarnos con esta manga de debiluchos que tienes? ¡Ja! ¡Qué miedo me das! ¡Te haré pagar por tu atrevimiento de venir a interrumpir mi comida!

\- Será mejor que se rindan, Zazz – dijo Shadow – La Federación Unida está a punto de declararle la guerra a los zetis.

\- ¡Ah, la guerra! – dijo Zazz - ¡Amo la guerra! Destrucción y muerte aquí y allá. Si es cierto lo que me dices, enano, entonces vamos por buen camino. Y ustedes sufrirán por intentar detenernos. ¡Ha sido un error de su parte venir hasta aquí!

\- Si eso es lo que decides… ¡Soldados, preparen sus armas! – ordenó el teniente por el radio.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Diles que se preparen para morir! – dijo Zazz – ¡Vengan, muchachos! ¡Hagamos pedazos a estos inútiles! ¡Que no quede ni uno! – gritó.

\- ¡Fuego! – ordenó el teniente - ¡Caballería blindada, disparen!

Lo siguiente fue un caos. Los tanques comenzaron a disparar sus cañones con un estruendo ensordecedor y las balas de las ametralladoras silbaban en el aire. Omega levantó sus brazos, los convirtió en armas y disparó a mansalva contra el muro de zetis. Zazz se abalanzó sobre el teniente, pero fue detenido por un ataque giratorio de Shadow, que lo hizo retroceder y le dio tiempo al Teniente para guarecerse en un tanque y atacar. El resto de los zetis del campamento se lanzaron sobre los soldados de GUN, algunos disparando proyectiles de energía y otros, los más grandes, embestían a los tanques directamente con sus pesados cuerpos.

Shadow comenzó a atacar a los zetis, enrollándose sobre sí mismo y embistiéndolos a gran velocidad. Sus reflejos y su rapidez le permitían esquivar los disparos de energía, y cada tanto invocaba una Lanza Caos que impactaba en algún zeti y lo sacaba de combate.

\- Omega, ¿sigues conmigo? Dime cuántos son – le dijo Shadow por un comunicador que tenía en la muñeca.

\- Cincuenta y siete – respondió el robot – Detecto enormes cantidades de energía electromagnética, pero no me afecta. El escudo cumple su función.

Los zetis comenzaron a tocar sus tambores de guerra. _Boom._ El sonido rítmico se transmitía a través del aire como repetidos golpes que azotaban las mentes de los soldados con menos carácter, y el miedo comenzaba a crecer en ellos. Empezaron a sonar los cuernos, y algunas criaturas gritaban y se deleitaban con el fragor de la batalla.

Zazz comenzó a disparar de sus manos unos rayos de energía, que lograron acertar a dos vehículos ligeros y se incendiaron. Los ocupantes salieron corriendo para protegerse, y antes de que Zazz disparara contra ellos, Omega le propinó un gran golpe con su puño de metal. El zeti salió despedido hacia atrás y se enderezó: se abalanzó con furia sobre el robot y comenzaron un duelo a puñetazo limpio. El rival del robot lograba esquivar y resistir algunos golpes de este, pero en cierto momento Omega retuvo un golpe de Zazz con su mano, mientras que usó su otro brazo como cañón y disparó en el pecho del zeti, que lo lanzó nuevamente hacia atrás.

En ese momento, apareció un enorme zeti detrás de Omega y lo retuvo con los brazos, inmovilizando al robot. Al ver esto, Zazz sonrió con malicia: juntó sus manos y de ella empezó a emerger energía. Cargó una esfera de poder que disparó directamente hacia Omega, cuando de repente Shadow se interpuso en la trayectoria y disparó una lanza caos hacia la esfera. Ambos ataques explotaron al impactar el uno con el otro, dándole tiempo a Omega de liberarse del zeti y continuar luchando contra otro grupo. Shadow y Zazz se quedaron solos, uno frente a otro, ajenos a la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

\- Te he visto peleando, enano. Eres fuerte – dijo Zazz – ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehgog. Tú y tus compañeros deberían volver a Lost Hex y quedarse ahí para siempre – dijo el erizo.

\- Así que Shadow, ¿eh? – dijo el zeti – Quizá seas fuerte, pero no eres nadie para darme órdenes. Será un placer despellejarte vivo. Y luego de acabar contigo, destruiré a todos los que te importan. ¡Este mundo temblará bajo nuestro poder!

\- ¿Crees que eso me intimida? No eres más que palabras. Tengo compañeros que podrían darle una paliza a cualquiera de tus zetis - dijo Shadow con una sonrisa - ¿Recuerdas a Sonic y a Tails? Pues no son los únicos capaces de vencerte.

El zeti gritó de furia y levantó las manos para invocar un poderoso rayo de energía dirigido al erizo, pero no logró acertar. Shadow corrió esquivando el disparo y trató de embestir a Zazz con un ataque giratorio directo al pecho, pero el zeti contuvo el ataque con sus manos y, mientras el erizo seguía girando a gran velocidad, Zazz disparó nuevamente su rayo y Shadow salió volando por el ataque.

Al ver esto, Omega le disparó a Zazz una ráfaga de balas que rebotaron en su piel y lo obligaron a retroceder. Preparó su cañón derecho para abrir fuego, cuando de repente un enorme y corpulento zeti apareció para defender a su jefe y embistió a Omega desde su costado. El robot se levantó rápidamente y disparó contra su agresor una serie de cañonazos: el zeti cayó al suelo y no se levantó de nuevo.

La batalla continuaba y los zetis estaban perdiendo terreno: a medida que se agotaban sus fuerzas, los zetis escapaban de la contienda volando hacia el cielo y se marchaban del lugar. Los que caían antes, eran envueltos por un haz de luz que los alejaba de la batalla, dirigidos hacia la misma dirección que los que se escapaban. Los soldados de GUN disparaban sus armas y lograban derribar algunos zetis, pero las criaturas eran tan fieras en combate que causaban muchas bajas en las tropas humanas. Varios vehículos ligeros explotaron en el aire por sus disparos. Los estruendos continuaban sonando, y los cañonazos de los tanques impactaban en los zetis. Aún así, el número de criaturas que se mantenían en pie estaba disminuyendo, siendo el erizo y el robot los mayores responsables de estas bajas.

Omega se fijó en los zetis que eran alejados de la contienda por esos extraños haces de luz y sacó una conclusión.

\- Atención al resto de las unidades de GUN – dijo – Los zetis parecen llevar a sus heridos en esos cúmulos luminosos. Sugiero dispararles.

Los minutos pasaban y los tambores dejaban de sonar. Shadow y Zazz seguían peleando el uno contra el otro: el erizo negro desaparecía con un halo de luz azulada y reaparecía nuevamente detrás del zeti para atacarlo con una patada en el aire. Zazz trataba golpearlo con sus puños, pero era inútil: Shadow esquivaba los golpes con mucha facilidad, y luego corría alrededor del zeti para golpearlo con un ataque giratorio.

En cierto momento, Zazz lanzó un rayo constante de energía dirigida a su oponente, pero el erizo logró esquivarla y se lanzó hacia él con un ataque giratorio, pero fue repelido por un puñetazo seco del zeti. Luego de esto, Zazz levantó la mano y los pocos zetis que permanecían en el lugar se reagruparon detrás de él. Lo que quedaba del regimiento de GUN se quedó contemplando la escena, y el teniente ordenó un alto al fuego.

\- Nada mal para los debiluchos humanos – dijo Zazz – Pero si no hubiese sido por sus dos guardaespaldas, ahora mismo nos servirían de alimento. Nos retiramos por ahora, pero ni crean que esto se quedará así. ¡Ya verán de lo que somos capaces!

Dicho esto, el grupo de zetis se elevó alto en el aire y volaron hacia el sur. El regimiento no intentó seguirlos: se reagruparon, contaron los heridos y se volvieron a los vehículos para emprender el viaje de regreso. La batalla había resultado en una victoria, pero costó numerosas bajas y heridos. Regresaban a la ciudad menos de la mitad de los soldados de GUN.

Retrocedieron algunos kilómetros y volvieron al punto de encuentro para esperar a los helicópteros que transportarían a los pocos tanques que quedaban en pie. La compañía se disponía a partir nuevamente hacia la ciudad cuando el teniente recibió un comunicado urgente por radio. Luego de hablar unos minutos, se volvió a Shadow, Omega y al resto de los soldados de GUN.

\- Equipo, hay algo que debo informarles – dijo – Tenemos una situación grave. Me acaban de comunicar que hay una gran cantidad de zetis agrupándose a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Aquatic Capital: hasta ahora se han avistado cientos de guerreros. Ahora mismo, los soldados de la ciudad están organizando la defensa y solicitaron un apoyo inmediato a todos los regimientos de la región. Hay otras ciudades más cercanas a Aquatic Capital que pueden suministrar esos refuerzos, pero el problema es que no es sólo eso. La ciudad de Gigalopolis ha comunicado que dos grandes naves de transporte del Doctor Eggman están llegando a sus cercanías: han emitido la alerta máxima al detectar la presencia de Metal Sonic sobrevolando la ciudad. Las fuerzas de GUN más cercanas están preparándose para ayudar en la defensa de Gigalopolis. Agentes Shadow y Omega, necesitamos que vayan a alguna de estas ciudades lo más pronto posible y los ayuden.

\- ¿Cuál de ellas es la más vulnerable? – preguntó Shadow.

\- Gigalopolis es una gran ciudad, pero sus defensas no son fuertes – dijo el teniente – No podrán resistir el ataque de Eggman sin apoyo. En cambio, Aquatic Capital tiene un importante regimiento de GUN concentrado allí, y probablemente puedan contener a los zetis el tiempo suficiente hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

\- Entonces iremos a Gigalopolis – dijo Shadow – Omega, ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Afirmativo – contestó el robot – Pero deben dar aviso a todos los laboratorios de GUN. El escudo magnético funciona correctamente, y es imprescindible que modifiquen el resto de sus máquinas de guerra para que puedan luchar contra los zetis.

\- Bien, entonces informaré al Comandante ahora mismo– dijo el teniente – Tendremos reservado un regimiento de GUN para apoyarlos en cuanto lleguen a la ciudad, pero deben apresurarse. Les deseo buena suerte a ambos.

Sin decir más, Shadow y Omega dieron media vuelta y salieron a alta velocidad, dejando una nube de polvo sobre los rostros sorprendidos de los soldados del regimiento. La luz del sol había dejado de acompañar el paisaje, ensombrecido por las nubes grises que se acumulaban alrededor. Y a seiscientos kilómetros de allí, las alarmas de la ciudad de Gigalopolis comenzaron a sonar.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

Espero que muy bien. Aclaro que Gigalopolis no me lo inventé yo, sino que es un nivel del juego Sonic Chaos, así como también Aquatic Capital es un nivel del Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. ¡Así es, incluiré a los Babylon Rogues! Pronto tendremos a nuestros bandidos emplumados por aquí y no serán mero extras. ¡Ya verán lo que tengo planeado para ellos!

Pero, ¿qué pasará con Shadow y Omega? ¿Vencerán a Eggman y liberarán a la ciudad? ¿Serán las fuerzas de GUN capaces de resistir el asedio de los zetis en Aquatic Capital? ¡Pronto lo sabremos!

Y junto a este nuevo capítulo llega el cambio de nombre de la historia. ¡Ya era hora de renovarse! Quiero agradecer a **alspeed** por su review y a todos ustedes por acompañarme en esta aventura de alta velocidad.

Y como dice Sonic…

 ** _See you later!_**


	9. La Sonrisa de Eggman

**CAPÍTULO 9:** LA SONRISA DE EGGMAN

La base submarina del Doctor Eggman operaba en secreto en algún lugar de los Océanos del Norte. Además de fábricas, hangares, generadores de energía y sistemas de defensa, la fortaleza poseía una gran torre central desde donde se dirigía a la base. En la cima de esta torre había una cabina con ventanas de vidrio, desde donde se podía apreciar la belleza de lo profundo del mar. En el interior, la sala era blanca, prolija e inmaculada, con una mesa central y unos grandes monitores sobre ella. Había paneles de control y computadoras por todo el lugar: analizaban datos y mostraban información en sus pantallas.

Sentado en el escritorio, se encontraba el Doctor Eggman: observaba los monitores que tenía enfrente de sí y pensaba; tenía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. A ambos lados de él, sus asistentes robóticos, Orbot y Cubot, contemplaban a su creador con miradas de curiosidad.

\- ¿Los Spinners hallaron nuevos anillos estrella roja? ¿De cuántos disponemos? – preguntó el doctor.

\- No se han encontrado más todavía, pero ya tenemos veinte hasta ahora – contestó Orbot.

\- Bien, bien. ¿Y cómo va la producción de capsulas PEM? – preguntó el científico.

\- Ya contamos con once, Señor – dijo Orbot – La cristalización de los anillos estrella roja es estable, y aunque el proceso se retrasó ligeramente, estamos cumpliendo con los tiempos estimados.

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó el Doctor - ¡Con estas capsulas de pulso electromagnético, las ciudades caerán como moscas ante mí! ¡Qué brillante soy!

\- Sí, siempre y cuando no esté Sonic cerca para sabotear sus planes – dijo Orbot.

\- O alguno de sus amigos – continuó Cubot.

\- No lo harán esta vez – dijo Eggman - Ese roedor y su pandilla estarán bastante ocupados tirándose de los pelos con los zetis. Y si se atreven a aparecer, los haré trizas con mi nueva maquinaria.

\- Parece bastante confiado con sus nuevos modelos, Jefe – dijo Orbot – Pero, sin ofender, sus máquinas siempre terminan siendo… destruidas. ¿Por qué ahora sería distinto?

\- Porque he puesto todo mi gran genio en ello, pelota de tuercas – contestó Eggman de mala gana – Ya me cansé de ser traicionado por criaturas mitológicas salidas de extraños lugares. Esta vez, me las arreglaré solo. ¡Y mira qué ideas geniales se me han ocurrido! Espera a que Sonic conozca a mis renovados robots serie E. Ahora son más veloces, más inteligentes y tienen una sólida armadura fabricada a base de estos anillos estrella roja. Además están equipados con toda clase de armas: lanzallamas, dardos tranquilizadores, gas pimienta, descargas eléctricas y más. ¿No creen que es fabulosos?

\- Sí, ya se lo hemos dicho seis veces - dijo Cubot - ¿Pero qué hará con los zetis, Jefe? ¿También luchará contra ellos?

\- Todavía no. Ya me encargaré de esas bestias abominables, pero por ahora, dejemos que se entretengan jugando a los invasores. ¡Comencemos con nuestros planes! Ya es hora de aparecer en escena. ¡Computadora, activa el mapa de Northamer!

En seguida se visualizó, en los monitores que el doctor tenía en frente de sí, el mapa de la región, con las ubicaciones de todas las ciudades en forma de puntos amarillos sobre la geografía.

\- Comencemos por Gigalopolis – dijo el Doctor – Sus minas subterráneas de cesio y germanio me vendrán bien para mis próximos diseños. ¡Orbot! ¡Cubot! ¡Preparen el Egg Furia! Y localicen a Metal Sonic. Quiero que me acompañe.

\- Pero Jefe, ¿no sería mejor que usted se quedara aquí, organizando las operaciones? No es necesario que lidere personalmente el ataque- dijo Orbot.

\- No seas aburrido – dijo el Doctor – He pasado las últimas siete semanas entre laboratorios y fábricas desarrollando los nuevos modelos de robot y poniéndolos a punto. ¡Necesito volver a sentir la adrenalina de una batalla! Computadora, reúne a mis nuevos robots seri los Blackouts y cárguenles las cápsulas PEM. Prepara al Interceptor; me lo llevaré conmigo también. Pongan en marcha las naves insignia y que se reúnan los demás robots de combate estándar.

\- Será un placer, Doctor – contestó una dulce voz femenina que provenía de los parlantes – Tiempo estimado de partida: treinta y cuatro minutos. Me complace anunciarle que una Esmeralda Caos ha sido hallada en las inmediaciones de Sylvania Castle. ¿Desea que la guardemos en la bóveda de la base más cercana?

\- Adelante – dijo Eggman con una sonrisa – Si las mantenemos escondidas evitaremos un indeseado "Súper Pelopincho Amarillo".

Al cabo de un tiempo, de lo profundo del mar y desde la base submarina de Eggman, emergieron dos grandes naves de transporte que tenían el típico símbolo del Doctor estampadas en ellas. Lentamente, ambas naves surgieron de la superficie del agua y se elevaron en el aire a una altura considerable. Los transportes aéreos eran colosales: más de doscientos metros de longitud cada uno, reforzados con blindaje de titanio y acero e impulsados con motores de propulsión de alta tecnología. Iban equipados con todo tipo de cañones antiaéreos, misiles guiados y torretas láser. Dentro de las naves se encontraban la legión robótica del Doctor Eggman y el propio científico.

Cuando las naves pusieron rumbo a la ciudad, un reflejo de luz brilló en el cielo, y Metal Sonic bajó volando para unirse a la flota. Se mantuvo cerca de las naves, vigilando a su alrededor y protegiendo a su creador.

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, y una sombra gris se proyectaba desde el cielo y unos fríos vientos anticipaban la llegada de una tormenta. Por aquella región montañosa se desplegaba la ciudad de Gigalopolis, uno de los centros urbanos más importantes de Northamer; famosa por su actividad minera y por presumir de tener estructuras edilicias revestidas en un hermoso cuarzo azul. Esta ciudad era la principal proveedora de cesio y germanio de la región; sus refinerías eran reconocidas por sus técnicas de purificación y el producto obtenido era de gran importancia para la industria de la electrónica. Se podría decir que la mayoría de las máquinas de defensa de GUN empleaban cesio y germanio producido en Gigalopolis. La ciudad tenía una ubicación geográfica adecuada para este fin: rodeada de relieves montañosos, cerca de allí se encontraban dos de las minas más puras de las que se tenía conocimiento, y los habitantes aprovecharon este privilegio para forjar su ciudad bajo los cimientos de la minería.

Los ciudadanos estaban en ese momento en paz, distraídos en sus propias preocupaciones, aunque con un ojo atento al horizonte. Los rumores de conflicto bélico también habían llegado a los oídos de la gente de Gigalopolis y no estaban ajenos a la situación actual, aunque no se esperaban nada parecido a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Llegada la tarde, la guardia local que vigilaba el extremo oriental de la ciudad divisó, a no más de tres kilómetros de distancia, las dos grandes naves de Eggman y advirtieron que se dirigían hacia ellos. Terminaron por confirmar sus temores cuando vieron a Metal Sonic volando alrededor de la ciudad, yendo y viniendo, recorriéndola de punta a punta, como estudiando las defensas. En seguida, el regimiento local dio aviso al Cuartel General de GUN y solicitaron ayuda inmediata. Luego de un tiempo, las naves de Eggman ya estaban atravesando la ciudad desde las alturas y los defensores se mantenían expectantes; las personas, algunas muy temerosas, comenzaron a refugiarse en sus hogares. Ahora, las naves habían llegado al centro de la ciudad y las alarmas de Gigalopolis sonaron cuando comenzaron a emerger los robots desde la flota. Los soldados de GUN se encontraban en sus posiciones de defensa y las torretas antiaéreas estaban listas para disparar. Los primeros robots de combate, Egg Shotters, aterrizaron sobre los edificios y en las calles de la ciudad, pero no abrieron fuego; Metal Sonic se presentó delante de las naves, y algunos soldados sintieron un escalofrío. El aire estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de una ballesta cargada. Y dentro de una de las naves, el Doctor Eggman sonreía complacido.

\- Que baje el Blackout – ordenó – Es hora de apagar las luces…

De la parte inferior de una de los grandes transportes aéreos se abrió una compuerta y de ella emergió un robot que se mantuvo flotando en el aire gracias a sus propulsores. Tenía una estructura que recordaba a un automóvil y en su parte superior había una esfera de color rojo, intensa y brillante, unida al robot por un trípode. El Doctor Eggman tomó el micrófono de su cabina y le habló a la ciudad. El eco de su áspera voz resonaba en todos los rincones, y los soldados levantaron la vista hacia las naves.

\- ¡Muy buenas tardes, habitantes de Gigalopolis! – dijo – Me complace anunciar que tomaré el control de esta ciudad y me llevaré sus cargamentos de cuarzo y tungsteno para usarlos como materias primas para mis fuerzas. ¡Pero no teman! No les haré daño, en la medida de que no opongan resistencia. Aunque dudo que tengan con qué hacerlo…

En ese momento, el Doctor Eggman oprimió un botón en la cabina de su nave y soltó una carcajada. El Blackout, el robot que tenía la esfera roja, cumplió la orden de su creador y su cápsula PEM comenzó a brillar, para luego desintegrarse al emitir una onda expansiva de electricidad estática que atravesó toda la ciudad con gran rapidez. Una vez que el pulso electromagnético pasó, todas las máquinas electrónicas se habían apagado. Sistemas de comunicación, luminarias, autos, televisores, radios, refrigeradores, los robots de GUN y las torretas antiaéreas… todo aparato que funcionara con electricidad se había apagado. Los soldados intentaron encender de nuevo sus máquinas de defensa pero era inútil, pues no respondían a los controles. Todos los artefactos de combate de la ciudad quedaron inutilizables y los soldados se quedaron atónitos frente a este movimiento de Eggman: había logrado vencer a la defensa de Gigalopolis sin disparar una sola bala. Ahora estaban bajo la voluntad del científico, sin nada que pudieran hacer.

\- Como iba diciendo – continuó el Doctor desde su nave – Tomo posesión de esta ciudad y de todas las cosas que hay en ella, incluida su población, y los incluyo al grandioso Imperio Eggman – y luego rió con malicia.

Pasaron casi treinta minutos, y los robots de Eggman ya estaban distribuidos por toda la ciudad. El Interceptor había emergido de una de las naves y comenzó a patrullar los cielos nubosos de la ciudad a alta velocidad. Una tropa de Egg Fighters ingresó a uno de los almacenes de cesio y comenzaron a cargar el mineral en maquinas de transporte, que las llevaban volando hacia las naves insignia; otro grupo de maquinas hacía lo mismo con los cargamentos de germanio. Mientras tanto los robots de GUN y las defensas de la ciudad eran desmantelados, y las máquinas de Eggman tomaban sus piezas y se las llevaban también. Las fuerzas del Doctor se estaban apropiando el fruto del trabajo de la ciudad y las personas no podían hacer nada más que mirar con impotencia.

El Doctor Eggman contemplaba el escenario desde su cabina y sonreía; toda Gigalopolis estaba ahora bajo sus órdenes y sentía una gran satisfacción. De pronto, una alarma sonó en la cabina: los robots informaban una presencia indeseada y el doctor observó en los monitores que varias unidades estaban quedando fuera de línea. Lejos de preocuparse, el Doctor Eggman sonrió con malicia.

\- Computadora, enciende el Egg Furia – ordenó.

No muy lejos de allí, Shadow y Omega habían llegado a la ciudad y estaban luchando contra las máquinas del doctor. Se abrían paso rápidamente a través de los Egg Shooters y los Egg Pawns, haciéndolos volar en pedazos con facilidad. El dúo divisó las naves insignia en el centro de la ciudad y se dirigieron de prisa hacia allí.

De camino por la avenida principal, Shadow y Omega se fijaron en un grupo de Egg Fighters que tenían bajo custodia a unos soldados de GUN. Al verlos, las máquinas de Eggman comenzaron a dispararles a los héroes, pero Shadow y Omega los vencieron sin dificultad. Luego, se acercaron a uno de los hombres y les hablaron.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Shadow.

\- Sí, gracias por eso – contestó el soldado – Escuchen: Eggman ha utilizado una especie de bomba de energía que deshabilitó todas nuestras defensas. No pudimos hacer nada para defendernos de sus fuerzas.

\- No te preocupes, no es su culpa – dijo el erizo – Acabaremos con las fuerzas de Eggman y liberaremos la ciudad.

\- Sí, por favor – dijo el soldado – Pero tengan cuidado: Metal Sonic está aquí, y puede que vuelvan a utilizar esa bomba para dejarte sin funcionamiento a ti, Omega.

\- No te preocupes por mí, humano – contestó el robot – Estoy aquí para vencer a Eggman y a Metal Sonic. Una descarga de energía no me pondrá fuera de línea.

Entonces el dúo siguió su camino y continuaron por la avenida principal. Shadow y Omega estaban a punto de llegar al centro de la ciudad, cuando de pronto fueron sorprendidos por dos robots de la serie E, que se les aparecieron de frente y los atacaron de inmediato. Uno de ellos emitió un gran destello de luz que le nubló la visión a Shadow, mientras que el otro se apresuró y le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo lanzó un par de metros hacia atrás. Esas máquinas se movían bastante más rápido que de costumbre, pero esto no intimidó a Omega, que aprovechó el instante para dispararle al robot uno de sus letales cañonazos. La máquina retrocedió por el impacto, pero seguía en pie, junto con el otro robot. Shadow se teletransportó de pronto para aparecer detrás de ellos y utilizó su ataque giratorio para embestirlos. Aunque fueron aturdidos por el golpe, ninguno de los robots cayó al suelo y cada uno disparó un cañón láser hacia los héroes, que se vieron obligados a esquivar. Acto seguido, Shadow y Omega dispararon, al unísono, una Lanza Caos y un cañonazo que acertaron en sus blancos y explotaron al impactar, provocando una leve polvareda. Cuando la nube se difuminó, observaron que los robots de la serie E seguían en pie, apenas con un desgaste de pintura.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – murmuró Shadow.

Los robots saltaron de prisa hacia el tejado de un edificio, y detrás de este apareció una gran máquina de apariencia humanoide: de quince metros de altura, estructura liviana y rígida, armadura color rojo con líneas negras que lo atravesaban. Tenía cuatro brazos, y dos de ellos portaban discos de sierra que giraban a alta velocidad; en su parte central, a la altura de los hombros, se podía apreciar la cabina cerrada del robot. Esta se abrió y mostró la presencia del Doctor Eggman dentro de ella; estaba protegido, además, por una esfera transparente. Metal Sonic apareció volando al lado de la gran máquina.

\- Son fuertes, ¿verdad? –dijo el doctor - Con un puñado de mis nuevos robots, lograré vencerlos a ustedes y al resto de esas ratas superdotadas. Y luego nada se interpondrá en mi camino; ni siquiera esos sucios zetis.

\- Eggman… Deberías haberte quedado escondido en tu base – dijo Shadow – No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad. ¡Te sacaré de ahí con mis propias manos y te encerraré para siempre en Prision Island!

\- ¡Pues ven e inténtalo, conejillo de indias alienígena! – dijo Eggman.

\- Shadow, Eggman es mío. Tú acaba con Metal Sonic – dijo Omega.

\- ¡Menos palabras y más acción! ¡Adelante, Egg Furia! ¡Metal Sonic, conmigo!

Entonces comenzó la batalla. Metal Sonic se lanzó hacia Shadow y lo embistió con el cuerpo, pero el erizo negro se teletransportó para reaparecer detrás del robot y atacarlo con una Lanza Caos, que no logró impactar en el blanco. Luego, el erizo y el metálico se enfrascaron en un combate de alta velocidad; las estelas azules y oscuras iban y venían por las calles y tejados de los edificios, y cada vez que chocaban uno contra otro se producía un estallido supersónico. Los estruendos provocados sacudían a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Omega y el Egg Furia luchaban sin descanso. Aunque Omega era mucho más pequeño, aprovechaba esta ventaja para escabullirse rápidamente con sus propulsores y atacar. Disparaba con sus cañones en los puntos débiles como las articulaciones, y cada tanto asestaba un tremendo golpe con su puño de metal. El Egg Furia utilizaba dos de sus brazos para disparar láseres y balas de plasma, y sus otros dos brazos de sierra los usaba parar defenderse a corta distancia.

Omega se lanzó hacia el Egg Furia impulsado por sus propulsores mientras disparaba con su cañón. Egman intentaba cortar a Omega con sus sierras, pero este las esquivaba. De repente, el Egg Furia logró acertar en la armadura de Omega, y mientras el robot se distrajo observando su herida, Eggman le asestó un poderoso puñetazo que lo lanzó más de cincuenta metros hacia atrás y lo hizo impactar en un edificio. El doctor sonrió con satisfacción.

Omega, rodeado de escombros, hizo un rápido análisis de sus daños y comprobó que su armadura no había sido atravesada, pero ahora estaba más vulnerable ante cualquier ataque. Tendría que pelear con más cuidado si quería vencer a su nefasto objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Shadow había contemplado el golpe que sufrió su compañero, pero no podía asistirlo. Tenía a Metal Sonic siguiéndole los talones y parecía que no podía detenerlo. La creación del doctor asestaba golpes con sus manos y esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques de Shadow. Era una pelea igualada, y si el erizo no pensaba en un plan, la situación se complicaría.

Shadow vio cómo Omega regresaba al combate, volando como un misil hacia el Egg Furia. El doctor no alcanzó a detenerlo y fue embestido con toda la fuerza de su ataque: el robot de Eggman trastabilló, pero logró recomponerse, y se lanzó al ataque contra Omega.

A pesar de ser atacado constantemente por Metal Sonic, Shadow notó que los demás robots de Eggman no los atacaban. Ni siquiera los nuevos modelos de la serie E: era como si Eggman les hubiera dado la orden de no interponerse.

Luego de haber comprobado que la situación no era favorable para ambos, Shadow jugó su carta más poderosa. Aprovechando un momento en el que Metal Sonic dejó de atacar, el erizo negro se quitó los anillos dorados de sus muñecas y sintió cómo un poder incontrolable comenzó a crecer dentro de sí. Quizá se desmayase luego de utilizar tanta energía, pero era la manera más efectiva de derrotar a Eggman, a Metal Sonic y liberar Gigalopolis. Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo luminoso.

\- Se acabaron los juegos, Metal Sonic… ¡Ahora siente el poder supremo! – exclamó Shadow.

\- Haz cometido un error – dijo el robot.

Detrás del erizo negro, un modelo de la serie E estaba apuntándolo con un arma. Shadow recibió el impacto de una pequeña cápsula en su espalda, y antes de que pudiera intentar quitársela, esta comenzó a absorber la energía de su cuerpo y la utilizaba para darle una poderosa descarga eléctrica. Shadow estaba paralizado por el dolor y cayó de rodillas al piso; con mucho esfuerzo logró pasar la mano temblorosa por su espalda y quitar el endemoniado artefacto, solo para recibir el impacto de otro de ellos en su pecho, por parte de otro robot serie E. La ininterrumpida descarga eléctrica era tan fuerte que Shadow no podía moverse; otra cápsula fue disparada de nuevo y se incrustó en su abdomen, absorbiendo todavía más de su energía e incrementando la potencia de la descarga. El brillo en el erizo desapareció y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Cayó al suelo sosteniéndose de las manos temblorosas, sintiendo cómo sus fuerzas desaparecían y su poder era arrancado de su cuerpo. Al final, las máquinas absorbieron casi toda su energía, y Shadow terminó por desmayarse.

Omega vio cómo su compañero cayó derribado delante de su otro enemigo mortal y no pudo contenerse. Dejó de luchar contra Eggman para atacar a Metal Sonic y vengar a Shadow, pero no lo consiguió. La copia robótica del erizo azul era mucho más rápida, y repentinamente se lanzó hacia Omega para asestarle un duro golpe en el costado que tenía herido, llegando a atravesar por completo su armadura. Allí mismo, Metal Sonic descargó gran parte de la energía de su cuerpo en forma de electricidad, y como la herida hacía contacto con la estructura interna de Omega, las descargas se desviaron directo a su sistema central. Omega cayó al suelo en estado de inactividad, y Metal Sonic se quedó casi sin energías. Pero esto ya no era un problema, pues habían logrado vencer a los héroes que venían a salvar a la ciudad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡Tenía razón! – exclamó Eggman con felicidad – Nos llevaremos a estos dos durmientes a las naves, y luego veré qué hago con ellos.

\- Podríamos destruirlos aquí mismo– dijo Metal Sonic – Así no serán un problema en el futuro.

\- ¿Y privarnos de sus enormes talentos? ¡Ni hablar! – dijo Eggman - Podría divertirme estudiando la ciencia que gobierna el cuerpo de Shadow. ¡Podría hacer una verdadera forma de vida suprema a partir de él! Y podría también modificar el CPU de Omega y volverlo a nuestro lado. ¡Qué emocionante! Pero primero lo primero. Llevaremos a estos dos a las naves, luego tomaré una ducha y luego comeré. Esta ciudad ya es nuestra, Metal. Descansemos un momento – entonces el doctor se comunicó con las naves - Orbot, Cubot, ¿me oyen? Ha sido una victoria aplastante. Preparen las cápsulas reforzadas de confinamiento. Tenemos dos prisioneros.

\- Recibido, Jefe – dijo Orbot – El resto de las fuerzas están listas para reemplazar a las unidades caídas.

\- Bien, entonces que bajen. Dejaremos aquí al Interceptor y al resto de los robots para asegurar la ciudad. Quiero que vengan los Egg Pawns con las máquinas mineras y que comiencen los trabajos de extracción.

\- Entendido, Jefe – dijo Cubot - ¿Le gustaría su comida favorita para celebrar?

\- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, creo que hoy me lo gané – dijo Eggman mirando a Shadow y Omega, que yacían en el suelo. Luego, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Y así fue como Eggman capturó a Shadow y a Omega, en una tarde en donde al fin comenzó llover. Ambos fueron llevados hacia las naves insignia y encerrados en cápsulas, donde permanecieron en un estado de inconsciencia durante horas. Aquella noche, el Doctor celebró con sus asistentes, Orbot y Cubot, el comienzo de su gran conquista. La gente de Gigalopolis estaba aterrada: habían visto a sus héroes caer ante el enemigo, y ahora mismo eran esclavos de la voluntad de Eggman. El giro de la situación había sido tan extraño como impredecible.

Y a cientos de kilómetros de allí, la ciudad de Aquatic Capital yacía saqueada y gravemente dañada. Las fuerzas de GUN no fueron capaces de soportar el duro azote de los zetis, y con mucha suerte sólo habían logrado evacuar a sus habitantes. Este ataque fue un golpe bajo para la Federación Unida, y ahora más que nunca sabían que no podrían ganar esta guerra sin la ayuda de sus héroes. Tiempos oscuros se aproximaban, y la luz de la esperanza comenzaba a ocultarse por nubes grises. Las mismas que ahora, en este momento, traían la tormenta a Northamer.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 _¡Espero que estén pasando unas hermosas navidades con sus seres queridos y se cumplan todos sus deseos para este nuevo año que empieza!_

 _Quiero aclarar que el Interceptor es el enorme robot que aparecía en el Sonic Unleashed persiguiendo al erizo en determinados niveles y disparándole con sus rayos láser. Aquí Eggman lo ha usado para dejarlo como defensa de su reciente conquista, Gigalopolis._

 _Y quiero también agradecer a Guest por su review. Tienes razón, estrictamente hablando y según el Sonic Chaos, Gigalopolis es parte de South Island, pero me parecía interesante ubicarla en este contexto y darle una importancia mayor dentro del continente de Northamer. Igualmente, trataré de ser lo más fiel posible a los juegos de aquí en más._

 _Como ven, el Doctor Eggman se ha vuelto más fuerte, renovando sus robots y creando nuevos artefactos. Incluso se las arregló para capturar a Shadow y a Omega. ¿Qué será de nuestros héroes de negro y rojo? ¿Terminarán siendo manipulados y esclavizados por el doctor? ¿Y qué fue de Sonic y el resto? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para saberlo!_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, y como dijo Sonic…_

 ** _See you later!_**


	10. Confrontación

**CAPÍTULO 10:** CONFRONTACIÓN

Un nuevo día amaneció por esa parte del mundo, el Sol brillaba tibio sobre los campos de Eurish y desde Westopolis, el grupo se disponía a partir hacia Spagonia. Esta vez, el Tornado era pilotado por Vector, y con él viajaban Sticks, Charmy, Cream y Big. Por tierra iban Tails, ayudándose con sus colas, mientras Espio y Amy corrían a su lado. No era extraño que Vector supiera volar un avión: de hecho, Tails se había encargado de enseñarles a varios de sus amigos para que no tuvieran que depender de él en un caso de emergencia.

El grupo salió de Westopolis y se dirigió hacia el norte, atravesando los valles verdes y los prados que decoraban aquella región. El Tornado no era un avión muy veloz, al menos en su modo estándar, pero Vector no podía transformarlo en su versión de combate, más rápida, ya que tenía a sus compañeros sentados sobre las alas y la cola del avión. Así que no tenían más remedio que viajar sin prisa y aprovechar la paz del vuelo para charlar. Con Sticks y Charmy, pronto las conversaciones tomaron rumbos alocados y desfachatados, pero muy divertidos. Cream y Cheese no podían parar de reír.

Mientras tanto, en tierra, Tails, Espio y Amy seguían el ritmo de vuelo del avión. Y desde el otro rincón de la región, Sonic y Silver se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar, aunque mucho más deprisa. Se comunicaron con Tails y acordaron un punto en común para continuar el viaje juntos; y así, a mitad de camino, Sonic y Silver se reencontraron con el resto de sus amigos y aminoraron la marcha para seguir su ritmo. Vector disminuyó la altura de vuelo para poder saludar a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – dijo Sonic.

\- ¡Qué gusto verte, Señor Sonic! – dijo Cream - ¡Y a ti también, Señor Silver!

\- Hola, pequeña. ¿Lista para salvar el mundo? – dijo Silver.

\- ¡Sí, siempre! –contestó, y Cheese chaó de emoción.

\- Sonic, ¿has podido sacarle algo más de información a Eggman? – preguntó Amy acercándose al erizo azul.

\- No mucho más. Creo que les hemos contado todo lo que nos dijo, pero al menos es algo – contestó - ¿Cómo están las cosas por Green Hill? Espero que no haya más zetis revoloteando por ahí.

\- El pueblo está tranquilo – contestó Amy - No creo que los zetis se preocupen en atacar ese lugar sabiendo que hay ciudades más grandes para invadir. Aún así, Vanilla me llamará si algo malo llega a pasar.

\- ¡Hey, Silver! Eres psíquico, ¿verdad? – gritó Sticks – Tengo un nuevo producto que quiero patentar. Cuando todo esto acabe, ¿te importaría intentar leer mi mente?

\- Em… No soy esa clase de psíquico… - dijo Silver rascándose la cabeza – Lo mío es la telequinesis, no la telepatía.

\- ¡Bah! ¡Qué aguafiestas! – exclamó aburrida la tejón – Al menos dime si Sonic y Amy serán una pareja oficial en el futuro. ¡Los fans quieren saberlo!

Al poco tiempo, Sonic estaba corriendo a solas delante del Tornado, mientras que Amy quedó roja como un tomate.

Luego de casi dos horas de viaje, el grupo llegaba por fin a Spagonia. La ciudad estaba rodeada casi en su totalidad por murallas que se mantenían en pie desde su construcción, hacía ya varios siglos. Spagonia todavía conservaba los enormes acueductos que recorrían la ciudad para transportar agua a los distintos lugares, y las calles y casas tenían esa arquitectura tan propia de los tiempos medievales. Aunque desde el ataque de Eggman a la ciudad, las autoridades habían dispuesto defensas apropiadas para proteger a las personas y los bienes culturales de Spagonia. Pero aún así, nunca se habían visto en la necesidad de desplegar su sistema de defensa hasta el momento en el que el Parlamento de la Federación Unida declaró el estado de emergencia mundial.

La mañana avanzaba suave y con una ligera brisa, mientras algunas nubes blancas como copos de algodón recorrían el cielo. La gran ciudad de la cultura seguía tan brillante y hermosa como siempre, aunque ahora estaba envuelta en un aura de tensión. Cuando el grupo ingresó a la ciudad, la gente en las calles los ovacionaba y algunos incluso agradecían al cielo; Sonic y Tails se miraban confundidos, pues en todas las veces que visitaron Spagonia, las personas nunca se habían comportado así con ellos. Ni siquiera después de lo de Dark Gaia.

Más extraño aún les pareció ver a los tanques de GUN desplegados, a los soldados preparando sus armas en las esquinas de los edificios y a cuerpos de tropas recibiendo instrucciones de sus superiores. Se podía ver que varios tanques y camiones blindados se dirigían al extremo norte de la ciudad, y muchas personas se encontraban fuera de sus casas y miraban la situación con preocupación en los ojos.

A Vector le pareció difícil encontrar un área libre dentro de aquella ciudad con edificios apisonados, hasta que al final divisó un parque amplio y abierto, de pocos árboles, que se encontraba a varias calles del centro y aterrizó allí, y luego sus pasajeros se bajaron del avión. Cuando se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos, que venían detrás de ellos, varios soldados de GUN se acercaron y les hablaron.

\- Qué bueno que llegaron, los estábamos esperando– dijo un soldado – Como ustedes saben, había un campamento de los zetis a casi cien kilómetros al norte de aquí, que se suponía que atacaríamos cuando ustedes llegaran. Pero parece que la noche anterior se han movilizado y ahora están a pocos minutos de llegar a nuestros muros. Estamos a punto de ser atacados.

\- Eso explica por qué tanto alboroto – dijo Vector – Así que los zetis están intentando sitiar la ciudad…

\- Querrás decir "zetiar" la ciudad, ¿eh? – dijo Charmy, y su boca fue repentinamente tapada por la mano de su compañero camaleón.

\- Entonces hemos llegado justo a tiempo para la batalla – dijo Espio – Tenemos que prepararnos. ¿Dónde está el frente de defensa de la ciudad?

\- A pocos kilómetros al norte, siguiendo la avenida principal – contestó el soldado mientras señalaba con el dedo – Los guardias han contado casi ciento cincuenta enemigos, pero con ustedes luchando a nuestro lado, lograremos expulsar a los zetis de Spagonia y del continente.

\- ¡Cuenta con ello! – le dijo Sonic levantándole el pulgar.

Luego de organizarse y discutir una estrategia, el grupo partió hacia los muros de la ciudad. Tails recargó el Tornado con un par de anillos dorados, su fuente de energía, y levantó vuelo. En el aire transformó al avión en su modo de jet de combate y se dirigió al punto de la defensa.

El resto del grupo se dirigió a toda prisa a la muralla norte de Spagonia y allí observaron a los soldados de GUN esperando desde lo alto de los muros, y en cada una de las numerosas torres que había a lo largo de la muralla se encontraba un cañón con varios hombres que lo operaban. Debajo de los muros, los tanques aguardaban la llegada del enemigo y las posiciones de ametralladora estaban repartidas estratégicamente alrededor de la zona. Muchos soldados voltearon al enterarse de la llegada de los héroes que venían a ayudar, y la esperanza inundó de pronto sus corazones.

Diez eran los amigos que se presentaban a dar batalla delante de los muros de Spagonia, y uno de ellos surcaba los cielos como un ángel protector. Sonic corrió deprisa las escaleras y subió la muralla para contemplar el escenario y sus compañeros lo siguieron. Muy cerca de allí, quizá menos de cien metros, se encontraba el numeroso grupo de zetis que se disponía a atacar la ciudad; se podían oír los tambores y los alaridos de las criaturas, ansiosas por saciar su sed de destrucción.

A lo largo de los muros, los héroes se mantenían de pie, mirando sobre las almenas y desafiando al peligro inminente. Amy desenfundó su martillo, y Sticks preparó su búmeran.

\- ¡Mucho cuidado con estos! Son más fuertes de lo que piensan – le dijo Sonic al grupo.

\- ¡Duro con ellos, chicos! – exclamó Vector - ¡Ya saben, como en los entrenamientos!

\- Estoy pensando que esto será muy distinto a las prácticas… – dijo Espio.

\- ¡Prepárense para una paliza, sucios y feos! – les gritó Charmy a los zetis.

\- ¡No se olviden de lo planeado! – dijo Tails desde el avión, que volaba sobre ellos – Mantengan la línea y concentremos la atención de los zetis en nosotros.

Entonces empezó. El centenar de criaturas avanzó sobre la muralla, corriendo, saltando y volando, como una horda de destrucción, abriendo fuego desde lejos y disparado a mansalva, y las alarmas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar. Desde la muralla, las tropas de GUN abrieron fuego con todo lo que tenían: ametralladoras, cañones y lanzamisiles, todo equipo de guerra del cuál disponían se sacudía y vibraba con estrépito. Sonic fue el primero en saltar los muros y lanzarse al ataque, seguido por Amy, Silver y luego el resto de sus amigos. Todos corrieron y volaron en línea recta en dirección a las criaturas, y estas se prepararon para recibirlos.

\- ¡Tails, que empiecen los fuegos artificiales! – dijo Sonic.

El zorro comenzó a disparar sus misiles y ráfagas de balas contra los zetis, mientras que sus amigos formaban la primera línea de choque. Sonic comenzó a golpear a las criaturas con ataques giratorios y esquivaba sus disparos. Los zetis apuntaban contra todos, y el Tornado se veía obligado a dar complicadas maniobras para intentar esquivar los proyectiles de energía.

Amy tomaba impulso y martillaba sin cesar; sus tremendos golpes azotaban a los zetis y a algunos los mandaban a volar. Ponía todo su empeño en esquivar hábilmente los golpes y los disparos de los enemigos, y utilizaba a su martillo Piko Piko para bloquear algunos ataques.

El caos reinaba en aquella batalla sin cuartel, y el equipo trataba de mantenerse unido para protegerse los unos a los otros. Silver usaba sus poderes con habilidad y atacaba con ondas psíquicas; creaba escudos telequinéticos y protegía a sus compañeros de repentinos ataques de energía. Con su mente, hacía levitar a los zetis y los estampaba contra el suelo o contra otras criaturas.

Mientras tanto, Vector y Big usaban su gran fuerza para golpear a sus rivales. Sus enormes puños iban y venían, y los usaban para bloquear poderosas embestidas de sus enemigos y atacar. Juntos lucharon en combinación, protegiendo sus espaldas e intentando llamar la atención de sus enemigos para proteger a los más pequeños del grupo, que cada tanto se escabullían entre ellos en busca de apoyo.

Espio aprovechaba su capacidad de invisibilidad para ocultase entre los zetis y atacar por sorpresa con sus técnicas de artes marciales y estrellas ninja. Su agilidad le permitía desenvolverse con facilidad entre el enemigo y utilizaba sus golpes rápidos para aturdir y vencer a sus contrincantes.

Mientras, Charmy, Sticks y Cream peleaban uniendo sus fuerzas. El búmeran de la tejón iba y venía, danzando en el aire y describiendo trayectorias que terminaban en el ojo de algún zeti, desorientándolo. Así, Charmy y Cream aprovechaban la oportunidad para atacar con picaduras de aguijón o las poderosas patadas de la conejita. Cheese peleaba tan fieramente como el resto, casi siempre complementando los golpes de Cream, utilizando, cada tanto, sus poderosos ataques de energía.

El Tornado bajaba y subía, disparando y esquivando los proyectiles que recibía de los enemigos, y cada tanto se veía obligado a mantener la distancia para evitar que el avión recibiera daños. Sonic atravesaba el campo a gran velocidad, dejando una estela azulada y golpeando a los enemigos que se encontraba, mientras mantenía un ojo sobre todos sus amigos, que luchaban con ferocidad, al igual que los zetis. Aunque al ser más veloces en general, los héroes mantenían cierta ventaja.

A pesar de la destreza de los héroes en el campo de batalla, los zetis no se amedrentaban, y comenzaron a fijar su atención en la ciudad, como si alguien les estuviera dando alguna orden. Los zetis ignoraron a la decena de personajes que los enfrentaron al principio, y la gran mayoría se abalanzó hacia la ciudad: saltaban los muros casi sin dificultades y se encontraban directamente con los cañones de los tanques. Entonces comenzó una frenética batalla dentro de los muros de Spagonia, y los héroes se vieron obligados a retroceder para proteger a las personas.

Desde el centro de la ciudad se podían oír los estruendos y las explosiones, y la gente temerosa se refugiaba en sus casas, sin saber el verdadero rumbo de la batalla. La suave brisa del viento del norte transportaba incertidumbre y ansiedad, además de los sonidos de la guerra. Todavía quedaba casi un centenar de zetis en pie que luchaban con ferocidad; aplastaban tanques, derribaban edificios y hacían volar por los aires a las torretas, mientras que los soldados se refugiaban como podían y trataban de disparar a cubierto. El grupo de héroes regresó a la ciudad saltando por los muros y continuaron la batalla.

En cierto momento, Vector fue embestido por un zeti corpulento y su fuerza de arrastre hizo que ambos terminaran derribando la puerta de una casa; entraron por ella casi rodando y cayeron por unas escaleras que daban al sótano. Allí, el detective se levantó como pudo e intentó atacar a su oponente, pero este era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir sus golpes y comenzó a contraatacar. Bloqueando unos golpes y esquivando otros, Vector estaba sudando del apuro, pues en ese sótano cerrado y húmedo no podía huir, y si nadie sabía que estaba allí, no podrían socorrerlo.

Respiró aliviado cuando vio a sus colegas, Espio y Charmy, bajando por la escalera y abalanzándose sobre el zeti. Ambos le dieron una serie de golpes rápidos que lo debilitaron, y al ser más veloces que la criatura, pronto el grupo de detectives le dio una paliza al zeti, que no lograba responder a los ataques. Vector acumuló fuerzas para darle el gran final: un tremendo puñetazo directo al rostro de la criatura. Saltaron algunos dientes y el zeti cayó, apoyándose contra la pared y deslizándose sobre ella hacia el suelo. Charmy dio un grito de alegría, y cuando los tres se dirigieron a la escalera para volver al campo de batalla, escucharon una risa sorda. Los detectives se voltearon con desconcierto para ver a su adversario.

\- ¡Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Te vencimos! – dijo Charmy.

\- Tal vez, pero no derrotarán a mis camaradas. Tenemos a Aurora, y ella nos devolverá nuestro antiguo poder, y con él esclavizaremos el mundo. Desde nuestro santuario renacerá nuestra fuerza.

\- ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Y quién es Aurora? – preguntó Vector.

Pero el zeti no respondió. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, su cuerpo se relajó y sus ojos se cerraron; un hilo de sangre brotaba de la comisura de sus labios. Espio se acercó hacia la criatura y le midió el pulso. Charmy se puso blanco, abrió los ojos como platos y balbuceó.

\- E-está… está…

\- Inconsciente. Sólo se desmayó – dijo el camaleón – ¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo eso del santuario y la tal Aurora?

\- No tengo idea, Espio – dijo Vector – Se lo preguntaremos cuando despierte. Ahora tenemos que volver arriba y ayudar a los demás. Y a propósito, chicos: les debo una soda.

Charmy recuperó el color y los tres volvieron a la superficie para continuar con la pelea, y mientras luchaba, Vector no podía sacar de su mente las misteriosas palabras de su contrincante. La falta de concentración en la batalla fue el motivo por el cual recibió más golpes de los que había recibido antes.

La batalla continuaba del lado interior de las murallas de Spagonia. Sticks saltaba y se movía con agilidad, lanzando su búmeran y utilizando sus propias y rudimentarias armas para defenderse; lanzaba boleadoras y las varas que encontraba por ahí como jabalinas. Pero en cierto momento, la tejón fue interceptada por un disparo de energía y salió despedida a gran velocidad hacia una casa. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Delante de ella aterrizó una zeti en particular: esbelta, de un largo cabello verde y una belleza poco común entre los de su raza. Se acercó lentamente hacia Sticks y levantó la mano hacia ella, desde donde empezó a emerger una llamarada de poder.

\- ¡Qué patético personaje! – dijo – Luego nos dicen salvajes a nosotros…

Pero antes de poder disparar, fue embestida en el costado por el golpe de un martillo. La zeti salió volando varios metros pero cayó de pie, y su ataque había terminado estallando en un basurero que había cerca. Amy estaba parada delante de su amiga, que yacía en el suelo, y miraba a la zeti con los ojos encendidos, tomando su martillo con ambas manos. La zeti la miró divertida y se acercó despacio.

\- ¡No des un paso más! – ordenó Amy.

Pero su rival no la escuchó y se abalanzó sobre ella. La eriza respondió con otro golpe de su martillo pero falló, y la zeti le dio una patada en el estómago. Sin demostrar debilidad, Amy dio un giro y la golpeó de nuevo, mandándola a volar. Big apareció detrás de la eriza y ofreció su ayuda, pero ella se negó.

\- Llévate a Sticks y déjala en un lugar seguro – dijo Amy - ¡Yo me encargo de esto!

Amy persiguió a su rival y ambas se enfrascaron en un fiero combate. El martillo daba vueltas, giros, estocadas y embestidas, y la zeti luchaba con energía. Varias veces, Amy había salido despedida por un poderoso ataque de su contrincante, pero se levantaba y volvía a la lucha, aunque lo hacía con mayor dificultad con cada golpe que recibía.

Ajenas a la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, Amy y la zeti continuaban su pelea en los tejados de las casas y luego luchaban en campo abierto. Amy daba todo de sí, pero parecía no ser suficiente; la zeti esquivaba la mayoría de sus ataques y cada tanto respondía con sus poderosos golpes. La eriza estaba perdiendo fuerzas y no lograba vencer a su enemiga. En cierto momento, la zeti esquivó un puñetazo de Amy y contraatacó con una fuerte patada; Amy salió volando hacia atrás, cayó al suelo y se levantó con dificultad, adolorida. Su enemiga se acercó hasta estar a un par de metros de ella y le habló.

\- No está mal para una niña – le dijo – Aunque me has hecho sudar y se me ha corrido el maquillaje. ¡Odio cuando eso pasa!

De repente, ambas se sorprendieron al ver caer a Sonic entre medio de ellas, con la mirada fija en la zeti.

\- No creo que vaya a pedirte perdón por eso – dijo el erizo.

\- ¡Sonic! – exclamó Amy, y el erizo se volteó a verla.

\- ¿Estás bien? Espero que no te importe que interrumpa.

\- ¡Agh! Tú de nuevo, ¿eh? – dijo la zeti.

\- Como si no me hubieras visto allá afuera, Zeena – dijo Sonic – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Amy te lo estaba poniendo difícil? Deberías haber sabido que mis amigos no son carne de cañón.

\- Eso parece, aunque apenas estoy calentando – dijo Zeena - ¿Por qué no te largas un rato y nos dejas terminar? Esto no es asunto tuyo.

\- Ah, ¿no? Lastimaste a Sticks y golpeaste a Amy. Por supuesto que es asunto mío – contestó el erizo con la mirada seria. A Amy se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

\- ¡Son una banda de aguafiestas! ¡Arruinan toda la diversión! – se quejó la zeti.

\- ¿Y a ti te parece divertido todo esto? – preguntó Amy - ¡Eres una malvada! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, linda. Pero ya que están aquí, creo que es tiempo de marcharnos; no quisiera tener que reportarle a mi jefe demasiados heridos en las filas, ¿sabes? Considéralo un empate – dijo la zeti, llevándose el dedo índice a la sien – Habla Zeena. Nos largamos de este lugar, hacia el punto acordado. Olvídense de estos perdedores – Y luego se dirigió a Sonic y a Amy – Tal vez tú y tus amiguitos sean fuertes, erizo, pero no pueden estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo.

Zeena se alejó volando y pocos segundos después, todos los demás zetis que se encontraban luchando se detuvieron, abandonaron a sus contrincantes y comenzaron a levantar vuelo, en dirección al oeste, como un gran enjambre que se alejaba hacia el Sol. Los defensores respiraron aliviados y algunos ya estaban dando gritos de victoria. La parte de la ciudad que sufrió el ataque estaba bastante dañada, con varios edificios humeando y un tramo de la muralla, derruido. Aún así, quedaron en pie buena parte de los cañones y las defensas, aunque con muchos soldados heridos.

\- Gracias por eso, Sonic – le dijo Amy - ¿Ella es una de los Deadly Six?

\- Sí, y supongo que hoy en día es la jefa de este grupo que se acaba de ir – contestó el erizo - ¿Estás bien? Parece que le has dado una buena pelea.

\- Sí, estoy bien – contestó Amy, sonriente – Pero ella es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Se nota que no estaba peleando con todo su potencial.

En seguida llegaron los Chaotix, con Charmy revoloteando de alegría y cantando victoria. Detrás de ellos venía Big, que llevaba a Sticks en brazos, todavía inconsciente. Espio la revisó y dio su opinión.

\- No parece muy lastimada, pero necesita reposo. Hay que llevarla a un hospital para que la vea un médico – dijo.

Al momento aparecieron Cream y Cheese y se llevaron una amarga sorpresa al ver a su amiga en ese estado, y la conejita se ofreció para cuidar de la tejón en el hospital. La batalla había terminado: los zetis habían escapado, pero todavía se los podía ver huyendo de la ciudad, como puntos negros que lastimaban el cielo. Fue entonces cuando Tails y Silver se comunicaron a través del radio.

\- ¡Huyen más rápido de lo que corren! ¡Aprovechemos la oportunidad y ataquemos ahora que están débiles! – dijo Silver.

\- ¡Sonic, me estoy acercando al muro! ¡Si vas a venir, hazlo ahora, que no hay tiempo! – dijo Tails.

Sonic miró a Amy y le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres darles otra paliza? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Por mí, encantada! - respondió, invocando su martillo.

\- ¡Entonces sujétate! – dijo el erizo.

Sonic corrió hacia ella, la levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta lo alto de la muralla. En ese instante pasaban volando Tails y Silver, y Sonic dio un salto para caer en la cola del avión, donde bajó suavemente a Amy.

El avión siguió su recorrido hacia el cielo azul y brillante; Tails aceleró y llevó al Tornado a su máxima velocidad, y estuvieron persiguiendo a los zetis durante varios minutos hasta que lograron alcanzarlos. Las criaturas comenzaron a dispararles sus proyectiles de energía y Tails lograba esquivarlos con dificultad, debido al gran número de zetis que se defendían. Silver se adelantó y empezó a lanzar hojas psíquicas que impactaban en los enemigos y los hacían caer; Tails disparó sus misiles y rayos láser para contraatacar.

Cuando algún zeti se acercaba para golpear al avión con sus puños, rápidamente era repelido por los ataques giratorios de Sonic; el erizo luego volvía al Tornado gracias a que Tails estaba más que acostumbrado a estas tácticas y hacía danzar al avión en el aire para que su amigo no cayera al vacío. Cuando otros enemigos se atrevían a acercarse, Amy los repelía a base de sólidos martillazos.

Llegó el momento en que los disparos de los zetis eran tan frenéticos que Silver tuvo que usar poderes psíquicos para crear una barrera alrededor de él y del Tornado, y las balas energéticas de los enemigos impactaban contra los escudos, debilitándolos. Silver estaba perdiendo fuerzas por la gran cantidad de poder que estaba gastando al defenderse de tantos enemigos, hasta que al fin los disparos de los zetis deshicieron los escudos, y varios proyectiles impactaron en la turbina del avión. El Tornado comenzó a caer en picada, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y echando humo. Sonic y Amy se sujetaron del avión con todas sus fuerzas mientras Tails intentaba recuperar el control sobre la nave.

Silver continuaba peleando contra unos zetis hasta que los gritos de sus compañeros a través del radio lo hicieron voltear. Contempló cómo el Tornado caía libremente hacia el vacío, dejando una estela de humo negro a su paso. El erizo plateado se lanzó al rescate, volando lo más rápido que podía en dirección hacia el avión. Cuando llegó hasta él, extendió ambas manos y usó sus poderes para desacelerarlo con cuidado hasta quedar levitando en el aire. Tails apagó el motor, y Sonic y Amy se sentaron; todos contemplaron con resignación a las criaturas que escapaban hacia el horizonte. Ya nada podían hacer para perseguir a los zetis: no podían luchar en esas condiciones y tendrían que volver a la ciudad para reparar el avión.

Cuando regresaron a los muros exteriores de Spagonia, encontraron a las personas y a sus amigos ayudando a los heridos: habían aparecido las ambulancias y los bomberos, y las sirenas sonaban por doquier. Silver depositó el Tornado cerca de un taller conocido por Tails y el zorro se quedó allí para encargarse de reparar el avión. Entonces los tres erizos se fueron a ayudar en lo que podían junto a sus otros compañeros. Cerca de los muros se encontraron con los Chaotix, que estaban ayudando a remover unos escombros. Al ver a los erizos, Vector dejó sus tareas y se acercó hasta ellos, y sus dos compañeros lo siguieron.

\- Ya casi hemos terminado aquí – dijo el detective – Los médicos se han llevado a los heridos.

\- ¿Saben algo de Sticks? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Amy.

\- Al parecer está bien, aunque todavía estaba inconsciente cuando los enfermeros se la llevaron – dijo Espio - La han revisado y quieren hacer unos estudios para asegurarse de que no haya consecuencias por el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza. La llevaron al hospital, y Cream y Big la acompañaron.

\- La pobre se dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca. ¡Pero seguro que se pondrá mejor! – dijo Charmy.

\- Seguro que sí. Gracias, chicos. Todos han estado genial – dijo Sonic – Les hemos dado a esos zetis lo que se merecían.

\- Y hablando del mal – dijo Vector – Durante la batalla, los chicos y yo nos enfrentamos a un zeti que nos dijo cosas extrañas. Algo sobre una tal Aurora, quizá alguna jefa de mayor rango que Zavok, y un santuario, con el cual volverían a tener un antiguo poder. Luego se desmayó, y al término de la batalla fuimos a buscarlo y no lo encontramos.

\- Seguramente sus compañeros lo auxiliaron. Pero en fin, Sonic. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa todo eso? – dijo Espio.

\- La verdad es que no – respondió el erizo, pensativo – No conozco nada de ellos, pero ahora que lo dicen, creo que necesitamos conseguir más información acerca de su raza.

\- Es justo lo que vamos a hacer – continuó Vector – Iremos a la Universidad a ver a Pickle. Seguro que su laboratorio tiene lo que buscamos. Todo lo que dijo ese zeti me ha despertado curiosidad, y si averiguamos lo de Aurora y ese santuario, seguramente encontremos una manera directa de dar con sus planes y desbaratarlos.

\- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Amy – Espero que encuentren las pistas que necesitamos. Yo iré al hospital a ver a Sticks y a los demás.

\- Dales un saludo de mi parte – dijo Sonic – Yo daré una vuelta por aquí y luego iré a ayudar a Tails. ¿Te vienes, Silver?

\- Claro. Esto es casi como la vez que estuve en Adabat – contestó el erizo plateado.

Entonces transcurrieron las horas, y cada uno de los chicos y chicas estaban ocupados en sus propias tareas. Amy había llegado al hospital y se alegró al ver que Cream y Big estaban sanos y salvos, aunque Sticks seguía inconsciente, recostada en la cama. Los tres fueron a hablar con el doctor para saber el estado de salud de su amiga, y este los tranquilizó con su diagnóstico.

\- Le hicimos una radiografía y una resonancia magnética y comprobamos que no tiene fracturas ni lesiones: aunque ahora sólo está dormida. No tienen de qué preocuparse, pues estos casos son más frecuentes de lo que se imaginan. Caídas desde escaleras, golpes al resbalarse en las duchas… No creerían las historias de accidentes que conozco. Todavía quedan varios estudios qué hacerle, pero todo indica que se pondrá mejor y despertará dentro de poco. Necesita un par de horas para descansar, así que les pido su paciencia. Pueden quedarse en la sala de espera: allí podrán tomar algo, si lo desean.

Por su parte, Vector, Espio y Charmy se dirigieron hasta el centro de la ciudad buscando la casa donde vivía el Profesor Pickle, a un par de calles de la universidad. No tardaron mucho en convencerlo de ir hasta el laboratorio para buscar en los archivos, pues el profesor tenía una gran fascinación por las culturas antiguas.

\- No hay muchos registros certeros acerca de los zetis antiguos – dijo Pickle – Pero lo poco que hay es muy interesante. ¡Se sorprenderían! ¡Vengan, vamos!

Sonic y Silver habían ido a ayudar a las personas en lo que podían: desde rescatar mascotas asustadas hasta remover escombros y limpiar las calles cercanas a los muros que frenaron el ataque. Luegos de esto, se dirigieron al taller donde Tails trabajaba en la reparación del Tornado. Pasó un tiempo mientras los compañeros estaban abocados a distintas ocupaciones, hasta que de pronto llegó Amy.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal está el avión? – preguntó la eriza.

\- El motor sufrió bastante daño, pero ya casi lo tenemos resuelto – contestó Tails - ¿Cómo están Sticks y los demás?

\- Sticks está bien. Ya se despertó y está volviendo locas a las enfermeras con sus historias – rió – Cream, Cheese y Big están bien, y se quedaron en el hospital. Yo volví para saber si puedo ayudarlos en algo.

\- Claro, ven – dijo sonriente el zorro – Revisaré los frenos y los flaps. Necesito que comandes los controles.

El tiempo pasó y ahora los chicos tomaban un pequeño descanso. Sonic yacía recostado en una tarima que había cerca, Silver se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la pared, y Amy se quedó sobre el Tornado, jugueteando con los mandos. Mientras saciaba su sed con una gaseosa, Tails recibió un mensaje en su comunicador; al leerlo, el rostro del zorro cambió para mostrar un semblante de preocupación, y Sonic lo miró con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? – le preguntó.

\- Es un mensaje de Omega – dijo Tails, y comenzó a leer – "Aviso de emergencia. Shadow y yo hemos salido en una misión urgente para defender a la ciudad de Gigalopolis de la invasión de Eggman. Eggman ha usado un arma que inhabilitó las comunicaciones y defensas de GUN en la ciudad. Shadow y yo nos enfrentamos a Eggman y a Metal Sonic. Han vencido a Shadow. No fui capaz de defenderlo. Metal Sonic me atacó y atravesó mi armadura. Mi sistema está por colapsar".

Los tres erizos mostraron expresiones de asombro y preocupación ante la repentina noticia. Por un instante se hizo un silencio tétrico.

\- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Amy – Shadow y Omega son dos de los más fuertes del equipo. ¡No pueden haber muerto! ¡Estoy segura de que siguen con vida!

\- Y si siguen con vida, los encontraremos – dijo Sonic con decisión en la voz - ¡Hay que ir a esa ciudad ahora mismo!

\- Gigalopolis está del otro lado del mar, así que necesitamos ir en el avión – dijo Tails – Por suerte, ya está arreglado. Hay que avisar a los demás.

\- Bien. Yo me ocuparé de llamar al resto, mientras ustedes pueden preparar el avión – dijo Silver – Ni se les ocurra irse sin mí.

Inmediatamente después, sonó el teléfono del taller. Era Rouge.

\- ¿Ustedes también recibieron el mensaje de Omega? – preguntó – Él y Shadow están en aprietos.

\- Sí, lo sabemos – dijo Tails – Estamos en ello. Amy, Sonic, Silver y yo los rescataremos.

\- De acuerdo, pero iremos también – dijo Rouge – Si han podido vencer a esos dos, entonces Eggman está muy bien preparado. Estaremos en contacto.

Luego, Silver llamó a Vector y a Big y les comunicó la situación. Aunque los chicos les ofrecieron su ayuda, el erizo plateado tuvo que explicarles que no había lugares disponibles en el avión, pues usarían el modo jet del Tornado para llegar lo antes posible.

\- Supongo que seguiremos investigando sobre los zetis – dijo Vector - ¡Espero que le den lo suyo a ese Eggman!

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Sticks se ponga bien – dijo Big - ¡Les deseo mucha suerte!

Mientras Amy y Tails preparaban el avión para partir, Sonic salió a toda velocidad del taller, corriendo directamente hacia el cuartel de GUN más cercano. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con un oficial, y le dijo las nuevas noticias acerca de Shadow, Omega y la invasión de Eggman a Gigalopolis.

\- Recibimos el mismo mensaje de Omega hace pocos minutos – dijo el oficial – Teníamos nuestra sospecha al no poder comunicarnos con ninguno de los agentes ni con nuestras fuerzas en esa ciudad. También nos hemos enterado de que los zetis han atacado Acuatic Capital y la han destrozado; Sonic, estamos en una situación grave. Espero que tengan éxito en su misión y logren rescatar a los agentes sanos y salvos, pues no creo que Eggman haya acabado con sus vidas, por lo menos aún. Tienen que partir inmediatamente.

Cuando Sonic regresó al taller, se encontró con el Tornado listo para partir, con Tails y Amy sentados en los asientos del avión y Silver esperando a un lado. El erizo azul dio un salto y se posó sobre la cola del Tronado, mientras que Tails encendió la nave y partieron, acompañados por Silver, que volaba a su lado. Tails tomó su comunicador y le habló a Espio.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Espéranos a la salida de la universidad – dijo el zorro.

El camaleón hizo lo que le dijo Tails y esperó al lado de la fuente de agua que acompañaba a la institución. Cuando el Tornado llegó, Tails bajó la velocidad y la altura del avión y le lanzó a Espio unas llaves, que el ninja tomó en el aire con habilidad.

\- Son las llaves del Tornado 2 – dijo el zorro, levantando vuelo otra vez – Si necesitan usarlo, búsquenlo en mi taller, en Central City.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Mucha suerte! – dijo Espio por el radio.

Y así, el grupo se dividía otra vez, tomando nuevos y diferentes caminos. El Tornado se alejaba de la ciudad de Spagonia en aquella tarde cálida en una misión de rescate, esperando poder salvar a sus dos compañeros, si es que había oportunidad. Mientras que el resto de los héroes que se quedaron en Spagonia se ocupaban de otros asuntos, también importantes, y pronto tendrían motivos para iniciar sus propias aventuras.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Perdonen por no publicar antes, pero las últimas semanas no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero para compensar, este capítulo fue más largo y tuvo más acción, ¿verdad?**

 **Se han librado batallas interesantes y se han presentado algunos misterios. ¿Quién o qué es esa tal Aurora? ¿Y qué con el santuario? ¡Lo descubriremos muy pronto! Y algunos de los chicos han viajado para socorrer a Shadow y Omega. ¿Conseguirán llegar a tiempo antes de que el Doctor Eggman cometa sus maldades?**

 **Quiero agradecer a Anonon y a Karygarcia21 por sus reviews, y para terminar, quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos por estar del otro lado de la pantalla, apoyándome en este humilde pero emocionante viaje, lleno de aventuras y experiencias nuevas. ¡Y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Aventuras en Oriente!**

 **Y como dijo cierto erizo azul…**

 ** _See you later!_**


	11. Aventuras en Oriente

**CAPÍTULO 11:** AVENTURAS EN ORIENTE

Luego de unas largas horas de viaje, el avión al fin concluía su vuelo y lograba aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Chun-Nan. La sacudida de la nave los despertó, ya que aprovecharon el viaje para dormir un poco, aunque la felina no había pasado una buena noche sobre el avión. Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze y Marine descendieron bostezando de la aeronave y pudieron contemplar la maravillosa vista desde el aeropuerto, que estaba ubicado sobre la meseta de una montaña, al igual que aquella ciudad, que se desplegaba sobre riscos, picos y cataratas. Desde las altas cumbres se lograban ver las vastas tierras de la región, inundadas por un manto de luz y las nubes blancas que decoraban el cielo.

Las grandes e interminables murallas recorrían la región, rodeando las tierras del Imperio, construidas en algún tiempo remoto para proteger a su pueblo. Uno de los tramos más famosos, Dragon Road, en su momento tomado temporalmente por las fuerzas del Doctor Eggman, hoy en día formaba parte de una gran ruta de comercio entre las distintas ciudades de Chun-Nan.

Era cerca del mediodía, y el brillo del Sol sobre sus rostros, todavía adormecidos, les daba una cálida bienvenida. El gran Imperio de Chun-Nan se levantaba soberbio sobre la región central del continente de Yurashia, cuya capital, la ciudad homónima, era una famosa metrópolis de gran importancia para la región, y últimamente también para la Federación Unida, desde que este pacífico imperio se unió al resto de los países mediante un tratado de cooperación, hace pocos años.

El grupo de buscadores se preparó para continuar con su marcha hacia el pequeño pueblo donde residía el mítico guardián emplumado, el Gaia Fénix, y Zonshen, el guardián del antiguo Templo Gaia de la región. Los héroes retomaron su camino, saliendo del aeropuerto y corriendo a través de las calles y avenidas principales de la ciudad. Ningún taxi habría logrado llegar a la base de esa montaña en tan poco tiempo, y ningún avión lograría llevarlos hasta lo profundo de las selvas de bambú y las cataratas nubladas donde residía el pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad de Chun-Nan. La gente miraba asombrada al grupo de aventureros que pasaba a toda velocidad a través de las calles y saltando los techos de los edificios.

Una vez que llegaron a la base de la ciudad, doblaron por un recodo y retomaron su camino por un camino que daba al pueblo. Luego de recorrer varios kilómetros, empezaron a notar que la vegetación abundaba y que las casas estaban cada vez más aisladas. Llegaron a un cruce de caminos que les indicaba la dirección de su destino, y luego de atravesar otros varios kilómetros de montaña y bambúes, el grupo llegó por fin al pueblo que buscaban.

En aquel lugar, la paz y la armonía que flotaban en el aire tranquilizarían a cualquier visitante con problemas de estrés. La gente charlaba y reía, y los niños jugaban y correteaban por las calles del pueblo. Unas mágicas y tranquilas cataratas se encontraban cerca de allí, generando una pequeña neblina que le daba al ambiente un aura de misterio, pero a la vez de sabiduría y humildad.

\- ¡Qué lugar increíble! ¡Me encanta! – exclamó Marine - ¿Podemos explorar un poco? Se nota que hay mucho para conocer.

\- No estamos de visita hoy, Marine – dijo Blaze – Recuerda que llevamos prisa.

\- Sólo tenemos que encontrar a Zonshen y pedirle que nos ayude con el Fénix – dijo Knuckles – Y luego retomaremos la búsqueda de la gema.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Por qué siempre…? – y Marine se detuvo a olfatear - ¿Pero qué es eso? ¡Huele muy bien!

\- Son nuestras famosas empanadillas, querida – dijo una anciana, acercándose – Nuestra receta se ha transmitido por generaciones y a todo el mundo les encanta. ¿Les gustaría probarlas?

\- Bueno, supongo que podemos descansar unos minutos – dijo Rouge – La comida del avión siempre es tan escasa…

Con poca gana, Knuckles y Blaze acompañaron a Rouge y Marine a comer empanadillas. Los cuatro se sentaron en el patio del restaurante, y mientras comían hablaban de temas triviales para olvidarse por un momento de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Más tarde, el grupo se dispuso a buscar al médico y guardián Zonshen. Lo encontraron sentado en una silla, conversando con sus nietos, así que se acercaron y le hablaron.

\- Buenos días, señor – comenzó Blaze - ¿Es usted Zonshen?

\- Sí, señorita – respondió el anciano - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Me presento, mi nombre es Blaze, y ellos son mis amigos Marine, Rouge y Knuckles – dijo la felina con un tono cortés – Somos amigos de Sonic y…

\- ¿Amigos de Sonic? ¡Guau! – dijo el nieto de Zonshen, levantándose de pronto - ¡Son héroes como él? ¿Corren así de rápido?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie corre tan rápido como Sonic! – dijo la nieta de Zonshen - ¡Seguro que tienen otros poderes fantásticos! ¿Qué pueden hacer?

\- ¡Eh, niños, tranquilos! – dijo el anciano – ¡Sean amables con nuestros visitantes! En fin, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Díganme qué puedo hacer por ustedes.

\- Verá, tiene que ver con la invasión de los zetis – dijo Blaze.

\- ¡Oh, eso! – dijo Zonshen – A ver, Lin, Chun, los adultos tenemos que conversar temas de adultos. Vayan a jugar por ahí.

\- ¡Nos vemos, amiguitos de colores! – dijo Lin, alejándose.

\- ¡Después podremos jugar! – dijo Chun, siguiéndola.

\- Bien, ahora podremos hablar en paz – dijo Zonshen – No es que me molesten mis nietos, es sólo que no quiero que escuchen estos temas terribles. Esos monstruos que aparecieron de la nada están amenazando toda la región. La noche anterior invadieron la ciudad cercana a las ruinas de Gigan Rocks, y el ejército los ha enfrentado en la llanura, pero sin éxito. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Los zetis son más fuertes de lo que parecen, y están dispuestos a todo. Los noticieros casi no hablan de otra cosa que de ellos.

\- No se preocupe, señor. Sonic y nuestros otros amigos se están ocupando del asunto – dijo Marine – Seguro que salvarán al mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Eso espero, hija. Pero me temo que tengamos que lamentar víctimas en el camino – dijo el anciano – Los zetis tienen un ejército aplastante y bastante numeroso, y al parecer están repartidos por todo el planeta. Necesitamos más aliados que estén dispuestos a pelear por nuestros pueblos. Yo mismo lucharía, pero ya soy demasiado viejo.

\- Por eso hemos querido hablar con usted – dijo Knuckles – Ya que era el guardián del Templo de Gaia, tal vez podría pedirle al Fénix que proteja esta región. Es un ser muy poderoso y sería de gran ayuda.

\- Me encantaría poder hacer eso, pero lamentablemente no será posible – dijo Zonshen – Hace tres días, oímos al Fénix dar un chirrido fuerte y quejumbroso desde su guarida. Cuando salimos de nuestras casas, todos lo vimos volar en forma errática sobre el cielo, mientras seguía dando esos gritos, como si estuviese estremeciéndose por alguna dolencia, y de repente se fue volando hacia el sur. No volvimos a saber del Fénix desde entonces, y estoy muy preocupado por él, pues es mi amigo. He pasado muchos días de mi vida a su lado, y es la primera vez que hace esto. Es muy extraño…

\- ¿Dijo que se dirigía al sur? – indagó Rouge - ¿El Fénix tiene conexiones fuertes con las Esmeraldas Caos?

\- Absolutamente – contestó Zonshen – Él cuidaba del Templo de Gaia, y el templo estaba conectado con el planeta y las esmeraldas. Su vínculo era muy fuerte, y desde que Dark Gaia volvió a ser encerrado dentro del núcleo del planeta, el Fénix no ha hecho más que dormir en su guarida. Como si su misión hubiese concluido.

\- Lo cual, hace más extraño aún que se despierte de repente y se dirija hacia el sur, justo donde nos guía esta Esmeralda Caos – dijo Blaze, sacando la gema - ¿Es posible que el Fénix haya sentido a la gema que buscamos, al igual que Púlsar lo hizo desde mi mundo?

\- Y haya decidido viajar por su cuenta para buscarla – dijo Knuckles – Es posible, pero no estoy seguro. Podría ser por otro motivo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó el anciano.

\- Estamos buscando una poderosa joya que necesita ser salvada – dijo Marine.

\- ¿Otra Esmeralda Caos? – preguntó Zonshen.

\- No – contestó Blaze – Esta es una gema diferente. Verá, Marine y yo venimos de otra dimensión, y allí existen unas gemas llamadas Esmeraldas Sol, que tienen una conexión con las esmeraldas de este mundo. Hace cuatro días, la sacerdotisa de mi reino, una mujer sabia y muy poderosa en las artes místicas, tuvo una visión acerca de la gema que estamos buscando, y dijo que se encontraba aquí, en alguna parte de este planeta. Y según sus visiones, la gema traería la destrucción a ambos mundos si no la encontrábamos y la poníamos a salvo.

\- ¿A salvo de quién? – preguntó el anciano, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

\- No lo sabemos, pero es seguro que está en peligro – contestó Blaze – Y esta gema está enlazada con las Emeraldas Caos de este mundo y las Sol de mi mundo. Por eso la sacerdotisa ha tenido esta visión. Casi como un pedido de auxilio.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué historia! – dijo Zonshen - ¿Y ustedes tienen que encontrarla? ¿Acaso saben dónde puede estar?

\- Tenemos una idea. Nos las ingeniamos para usar esa Esmeralda Caos como brújula – contestó Rouge – Y al parecer, la energía de la gema que buscamos proviene del sur. Así que nos dirigimos allí para encontrarla.

\- ¡Oh, buenas noticias, al fin! – dijo Zonshen – Me gustaría ser de más ayuda, pero no puedo hacer mucho. Ojalá pudiera comunicarme con el Fénix, al menos así sabríamos qué es lo que lo aflige.

\- No se preocupe, abuelo – dijo Rouge – Bueno, equipo, creo que ya es hora de seguir buscando. ¡Esa gema no se va a encontrar sola!

\- Tenemos que irnos. Gracias por su tiempo, señor – dijo Blaze – Ha sido un gusto conocerlo.

\- Igualmente, chicos – dijo Zonshen – Espero que tengan suerte en su búsqueda. Envíenle mis saludos a Sonic y a Tails, cuando los vean.

\- ¡Claro, y cuídese, abuelito! – dijo Marine.

Una vez que se despidieron de Zonshen, el grupo se alejó del pueblo y Knuckles y Blaze intentaron localizar a la gema misteriosa. Cerraron sus ojos, se concentraron, y ambos invocaron el poder de la Esmeralda Caos que tenían. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato sintiendo la energía de la gema, mientras Rouge y Marine esperaban pacientemente. Al cabo de un tiempo, los dos guardianes dejaron de buscar a través de la gema y coincidieron en que debían seguir su rumbo hacia el sur hasta encontrarla.

Entonces continuaron la carrera, cruzando los majestuosos puentes que dividían los ríos y saltando sobre las grandes murallas de antaño. A pedido de Marine, el grupo recorrió varios kilómetros a través de estos muros para poder admirarlos. Más tarde, continuaron el viaje hacia el sur, y cruzaron valles, montañas y ríos, todo a gran velocidad. Cada tanto se detenían un momento para descansar, beber y comer algo. Y a miles de kilómetros de allí, el resto de los héroes luchaban sus propias batallas. Shadow y Omega atacaban y enfrentaban a la horda de Zazz, mientras que Sonic y los demás defendían Spagonia de un ataque de los zetis.

Luego de más de una hora de viaje, el grupo llegó a la ladera de una gran montaña y Marine se detuvo allí, y el resto de sus compañeros se frenaron para ver qué sucedía. La mapache estaba jadeando de cansancio.

\- Sólo denme un minuto… - dijo Marine, y bebió agua de su cantimplora - ¿Podemos descansar un poco? Llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo. Sólo… ¿Qué es esto?

A pocos metros delante de ellos, una puerta de piedra se encontraba adosada en la pared de la montaña. Estaba derruida por los años, pero se podían ver los detalles grabados por los artesanos de tiempos antiguos. La puerta daba al interior de la montaña, y cerca de la entrada, el suelo se hallaba estampado con baldosas de mármol, aunque arrasadas por el tiempo.

\- Son las ruinas de Takkio, la ciudad oculta – dijo Knuckles – Era famosa por estar construía en el interior de toda esta montaña.

\- ¡Oh, genial! – dijo la mapache - ¿Entramos a ver?

\- No tenemos tiempo, Marine – dijo Blaze – Tenemos que seguir…

\- ¡No hagan ruido! – dijo Rouge, interrumpiendo a la felina – Creo que escuché algo…

Los demás hicieron silencio mientras que la murciélago agudizó su oído para intentar percibir el más mínimo sonido, hasta que al fin se alarmó y advirtió a sus compañeros.

\- Un gran grupo se acerca hasta aquí – dijo – Podrían ser zetis. ¡Tenemos que escondernos ahora!

\- ¡Por aquí! – dijo Knuckles, abriendo con fuerza la puerta que daba a la montaña.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Entremos! – celebró Marine.

El grupo ingresó de prisa por la puerta y la cerraron. Dentro, todo era un gran abismo de oscuridad, atravesado por unos finos rayos de luz que pasaban por las cerraduras de la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para escuchar las pisadas y los murmullos. A través de las cerraduras, vieron a un numeroso grupo de zetis que llegaba trotando y volando hacia el lugar. Los veían dispersarse por la zona y charlar entre ellos, mientras algunos se encontraban alejados desde donde estaban.

Sin embargo, vieron cómo un puñado de zetis apareció a pocos metros de la puerta, y los héroes se alejaron rápidamente de la cerradura, escuchando atentamente su conversación.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar? – dijo una voz rasposa.

\- Como doscientos kilómetros – respondió otra voz – Dicen que esa ciudad tiene mucha comida. Al jefe le gustará - rió.

\- Yo estoy cansado – dijo una tercer voz – No hemos parado de viajar desde que salimos de casa, y todavía no hemos destruido nada. ¡Estoy aburrido!

\- Paciencia, Zute – dijo la primera voz – El Gran Jefe tiene todo planeado. Nuestro papel es tan importante como el del resto de las hordas. Si te reconforta, recuerda que ahora los humanos están temblando de terror por nuestra presencia.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo la segunda voz – Dicen que el erizo azul está del lado de los humanos. Lo han visto en la bonita ciudad blanca, y dicen que hay otros animales tan fuertes como él, que están de su lado.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – se burló la tercer voz - ¡Sólo espera a que les ponga las manos encima! Usaré sus pieles como manta para mis mascotas.

\- ¿A quién le importa esos tipos raros? ¡Yo quiero a Eggman! – dijo una cuarta voz – En cuanto lo encuentre, lo haré pagar por haberme torturado.

\- Pensé que también guardaba rencor hacia el erizo azul, Jefe – dijo la primera voz.

\- ¿Sonic? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Y a su amiguito zorro también!- dijo el zeti – Pero es a ese gordo loco a quien aplastaré, pero después de hacer los deberes. Tenemos que seguir las órdenes de Zavok, o se enfadará con nosotros.

\- ¡Jefe! – dijo una voz ajena, acercándose al grupo – El radar indica la presencia de una gran cantidad de energía cerca de nosotros. Creo que es una de esas gemas. Una Esmeralda Caos.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo la voz del Jefe - ¡Perfecto! ¿Y dónde está?

\- Según este aparato, debe estar por aquí, a no más de varios metros – contestó - Busquémosla.

Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze y Marine se miraron entre sí, coincidiendo en que estaban en un aprieto. Empezaron a oír ruidos de pies que se movían y rocas que se levantaban y caían de nuevo. Miraron a su alrededor y no vieron más que una espesa oscuridad: su pulso se aceleró cuando escucharon una última frase.

\- ¡Hey, aquí hay una puerta! ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

Acto seguido, Knuckles se levantó y contuvo la puerta con sus manos, evitando que la abrieran. Empezó a sentir cómo empujaban desde el otro lado cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que empezaron a golpearla.

\- ¡Esto no abre! – dijo una voz – Debe estar atrancada.

Knuckles detenía los golpes que recibía la puerta y el piso vibraba por los impactos. Blaze y Marine se lanzaron a ayudarlo, intentando frenar a los zetis, que no sospechaban el origen de la resistencia a su paso. Rouge comenzó a mirar a través de las sombras, buscando una salida gracias a su aguda visión en la oscuridad.

\- Se supone que esta ciudad tenía múltiples salidas – murmuró - ¿Dónde demonios están?

La murciélago se lanzó a volar para intentar encontrar alguna forma de escapar de ese calabozo de roca donde estaban prisioneros; y si no lo conseguía, todos estarían en graves problemas.

De repente dejaron de golpear la puerta, y Blaze miró a través de la cerradura. El grupo de zetis levantó las manos, y Blaze retrocedió de pronto.

\- ¡Atrás! – les dijo a sus compañeros.

La puerta estalló en varios pedazos mientras Knuckles, Blaze y Marine saltaban hacia las sombras, que se difuminaron inmediatamente con la llegada de la luz. Delante de ellos, los zetis ingresaban lentamente, ocupando toda la entrada, e imposibilitando la salida. Knuckles murmuró algo entre dientes. Del grupo, emergió un zeti más grande, gordo y amarillo, con una enorme boca.

\- ¡Vaya! Pero si son tres animales pequeños – dijo el zeti - ¿Ustedes nos bloqueaban la puerta? Mala idea. Eso significa que escucharon nuestra charla, y seguro que tienen esa… esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Esmeralda Caos, Jefe Zomom – dijo un zeti – Y si no la tienen ellos, definitivamente está aquí dentro.

\- ¡Oh, genial! – dijo Zomom – Entonces ustedes, pequeños, sólo hagan lo que les diga. No tienen a dónde ir.

Pero justo cuando los zetis ingresaron al lugar para intentar capturar a los héroes, se oyeron una serie de explosiones desde afuera, y las criaturas voltearon a ver.

\- ¡Las fuerzas de Eggman! – gritó una voz lejana - ¡Hagan pedazos a sus máquinas!

Los sonidos de disparos comenzaron a retumbar por toda la cueva, y los misiles impactaban por afuera de la montaña. Parecía que se estaba llevando a cabo una dura batalla entre los robots de Eggman y los zetis, y los temblores generados por las bombas se empezaban a sentir desde el interior del lugar, que vibraba con intensidad. Aún así, varios zetis se abalanzaron sobre el grupo, pero fueron repelidos a base de puñetazos, fuego y vapor.

Pero las paredes comenzaron a temblar por las explosiones de los misiles erráticos contra la montaña, y la roca se desmoronó estrepitosamente, cerrando la abertura que conducía a la salida y dejando todo en una completa oscuridad. Justo en ese momento, una voz conocida emergió de las sombras, dándoles a los chicos un poco de alivio.

\- ¡Por aquí hay una salida! – gritó Rouge - ¡Rápido, o se nos caerá la montaña encima!

\- ¡Detrás de mí! – gritó Blaze - ¡Iluminaré el camino!

Blaze comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a medida que corría, siguiendo la voz de Rouge. La felina tenía cierta habilidad para ver en la oscuridad, al igual que Knuckles, aunque iluminar el lugar era una ayuda considerable. Gracias a la tenue luz del fuego, se lograban ver columnas inmensas que sostenían la gran estructura de piedra de aquella ciudad, y lo que parecían ser casas y caminos secundarios. El equidna llevaba a Marine en los brazos mientras corría y saltaba, esquivando objetos abandonados, siguiendo a Blaze a través de aquel abismo, ayudado por el camino de fuego que ella iba dejando. Las rocas caían ruidosas a su alrededor, y los temblores se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Con algo de dificultad, Rouge buscaba a través de la negrura por los caminos que los antiguos habitantes de la ciudad habían trazado. Volaba a toda prisa, esquivando las rocas que se le caían encima, escuchando el eco que provenía de los salones próximos, con la esperanza de estar recorriendo el camino correcto. Ya no se oían los disparos ni las explosiones de la batalla que se estaba librando entre Eggman y los zetis, o tal vez tenía mejores cosas a las que prestarles atención. Dobló por un recodo y llamó a sus amigos, asegurándose de que la seguían, y retomaba la marcha cuando veía el resplandor del fuego que lanzaba Blaze para iluminarse. El tiempo se estaba agotando, y tendría que encontrar la salida en pocos minutos o quedarían sepultados para siempre en aquella ciudad abandonada. El sudor recorría su frente y su corazón latía cada vez con más potencia.

El grupo siguió corriendo a través de la oscuridad, tenuemente iluminada por Blaze, mientras la montaña se seguía desmoronando sobre ellos. En cierto momento, Rouge siguió un camino recto que se elevaba y encontró algo que le devolvió el color a su rostro. Un tenue y fino haz de luz que atravesaba la negrura por una pequeña grieta en la piedra. La murciélago tanteó la pared y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una puerta, una de las tantas que estaban distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de esa extraña ciudad.

\- ¡Aquí! – gritó Rouge - ¡La puerta! ¡La salida!

Knuckles, que venía detrás de Blaze, se adelantó, dejó a Marine en el suelo y le dio un golpe a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Esta se fracturó y estalló por los aires, dejando ingresar una luz que les pareció tan potente que les nubló la visión por un momento. Casi ciegos, los cuatro salieron de un salto de la cueva y cayeron rodando por la ladera de la montaña, golpeándose con las rocas y los troncos. Los escombros terminaron por cerrar la apertura por la que habían escapado, sepultando a las ruinas de la ciudad para siempre. El grupo se levantó despacio, restregándose los ojos y recuperando poco a poco la visión.

\- ¡Es por esto que prefiero el mar! – dijo Marine, abrazando a Rouge - ¡Gracias por salvarnos!

\- Sí, de nada… - dijo Rouge, algo incómoda – Blaze, dime que tienes esa esmeralda.

\- Sí, claro, aquí está – dijo la felina, sacando la gema – Supongo que los zetis sólo se quedaron con las máquinas de Eggman.

\- Y espero que se distraigan con ellas un buen rato – dijo Knuckles – Mejor vayámonos de aquí.

\- ¡Próximo destino: Adabat! – dijo Rouge – En la siguiente ciudad solicitaré un avión y llegaremos en un santiamén.

El grupo descansó un rato antes de viajar de nuevo, y luego comenzaron a atravesar las llanuras que separaban a las montañas de la ciudad costera a la que se dirigían. Las nubes blancas adornaban el cielo mientras que el viento refrescaba sus cuerpos y mentes, y el grupo se detenía cada tanto para descansar. Pero en cierto punto del camino, Rouge recibió un mensaje, y cuando terminó de leerlo, su rostro se tornó en una mueca de alarma.

\- Chicos, tenemos un problema – dijo seria – Omega me envió un aviso de emergencia antes de desconectarse. Dice que él y Shadow fueron vencidos por Eggman en Gigalopolis, cuando intentaban liberar a la ciudad de una invasión del doctor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vencieron a Shadow? – dijo Knuckles con asombro - ¿Cómo?

\- Con ayuda de Metal Sonic – contestó la murciélago – Eso y quién sabe qué otras maquinitas o artilugios.

\- O sea que… ahora podrían están muertos… - dijo Marine con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡Claro que no, niña! – exclamó Rouge – Conozco a Eggman y sé que no desaprovecharía tanto potencial junto. Seguramente tratará de hacer algún experimento con ellos.

\- Entonces, hay que rescatarlos – dijo Blaze – No podemos dejarlos en manos de ese loco.

\- ¡Eso es! – dijo Marine – ¿Dónde queda esa ciudad?

\- En el centro de Northamer – dijo Rouge – Hay que viajar al sur, por lo que no interrumpiremos nuestra búsqueda. Aunque probablemente el Doctor se los lleve a otro sitio.

\- Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo – dijo Knuckles – Vamos a llamar a Sonic. Tal vez nos ayude.

Luego de comunicarse con el resto del grupo, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze y Marine partieron a la base de GUN más cercana para solicitar un pequeño avión, que podrían conseguir sin dificultad gracias a la posición de la murciélago. Pronto viajarían hacia otro continente, buscando rescatar a sus dos amigos en peligro. Y mientras tanto, el mundo comenzaba a temblar ante los ataques del Doctor Eggman y Zavok, que parecían disputarse el dominio del planeta, dejando a su paso ciudades conquistadas o devastadas y ejércitos diezmados. Y sabían que aquello era sólo el comienzo de esta gran guerra.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

Quiero aclarar que Takkio, la ciudad bajo la montaña, toma su nombre de Tokio, la capital de Japón, a modo de pequeño homenaje.

¡Ahora los chicos se han unido al rescate! ¿Pero llegarán a tiempo? ¿O el Doctor Eggman hará de las suyas? ¡Pronto lo sabremos!

Como siempre, todos están invitados a comentar qué les parece la historia, y sepan que toda crítica constructiva es siempre bienvenida. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y muchas gracias por leer.

 ** _See you later!_**


	12. La Boca del Lobo

**CAPÍTULO 12:** LA BOCA DEL LOBO

La luz de la luna ingresaba por la ventana de aquella biblioteca, inundada de libros, archivos, registros y mapas, donde cuatro individuos buscaban, revolvían y leían. Los pisos de madera de cedro crujían con cada paso que daban, en busca de algún nuevo libro, en aquellas estanterías ordenadas. Vector, Espio y Charmy buscaban todo tipo de información acerca de los zetis y el profesor Pickle los ayudaba, explicándoles lo que sabía con todos sus años de experiencia. En una mesa larga y amplia, desbordada de los mapas y libros que los ayudaban en su búsqueda, Vector se encontraba leyendo unos viejos registros, con la esperanza de hallar lo que necesitaba.

\- A ver, repasemos – dijo el detective – Según los libros, los zetis dominaban la parte oriental del continente. Pero no tienen registros propios, solamente testimonios de los lugareños.

\- Así es – dijo el profesor – Según las _Crónicas del Tercer Reino_ , unas criaturas poderosas y despiadadas estaban en guerra con las razas de los equidnas, los erizos y los felinos. Las descripciones de los antiguos historiadores de la época coinciden con las características de los zetis, inclusive sus poderes.

\- ¿Y no mencionan nada acerca de un santuario? – preguntó Espio – Según el zeti, este les confería algún poder en el pasado.

\- No, no conozco registros sobre ello – dijo Pickle – Pero es posible que existan, aunque nunca se hayan encontrado.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Charmy, analizando un mapa que había en la mesa.

\- Es cómo estaban distribuidos los pueblos en la antigüedad por esta parte del mundo – contestó Pickle – Mira, estos son los dominios de los imperios y razas de la época. Aquí están los equidnas y los felinos, y por este valle enfrentaron juntos a los ejércitos de zetis que los intentaban invadir.

\- ¿Cómo es que Knuckles nunca nos dijo que su raza ya había luchado contra los zetis? – preguntó Charmy.

\- Es probable que no lo sepa – contestó el profesor – Knuckles tiene un amplio conocimiento de sus ancestros, el clan de Pachacamac. Pero las guerras entre zetis y equidnas datan de siglos antes de la llegada de ese clan, y los pocos registros que se conservaron provienen de testimonios de otros pueblos que vieron la situación desde lejos. Probablemente, muchos registros de los equidnas hayan sido destruidos cuando Chaos enfureció.

\- ¡Quién lo diría! – exclamó Vector – Ahora le podemos dar clases de historia a Knuckles.

Los detectives seguían leyendo, buscando información, y cada tanto se regañaban entre ellos. Pickle tomó asiento para descansar un momento y observó a los tres detectives, enfrascados en los libros y mapas, y llegaban a su mente imágenes de cuando él era joven, y sonrió por la nostalgia.

\- Ustedes me recuerdan a mis épocas de estudiante, como cuando había algo que me despertaba curiosidad y no paraba de buscar hasta encontrarlo – dijo – De alguna manera, ser historiador es como ser detective, aunque nosotros investigamos todo lo que podemos sobre el pasado, en lugar de casos concretos. Y ahora que lo pienso, permítanme hacerles una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que un cocodrilo, un camaleón y una abeja se asocian para formar una agencia de detectives?

\- Elemental, mi querido Pickle – dijo Vector con aire misterioso – La verdad es que nuestra agencia se formó por circunstancias, digamos, inesperadas…

\- No te hagas el importante, Vector – dijo Espio – Verá, profesor, en realidad, los tres teníamos conocidos en común. Yo soy un ninja, pero hacer de detective es un muy buen entrenamiento para mí. Buscar pistas, analizar información, combatir cuerpo a cuerpo… Este trabajo involucra todo eso y mucho más. Por eso me uní a ellos al principio.

\- En realidad, fuimos Charmy y yo quienes fundamos la agencia – dijo Vector.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Pero apenas eres un niño! – dijo Pickle sorprendido, dirigiéndose a Charmy.

\- ¿Y qué? – contestó el abejorro - ¡Siempre me ha gustado esto! Y cuando conocí a Vector y me dijo que quería ser detective y tener su propia agencia, ¡no lo dudamos ni un segundo! Desde entonces hemos resuelto muchos casos y hasta incluso tenemos nuestra propia oficina-casa. ¡Es genial!

\- Y nuestra reputación creció con el tiempo – dijo Vector – Hasta el propio Doctor Eggman nos ha contratado, en su momento. Aunque nunca nos ha pagado, claro, pero resolvimos el misterio, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y hablando de misterios, miren esto – dijo Espio, leyendo las páginas de un viejo libro – Es el relato de un nativo de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad de Shamar, hace varios siglos. "Y la segunda Luna se iluminó de blanco, azul y verde, y de ella parecía emerger la fuerza de los océanos. La gente tiembla de miedo, los niños lloran, y los guerreros se preparan para su destino. Tarde o temprano, los demonios llegarán, y con ellos la desolación. Nuestro pueblo partirá hacia las tierras olvidadas del este, mientras sea posible, para escapar".

\- Interesante, y muy terrible – dijo Vector – ¿Dice algo más?

\- No, luego prosigue con otros relatos – contestó Espio – Parece que su poder provenía de alguna parte de Lost Hex. "La segunda Luna"; tiene que ser su planetoide.

\- ¿Pero y el santuario? ¿Entonces se encuentra allí? – preguntó Charmy.

\- Al parecer, sí – dijo Pickle – Aunque nunca lo he leído en ningún registro histórico.

\- Puede que sólo lo conozcan los zetis. Por ahora… – dijo Vector con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Espio con sagacidad – Conozco esa mirada. No me digas que…

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Viajaremos hasta Lost Hex y resolveremos este misterio! - dijo Vector con iniciativa en su voz.

\- Esto es una mala idea – dijo Espio, con una expresión de negación – En primer lugar, estamos en plena guerra. No podemos irnos así como así para resolver un misterio cuando necesitan nuestra ayuda para proteger a las personas. En segundo lugar, Lost Hex es la base zeti por excelencia. Estará atestado de ellos y nos capturarán antes de tocar el suelo. ¡Sólo a un loco se le ocurriría semejante cosa!

\- ¿Y cuántos casos hemos resuelto haciendo locuras? ¡La gran mayoría! – se defendió Vector – Además, tú podrías volver invisible al avión y pasaríamos sin que nos vieran.

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Les preguntamos a los zetis dónde está su santuario? ¡Es absurdo! – dijo Espio.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir y resolver el caso! ¿O acaso quieres pasarte el tiempo peleando contra un enemigo que nos lleva la delantera? – le dijo Charmy - ¡Recuerda que somos la inteligencia! Nuestro trabajo es esclarecer estas cosas.

\- Si me permiten interferir, creo que lo mejor es descubrir los secretos de los zetis – intervino Pickle – El enemigo ha demostrado tener una fuerza devastadora, y la única razón por la que Spagonia y esta universidad no son ahora cenizas, es porque ustedes y los demás nos han salvado. Pero otros pueblos y ciudades han sido atacados y arrasados, y lamentablemente, los héroes no pueden estar en todos los lugares a la vez, protegiendo a todo el mundo. Es imprescindible que hallemos la forma de detenerlos, y lo más probable es que Aurora y el santuario estén en Lost Hex. Si nuestra suposición es correcta, podríamos coordinar un ataque combinado hacia el planetoide y desbaratar los planes de los zetis de una vez por todas. Creo que es la única forma de vencer: de lo contrario, tarde o temprano nos derrotarán.

\- Y no olvidemos a Eggman, que también está en el juego – dijo Vector – Shadow y Omega estarán fuera de combate hasta que sean rescatados, lo que significa que somos más vulnerables aún. Tenemos que actuar deprisa y encontrar las debilidades de los zetis, vencerlos y luego ocuparnos de Eggman. ¿Qué dices, Espio? ¿Te nos unes?

\- Yo sólo estaba tratando de decir que viajar hasta Lost Hex era una locura, pero si es nuestra mejor opción, entonces tendremos que hacerlo – dijo Espio con resignación – De acuerdo. Iremos.

Tras recibir algunas indicaciones del profesor, los detectives salieron de la universidad y se comunicaron por radio con Big, diciéndole que se irían de la ciudad para investigar; aunque no le dio demasiados detalles, pues Vector no quería preocupar al resto del grupo con su pequeña expedición. Entonces partieron hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad y esperaron un par de horas hasta que tomaron el vuelo hacia Central City. La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y las estrellas decidieron acompañarlos durante el vuelo, mientras Vector las contemplaba esperando, dentro de sí, que su plan tuviese éxito.

Espio miraba por la ventanilla del avión, pensativo, mientras Charmy descansaba a su lado. El camaleón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel viaje, pero no podía dejar a sus colegas solos en esto. Tenía que ayudarlos, aunque le pesase.

\- Espio, ¿dejarás la agencia algún día? – preguntó Charmy con una voz soñolienta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – dijo Espio con sorpresa.

\- Porque hoy dijiste que hacer de detective es un buen entrenamiento para un ninja – contestó Charmy – Pero los ninjas no se quedan en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo. Ellos viajan y entrenan y cumplen misiones, y después vuelven a viajar. Si haces eso, tendrás que dejar la agencia tarde o temprano, y ser detective no será tan divertido si te vas.

\- Eres bastante astuto, Charmy – dijo Espio – Pero, ¿qué mejor entrenamiento para un ninja que estar en un grupo que viaja por el mundo y lucha para protegerlo? Es cierto que al principio me uní a ustedes para continuar mi entrenamiento de una manera diferente. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que puedo hacer mucho más para ayudar a las personas si estoy trabajando con ustedes, que si esto cumpliendo misiones en solitario. Así que no te preocupes, amiguito, no tengo intenciones de marcharme. Porque a pesar de las tonterías que cometemos juntos, no sé si encontraría un lugar mejor para mí.

\- Qué bueno que quieras quedarte… - dijo Charmy, casi entre sueños – Pero si tienes que irte… estaré feliz si así puedes cumplir tus sueños… porque yo ya estoy viviendo los míos…

Y entonces Charmy se durmió, mientras Espio lo observaba con una sonrisa, y luego volvió la mirada para contemplar las estrellas, en silencio. Y en el asiento de adelante, Vector sonreía para sí mismo, orgulloso por las palabras de sus dos amigos.

Era casi la medianoche cuando el avión arribó a la pista del aeropuerto de Central City. Los Chaotix partieron en seguida hacia el taller de Tails, y la luz de la Luna iluminaba sus rostros mientras marchaban en silencio a través de las calles de la ciudad, que dormía intranquila en un ambiente de tensión. Los soldados montaban guardia en las afueras de la ciudad y los helicópteros pasaban sobre los edificios, vigilantes.

Y cuando al fin llegaron al taller, abrieron la puerta y encontraron allí al Tornado 2, reluciente y formidable, a pesar de su anticuado aspecto. Los tres se subieron a bordo, con Espio en los mandos, y abrieron la entrada del hangar para poder partir.

De nuevo en el aire, los detectives viajaron durante un par de horas, conversando de a ratos, y buscando la localización del planetoide en el mapa. Tendrían que volar alto en el cielo para poder llegar hacia Lost Hex, pero valdría la pena, o al menos eso esperaban.

Al fin lograron vislumbrar una mancha negra en el horizonte oscuro, y su mapa les indicaba que estaban en el camino correcto. A lo lejos, Lost Hex parecía poco más que una isla flotante con algunas luces encendidas, pero al acercarse, los detectives se sorprendieron al ver una masa gigante de algo que realmente no parecía un planeta. Era más bien como la parte superior de una esfera enorme, pero hueca, y sus tierras parecían estar formadas por hexágonos de colores que flotaban en el aire. Lo más increíble era que ese planetoide parecía tener los cuatro climas: invierno, verano, otoño y primavera, y también todo tipo de paisajes, desde selvas espesas hasta desiertos y zonas nevadas.

Con todas las luces que brillaban en los lugares, ahora Lost Hex les parecía peligroso. Obviamente, el planetoide estaba habitado, y seguramente ahora era un bastión impenetrable, lleno de defensas inimaginables y ejércitos preparados para la guerra.

Espio se apresuró y usó sus habilidades para volver invisibles al avión y a sus ocupantes, mientras volaban rumbo al pequeño mundo perdido, buscando un buen lugar en el que aterrizar.

\- Hay que dejar el avión en una cueva o algo así, para poder ir a buscarlo luego – dijo Espio – Sólo puedo hacer invisibles a los demás si estoy en contacto con ellos, por lo que tendremos que mantener una mano sobre el hombro del otro cuando estemos allí abajo.

\- ¿Dudas de nuestras habilidades de sigilo? – dijo Vector - ¡Somos detectives! Esto será fácil.

\- Nunca subestimes a un enemigo, Vector – dijo Espio – Tenemos que ser precavidos.

Al fin aterrizaron en un área verde que tenía una gran cantidad de colinas, cuevas y cataratas. Una vez en tierra, Espio dejó de hacerlos invisibles y los tres observaron la zona en la que se encontraban. Parecía muy tranquila y sin enemigos a la vista, por lo que decidieron apresurarse y esconder el Tornado 2 en una cueva cercana, que bloquearon luego con una gran roca.

Una vez que aseguraron su medio de escape, los detectives comenzaron a escabullirse por el lugar, y aunque no tenían una clara idea hacia dónde ir, pronto las fábricas, maquinaria y guardias zetis que iban encontrando les dieron una pauta. Los Chaotix caminaban en silencio, lentamente, evitando a los enemigos, y rodeando algunos edificios del lugar.

\- Por aquí hay mucha maquinaria – murmuró Vector.

-No pensé que los zetis fueran tan listos como para construir todo esto… – susurró Charmy.

Los detectives se fueron abriendo paso a través de la noche, a ratos lentamente, y a ratos corriendo, y así viajaron por varios kilómetros. Cuando estaban por llegar a las cercanías de un gran edificio, vieron a varios zetis hablando entre sí y los detectives se escabulleron para espiarlos.

\- ¿Cómo van las armas? – preguntó un zeti - ¿Están listas ya?

\- Todavía no, señor – respondió otro – Necesitamos hacer unas pruebas con la fuente de energía y una recalibración general. Nos tomará algo de tiempo.

\- Bien, háganlo entonces – dijo la primera voz – Pero Zavok quiera las máquinas de guerra funcionando para esta semana. Dicen que han encontrado cierta resistencia a la invasión, pero sólo espera a que esos rebeldes vean estos juguetes – y rió.

En seguida, los zetis se marcharon, algunos al edificio y otros hacia otros lugares, y los Chaotix estuvieron tentados en investigar aquella fábrica, pero decidieron seguir su propio camino.

La noche los ocultaba con su manto y así los detectives siguieron infiltrándose en territorio enemigo, escabulléndose entre los arbustos, o haciéndose invisibles de a ratos gracias a la habilidad de Espio. Continuaron su camino, y esta vez se arriesgaron a acercarse más a la ciudad; tal vez así obtendrían la información que buscaban, o algo totalmente inesperado. Los guardias zetis caminaban a lo largo de los caminos principales de aquella extraña ciudad, que parecía haberse construido de manera precipitada, pues no había más que edificios cerrados, guerreros y torres de vigilancia. A medida que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad, las defensas se incrementaban, y los detectives se veían obligados a avanzar cada vez con más cautela.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso que las cosas se complicaran. Mientras estaban escabulléndose a través de unos árboles, sonaron las alarmas y se encendieron las luces. Espio advirtió en seguida que habían pasado por un sensor de movimiento y no lo había podido anticipar. Y mientras maldecía en silencio, los ecos de las criaturas resonaron a través de la oscuridad y el sonido llegó hasta ellos, anunciando su perdición. Rápidos como nunca antes lo habían sido, los detectives salieron corriendo hacia el avión, bordeando los campos para intentar despistar al enemigo. Charmy volteó sobre su hombro, solo para ver las luces de las linternas que los buscaban, por aire y por tierra, mientras el sonido de las alarmas atravesaba sus oídos.

Aunque se movían rápido y con agilidad, el lugar estaba atestado de enemigos y emergían de casi cualquier parte; era como intentar escapar del mismo aire. Pero cuando doblaron por el recodo de una colina, un grueso brazo tomó a Vector por la garganta y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Espio y Charmy se lanzaron para defenderlo, pero enseguida fueron atrapados por los zetis, que habían salido delante de ellos, doblando el recodo de la colina. Los tres fueron amarrados desde atrás por las manos de los enemigos, y mientras forcejeaban, los zetis hablaban entre ellos.

\- ¡Son intrusos! – decían - ¡Hay que acabar con ellos en seguida!

\- ¡No! Hagamos que sufran primero – dijo otro - ¡Que paguen por haber venido hasta aquí!

\- No perderemos el tiempo con estos inútiles – dijo otra voz – Elimínenlos de una vez y volvamos al trabajo. ¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer!

Espio, Charmy y Vector fueron alineados y varios zetis se colocaron delante de ellos, levantando las manos. De ellas empezaron a emerger cargas de energía, preparadas para dispararlas contra los detectives, que miraban impotentes a sus captores. Pero antes de que ocurriera un fusilamiento, una sonora voz de alto detuvo el accionar de los zetis, que voltearon para ver a su interlocutor.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – dijo el zeti, acercándose lentamente, y mirando a los tres capturados de arriba abajo – Un cocodrilo verde, una abeja naranja y un camaleón morado… Su aspecto es el mismo a los de algunos de los aliados de Sonic, que enfrentaron esta mañana a la horda de la Jefa Zeena. ¿Me equivoco?

Ninguno de los tres respondió, hasta que alguien se acercó y le dio una sonora bofetada en el rostro a Charmy, que lo dejó con una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Déjalo! – exclamó Vector - ¡Te equivocas! No tenemos idea de lo que nos dices. Sólo hemos venido porque… porque se nos agotó el combustible de nuestro avión y teníamos que aterrizar en algún lado. ¡Ya sabes! Para no caer al vacío…

Pero el zeti no lo dejó terminar, y le estampó a Vector un tremendo golpe en el estómago que le quitó todo el aire.

\- No me vengas con tonterías – dijo el zeti - ¿Crees que soy un idiota como los guerreros que están ahí abajo? Hicieron muy mal en venir. Sea lo que sea que estén buscando, sólo han encontrado su perdición. Pero primero, voy a hacer que sus cuerpos sirvan para algo. Si son tan fuertes como me lo han informado, entonces serán buenos esclavos. ¡Llévenlos al laboratorio! Pero no los lastimen demasiado…

Y así los tres detectives fueron llevados por la tropa de zetis en pleno territorio enemigo. Vector no podía creer su mala suerte: estaban tan cerca de encontrar información valiosa, y ahora estaban a merced de esos despiadados seres. Pero realmente lo lamentaba por Charmy, pues era el más joven del grupo, y no se merecía nada de aquello. Mientras Vector pensaba en todo esto, Espio pasó al lado de él y le murmuró algo en voz baja.

\- Sé que ya no importa, pero… Te lo dije.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde los detectives Chaotix tuvieron un pequeño percance. ¿Qué pasará con ellos ahora que están prisioneros en manos del enemigo más despiadado? ¿Y qué son esas armas que mencionaban los zetis? Sólo hay una manera de saberlo: ¡no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de esta historia!**

 **Y para terminar, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir apoyando mi historia y tenerme paciencia, ya que no siempre puedo dedicarle el tiempo que me gustaría a escribir, y a veces tardo un poco más en actualizar. En especial a Anon, gracias por los reviews. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.**

 **Por cierto, tengo algo muy especial para el próximo capítulo. ¡No se lo pueden perder!**

 **Así que sólo me queda decir…**

 ** _See you later!_**


	13. Caos de Colisiones

**CAPÍTULO 13:** CAOS DE COLISIONES

Últimamente, los conflictos bélicos con los zetis y el Doctor Eggman estaban causando dificultades en la mayoría de las naciones del planeta. No sólo se trataba de ataques esporádicos a ciudades importantes, sino del comienzo de una guerra sin cuartel que estaba sobrepasando a los gobiernos del mundo. La Federación Unida ya había perdido dos ciudades en Northamer, Gigalopolis y Aquatic Capital, y otra en Chun-Nan. Y además, las fuerzas de Eggman y de Zavok luchaban entre sí en territorios humanos, enfrentándose en batallas que hacían temblar la tierra. En todos los continentes, Eggman y los zetis mostraban su presencia, y las fuerzas de GUN se apresuraban en equipar a sus máquinas con los blindajes magnéticos que habían desarrollado para Omega. Al menos serían de ayuda, aunque los ejércitos humanos demostraron estar en una alarmante desventaja.

Y en esto pensaba el Comandante de GUN, sentado en su sillón en el Cuartel General de Empire City. Su semblante serio no había cambiado, aunque dentro de sí guardaba una gran preocupación.

\- Comandante, nuestros sistemas detectan la presencia de zetis cerca de la capital de Mazuri – dijo un oficial, acercándose – Shamar también ha emitido las alarmas, y su gobernante dice que dos de sus ciudades están a punto de ser atacadas por las fuerzas de Eggman.

\- Eso se suma a los pedidos de ayuda de las otras ciudades – dijo el Comandante – Estamos perdiendo terreno muy rápidamente. Que la fuerza aérea de Shamar se concentre en dar apoyo a nuestras tropas, que intentarán defender esas ciudades. Llame a nuestras divisiones en Mazuri y díganles que preparen los robots de combate y construyan barricadas. ¿Cómo está la situación en Holoska?

\- Por ahora, no hay indicios de que los zetis o Eggman hayan arribado a su territorio – contestó el oficial – Aún así, sus fuerzas ya están listas para luchar.

\- Bien, porque necesitaremos apoyo de inmediato – dijo el Comandante – Solicita un pedido de refuerzos para que envíen tres legiones de soldados y maquinaria de guerra lo antes posible, y que otras tres se preparen para partir en cualquier momento. Por otra parte, ¿hay novedades acerca de Shadow y Omega?

\- Ninguna, Señor – contestó el oficial – Nada desde que perdimos contacto con ellos en Gigalopolis.

\- Entiendo… - murmuró - Llama a los generales para una reunión de urgencia. Necesitamos determinar una nueva estrategia de defensa.

\- En seguida, Señor – dijo el oficial, y se marchó.

Lejos de allí, en otra parte del continente, la tierra temblaba bajo la marcha sorda, y a la vez ruidosa, de las tropas de una horda zeti. La Luna brillaba muy alta sobre el cielo, y debajo, sobre la tierra, las criaturas marchaban a paso medio manteniendo una formación algo desordenada sobre el valle de un área montañosa. Y a cientos de metros de ellos, ocultos detrás de unas rocas, tres sombras observaban a los zetis con ojos atentos. Recostados sobre la piedra, con sus tablas flotando a su lado, Jet, Wave y Storm espiaban a las tropas de zetis que cruzaban el valle a pie o vuelo rasante.

\- Jefe, hemos seguido a esos tipos desde Aquatic Capital – dijo Storm - ¿No podemos descansar? Dejemos que los de GUN se ocupen de ellos…

\- ¿Ocuparse? ¿Cómo hoy? ¡Bah! – dijo Jet – Esos soldados no saben ni disparar un arma. Fueron superados totalmente por esos tipos raros.

\- Y tú pretendes hacerte el héroe o que los persigamos por el mundo como unos tontos, ¿verdad? – dijo Wave.

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero esos idiotas salieron de la nada y arruinaron una de las mejores pistas de carreras del mundo. No se irán de aquí como si nada. Además, esos tipos podrían lastimar a más personas. Tenemos que detenerlos.

\- Eso suena tan heroico, Jet… - dijo Wave con sorna.

\- ¡Que no somos héroes! ¡Somos bandidos! Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que unos imbéciles como ellos salgan a atacar así a la gente – dijo Jet – Quiero saber a dónde se dirigen, y encontrar la forma de ponerlos en su lugar…

Los tres tomaron una distancia prudente y siguieron a las tropas de zetis durante un par de kilómetros más, moviéndose con cautela para no llamar la atención. Y cuando llegaron a la cima de una pequeña colina, vieron cómo unas luces en el cielo comenzaban a asomarse desde una montaña lejana. Viendo a través de unos binoculares, los Babylon Rogues se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de dos grandes naves que tenían la típica inscripción del Doctor Eggman grabada en sus estructuras. Con una mirada sobre aquellas naves, los tres se mantuvieron siguiendo a las criaturas, que parecían continuar su camino en dirección hacia las dos naves de Eggman. Aquellas, aparentemente, volaban hacia las tropas, y lentamente, los zetis se iban acercando peligrosamente hacia las naves de Eggman. Wave se preguntaba si aquello sería una casualidad, curiosa por saber que podría pasar si ambos cruzaban sus caminos.

Las máquinas voladoras fueron acercándose y las criaturas comenzaron a esconderse entre las rocas. Los tres bandidos se quedaron ocultos en su lugar, y notaron cómo las tropas se mantenían quietas, como esperando que las naves pasaran y no los detectasen.

\- ¡Mira tú! Parece que esos tipos le tienen miedo al doctor – dijo Storm – Se esconden de él y todo.

\- ¿Qué querrá conquistar Eggman, esta vez?– dijo Wave - ¿Y por qué esos tipos tendrían miedo del doctor? ¿Qué le habrán hecho?

\- Tal vez también se metieron con él – dijo Jet – En ese caso, espero que Eggman les dé su merecido…

Los Rogues se sorprendieron al ver que las criaturas, una vez que las naves de Eggman cruzaron sobre ellas, se lanzaron a atacarlas. Los tres bandidos se ocultaron en las rocas, y observaron curiosos la batalla que comenzó a librarse entre las criaturas y las máquinas del Doctor. Decenas de robots emergieron de las naves y dispararon con misiles y cañones hacia los atacantes, que a su vez aplastaban y machacaban toda máquina que se encontraban. Los estruendos de la artillería resonaban por aquel valle, mientras los zetis volaban hacia una de las naves y comenzaban a abordarla. Los misiles explotaban en la tierra y en el aire, y las balas caían como una lluvia centelleante sobre las tropas que enfrentaban. Las bombas explotaban y se podían ver claramente las estelas de energía que parecían disparar las criaturas hacia los robots.

\- Parece que están bastante equilibrados – dijo Jet – ¡En fin! Por mí, que se hagan pedazos entre ellos. ¡Volvamos al dirigible!

Pero cuando se prepararon para partir, Wave notó algo que le llamó la atención. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño instrumento y leyó sus mediciones.

\- Espera, Jet – dijo ella – Estoy detectando la energía de varios anillos estrella roja. Creo que proviene de las naves de Eggman.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Esas cosas se venden muy pero muy bien – dijo Jet – Podríamos hacer un buen dinero con esos anillos.

\- Pero Jefe, están dentro de esas naves de guerra, y están en plena batalla – dijo Storm – Creo que es un poco peligroso…

\- No te preocupes – dijo el halcón - ¡Somos demasiado rápidos para ellos! Además, si conseguimos esos anillos, podríamos incluso usar algunos como fuentes de energía para los Extreme Gears. ¡Seríamos imparables!

\- ¡Sí, ahora que lo dices, se oye muy tentador! – dijo Storm.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Hay una brecha en esa nave! ¡Entremos por ahí! El doctor estará tan ocupado en la batalla que ni notará nuestra presencia – dijo Wave.

\- Entonces, hagámoslo antes de que termine la distracción – exclamó Jet - ¡Quién hubiera dicho que esos tipos nos llevarían a semejante botín!

Entonces, sin esperar un segundo más, los tres bandidos tomaron sus Extreme Gears y se lanzaron hacia una de las naves de Eggman, que tenía una perforación en el costado derecho producida por los ataques. Empezaron a brotar algunas lenguas de fuego desde distintos puntos de la nave, aunque pequeñas, pero que indicaban que estaba sufriendo unos duros embates.

Mientras avanzaban rápidos en el aire, los tres observaron algo que los hizo detener en seco, para volver a medir el peligro de sus actos. Una estela azul que emergió de una de las naves y volaba a alta velocidad, y se precipitaba hacia los enemigos que enfrentaba. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, su brillo metálico era visible e inconfundible, y la velocidad de sus movimientos era asombrosa, aunque a la vez, amenazadora.

\- ¡E-Es Metal Sonic! – exclamó Storm - ¡Si nos descubre y nos atrapa, estaremos perdidos!

\- ¡No lo hará, mientras cuidemos nuestras espaldas! – dijo Jet con decisión – Wave, tú guíanos a través de la nave en busca de los anillos. Storm, tú vigila que nadie se le acerque, mientras mantengo un ojo sobre ese maldito robot. ¡Adelante!

Los tres se lanzaron nuevamente a la carrera, aunque esta vez con más prisa. A medida que se iban acercando, los estruendos de los cañones resonaban cada vez con más fuerza sobre sus oídos, y en esa noche oscura sólo podían agradecer que la luz de la Luna estuviera siendo obstruida por unos grandes nubarrones.

Se vieron obligados a esquivar algunos disparos y misiles que no iban dirigidos hacia ellos, sino a las criaturas a las que ahora enfrentaba el Doctor. Hasta ahora, los bandidos estaban pasando desapercibidos y volaban hacia la nave de Eggman sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Al fin, Wave logró ingresar por la brecha en la nave, que era lo suficientemente amplia como para que cruzaran sin dificultad. En seguida, también entraron Storm y Jet detrás de ella y se pusieron en marcha, en busca de esos anillos estrella roja que tanto anhelaban y que tanto peligro los estaba haciendo pasar. Recorrieron volando los amplios salones de la nave, que estaban bien iluminados, aunque se podían sentir los temblores en la estructura a causa de las explosiones y los ataques que recibía la fortaleza voladora.

Wave miraba su instrumento y buscaba la señal de esos anillos mientras sus compañeros la seguían muy de cerca, mirando alrededor, alertas a cualquier peligro inminente. Las llamaradas empezaron a nacer desde el interior de la nave a causa del daño, y el fuego brotaba de algunas salas. Jet estaba empezando a impacientarse.

\- ¡Wave, busca un atajo! A este paso, derribarán la nave con nosotros dentro – dijo.

\- ¿Y tú crees que conozco este chisme? – contestó ella – Sólo déjame ver… ¡Creo que aquí hay alguno!

Los tres se detuvieron frente a una compuerta sólida que permanecía cerrada. Wave sacó un cable y un pequeño teclado de su mochila y los conectó a la llave de apertura que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Luego de unos rápidos movimientos de sus dedos, la golondrina logró desbloquear la puerta y ésta se abrió. Cuando ingresaron dentro, sus miradas se clavaron en algo que no esperaban encontrar en absoluto: lo que parecían ser dos grandes cápsulas horizontales que reposaban sobre tarimas, cada una con una computadora al lado, mostrando los signos vitales de algo que se encontraba dentro esos extraños contenedores. Cuando los bandidos se acercaron, los tres quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a los prisioneros en estado latente.

\- ¡¿Estos son Shadow y Omega?! – exclamó Storm - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen estos dos aquí? – dijo Jet - ¿Habrán sido capturados?

\- ¡Jet, sus signos vitales son débiles! – dijo Wave, luego de acercarse a leer los paneles - ¡Hay que sacarlos de aquí!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Vinimos a buscar un botín, no a hacer de rescatistas! – dijo Jet – Sigamos con lo nuestro…

\- ¡No! – exclamó firme Wave – Esta nave está a punto de caer, ¿no lo ves? ¿Acaso quieres dejarlos morir así? ¿De verdad puedes llegar a ser tan egoísta?

\- ¿Egoísta yo? ¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! – contestó Jet de mala gana - ¡Pero dime cómo vamos a hacer para sacarlos de aquí! El grandote debe pesar media tonelada, y aunque Storm pudiera cargarlo, perderíamos velocidad al llevarnos a estos dos con nosotros. ¿Quieres que Metal Sonic nos descubra y que terminemos encapsulados como ellos?

\- A lo mejor haya naves de emergencia por aquí – dijo Storm con timidez – Tal vez Wave pueda volarlas…

\- ¡Claro, es cierto! – dijo ella – Si las encontramos, podríamos salvarlos. Sólo déjame ver…

Entonces Wave se dispuso a hackear la computadora del laboratorio, buscando un mapa que mostrara la disposición de la nave y al poco tiempo encontró lo que necesitaban: el hangar. Abrieron las cápsulas donde estaban encerrados Shadow y Omega y los llevaron sobre los hombros de Jet y Storm, y lentamente, el grupo se encaminó hacia el hangar, recorriendo el interior de la nave mientras eran guiados por Wave. Las sacudidas y los estruendos se hacían cada vez más intensos, y el humo empezaba a inundar la nave.

Al fin llegaron a la pista de despegue de las aeronaves. Un enorme salón que daba directamente al exterior, donde la gran mayoría de los aviones ya habían despegado hacía tiempo para enfrentar a los agresores. Sólo quedaban unas diminutas naves de exploración, no tripuladas, y unas pocas naves de transporte; eran pequeñas, pero les servirían. El grupo se encaminó hacia una de ellas, y cuando Wave se dispuso a hackear su sistema para poder abrir la puerta de la cabina, un repentino temblor los hizo tambalearse, y el suelo comenzó a inclinarse lentamente.

\- ¡Esta cosa está cayendo! – dijo Jet - ¡Wave, apresúrate!

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – dijo ella, y al teclear sobre los controles, la cabina de la nave se abrió - ¡Vamos, rápido!

Todos subieron a la nave, que comenzó a deslizarse sobre la pista a causa de la inclinación de la fortaleza voladora. Wave se sentó en el asiento del piloto y encendió los propulsores verticales; el avión se elevó ligeramente, para luego encaminarse deprisa hacia el exterior. Una vez fuera, pudieron contemplar a la gran nave desde lejos, que comenzaba a desplomarse envuelta en llamas, mientras la otra fortaleza se mantenía firme, casi sin daños. Las criaturas atacantes se estaban retirando, mientras eran perseguidas por tropas de máquinas voladoras, incluyendo a Metal Sonic.

Wave aceleró y se marcharon de allí lo más rápido que pudieron, vigilando su retaguardia continuamente, para ver si los perseguían a ellos también. Al cabo de unos minutos, en el horizonte sólo se veían unas pequeñas luces distantes, y los chicos pudieron respirar tranquilos al darse cuenta de que se habían alejado del peligro.

\- Bueno, no tenemos los anillos, pero al menos rescatamos a estos dos – dijo Storm – Eso cuenta para algo.

\- No creas que es lo único que rescatamos – dijo Jet sacando un anillo estrella roja – Tendremos un buen dinero, después de todo.

\- ¡Qué bonito y brillante es! – exclamó Storm al ver aquello - ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Estaba detrás de las cápsulas, sobre una máquina que parecía importante – dijo Jet.

\- ¡Tú sí que te sales con la tuya, Jet! – dijo Wave con una sonrisa – Supongo que ya tendrás un plan para gastarte ese dinero…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Para nada! – dijo Jet – Realmente no quería el dinero para mí mismo. Les daré a cada uno su parte y dejaré que tú administres la mía; sé que le darás un buen uso. Ahora, mejor volvamos al dirigible…

Y así, Wave piloteó la pequeña nave durante decenas de kilómetros, volando a un ritmo estable. Era ya la noche profunda, los nubarrones se habían dispersado y la luz blanca de la Luna se reflejaba en el avión y les iluminaba el horizonte. Su dirigible se veía a lo lejos, detenido en el aire, y cuando se acercaron, Wave encendió los propulsores verticales del avión para que sus colegas pudieran abordar el dirigible. Con algo de dificultad pudieron subir, en especial Storm, que cargaba a Omega. Y una vez a salvo, Wave tomó su Extreme Gear y se lanzó de la nave de Eggman que, sin piloto, enseguida cayó como plomo hacia un lago que se encontraba en tierra.

El grupo depositó a Shadow y Omega, todavía inconscientes, en el suelo, y se quedaron mirándolos detenidamente. En aquel momento, en la fortaleza de Eggman y durante la batalla, ese asunto no importaba demasiado, pero ahora tenían curiosidad por saber las razones de su captura, si es que las había.

\- Es extraño que hayan capturado a estos dos, siendo tan fuertes – dijo Jet - ¿Cómo es que terminaron en las manos de Eggman?

\- Ni idea, pero gracias al cielo llegamos a tiempo para salvarlos – dijo Storm – Ahora esa horrible nave está destruida.

\- Sí, y la otra sigue en pie – dijo Wave – Pero ahora me preocupan más estos dos. No tenemos manera de saber en qué estado se encuentran.

\- Estarán bien – dijo Jet con despreocupación – Tal vez sólo necesitan descansar un rato. ¿Ves? Shadow hasta respira y todo. Me voy a dormir.

\- Espera un minuto – dijo Wave - ¿Qué haremos con ellos? Deberíamos llevarlos a un hospital para que los atiendan. No sabemos qué cosas pudo haberles hecho el doctor.

\- Bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor, lo haremos – dijo Jet – Storm, pon el piloto automático rumbo a la ciudad más cercana.

\- ¡Sí, Jefe! – dijo Storm – Y mejor que descansemos todos. Ha sido un día muy largo.

\- Tengo la impresión de que no será el único día difícil, Storm – dijo Wave.

Los tres se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones, mientras dejaron a Shadow y a Omega en el suelo, recuperándose. No podían hacer mucho más por ellos hasta que llegaran al centro médico más cercano.

Las horas transcurrieron en silencio dentro del dirigible, y pronto la luz del amanecer ingresó por las ventanillas y cayó directo sobre el rostro del erizo negro. Sus párpados comenzaron a pestañear por la molestia, y Shadow abrió los ojos lentamente. Se levantó como pudo y miró a su alrededor, y en cuanto contempló a Omega junto a él, se inclinó para intentar despertarlo. De repente, un ruido detrás de sí lo alertó, y se volteó para mirar con sorpresa a la figura que tenía delante de sí.

\- Hasta que al fin despertaste – dijo ella – Supongo que Jet tenía razón.

\- ¿Wave? – preguntó el erizo, desconcertado - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Estás en nuestro dirigible – respondió ella – Te encontramos a ti y a Omega inconscientes en una nave de Eggman.

\- Lo que significa que el doctor se las ingenió para vencerlos – dijo Jet al aparecer por la puerta, seguido por Storm - ¿No se suponía que eras la forma de vida suprema?

En ese momento, Omega emitió un leve pitido, y sus luces frontales se encendieron. Lentamente, el robot se levantó y observó a todos los presentes.

\- Energía al cuarenta por ciento. Sin daños severos. Mi herida está a punto de ser regenerada – dijo el robot – Ubicación desconocida. Shadow, ¿por qué están aquí los emplumados?

\- En realidad, son ustedes quienes están en nuestro dirigible, bodoque de metal – replicó Jet – Les salvamos el cuello y los rescatamos de Eggman.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues… se los agradezco… - dijo Shadow.

\- Gracias por salvarnos, seres inferiores con plumas – dijo Omega – El hecho de ser bandidos no los convierte en malhechores.

\- Ergh… ¿De nada? – dijo Storm rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que terminaron siendo capturados por el doctor? – preguntó Wave.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos intentando liberar Gigalopolis, luchando contra Metal Sonic y el propio Eggman en su máquina de combate. Estábamos en desventaja, así que solté mis anillos inhibidores para desatar mi poder, pero en ese momento me atacaron con algo que me quitó todas mis energías. Luego me desmayé.

\- Luego intenté cubrirte, pero Metal Sonic me golpeó en la herida y me dio una descarga eléctrica que me inhabilitó – dijo Omega – Aunque un instante antes de apagarme pude enviarles un mensaje de aviso a Tails, Rouge y GUN. Así podrían vengarnos.

\- Entonces debemos comunicarnos con ellos y hacerles saber que estamos bien – dijo Shadow – Luego deberíamos retomar nuestra misión, aunque sin mis anillos inhibidores no puedo controlar mi energía.

\- ¿Te refieres a estos? – dijo Storm, sacando de su bolsillo un par de anillos dorados y alcanzándoselos al erizo – Estaban cerca de la cápsula donde te encontramos. Parecen comunes y corrientes.

\- Fueron creados para regular energía, en lugar de almacenarla – dijo Shadow, tomándolos – Gracias. Realmente les debemos una.

\- Me conformo con que me expliques qué es lo que está pasando aquí – dijo Wave – Hemos visto las noticias. Dicen que el mundo entero entró en guerra.

\- Así es – dijo Shadow – Unas criaturas llamadas zetis han salido de su planetoide, Lost Hex, y han comenzado a invadir el planeta. Su ejército es numeroso y muy fuerte.

\- ¿Zetis? Nunca había oído de ellos – dijo Jet – Aunque recuerdo haber visto ese planetoide. Siempre creí que estaba deshabitado.

\- Y en cuanto los zetis atacaron, el Doctor Eggman apareció para complicar las cosas – continuó Shadow – Ha creado nuevas armas capaces de incapacitar las defensas de una ciudad entera y conquistarla en cuestión de minutos. Sin mencionar un nuevo tipo de robots serie E, más fuertes y avanzados.

\- Incluso más avanzados que yo – dijo Omega – Aunque eso no quiere decir que no tengo la fuerza para destruirlos a todos.

\- Ya me parecía que estábamos en un buen lío – dijo Storm.

\- Más que eso – dijo Shadow – GUN no tiene la fuerza para contener estas amenazas, y ya ha perdido varias ciudades a manos de los enemigos.

\- Eso significa que necesitan ayuda – dijo Wave – Jet, piensas que…

\- Sí, supongo que sí – dijo el halcón – No solemos involucrarnos en este tipo de cosas, pero la situación se les está saliendo de control. Los ayudaremos a luchar.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – exclamó Storm con desconcierto - ¿Quieren pelear en una guerra? ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que las personas están en peligro? No quiero quedarme sentada viendo cómo el mundo sufre estas agresiones – dijo ella - ¡Esta vez quiero hacer algo!

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Storm? – dijo Jet con sorna – Pues puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres, pero te perderás de toda la gloria.

\- ¡Hey, no soy un cobarde! – dijo Storm – Pero una cosa es rescatar a dos prisioneros en una nave de Eggman, y otra cosa es entrar en una guerra mundial. ¡Pero si van a luchar, yo también iré!

\- ¡Entonces está hecho! – dijo Jet - ¡Los Babylon Rogues entrarán a la fiesta!

Shadow sonrió al ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de quienes lo salvaron, y en seguida le pidió a Omega que llamara a Tails, Rouge y al Comandante de GUN, para que pudieran tener una comunicación simultánea, usando los altavoces del robot y hablando por intermedio de él. Todos ellos se aliviaron al saber que Shadow y Omega estaban sanos y salvos.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién los rescató? – preguntó Tails del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Pues nosotros! ¿Quién sino? – contestó Jet - ¿Ya se habían olvidado de mi voz?

\- ¿Jet? ¿Eres tú? – dijo Sonic - ¡Genial! ¡Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano!

\- Ha tenido un poco de ayuda de nuestra parte – dijo Wave.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tendrían que habernos visto! – dijo Storm – ¡Volamos entre misiles y cañonazos y les salvamos la vida a estos dos tipos!

\- Los Rogues nos rescataron de una nave de Eggman donde estábamos prisioneros – dijo Shadow – Y ahora quieren luchar a nuestro lado.

\- Eso es genial, ya era hora de que aparecieran – dijo Rouge.

\- Shadow y Omega, siento un gran alivio al saber que se encuentran a salvo – dijo el Comandante – La situación mundial es desalentadora, y a cada día que pasa, nuevas alarmas suenan en las ciudades alrededor del globo. Estamos perdiendo la guerra.

\- Pues eso no pasará. No mientras tengamos fuerzas – dijo Shadow – Se acabaron los juegos. Es hora de atacar.

\- No nos precipitemos. Tenemos que planear una estrategia y evaluar todos nuestros frentes – dijo el Comandante – Lo que me recuerda, agente Rouge, ¿cómo va la búsqueda de la gema?

\- Hemos tenido progresos, usando una Esmeralda Caos como brújula para localizar sus emisiones de energía – dijo Rouge – Pero de camino a Gigalopolis, una patrulla de robots de Eggman nos interceptó, nos arrebató la esmeralda y derribó nuestro avión. Caímos cerca de la costa, sanos y salvos, pero nuestra nave ya no funcionaba. Tuvimos que recorrer a pie unos kilómetros hacia la ciudad más cercana y para cuando al fin conseguimos otra aeronave, los robots ya se habían marchado y no pudimos localizarlos. Por eso decidimos volver al asunto del rescate, pero resulta que ya no hay de qué preocuparse. De haberlo sabido…

\- No se preocupe, agente; lo importante es que resultaron ilesos – dijo el Comandante – Pronto nos dedicaremos exclusivamente a la búsqueda de la gema. De momento, si no hacemos frente a las amenazas de los zetis y Eggman, da igual si localizamos a la gema. Nuestro mundo podría perecer de cualquier forma.

\- Entonces debemos enfrentar el problema – dijo Jet – Que GUN se ocupe de defender a las ciudades, mientras nosotros le hacemos saber a los zetis y a Eggman que este mundo no les pertenece.

\- ¡Así se habla, amigo! – dijo Sonic - ¡Rompamos los juguetes de Eggman y pateemos algunos traseros zeti!

\- Sin ofender, Comandante, pero creo que es momento de que nos deje el asunto de las distracciones a nosotros – dijo Rouge – Con Tails y Wave podremos hacer grandes planes y golpearles donde les duele. Así usted se centrará en proteger a las personas.

\- Tengo que admitir que parece la mejor decisión – dijo el Comandante – Hasta ahora, casi todas nuestras incursiones contra los enemigos han fracasado, y es necesario un cambio en la estrategia. Creo que no tengo otra alternativa. ¡Muy bien! Confío en que podrán hacer frente a las fuerzas enemigas mientras nos ocupamos de organizar la defensa dentro de las ciudades. Reforzaremos nuestras líneas y concentraremos las fuerzas sobre nuestros dominios, mientras ustedes preparan un contraataque. Si nadie tiene nada más que acotar, cerraré la comunicación y hablaré con los generales. Buena suerte.

Una vez que el Comandante colgó, en seguida el grupo comenzó a organizar un plan para llamar la atención del enemigo y alejar así su mirada de las ciudades. Por algún motivo que desconocían, no podían comunicarse con Big o con los Chaotix, pero mientras tanto continuaron con sus planes. Pronto volverían a encontrarse y lucharían todos juntos, codo con codo, contra el infame destino que amenazaba desde el horizonte. Y estaban seguros de que sus enemigos no lo tendrían nada sencillo: a partir de este momento, se habían terminado los juegos. Lamentarían haberse atrevido a iniciar esta guerra…

 **¡HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN TODOS?**

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, los Babylon Rogues entraron en escena, ¡nada menos que para rescatar a Shadow y a Omega! Y no sólo eso, sino que han decidido unirse a la lucha por la libertad. Aunque no todo son rosas: el equipo de Knuckles perdió su Esmeralda Caos y ahora son incapaces de seguir buscando la escurridiza gema. Sólo queda preguntarse: cuando retomen la búsqueda, ¿será demasiado tarde?**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y muchas gracias por volver a visitarme. Nos esperan nuevas aventuras con Cream, Cheese, Sticks y Big en el próximo capítulo. ¡No se lo pierdan! Hasta entonces…**

 ** _See you later!_**


	14. Una Misión Urgente

**CAPÍTULO 14:** UNA MISIÓN URGENTE

En algún lugar sobre los cielos nocturnos de Eurish, en una de sus grandes naves de guerra, el Doctor Eggman tomaba nota y analizaba la situación sobre sus fuerzas. Sus ayudantes robóticos se encontraban, como siempre, a su lado.

\- Doctor, los exploradores Spinner detectaron la energía de varios anillos estrella roja provenientes de la ciudad de Soleanna – dijo Orbot – Quizá los tengan en una bóveda de seguridad.

\- Pues tendremos que ir por ellos – dijo Eggman – Soleanna no tiene grandes fuerzas, así que no opondrán mucha resistencia. Quiero que envíen una fuerza de ataque ligero; con unos tanques y varias decenas de robots, bastará. Prefiero guardar a los nuevos serie E para combates más importantes.

\- ¿Por qué no envía a Metal Sonic, Jefe? – preguntó Cubot – Él podría realizar la misión en un segundo.

\- Porque prefiero que me ayude a proteger nuestra carga valiosa – dijo Eggman con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Cómo están Shadow y Omega?

\- Estables, Jefe. En cuanto lleguemos a la base podremos empezar las pruebas – contestó Orbot.

\- Genial, estoy ansioso por comenzar – dijo el doctor – Espero no tener ningún contratiempo por el resto de la noche…

En ese momento, y muy lejos de allí, los asuntos tomaban rumbos diferentes. Parecía una noche tranquila, aunque no como cualquier otra, en la ciudad de Spagonia. Los ecos de la batalla habían recorrido todos los rincones de la ciudad, y la victoria de los defensores había sido celebrada no sólo allí, son también en otras ciudades. La luz de la Luna iluminaba aquella majestuosa ciudad, y ahora la mayoría de los héroes que habían ayudado a proteger Spagonia se habían marchado para cumplir misiones importantes, y sólo cuatro de ellos se habían quedado: Big, Cream y Cheese, que esperaban pacientemente a que su amiga Sticks se recuperara de su herida.

En aquel hospital, la tejón estaba recibiendo una última revisión del doctor, y obtuvo el alta una vez que se comprobó que su herida no era más que un simple golpe. Sticks pensaba que su estadía en el hospital había sido una total pérdida de tiempo y varias veces había discutido con el médico, pues estaba convencida de que si sus compañeros podían resistir fuertes golpes, ella también debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero lo cierto era que ella no era tan fuerte como algunas de sus compañeras, como Blaze, Amy o incluso Cream. Pero nadie podía negar que la valentía de la tejón era posiblemente su cualidad más importante, quizá más aún que sus repentinos saltos de locura. Cualquiera podía ser un héroe si contaba con súper poderes, pero no cualquiera arriesgaría su propia vida para proteger a los demás. Aunque lo triste era que pocos se daban cuenta de esto y lo apreciaban.

En el bufet del hospital se encontraban sentados Big, Cream y Cheese. Los tres comían unos pasteles y tomaban el té, mientras miraban entretenidos la televisión. Había pocas personas en aquella sala, y el silencio era apenas interrumpido por el monótono sonar del aparato. En ese momento estaban transmitiendo el final de una película repetida, Chao in Space, y cuando terminó, una novedad del noticiero llamó la atención de los pocos espectadores de la sala.

\- Buenas noches, queridos televidentes – comenzó la periodista, a través de la pantalla – Soy Cintia Needlemouse del canal veinticinco, y estas son las noticias más recientes. En Mazuri, una ola de autoevacuados escapan de los pueblos más pequeños y se refugian en las principales ciudades del continente buscando protección ante los embates de esta guerra. Por otro lado, los Océanos del Sur han sido el escenario de una dura batalla naval entre la marina de GUN y las máquinas de Eggman, que han logrado tomar la costa oeste de Adabat. Además, la ciudad de Rocky Ridge ha sido saqueada por una horda de zetis…

Cream oía con atención las noticias, hasta que Big se levantó de pronto y le dijo que irían a la guardia a ver los resultados de Sticks. Ambos salieron del bufet seguidos por el pequeño chao y se dirigieron a la sala a través de un pasillo blanco y silencioso, y cuando llegaron se encontraron a la tejón hablando con el doctor.

\- Así que, nada de movimientos bruscos por al menos una hora – le dijo – Le recomiendo que vaya a su casa y descanse, señorita, pero no se preocupe en lo absoluto. Tendrá que guardar algo de reposo y puede que le resulte aburrido, pero tenga paciencia.

\- No se preocupe doc, eso no será tan aburrido como leer esta fanficción – dijo ella - ¡Dios! ¡Qué trama más predecible!

Cuando Big, Cream y Cheese llegaron, le agradecieron al médico y los cuatro se marcharon con calma del hospital. Afuera, Spagonia estaba en vela y los hermosos faroles alumbraban las calles y a los soldados que mantenían la guardia. Todavía había algunas pocas personas trabajando sobre el sector derruido de la muralla, mientras el trío paseaba por las calles mirando a su alrededor.

\- Esta ciudad es muy bonita – dijo Big – No me había parado a verla bien.

\- Sí, a mamá le encantaría estar aquí – dijo Cream – Me pregunto cómo estará. En la tele decían que están pasando cosas horribles, y espero que nada de eso suceda en Green Hill.

\- Seguro que están bien – dijo Sticks – Tu madre nos avisará si algo pasa. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Sonic y los demás?

\- Algunos se han ido a rescatar a Shadow y Omega, que fueron capturados por el Doctor Eggman cuando querían liberar una ciudad – dijo Big – Y los Chaotix se fueron a investigar sobre los zetis.

\- ¿A investigar? – indagó la tejón – ¡Podrían habernos invitado! ¿No te dijeron a dónde iban?

\- No, y parecían nerviosos cuando se los pregunté – dijo Big – Pero son detectives, así que supongo que saben lo que hacen.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Cream – No quiero irme a dormir mientras nuestros amigos están haciendo cosas importantes. Aunque tú sí deberías descansar, Sticks.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Para nada! – exclamó la tejón - ¡Estoy hecha de roble! Podría estar varios días sin dormir…

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No digas tonterías! – dijo una voz masculina.

Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor para buscar a la persona que les habló, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que esa respuesta no estaba dirigida a Sticks. Dos soldados de GUN se encontraban hablando entre ellos del otro lado de la esquina de un edificio, sin preocuparse de quienes oían su conversación. Los chicos tuvieron curiosidad y se escondieron detrás de un contenedor de basura, mientras escuchaban la charla de los hombres.

\- Es como te digo, lo admitas o no. No tenemos chances de ganar esta guerra – dijo la otra voz.

\- Tienes que tener un poco de fe – dijo su compañero – Tenemos a Sonic y a sus aliados de nuestro lado. Con ellos lograremos vencer.

\- ¿Vencer? Creo que no te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos – dijo el otro soldado – Nos están conquistando, y la ayuda de Sonic y los demás no está cambiando el balance de la guerra. Salvo por el hecho de que hoy nos salvaron el cuello, pero mira ahora. Se han marchado y estamos vulnerables al ataque de cualquiera de nuestros dos enemigos.

\- Eso no es cierto. Gracias a ellos, todavía tenemos Apotos y Spagonia. Y además, esta ciudad no está vulnerable: contamos con la ayuda de Big, Sticks, Cream y Cheese. Y aunque se marcharan también, ¡somos soldados de GUN! Nosotros daremos nuestra vida, si es necesario.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Pero no me preocupo por nosotros en realidad, sino por el resto del mundo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero una ciudad que se topa con Eggman o los zetis, es una ciudad que cae. El Reino de Soleanna ya ha enviado su pedido de ayuda, diciendo que en sus fronteras han divisado una tropa de robots que se dirige a su capital. ¿Qué crees que pasará entonces?

\- ¡Maldita sea! Esa ciudad casi no tiene defensas. Si la conquistan, perderemos un valioso suministro de equipos de precisión. ¿No les mandarán refuerzos?

\- Hasta donde sé, una flota de treinta aviones caza volarán hacia Soleanna, pasando primero por nuestro espacio aéreo en aproximadamente quince minutos, para que se le sumen unas pocas naves nuestras. Pero es inútil: los enemigos son demasiado poderosos para nuestras fuerzas. Sólo nos salvará un milagro…

En un relámpago de locura, valor y sagacidad, Sticks tuvo una idea que Big, Cream y Cheese aceptaron encantados. Se alejaron del lugar y comenzaron a averiguar dónde se encontraba la base aérea de GUN en la ciudad. Preguntando y preguntando, el grupo se encaminó por las calles de Spagonia y pronto lograron encontrar el hangar militar de la ciudad. Esta base aérea estaba vigilada por grandes torres y una gran cerca de alambre que la recorría. En su interior, los soldados estaban haciendo preparativos para varios aviones caza y uno de transporte de víveres, municiones y armamento.

Desde afuera, Sticks observaba el escenario pacientemente. Los faros iluminaban las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje, y los hombres se encontraban ocupados en distintas tareas. Los cuatro se mantuvieron escondidos detrás de unos camiones, ocultos en la oscuridad, mientras Cream se preguntaba si había necesidad de todo aquel misterio.

\- ¿Por qué no les pedimos a los soldados que nos lleven y listo? – preguntó la conejita – Seguro que estarán encantados de que los ayudemos.

\- Porque no somos agentes del gobierno como Rouge – contestó Sticks – No nos dejarán entrar en sus aviones sabiendo que pueden ponernos en peligro.

\- Eres bastante astuta cuando te toca ser líder, Sticks – dijo Big - ¿Es por haber vivido sola durante años?

\- Sí, supongo que es eso y que cada vez me estoy acostumbrando más a los comentarios de Amy – dijo la tejón – Espero que este momento pase rápido. De tanto escondernos parecemos espías, y eso no me gusta…

El grupo continuó esperando en la oscuridad mientras Sticks mantenía la mirada sobre los distintos soldados. Cuando halló el momento exacto, les hizo una seña a sus amigos y todos cruzaron la cerca de un salto y se escondieron detrás de unos depósitos de combustible. De nuevo volvieron a esperar pacientemente, y Sticks observaba con atención al avión de transporte: este tenía la compuerta trasera abierta y los soldados se habían alejado unos instantes para buscar más cargamento para almacenar en el avión. En ese momento, el grupo se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al avión de transporte, esquivando las luces de los faros y refugiándose en la oscuridad. Tan pronto como llegaron a la nave, se escondieron en el depósito de carga y se mantuvieron en silencio.

Al poco tiempo escucharon a los soldados acercarse y dejar en el suelo unos grandes cajones con suministros, y luego los oyeron alejarse. Un pitido comenzó a sonar intermitentemente y escucharon el ruido de un mecanismo que se accionaba: cuando terminó, el ambiente se tornó más oscuro y el grupo se asomó de su escondite para poder ver que la compuerta se había cerrado. A los pocos minutos, los motores se encendieron y el avión comenzó a moverse en la pista, y los chicos salieron de sus escondites con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Resultó! – exclamó Big – No puedo creer que alguien de mi tamaño haya pasado desapercibido por aquí.

\- No sabía que fueras tan buena para esto, Sticks – dijo Cream - ¡Tú y Rouge harían un gran equipo de espías!

\- ¡Eso fue lo más horrible que he oído en el día! – exclamó la tejón – Además, esto fue más bien como acechar a una presa. Una presa voladora de varias toneladas de metal.

\- ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a ir a Soleanna! – dijo Cream emocionada - ¡Vamos a salvar la ciudad, Cheese!

\- ¡Chao chao! – exclamó el pequeño, revoloteando alrededor de todos.

\- Sí, aunque ahora que pienso en Soleanna, me dan escalofríos – dijo Sticks – Me pregunto por qué…

El avión de transporte se elevó en el aire en aquella noche estrellada, mientas el grupo miraba por las ventanillas del depósito de carga en donde se encontraban. A los lados, podían ver cómo unos aviones más pequeños levantaban vuelo y se posicionaban delante y detrás de la nave de transporte: pronto toda la flotilla comenzó a acelerar y alcanzaron una alta velocidad.

Desde la ciudad, las pocas personas que se mantenían despiertas paseando por las calles contemplaron cómo una flota de aviones aparecía desde el horizonte y atravesaba los cielos de Spagonia como un gran grupo de aves de metal que migraban hacia la batalla. El sonido de los propulsores despertó a más de un soñoliento ciudadano.

A esta flota de batalla de GUN se le sumó la pequeña cuadrilla de aviones de Spagonia, donde unos curiosos personajes viajaban en secreto para ayudar en lo que pudieran hacer. Esta fuerza de apoyo aéreo se mantuvo surcando los cielos de Eurish durante casi una hora, y mientas tanto, Big, Sticks, Cream y Cheese se mantenían conversando dentro del depósito de carga de la nave de transporte. Allí dentro, el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por unas pocas luces amarillas, aunque esta atmósfera algo lúgubre era ahuyentada sin piedad por las risas y la alegría del grupo.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿alguien puede decirme cuál es la capital de Mazuri? – preguntó Cream, mientas el resto de sus amigos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, pensando.

\- Em, Esta mañana lo sabía… - murmuró Big, para luego responder tímidamente - ¿Desert Citadel?

\- ¡Casi! Es Sabanna Citadel – dijo Cream – Pero estuviste cerca.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? No necesitamos memorizar nombres de ciudades – se quejó Sticks – Podemos aprender cosas más útiles en la vida real.

\- Siempre es importante estudiar, Sticks – dijo Cream – Como me dijo mi maestra: todo lo que se puede aprender, siempre es útil.

\- ¿Sí?, pues dime, ¿cuándo en mi vida usaré…? Emm… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Matemáticas? Bueno, eso. Nunca las necesité para sobrevivir – se defendió la tejón.

\- Pues yo sí las necesito – dijo Big – Al menos en mi pescadería. Y no me molesta aprenderme las capitales. ¡Es divertido!

\- Sí, gracias por ayudarme. Alcahuete de la clase… - murmuró Sticks.

\- ¡Chao chao! – rió Cheese con un tono de alegría en su voz.

Entonces, algo inesperado sucedió. Las luces del depósito donde se encontraban, antes amarillas y opacas, se apagaron y se encendieron unas luces rojas y tenues. Apenas podía verse algo más allá de sus propias manos, y de repente el avión dio un giro que los hizo tambalearse y los obligó a sostenerse de lo que tenían a mano para no caer. Empezaron a oírse fuertes explosiones, y unas ráfagas luminosas llegaban a vislumbrarse desde las ventanillas. Al asomarse, el grupo vio algo que no había ni siquiera imaginado: una batalla aérea se estaba llevando a cabo entre los aviones de combate de GUN y lo que parecían ser robots de Eggman. Los chicos apenas podían creerlo; no se explicaban de dónde habían salido y se preguntaban si había sido una cruel casualidad habérselos encontrado en aquel momento.

Gracias a la luz de la Luna, el grupo pudo contemplar cómo algunas máquinas aéreas de Eggman eran derribadas, pero la flota de GUN estaba siendo aplastada. Los aviones caza se despedazaban al ser alcanzados por rayos láser, o explotaban en el aire cuando eran impactados por misiles.

\- ¡Big, abre la puerta! – dijo Cream - ¡Voy a salir!

\- ¡Chao! – dijo Cheese, con mirada decisiva.

Pero en cuanto Big se encaminó hacia la compuerta con la intención de abrirla, el avión en el que se encontraban dio un nuevo giro, y todos los presentes cayeron al suelo. Pero esta vez no se estabilizó: sonaron las alarmas y el avión comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras caía. Sticks alcanzó a ver una gran lengua de fuego y humo que se desprendía del ala izquierda del avión; había sido alcanzado por un disparo, y los chicos tuvieron que aferrarse de la estructura de la nave para no ser arrastrados por el suelo debido a los giros y temblores.

A través de las ventanillas, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y los chicos sabían que eso era una mala señal. Poco a poco, Big se acercó a la compuerta exterior y comenzó a darle puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta se sacudía y vibraba hasta que logró ceder, y Big la empujó con su palma. La compuerta voló por los aires y pudieron ver a la Luna, grande y blanca, que parecía tenderles una mano para que lograran salvarse.

\- ¡Vamos Cream! ¡Vuela! ¡Váyanse de aquí! – gritó Big - ¡Ya los sigo!

Sin esperar un segundo más, Cream aferró a Sticks y a Cheese y saltó hacia fuera, saliendo del avión y comenzando a volar. Desde el aire, la conejita pudo ver que se encontraban a pocos cientos de metros del suelo, y no logró ver si Big había saltado del avión. Asustada, empezó a mirar hacia abajo buscándolo, con temor a que hubiera saltado y esté en caída libre hacia un trágico destino.

Dentro de la nave, Big se encaminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la cabina, abriendo la puerta que dividía el depósito de carga del resto de la nave. Para su sorpresa, los pilotos no estaban, así como tampoco la parte superior de la cabina. En parte aliviado, el gato corrió de nuevo hacia atrás y saltó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo, para luego caer y comenzar a rodar por la ladera de la montaña. Había logrado salvarse por un pelo, pues pocos segundos después de haber saltado, el avión envuelto en llamas impactó contra el suelo y se despedazó con un sonoro estruendo.

Y todavía en el aire, Cream comenzó a descender junto con Sticks y Cheese, y una vez en el suelo comenzaron a llamar a Big a gritos. Sin respuesta, salieron a buscarlo mientras corrían a toda prisa hacia la nave que yacía en el suelo, destrozada. Aunque al fin Big respondió a los llamados y lograron reencontrarse en aquel sitio boscoso. Las montañas, alrededor, parecían interminables, y cualquier indicio de la batalla anterior había desaparecido. Sólo se escuchaba un silencio intrigante.

\- ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – dijo Cream, abrazando a Big.

\- Traté de rescatar al piloto, pero la cabina estaba vacía –dijo el gato – Quizá saltaron en paracaídas.

\- Y parece que se fueron todos, ¡ni siquiera se ven los robots de Eggman! – dijo Sticks.

\- Quizá esos robots también iban a Soleanna y nos encontraron en el camino – dijo Cream - ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

\- No estamos muy lejos. Todavía podemos llegar a la ciudad – dijo Sticks, mirando el cielo nocturno – Veamos… La estrella del Norte está ahí, bien… Si mal no recuerdo, Soleanna estaba en la dirección este de esta estrella, así que… Volamos durante media hora en dirección noreste, y en la caída casi no cambiamos nuestro rumbo. Entonces, deberíamos recorrer como ocho kilómetros en esta dirección – dijo señalando con el brazo.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Eso es impresionante! – dijo Big - ¿Dónde aprendiste a orientarte así?

\- Viví muchos años sola, así que tuve que aprender por mi cuenta. ¿Ves que hay cosas más importantes que se pueden aprender en la vida real? – dijo Sticks con sorna.

De repente, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, Cheese escuchó algo que le llamó la atención y miró hacia un árbol. El pequeño chao se acercó volando despacio, pero de pronto vio una figura conocida que lo observaba, que retrocedió y se alejó: con gran sorpresa, Cheese no lo dejó escapar tan fácilmente y se lanzó a la carrera hacia él. Cream escuchó los llamados de Cheese, y con los demás, salieron a buscarlo. Los tres estaban confundidos por la actitud de su pequeño amigo, que sin ningún motivo aparente se había lanzado a lo profundo del bosque.

\- ¡Cheese! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Cream.

\- ¡Chao chao! – contestó Cheese, llamándolos con su pequeño brazo.

\- ¡Dice que lo sigamos! – dijo Cream – Creo que vio algo importante.

El grupo continuó detrás de Cheese, atravesando el bosque en aquella noche oscura, mientras el pequeño chao parecía hablarle a alguien que se encontraba delante de él. En cierto momento Cream, que iba adelante, dejó de ver y oír a su amigo y se preocupó: y unos metros adelante, los tres cayeron en lo que parecía ser la ladera de la colina. Comenzaron a rodar y a desparramarse entre hojas y piedras mientras caían decenas de metros a lo largo de aquella inclinación.

Cuando al fin lograron incorporarse, se quedaron atónitos al contemplar delante de sí un hermoso valle que estaba rodeado por las montañas e iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Un río atravesaba el sitio, y el blanco reflejo de la luz en el agua generaba un efecto mágico sobre los ojos.

Cuando se dieron cuanta, vieron cómo un gran número de chaos salían de los árboles y del río y se acercaban hacia ellos y los recibían con alegría. Eran muchos, quizá más de cincuenta, aunque por su pequeño tamaño no parecían tantos. Revoloteaban alrededor de los chicos, y daban un divertido cántico mientras los miraban con curiosidad. Pero estos chaos no eran iguales a los que cualquiera de ellos pudo haber visto, ni siquiera se parecían físicamente a Cheese. Algunos de ellos tenían algo que recordaba a la forma de algún otro animal: algunos tenían plumas, otros garras y cola de felino, y otros tenían filosos dientes que sobresalían graciosamente de sus bocas. Big, Sticks y Cream reían y los saludaban, y la conejita vio entonces a Cheese que volvía hacia ella acompañado de un chao dark.

\- ¡Chao chao! Chao, chao chao… Chao chao – le dijo Cheese.

\- Realmente no entiendo nada – dijo Sticks.

\- Dice que ese chao es un buen amigo suyo, que había dejado de ver desde hacía tiempo – dijo Cream – Parece que tiene muchos amigos por aquí.

\- ¡Chao chao! – exclamó el chao dark, y todos los demás chaos los aclamaron al unísono.

\- ¿Chao chao? – preguntó entonces.

\- Ellos son Big y Sticks, y yo me llamo Cream – respondió la conejita – Somos amigos de Cheese, y estamos encantados de conocerlos.

\- Nunca había visto a unos chaos tan atrevidos – le dijo Sticks a Big en voz baja – Casi siempre son bastante tímidos.

\- ¿Chao chao, chao chao chao? – preguntó el anfitrión.

\- Tuvimos un accidente en avión – contestó Cream – Seguramente oyeron los ruidos y las explosiones. Fuimos atacados por unos robots malvados.

\- ¿Chao chao?

\- Sí, por el Doctor Eggman – contestó la conejita – Nosotros estamos bien, pero no sé qué les habrá pasado a las demás personas que viajaban con nosotros…

Entonces todos los chaos que los escuchaban inclinaron la cabeza, mostrando su tristeza. Luego, el chao dark volvió a hablar.

\- Chao chao, chao chao chao. Chao, chao chao chao, chao.

\- Dice que también tuvieron problemas con el Doctor Eggman, y conocen a gente que fue víctima de sus maldades – dijo Cream – Están realmente molestos con él. Dice que ya están hartos de las personas malas.

\- ¿Chao chao, chao? – preguntó entonces el chao dark.

\- Nosotros viajábamos porque íbamos a proteger a unas personas en una ciudad y… ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

\- ¿Chao, chao?

\- El Doctor Eggman también va a atacar esa ciudad, y si no la protegemos, habrá muchas personas heridas – contestó Cream, mientras se oían los murmuros de indignación de los demás chaos – Nos encantaría quedarnos un rato con ustedes, pero no podemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

\- Chao, chao chao… - y entonces el chao dark comenzó a hablarles a todos los demás chaos - ¡Chao chao, chao chao chao! Chao… ¿Chao chao chao?

Entonces el resto de los chaos comenzaron a dar ovaciones y respuestas de afirmación. Algunos revolotearon alrededor, y otros daban grandes gritos hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Lo dicen en serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Cream.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Big.

\- Los chaos quieren ayudarnos a pelear – contestó la conejita - ¡Nunca había visto algo así!

\- ¡Este es el levantamiento de la naturaleza contra las fuerzas opresoras! – exclamó Sticks - ¡Adelante, camaradas! ¡Síganme!

La ciudad de Soleanna se encontraba inundada en un ambiente de expectativa y tensión. Los soldados de la Guardia Real se mantenían en sus posiciones vigilando a la nave de Eggman que ya se encontraba a muy pocos kilómetros de la ciudad, acompañada por su séquito de robots de combate. Los oficiales de Soleanna ya habían sido informados acerca del ataque que sufrió la fuerza aérea de GUN, y también sabían que la mayoría de los héroes que lucharon en Spagonia se encontraban divididos, realizando diferentes misiones. Por lo tanto, sus esperanzas de defender la ciudad eran muy pocas, y sentían que sólo podían permanecer en el sitio y rogar que el Doctor Eggman tuviese piedad de sus habitantes. La soberana del reino, la princesa Elise III, le había pedido al pueblo de Soleanna que evacuara la ciudad mientras fuera posible: pero la mayoría de las personas la amaban demasiado como para abandonarla. Caerían junto con ella, de ser necesario.

La nave de Eggman pronto estuvo encima del centro de Soleanna, y todas las armas apuntaban a los robots y a la nave. Los defensores de Soleanna vieron cómo un extraño robot comenzaba a bajar de la nave: el Blackout estaba a punto de activar su cápsula PEM, cuando de pronto algo tomó a todos por sorpresa. Una estela negra atravesó al Blackout, que cayó directo al suelo y se despedazó, y otras estelas azuladas comenzaron a atacar a los otros robots que se encontraban cerca. Los soldados de la Guardia no comprendían lo que sucedía, hasta que se dieron cuenta que un gran grupo de chaos había aparecido de la nada y estaba entablando combate con los robots, junto con una coneja, una tejón y un enorme gato. Aquello les pareció un auténtico milagro.

Los robots de Eggman empezaron a defenderse de los ataques de los pequeños chaos y trataban de dispararles, pero estos chaos eran más fieros y fuertes de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado. Podían crear escudos alrededor suyo para protegerse, y embestían con furia a las máquinas, haciéndolas pedazos.

Sticks, Cream y Big luchaban junto a los chaos, derribando a todos los robots que podían. Ahora, los defensores de Soleanna apuntaron sus cañones y misiles y dispararon contra las fuerzas de Eggman, animados por una repentina esperanza. Desde la nave del científico, los Egg Shooters y los tanques emergían y aterrizaban en el suelo, dispuestos a combatir. Algunos de ellos eran destrozados en el aire por los numerosos chaos que habían acudido a socorrer a la ciudad.

Sticks lanzaba su búmeran, apuntando a los visores de los robots y desorientándolos. Big combatía con la fuerza de sus puños, golpeando y embistiendo, y en cierto momento su intercomunicador se rompió al contener con el brazo el ataque de un Egg Figther, al que luego destrozó. Cream peleaba intensamente, sincronizando sus ataques con los de Cheese, y el curioso dúo reventaba máquinas como si fuesen nueces. El chao dark mostró ser muy intrépido, lanzándose al combate él sólo contra varios grupos de robots y destrozándolos sin dificultades. Los soldados no podían creer que unas criaturas tan pequeñas y delicadas fueran capaces de demostrar tanto poder.

El centro de la ciudad se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla: los misiles erráticos explotaban contra las estructuras, y las balas impactaban contra las paredes de las casas. Aún así, las máquinas del Doctor estaban siendo derrotadas, y la nave al fin dejó de permanecer estática sobre el centro de la ciudad, para comenzar a alejarse: las máquinas de Eggman se estaban retirando.

\- ¡Muy bien! Esto va justo como lo planeado – dijo Sticks - ¡Ya saben qué hacer!

Todos siguieron luchando contra los robots que habían quedado en la ciudad, mientras esperaban a que la nave se alejara. Luego de unos minutos, cuando estuvo lejos de cualquier estructura, los chicos llevaron a cabo su plan. A la voz de Sticks, todos los chaos, incluido Cheese, se lanzaron hacia la nave y se agruparon en una estrecha formación, a pocos metros de distancia. Al mismo tiempo, todos ellos comenzaron a concentrar una gran esfera de energía azulada que dispararon contra los motores de la nave. Se produjo una explosión, y el artefacto volador comenzó a caer envuelta en llamas, desplomándose en el suelo con un sonoro estruendo. Un silencio absoluto invadió a la ciudad durante un segundo.

De pronto, los gritos de victoria resonaron al unísono, y fueron los mismos chaos los que comenzaron a celebrar. Dieron vueltas en el aire, se felicitaron entre ellos y regresaron a la ciudad, donde los recibieron como auténticos héroes. Los chaos se dispersaron por toda Soleanna y la gente los abrazaba, y juntos reían y festejaban. Los soldados los saludaban con una sonrisa y les agradecían cuando los veían pasar. La gente agradecía también a los soldados por su valentía. Sticks, Cream y Big también recibieron las ovaciones del pueblo, y veían cómo la gente arrojaba flores desde las ventanas de los edificios a soldados y chaos por igual. Cream no podía estar más contenta.

Luego de este breve festejo, todos los chaos se prepararon para volver a su bosque, cuando de repente las personas hicieron un gran silencio y comenzaron a inclinarse ante alguien que venía por la calle. Big, Sticks y Cream no entendían lo que pasaba, hasta que vieron a una joven que venía frente a ellos, acompañada por un pequeño séquito de mujeres. La joven se acercó hasta ellos y los saludó solemnemente.

\- No tengo palabras para describir su valentía ni para agradecer su ayuda – dijo.

\- De nada – dijo Sticks - ¿Y tú eres…?

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, es que no me gustan las formalidades – respondió – Mi nombre es Elise, y soy la soberana de este reino.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Eres la princesa? ¡Estamos encantados de conocerte! – dijo Cream sorprendida, que de inmediato se inclinó ligeramente para saludarla.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Big – dijo el gato, levantando la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Lo sé. Conozco a los amigos de Sonic, siempre tan heroicos como él – dijo Elise – Y quisiera agradecerles a estos maravillosos chaos que nos han ayudado.

En seguida aparecieron Cheese y el chao dark, y Elise los saludó encantada.

\- Él es el líder de estos chaos – dijo Cream.

\- ¡Chao chao! – saludó el chao dark.

\- Encantada – dijo Elise divertida – En nombre del reino, les estoy profundamente agradecida por haber salvado la ciudad. Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen.

\- Eso es genial, sólo no nos vayas a besar… - murmuró Sticks.

\- ¿Chao chao? ¡Chao! – dijo el chao dark, y luego les habló a todos su amigos - ¡Chao chao! Chao chao… ¡Chao chao chao!

\- ¡Chao! – gritaron todos los chaos al unísono, y luego saludaron a la princesa.

Luego de un tiempo los festejos cesaron y el pueblo de Soleanna se fue a descansar, a excepción de la Guardia, que seguía velando por la seguridad de la ciudad. Los chaos fueron muy bien recibidos, pero la mayoría de ellos prefirió dormir al aire libre, bajo la mirada de las estrellas. Big, Sticks, Cream y Cheese también dormían: habían decidido descansar sobre el césped del parque de la ciudad, a pesar de que algunas personas les habían ofrecido sus habitaciones, pero preferían acampar y sentir la libertad de una noche despejada. Pronto amanecería, y nuevas aventuras los esperarían con la luz de un nuevo Sol. Y en esto pensaba Cream, mientras sonreía para sí misma, feliz de haber podido ayudar a las personas.

 **¡HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que lo estén pasando fenomenal. ¡Aquí estamos en vacaciones de verano!**

 **Quería aclarar que el nombre de la reportera viene del primer nombre que tuvo Sega para Sonic (Mr. Needlemouse), y agregarlo me pareció un bonito recuerdo (además de la película Chao in Space, que viene de unos conocidos carteles de los juegos, originalmente del Sonic Adventure). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y quiero darles las gracias a todos por leer y difundir la historia, que de repente ha tenido un gran salto a nivel de lectores, lo que me pone muy contento. Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a karygarcia21 y a Anon por sus reviews.**

 **Como siempre, los invito a leer el siguiente capítulo, donde tendremos una importante sorpresa que definirá esta historia. ¿De qué se tratará? Lo veremos la próxima semana (me encanta dejarlos con la intriga XD).**

 ** _See you later!_**


	15. Revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO 15:** REVELACIONES

La luz de la Luna iluminaba el pesado andar de aquella compañía, que caminaba con paso lento y firme hacia su destino. Con ellos viajaban, encadenados, tres curiosos detectives, en fila uno detrás de otro. Vector, Espio y Charmy caminaban en silencio junto a sus captores, que cada tanto les daban un empujón para que aceleraran la marcha, o quizás porque disfrutaban de intimidar a sus prisioneros. "Te lo dije" había sido la última frase que alguno de ellos había dicho, pues preferían no volver a levantar la voz para no buscar más problemas de los que ya tenían. Era mejor no tentar a la suerte de nuevo, y esperar a ver con qué se encontrarían en el sitio al que los llevaban. Incluso Vector había apagado su intercomunicador para que no hiciera ningún tipo de ruido.

Caminaron varios kilómetros hacia el centro de la ciudad en la que se encontraban, que más bien parecía un cuartel militar gigantesco. Se podía ver a los guardias zeti que vigilaban desde lo alto de las torres y alumbraban los campos con sus enormes luminarias. Veían cada vez más casas, edificios y fábricas, y los zetis que deambulaban por allí los miraban con malicia. Y allí estaban, los tres detectives indefensos ante la voluntad de los cientos de enemigos que los rodeaban, y la impotencia parecía adueñarse a ratos de ellos. Ciertamente, aquel parecía ser el peor lugar al que jamás habían ido. Ni siquiera una base de Eggman se veía tan amenazante.

Tuvieron que caminar un poco más hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, que parecía ser el más importante del lugar, pues era el más pulcro y mejor iluminado de todos los que habían visto, y las calles parecían converger todas hacia aquel sitio. Desde afuera, la gran edificación mostraba tener muchos pisos y una serie de ventanales en cada uno; se podía ver movimiento dentro de cada salón. Una gran columna sobresalía de un costado, como si fuese una enorme chimenea, aunque parecía estar hecha con componentes electrónicos que brillaban con una tenue luz. Los chicos se preguntaron qué podría ser aquella cosa.

\- Ya llegamos – les dijo el jefe del grupo – Tendrán el placer de conocer al Jefe de Zona. Más les vale portarse bien.

Sin más, el resto de los zetis de la compañía rompieron filas y se dispersaron, y algunos se quedaron vigilando los alrededores, mientras que otros se marcharon. Con los Chaotix se quedaron seis zetis, además del jefe del grupo, e ingresaron directamente al imponente edificio. Dentro, los guardias patrullaban y otros zetis, más pequeños y escurridizos, se deslizaban entre las distintas habitaciones cargando lo que parecían ser equipos electrónicos, o distintos tipos de piezas. El séquito que acompañaba a los detectives subió por una escalera y comenzaron a ascender hasta llegar a un gran salón, limpio y ordenado, lleno de computadoras, monitores e instrumentos de medición. Allí se encontraba una docena de zetis que tenían un aspecto bastante más prolijo que el que tenían sus compañeros guardias. Y delante de una computadora, mirando una gran pantalla fija a la pared, un zeti en particular parecía analizar datos. Llevaba un delantal blanco, y su apariencia distaba mucho de lo que conocían de los otros zetis contra los que habían luchado. Su presencia era notable y su mirada penetrante y algo intimidante. Cuando el grupo al fin llegó al salón, este zeti se paró y se presentó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Parece que al fin conozco a algunos de los amigos de Sonic – dijo con voz clara y vibrante, aunque de manera extraña, agradable al oído - Es un placer tenerlos aquí. Soy Zeeman, el jefe científico de esta zona. Espero que mis colegas no los hayan maltratado.

\- No más de lo que podría esperar – dijo Vector - ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? ¿Y qué es este lugar? ¿Alguna especie de laboratorio?

\- Veo que es bastante observador, señor cocodrilo – dijo Zeeman – Aquí trabajamos, investigamos y desarrollamos, creando artefactos que nos ayudarán en la conquista. Cosas de negocios, como imagino comprenderá.

\- Son palabras bastante elegantes para un objetivo tan ruin – dijo Espio - ¿Por qué nos trajeron hasta aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?

\- Que nos ayuden con la causa, por supuesto – contestó el científico.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que cooperaremos? – dijo Vector – Además, ustedes tienen a Aurora y al santuario, ¿verdad? Lo tienen todo para recuperar su poder – disparó con sagacidad.

El zeti los miró entonces con extrañeza, y su mirada se clavó en los ojos del cocodrilo.

\- ¿Cómo saben de ellos? – preguntó al fin.

\- Uno de tus amiguitos no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y nos lo mencionó – contestó Vector - ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es acaso la verdadera cara de toda esta locura? ¿Es quien dirige a los zetis en su conquista?

\- Normalmente no le contestaría esa pregunta a ningún enemigo, señor cocodrilo – contestó Zeeman – Pero creo que puedo darle el gusto, conociendo el destino que les aguarda. ¿Quieren saber quién es Aurora? La tienen enfrente de ustedes. Miren la pantalla.

Entonces Vector, Espio y Charmy lo hicieron, y lo que vieron les pareció extraño y confuso. La imagen mostraba un pedestal con una esfera flotando sobre él. No parecía muy grande, pero el brillo que emitía era encantador y misterioso; se podían ver dentro de ella estelas azules y verdosas que parecían moverse y fluir. En la misma pantalla se veían datos numéricos y algunos gráficos. Vector alcanzó a murmurar.

\- ¿Una gema? ¿Aurora es una gema?

\- Así es. La gema que le otorgó a nuestra raza el poder para controlar los campos magnéticos – dijo Zeeman mirando la imagen – Perdida durante siglos, fue encontrada por nuestro líder hace cinco días, y fue devuelta al santuario sagrado. En ese momento toda su energía se distribuyó por el mundo, y todos los zetis sentimos su poder y nos fortalecimos. Queda muy poco tiempo para que Aurora recupere todo su poder, y entonces nuestras fuerzas serán imparables. El próximo ritual marcará el fin de una era, y el comienzo de otra. ¡En dos días el mundo temblará bajo nuestro poder!

\- ¿Entonces usarán la energía de Aurora para alimentar sus máquinas de guerra? ¿O la usarán sobre ustedes para aumentar todavía más sus poderes? – preguntó Espio.

\- Astuto, señor camaleón. No esperaba menos de los aliados de Sonic – respondió el zeti – Aunque no es lo único que haremos con Aurora. Y aquí es donde ustedes nos ayudarán, mis invitados.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, tipo malo? – preguntó Charmy.

\- Tengo varias ideas, niño – contestó Zeeman – Una vez Zavok trató de convertir a uno de los amigos del erizo en un robot, pero fracasó. Verás, he perfeccionado el método, pero necesita ser probado. Además de un pequeño proyecto de portales dimensionales. En fin, se enterarán muy pronto de lo que quiero decir. ¡Guardias, llévenlos al calabozo! En cuanto todo esté listo, comenzaremos las pruebas.

\- Sí, jefe – contestó el jefe del grupo - ¡Vamos! ¡Caminen! Y nada de movimientos bruscos, o los haré sufrir antes de los experimentos.

Y así, con un nudo en la garganta, los detectives fueron llevados a rastas a través del edificio hasta llegar al subsuelo, donde se encontraban los calabozos. A diferencia del resto del lugar, este sitio estaba poco iluminado, era húmedo y algo tenebroso. Una gran cárcel con varias celdas de hierro un poco oxidado, donde los guardias zeti vigilaban el otro lado de la puerta. Sus captores los encerraron detrás de los barrotes, aún con las esposas y los grilletes puestos, y se marcharon del lugar, dejándolos solos en su prisión. Cada uno tenía una celda individual, aunque contiguas. Charmy fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- ¡Qué horrible! ¡No quiero ser un robot! Tendré que comer aceite para motores por el resto de mi vida, ¡y no me gusta el aceite para motores!

\- Eso no pasará, te lo prometo – dijo Espio – Pronto saldremos de aquí.

En su celda, Vector se encontraba sentado con una mano en el mentón, pensando. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que ese zeti les había dicho, y recordó a Aurora, la gema. En su mente ágil se empezaron a atar cabos, y pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No era una mala idea venir hasta aquí, después de todo – dijo - ¿Ustedes también se dieron cuenta, chicos?

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Charmy.

\- Creo que sé a qué te refieres – dijo Espio – El zeti nos reveló el plan de Zavok. Quiere utilizar esa gema para fortalecer a los suyos y someter al planeta. En parte, ya lo está logrando.

\- Sí, pero no me refiero sólo a eso – dijo Vector – Hablo de Aurora, esa gema. La vimos en la pantalla, ¿la recuerdan? Redonda, del tamaño de una pelota de basquetbol, de color azulado y verdoso, con un brillo misterioso y sumamente hermosa. ¿Les suena de algo?

Espio y Charmy se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que un recuerdo fugaz relampagueó por sus mentes y los hizo responder al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡La gema que buscaba Blaze!

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Esa misma! – dijo Vector – En su momento, Blaze nos dijo que la sacerdotisa de su mundo había sentido su presencia hacía dos días. De esto ya van dos días, y los tiempos parecen coincidir con el momento en que Zavok liberó el poder de Aurora.

\- Y la sacerdotisa también predijo la destrucción de ambos mundos – dijo Espio – Zeeman mencionó algo sobre experimentos con portales dimensionales. Eso significa que…

\- Que si no los detenemos antes de que liberen todo el poder de Aurora, los zetis no sólo arrasarán con este planeta, sino con el mundo de Blaze, y quién sabe qué otros mundos más.

\- Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo – dijo Charmy – Los zetis encontraron su gema perdida, y cuando la colocaron en ese santuario, la sacerdotisa de Blaze tuvo visiones y por eso Blaze y Marine vinieron a este mundo. Porque la gema estaba sufriendo, ¿verdad?

\- Y la gema se enlazó con las Esmeraldas Sol y la Esmeralda Maestra, y la intervención de la sacerdotisa hizo que Blaze y Marine terminaran por viajar a través de las dimensiones – dijo Espio – Luego, Knuckles y Rouge las ayudaron a buscar la gema, es decir a Aurora, y eso los llevó hacia Chun-Nan. Pero no la encontraron, pues todavía sigue en ese santuario.

\- Sí, pero ahora tenemos una forma de encontrarlo – dijo Vector – El grupo de Knuckles estaba siguiendo la energía de Aurora a través de una Esmeralda Caos, y si seguimos esa señal, acabaremos por llegar al santuario y encontrar la gema. Tal vez si se las arrebatamos y la llevamos lejos de su alcance, los zetis pierdan su poder y sean más fáciles de vencer.

\- Entonces, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Espio – Zeeman dijo que en dos días liberarán todo el poder de Aurora. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes y volver con el resto del grupo.

\- Pero pensaba que el santuario estaría aquí, es Lost Hex – dijo Charmy – Al menos eso parecían decir algunos de esos libros que leímos en la universidad.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo de la segunda Luna? – dijo Espio – Según esas inscripciones, unas grandes luces azules, blancas y verdes emergieron de Lost Hex. Pero todo parece indicar que el santuario se encuentra en tierra, no aquí. A lo mejor ese relato estaba relacionado con otro suceso, en el que Aurora liberaba parte de su poder en este planetoide. No lo sé.

\- Bueno, eso tal vez nunca lo sepamos – dijo Vector – Lo importante es que sabemos que el santuario está en tierra, en alguna parte del hemisferio sur, y que tenemos que largarnos cuanto antes de este horrible sitio.

\- ¿Pero cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – preguntó Charmy – Estamos encadenados, tras las rejas y afuera está lleno de guardias. Y la ciudad entera está habitada de zetis.

\- Será más sencillo de lo que crees – dijo Vector - ¿Harías los honores, Espio?

Entonces Espio, que tenía las manos esposadas, deslizó los dedos de su mano dentro del pequeño compartimiento que tenía en la muñeca de la otra mano, justo debajo de los shuriken, y sacó de allí un pequeño alambre. Con él abrió las cerraduras de sus ataduras, y luego abrió su puerta, para terminar liberando al resto de sus amigos.

\- ¿No podíamos romper las cadenas y ya? – preguntó Charmy aburrido – Tú podrías haberlo hecho, Vector.

\- Sí, pero créeme que es muy molesto andar con estas cosas atadas a las muñecas – contestó el cocodrilo – Ahora viene la parte complicada. Tenemos que ser invisibles durante todo el viaje, hasta que volvamos al avión, y más también. ¿Crees que podrás utilizar tu poder durante tanto tiempo?

\- Los ninjas nos sobreponemos al dolor, Vector – contestó el camaleón – Podré hacerlo.

Los tres trazaron un plan y enseguida lo pusieron en marcha. Se acercaron a la puerta del calabozo que daba hacia el pasillo, donde sabían que se encontraba un guardia. Miraron por la cerradura, y cuando se aseguraron de que estaba solo, golpearon la puerta. El zeti abrió una pequeña ventanilla que esta tenía, y cuando lo hizo se encontró de frente con la mano de Charmy, que le roció un espray en el rostro. Instantáneamente, el zeti cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente, y Espio se dispuso a abrir la puerta con el alambre. Cuando lo hizo, entraron al zeti dentro del calabozo y Espio se aventuró a salir, volviéndose invisible en el acto, mientras Vector y Charmy lo esperaban.

Espio caminó sigilosamente a través del pasillo y subió por las escaleras hacia la planta baja. Allí, algunos zetis trabajaban distraídos en sus tareas, mientras que otros iban de un lado a otro, patrullando. Espio se escabulló lentamente, paso a paso, lo más silencioso posible, dirigiéndose a la sala de máquinas que había visto en el momento en que los guardias los bajaron al calabozo. La sala de máquinas estaba llena de grandes y ruidosos motores, que parecían alimentar algunos servicios del edificio, como la electricidad de reserva; además había una gran caldera. Sólo dos zetis trabajaban allí, reparando lo que parecía ser una pequeña bomba de agua. Espio les restó importancia y se dedicó a lo suyo. Inspeccionó un momento la gran caldera, que se encontraba funcionando, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a girar las perillas de la máquina y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí, para volver al calabozo con sus compañeros.

\- Tenemos que subir ahora y esperar un poco – les dijo Espio – Hay una ventana que da al patio, y afuera hay un pequeño camión. Síganme, y no hagan ruido.

Entonces Vector y Charmy caminaron detrás de Espio, uno detrás de otro, cada uno con una mano sobre el hombro de quien tenía adelante para permanecer invisibles. Caminaron en silencio, despacio, y subieron las escaleras lo más sigilosamente que podían. Y cuando estuvieron en la planta baja, justo en la esquina de la pared y la escalera, un estruendo repentino emergió desde la sala de máquinas, y una llamarada brotó hacia afuera. La caldera había explotado gracias a las manos de Espio, ocasionando un sonoro estallido y llamando la atención de los zetis de alrededor. Los dos que trabajaban en la sala de máquinas salieron corriendo, muy doloridos, y empezaron a pedir ayuda a los demás zetis, que en seguida se encaminaron para ver qué pasaba.

Este era el mejor momento. En medio del alboroto, donde los zetis corrían de un lado al otro con baldes de agua y extintores de incendios, los tres detectives se encaminaron hacia el ventanal y lo abrieron lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención. Cuando la abertura fue lo suficientemente grande, los tres se deslizaron a través de ella y cayeron al suelo, siempre manteniendo contacto con Espio para no revelar su presencia. En seguida se lanzaron hacia el pequeño camión, que para su sorpresa era exactamente igual a cualquier vehículo que hubieran encontrado en tierra. Vector reconectó los cables hasta que arrancó, y manejaron por la calle tratando de parecer naturales. Por el retrovisor, se veía a los zetis luchando contra el incendio que se había desatado en la planta baja de aquel enorme edificio, y notaron que nadie los seguía, por lo que aprovecharon para apresurar su marcha.

Una vez que doblaron por la calle, siguieron su camino durante varios cientos de metros, cruzándose con otros autos y otros zetis que no parecían darles importancia, y así continuaron hasta que poco a poco fueron dejando la ciudad atrás.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pudimos escapar! – exclamó victorioso Charmy.

\- No celebremos todavía. Aún estamos en Lost Hex – dijo Espio.

\- Necesitamos llegar al Tornado 2 – dijo Vector – En cualquier momento tendremos que dejar el camión y seguir a pie. Es por este tramo, no lo olvidaría.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para escuchar las alarmas y las sirenas. Eventualmente los zetis se dieron cuenta de su escape, pero ahora los detectives tenían un vehículo que los ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos. Luego de continuar la marcha durante varios minutos, los tres dejaron el camión en la ladera de un camino de tierra, ya rodeados de colinas y sierras llenas de vegetación, aunque todavía se vislumbraban, a lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad y de las bases cercanas. Se bajaron del camión y comenzaron a caminar, a mitad de la noche, mientras la luna iluminaba el paisaje con su blanca luz. Los tres dejaron de estar invisibles y aprovecharon la soledad para apresurar su marcha en dirección a la cueva donde habían dejado resguardado el avión.

Las alarmas resonaban por toda el lugar, mientras que la luz del amanecer ya comenzaba a asomarse. Los tres siguieron corriendo y trepando lo más rápido que podían a través de las colinas hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino. Reconocieron al instante la roca que habían colocado delante de aquella cueva, y Vector la apartó con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas. Sacaron al Tornado 2 de ese oscuro agujero y se subieron en él. Vector al volante, encendió el avión y despegó, y comenzaron a volar hacia el cielo, y Espio utilizó el poco aliento que le quedaba para volver invisible a toda la nave. Los tres estaban ya demasiado cansados: no habían dormido, no habían comido y estas últimas horas habían sido bastante tensas. Pero ya estaban a salvo, y mientras se alejaban poco a poco de aquel escalofriante lugar, Vector no dejaba de pensar en lo que vendría.

El sol ya había salido y Lost Hex ahora se veía lejana en el horizonte, ocultándose detrás de espesas y blancas nubes. Espio se relajó, para volver al avión a su estado visible, y emitió un leve suspiro.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Ahora sí podríamos celebrar! – dijo Vector – Este viaje ha sido muy productivo, ¿verdad, chicos?

\- Sí, a excepción de que casi nos matan, y luego casi nos convertimos en experimentos de laboratorio – dijo Espio.

\- El que no arriesga, no gana – dijo Charmy – Hemos terminado bien gracias a ti. ¡Cuando sea grande voy a estudiar para aprender cosas de ninja!

\- Siempre son muy útiles, pero no olvidemos que tenemos a uno de los mejores aquí con nosotros – dijo Vector – Creo que cuando toda esta locura termine, nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones.

\- ¿Y con qué las vamos a pagar? – preguntó Espio – Todavía debemos dos cuotas del alquiler.

\- Bueno, Sonic no trabaja y no tiene dinero, y aun así es feliz – dijo Vector – Y hablando de él, tenemos que hablarle sobre las nuevas noticias. Charmy, pásame el teléfono.

\- Lo tienes apagado en tu muñeca – respondió aburrido el abejorro.

\- ¡Perfecto! Déjame ver…

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Al fin conocemos la verdad! Y ahora los Chaotix deben dar aviso al resto del equipo y planear una contraofensiva. ¿Qué aventuras les depararán después? ¡Sólo hay que esperar para ver!**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos nuevamente por su paciencia y apoyo. Esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes, los lectores. También quiero agradecer especialmente a karygarcia21 por su review.**

 **Así que aquí estamos, en esta pequeña historia dentro del año del 25 aniversario de nuestro erizo favorito. Nos veremos dentro de poco con el siguiente capítulo. Y como dice Sonic…**

 ** _See you later!_**


	16. Nuevo Rumbo

**CAPÍTULO 16:** NUEVO RUMBO

Hacía poco tiempo que había amanecido, y la brisa del aire todavía frío los abrazaba de frente. El motor del Tornado rompía el silencio matutino, ronroneando, y las pocas nubes presentes parecían envolverlos en un jardín de algodón. Tails pilotaba el avión mientras Sonic y Silver viajaban, sentados, en la parte trasera de la nave. Amy, por su parte, estaba sentada detrás del zorro, en el asiento del copiloto. Habían bajado la velocidad y redireccionado el vuelo para poder encontrarse con el equipo de Rouge, que volaba también en esa misma dirección. Precisamente, a dos kilómetros de las afueras de Gigalopolis, con la intención de atacar y liberarla. Habían discutido sobre algunos planes para encarar los problemas de Eggman y los zetis, y como primera medida acabarían con los robots que tomaron esa ciudad.

Habían cortado la comunicación con Shadow unos minutos antes, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para recibir, de manera inesperada, una llamada de Vector.

\- ¡Hey! Intentamos encontrarlos – dijo Sonic al contestar el teléfono – Tenemos buenas noticias: Shadow y Omega están a salvo. Los rescataron los Babylon Rogues, y ahora ellos también se suman a la fiesta.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Porque vamos a tener una muy buena fiesta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Descubrieron algo? – preguntó el erizo.

\- Sí, tuvimos que viajar hasta Lost Hex – respondió Vector – No vas a creerlo. Pongan el altavoz para los otros chicos: todos tienen que saber esto. En especial Blaze y Marine.

Entonces Tails abrió las comunicaciones con Omega y Rouge, que a la vez encendieron sus altavoces nuevamente para escuchar lo que los Chaotix tenían que decirles. Otra vez tuvieron problemas al intentar contactarse con Big, pero luego desistieron y comenzó la charla. Con todos los héroes escuchando atentamente, Vector comenzó a narrarles todo lo que habían descubierto desde que se separaron de Spagonia. Les contaron sobre los registros antiguos que narraban algunas historias sobre las guerras entre los zetis y otras razas del mundo. Les contaron acerca de su viaje hacia Lost Hex y su repentina captura. Los edificios y las fábricas que vieron, las máquinas de guerra que los zetis preparaban, las ciudades enemigas y su caminata hasta aquel extraño laboratorio. Les contaron su encuentro con Zeeman, el científico, y las revelaciones que les dio sobre Aurora y el santuario.

Cuando Vector explicó que la gema que buscaba Blaze era la misma que la que tenían los zetis, todos prorrumpieron en una exclamación de asombro, y les preguntaron si estaban seguros de ello. Pero no había dudas, pues todo coincidía: la forma y apariencia de la gema, los tiempos transcurridos, los acontecimientos y, más que nada, los portales dimensionales que el científico zeti estaba desarrollando. Eso era, quizás, lo que terminó por convencer al resto del equipo de que la gema que poseían los zetis, que les aumentó sus poderes, Aurora, era la misma que la que buscaban Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze y Marine.

\- ¿O sea que todo este tiempo estuvimos lidiando con los mismos tipos? – preguntó Marine - ¡Eso no me lo veía venir!

\- Y eso no es todo – prosiguió Vector – Parece que en dos días tendrán algún tipo de ritual con el que liberarán todo el poder de Aurora, dentro de ese santuario. Si lo hacen, no habrá manera de detener a los zetis.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? – preguntó Sonic - ¡Nada que Super Sonic no pueda resolver!

\- Yo no correría el riesgo de perder el tiempo buscando las Esmeraldas Caos – dijo Espio – No olvides que son más de mil zetis. ¿Y qué tal si todos ellos pueden convertirse en algo parecido a Super Sonic? Creo que la decisión más sabia es detenerlos antes de que logren aumentar sus poderes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Blaze – Púlsar predijo que ambos mundos serían destruidos, y no dudo de ella. Hay que encontrar la gema y arrebatársela a los zetis.

\- Estábamos siguiendo el rastro de Aurora con la Esmeralda Caos y nos dirigíamos hacia el sur – dijo Knuckles – Y justo cuando más la necesitamos, nos la quitan esos estúpidos robots de Eggman.

\- Pues habrá que buscar otra – dijo Shadow – Hay que localizar ese santuario lo antes posible o no tendremos manera de ganar. Esta es nuestra nueva prioridad.

\- ¿Cambio de planes? ¡Acabamos de elaborar toda una estrategia! Qué manera de malgastar esfuerzos – dijo Rouge.

\- Bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que vendrá después – dijo Tails – Por cierto chicos, gracias por haberse molestado en ir hasta Lost Hex y resolver todo este misterio. Ahora ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

\- Saben que siempre pueden contar con la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix – dijo Vector - ¡Ha sido un placer!

\- Sí, ahora me siento más segura – dijo Amy – El único problema es encontrar una Esmeralda Caos en menos de dos días.

\- Bueno, lo han hecho más de una vez, y en menos tiempo – dijo Charmy – Si buscamos todos juntos, podremos encontrar alguna.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil esta vez, pequeñín – dijo Rouge – Los zetis y Eggman también buscan estas gemas, y es posible que ya hayan encontrado la mayoría de ellas antes que nosotros. Shadow y yo habíamos conseguido unos discos rígidos en unas bases de Eggman, hace unos días, y parecían tener información importante acerca de los últimos movimientos del doctor en este continente. No sé si los chicos de GUN lograron desencriptar esos archivos, pero tal vez tengan lo que buscamos. Hablaré con ellos cuanto antes.

Entonces, la murciélago se comunicó con la división de inteligencia de GUN y preguntó por esa información. Para su suerte, los técnicos habían encontrado algunas pistas sobre una Esmeralda Caos, pero no lograron descifrar por completo los archivos. El nivel de seguridad informática del Doctor Eggman los había superado, y sólo unos expertos en tecnología lograrían tal cometido.

\- Bueno, no lograron descubrirlo, y me han enviado una copia de todos los archivos, pero están bloqueados – dijo Rouge - ¿Tails? ¿Wave? Necesito ayuda por aquí. Espero que tengan ganas de desencriptar datos.

Entonces, Wave desde el dirigible, Tails desde el Tornado y Rouge desde el avión, los tres comenzaron una ardua tarea de hackeo informático que les llevó varios minutos y algunos dolores de cabeza. Los tres se transmitían instrucciones, datos, análisis y archivos, mientras los demás esperaban pacientemente a que concluyeran su trabajo. Amy había tomado los controles del Tornado y Knuckles del avión, respectivamente, mientras sus amigos se concentraban en la tarea. Al cabo de un tiempo, Wave, Tails y Rouge celebraron con una exclamación unísona.

\- ¡Y el ganador es: la costa noroeste de Northammer! – dijo Tails – Según estos discos, el Doctor Eggman guardó una Esmeralda Caos en su base de allí.

\- Eso está a mil kilómetros de nuestra posición – dijo Rouge – Aunque más cerca del dirigible de los Rogues, claro.

\- ¡Ustedes son increíbles! – exclamó Storm – ¡Hicieron en veinte minutos lo que los expertos no pudieron hacer en varios días!

\- Eso se llama talento, chico – dijo Wave – Aunque no me vendría mal una aspirina. El doctor sí que sabe cómo proteger sus sistemas informáticos.

\- Bueno, volviendo a lo importante – dijo Jet – Necesitamos una Esmeralda Caos. Hay una en esa base de Eggman. Entonces llegamos, rompemos sus juguetes y nos la llevamos, ¿cierto? ¡Eso suena fácil!

\- No te confíes – dijo Omega – La última vez que lo hice, terminé en una cápsula de confinamiento inercial.

\- De acuerdo señores, este es el plan – dijo Sonic – Vamos todos juntos hasta esa base, nos llevamos la Esmeralda Caos, con ella buscamos a Aurora, se la sacamos a Zavok de las manos y salvamos los dos mundos. Muy fácil.

\- Sí, fácil y sin presiones – dijo Knuckles – Aunque todavía sigo pensando, ¿de dónde rayos habrá salido esta gema?

\- Aparentemente estaba perdida desde hace siglos en Lost Hex – respondió Vector – Pero no tengo idea de dónde salió ni quién la creó.

\- Igual que con el resto de las Esmeraldas – dijo Jet - ¡Qué más da! ¿Van a seguir hablando, o nos pondremos en marcha? Esto va demasiado lento para mi gusto.

\- Coincido con el halcón que no puede volar – dijo Sonic - ¡Hay que darse prisa!

\- ¡¿A quién le llamas así?! – exclamó Jet furioso.

Muy lejos de allí, en la capital de Soleanna, el Sol brillaba con fuerza sobre la ciudad, que ahora empezaba a despertarse. Los restos de chatarra robótica y maquinaria se encontraban esparcidos por doquier, y las pequeñas figuras de los chaos se hacían presentes alrededor de la ciudad, salpicando la antigua arquitectura con gotas de celeste cielo. Los ciudadanos y la Guardia Real comenzaban sus tareas de limpieza, y recogían todo tipo de restos de las máquinas de Eggman.

Big, Cream, Cheese y Sticks ya se habían despertado, y hacía un tiempo que habían comenzado a caminar por la ciudad. No sabían qué hora era, y a decir verdad tampoco les importaba. No tenían mucha prisa, y sólo estaban disfrutando aquel pequeño momento de paz, que sabían que no duraría mucho tiempo. Paseaban por los parques, las calles y las avenidas, contemplando maravillados las bellas estructuras y la delicadeza de los edificios de Casttle Town, que era contigua a la Ciudad Nueva, que acababan de defender. Ambas ciudades eran las dos caras de la misma moneda: la capital del Reino de Soleanna, hogar de la realeza y la cultura. Aunque en ese momento, parecía más bien el vestigio de un campo de batalla.

\- Esta ciudad no está mal, después de todo – dijo Sticks – Aunque prefiero el bosque de los chaos. Ahí hay menos bugs que aquí…

\- ¿Creen que las personas necesiten ayuda para limpiar? Es que estos robots rotos le quitan lo bonito al lugar – dijo Big.

\- Me gustaría ayudarlos, pero primero deberíamos llamar a los chicos y ver cómo les fue – dijo Cream – No hemos hablado con Amy desde que se fue a rescatar al Señor Shadow y al Señor Omega.

\- ¡Ups! Olvidé mencionar que se me rompió el comunicador mientras peleaba – dijo Big – Creo que tendremos que pedir prestado un teléfono…

Entonces los chicos se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda de celulares que se encontraba cerca, y cuando la dueña los reconoció, enseguida se mostró alegre y llena de emoción.

\- ¡Ustedes y los chaos nos han salvado de Eggman! – dijo la mujer - ¡No sé cómo podría agradecérselo!

\- No hay de qué – dijo Cream con delicadeza – Señora, ¿podría prestarnos su teléfono un momento? Nuestro comunicador se rompió durante la batalla y tenemos que hablar con nuestra amiga.

\- ¡Será un gran placer, dulzura! – dijo la señora – Aquí lo tienes.

Cream marcó el número y comenzó a sonar. Del otro lado de la línea la atendió Amy, y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la conejita le contó lo que habían podido hacer.

\- Entonces, en ese bosque nos encontramos con un montón de chaos de diferentes formas y se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a pelear contra los robots de Eggman – dijo Cream - ¡Fue increíble! ¡Y son tan tiernos! Y el líder de estos chaos es un chao dark, que es amigo de Cheese. ¡Fíjate qué casualidad fue encontrarnos con él ahí! Todos los chaos fueron muy valientes y pelearon muy bien. ¡Son muy fuertes! Después, los chaos terminaron de derribar una nave de Eggman, y luego de eso nos encontramos con la princesa de Soleanna y nos dio las gracias en persona. ¡Tienes que conocerla! Es tan simpática y agradable. Seguro serían buenas amigas.

\- Eso seguro, ¡yo me llevo bien con todo el mundo! – dijo Amy riendo - Parece que tú y los chicos se divirtieron bastante, aunque la verdad estaba algo preocupada. No pudimos llamar a Big en toda la noche.

\- Es porque se le rompió el comunicador durante la pelea – dijo Cream - ¿Querías hablar con él?

\- No. Bueno sí. Bueno, en realidad con todos ustedes – dijo Amy – Shadow y Omega fueron rescatados por Jet, Wave y Storm, y ahora se unieron al equipo.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! – exclamó la conejita – Pero, ¿cómo sabían dónde encontrarlos?

\- Bueno, eso es otra historia… - dijo Amy – Pero tengo que contarte más. Pon el altavoz así puedan escuchar Big y Sticks, por favor.

Entonces Amy les contó todo cuanto le habían dicho los Chaotix, incluyendo el descubrimiento de Aurora, el santuario y el ritual que se llevaría a cabo en dos días. Aunque todo sin tantos detalles, para no perder tiempo. Y les contó también sobre el nuevo plan que acababan de elaborar, luego de que Tails, Rouge y Wave localizaran una Esmeralda Caos en una base de Eggman.

\- Hemos decidido que atacaremos todos juntos – concluyó Amy – El equipo de Vector está en camino, y tardará quizá cuatro horas en llegar al continente. Necesitamos que vengan aquí cuanto antes.

\- Bueno, pero, ¿adónde tenemos que ir exactamente? – preguntó Sticks.

\- Nos reuniremos en Megalo Station, que está cerca bastante cerca la base de Eggman – respondió la eriza – La ciudad tiene aeropuerto, así que lo mejor será que se tomen un avión. Me sentiría más segura si pudiera ir a buscarlos, pero simplemente no tenemos tiempo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Big.

\- Nosotros iremos a la ciudad y descansaremos mientras tanto – dijo Amy – Creo que su vuelo tardará como doce horas en llegar. Será mejor que duerman un poco, mientras estén en el avión.

\- Bien, Amy – dijo Cream – Ya mismo iremos al aeropuerto. Compraremos un teléfono así podremos hablar contigo. Pero no te preocupes.

\- A veces no puedo evitarlo – dijo Amy – Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería, y no puedo hacerlo si estás lejos de mí. Pero hay que moverse. Nos veremos más tarde, adiós. ¡Cuídense mucho!

Cream cortó la llamada y le preguntó a la señora si podría venderles un teléfono. Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la vendedora, y simplemente les obsequió uno.

\- Es una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento –dijo la señora - ¡Es uno de los mejores del mercado!

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Cream encantada – Mis amigos y yo nos tenemos que ir. ¿Sabe dónde queda el aeropuerto?

La dueña del local les dio unas pocas instrucciones, y enseguida se pusieron en marcha. Aunque a pocos minutos de haber caminado, Sticks cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle que se les había escapado.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, pero, ¿qué hacemos con todos estos chaos? – preguntó.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Lo había olvidado! – exclamó Cream – Seguramente quieran volver a su bosque, y no sé si recordarán el camino. Estaba oscuro cuando tú nos guiaste, y ni yo me acuerdo de cómo volver al lugar.

\- Las personas de aquí deben conocer los bosques. A lo mejor la princesa pueda pedirle a alguien que los lleve a su casa – dijo Big - ¿Dónde estará? Hay que preguntarle.

\- Chao chao… - dijo Cheese.

Entonces Cream, Sticks, Cheese y Big se encaminaron nuevamente al centro de la Ciudad Nueva, sin saber realmente a dónde tenían que ir para encontrar a la princesa Elise. Un castillo, seguramente, pero desde allí no se veía ninguno. Se lo preguntarían a algún soldado de la Guardia, pero no habían encontrado ninguno hasta ahora, lo que les parecía extraño.

Siguieron su camino por las hermosas calles de Casttle Town hasta que llegaron a la Ciudad Nueva, y una vez que llegaron al parque principal, se sorprendieron al ver una multitud congregada alrededor de algo. La gente, al verlos, se abrió camino y develó a la Princesa Elise III, rodeada de muchos chaos. Enfrente de ella se encontraba el chao dark. Cuando Elise vio a Cream, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó para hablarle. Las personas se hacían a un lado, y algunos mostraban su reverencia.

\- Qué bueno que los encuentro – dijo la princesa – Quisiera hablar contigo con respecto a estos chaos…

\- Em… ¡Sí! Estábamos pensando en el mismo tema – dijo Cream algo nerviosa – Verá, tenemos que marcharnos en una misión urgente para ayudar a nuestros amigos, y no podemos acompañar a los chaos a volver a su bosque. Si usted fuera tan amable de pedirle a alguien que conozca el lugar y los lleve a su casa…

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no quise malinterpretarme – dijo Elise con una sonrisa – Sólo quería avisarte que hemos tenido una reunión en el Consejo, y quedamos muy impresionados con los chaos. Pensamos que sería una gran idea si estos pequeños pudieran quedarse un tiempo para ayudarnos a proteger el reino, y mientras tanto les daremos todo lo que necesiten, y más también. Acabo de hablar con su líder, que se lo comunicó a sus amigos, y todos parecen estar muy felices con la idea.

\- ¡Chao chao! – dijo el chao dark al acercarse.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! – dijo Cream – Supongo que está bien, si todos se ayudan entre sí.

\- Espero que no te moleste que hayamos tomado esta decisión – dijo Elise – Pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano, ustedes tendrían alguna misión que cumplir, y no podíamos dejar a nuestro reino sin protección.

\- ¿Molestarnos? ¡Todo lo contrario! En realidad, me parece una sabia decisión de tu parte – dijo Sticks.

\- ¡Sí! Nos pone muy felices de que estén a gusto con nuestros amiguitos – dijo Big.

\- ¡Chao Chao! – exclamó Cheese, revoloteando con su amigo, el chao dark.

\- Bueno, me pone muy feliz saber que se cuidarán entre sí – dijo Cream – Pero nosotros tenemos que irnos.

\- Necesitamos tomar un avión cuanto antes hasta Megalo Station – dijo Sticks - ¿Podría ayudarnos, señora? ¡Compraremos los pasajes, pero tiene que ser el vuelo más próximo posible!

\- No se preocupen por el dinero. Será un placer devolverles el favor que le hicieron a mi pueblo – dijo Elise, y llamó con la mano a un soldado de la Guardia – Por favor, llévalos hasta el aeropuerto y ayúdalos con lo que necesitan. Como orden real, es prioridad de que nuestros amigos tomen el vuelo que necesitan cuanto antes.

\- ¡Sí, mi Señora! – dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia – Por favor amigos, por aquí.

Y así, Big, Cream, Cheese y Sticks se despidieron de la Princesa Elise y de la multitud, y siguieron al soldado de la Guardia, que los llevó hasta una camioneta militar que tenía el dibujo del antiguo dios Solaris como emblema, al igual que la bandera del reino. El soldado los llevó en la camioneta durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, y los acompañó a retirar los pasajes. El soldado sólo tuvo que hablar con el gerente del lugar para que les otorgara los asientos para su vuelo, que para su suerte estaba próximo a partir.

Pronto se despidieron del soldado de la Guardia de Soleanna, que se marchó en su camioneta, seguramente a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Los chicos se encaminaron al avión, junto con el resto de los pasajeros que los observaban con admiración, pues también eran testigos de su valentía. Cuando se sentaron en la aeronave, se dieron cuenta de lo cansados que se encontraban y rápidamente fueron vencidos por el sueño. Todo lo que ocurrió durante el viaje les pasó rápido como un relámpago en el cielo.

En ese momento, todos los cuarteles militares de GUN estaban en ebullición. El Comandante había dado la orden de defensa total, y todos los esfuerzos de las fuerzas armadas de la Federación Unida se enfocaron en ello. Estaban comenzando los preparativos para mantener una sólida línea de defensa en las ciudades, y los capitanes de los diversos grupos de expedición en el mundo ya habían recibido órdenes de retirarse y apoyar a la defensa. A decir verdad, nadie sabía si esta decisión era la más adecuada: ni siquiera el propio Comandante estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero sabía que era la mejor opción que tenían en ese momento.

La mañana avanzaba y los héroes comenzaban a reagruparse. Tails, Wave, Rouge y Vector pilotaron sus respectivas naves en dirección a Megalo Station, una ciudad tecnológica y bastante exuberante. La gente de allí tenía una particular fascinación por los vehículos voladores: de ahí a que en esta ciudad se practicaran mucho las carreras con Extreme Gears. También podía verse que la mayoría de los habitantes que conducían tenían autos basados en tecnología voladora, que aunque era avanzada, todavía no demostraba ser económicamente eficiente debido a lo difícil que era obtener el mineral que utilizaban. Por eso, en la mayoría de las ciudades del mundo todavía estaban siendo utilizados los coches comunes y corrientes.

Habían convenido en reunirse en la ciudad, lejos de cualquier cuartel de GUN. Eso les permitiría descansar la mente del trabajo y el estrés, o al menos eso es lo que dijo Rouge. Y mientras Cream, Big, Cheese y Sticks volaban en el avión, durmiendo e ignorando el paso de las horas, el resto del grupo se estaba reuniendo en la plaza principal de la ciudad, en un amplio campo verde rodeado de estructuras metálicas y de concreto, que daba aire limpio a la ciudad de Megalo Station. Los dos aviones, Tornado 1 y 2, se estacionaron uno enfrente del otro a una distancia prudencial, mientras el soberbio dirigible de los Babylon Rogues bajaba imponente cerca de ellos, mientras algunos ciudadanos contemplaban atónitos la escena.

Y allí se reunieron, y hubo risas y apretones de mano. Sobre todo felicitaciones hacia Jet, Wave y Storm por haber rescatado a Shadow y Omega, y también felicitaciones a los detectives, que se veían agotados por el viaje. Fueron los primeros en comer algo e irse a dormir, descansando debajo de las alas del Tornado 2, que yacía bajo unos grandes árboles para obtener sombra.

\- Hacía tiempo que no venía para Megalo Station – dijo Sonic contemplando la ciudad y emitiendo un silbido - ¡Qué recuerdos!

\- Sí, no se me olvida la paliza que te di en esa última carrera – dijo Jet con una sonrisa retadora – Sí que mordiste el polvo, erizo azul.

\- Bueno, tú eres el experto aquí en patinetas voladoras – dijo Sonic – Admito que son divertidas, pero prefiero correr. ¡Apuesto que así no me ganarías!

\- ¿Es eso un reto? ¡Sólo dime cuándo y dónde! – dijo Jet.

\- ¿Qué te parece aquí y ahora? – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena carrera! – dijo Jet - ¡Ven! Remodelaron la pista hace poco y pusieron nuevos obstáculos. ¡Ahora sí que vas a morder el polvo!

Entonces, Sonic y Jet se marcharon de ahí a toda velocidad, agitando el aire y produciendo una ventisca. Wave los miró irse y puso cara de fastidio.

\- ¿Estos dos tenían que enfrentarse justo ahora? A veces son tan inmaduros… ¡Hasta parecen niños! – dijo.

\- Y dímelo a mí… - dijo Amy.

Pasaron los minutos y pronto todos se sentaron a descansar, reunidos en pequeños grupos. Algunos, como los Chaotix, ya estaban durmiendo, mientras que otros aprovecharon este rato para charlar tranquilamente sobre sus vidas. La enérgica Marine contaba emocionada sus aventuras al resto de sus amigos, y se paraba y hacía alarde de sus poderes, que había logrado dominar desde hacía poco tiempo.

\- Y luego, ¡pum! ¡Blaze y yo sacudimos a ese feo zeti con nuestras ráfagas de fuego y agua! – dijo Marine mientras les contaba la anécdota a Tails, Amy y Silver – ¡Y lo dejamos humeando!

\- Nada mal, ¿eh? – dijo Amy – Si sigues así serás muy fuerte. Quizás algún día podemos tener un combate de entrenamiento. ¡Ya quiero ver de lo que serás capaz!

\- ¡Acepto el reto, compañera! – dijo Marine – Aunque por el momento tengo otras ideas. ¡Eh, Silver! ¿Qué te parece si tú, Blaze y yo formamos nuestro propio equipo? ¡Podríamos llamarlo Team Blaster! Tú serías el volador, por supuesto, y Blaze la veloz. ¡Yo podría ser el elemento fuerte del equipo! ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece que es una excelente idea – dijo Silver guiñándole un ojo – Si Blaze está de acuerdo…

\- Por mí, encantada – dijo divertida – Así seremos dos los que evitaremos que te metas en problemas, Marine.

El tiempo pasó ligero y suave como la brisa de la mañana, y ya algunos se encontraban durmiendo una siesta. Shadow y Omega, entre ellos, que debían recuperar sus fuerzas después de que les habían drenado la energía en aquella nave de Eggman. Sonic y Jet volvieron con el grupo, y el erizo se acercó hasta Knuckles, que se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, relajándose. El equidna lo vio llegar y le habló.

\- ¿Qué tal la carrera? No se te ve muy feliz – dijo - ¿Jet te ganó?

\- No, empatamos – respondió el erizo – ¡Pero sólo porque no quería herir sus sentimientos otra vez!

\- Sí, claro… - dijo chistoso – Es eso o Wave encontró una buena forma de potenciar su Extreme Gear.

\- Bueno, da igual. De cualquier forma sigo siendo el más veloz del mundo, pues sólo necesito mis pies. Jet usa su patineta mágica. Incluso Shadow tiene que usar esos zapatos propulsores para alcanzarme – dijo Sonic – Pero siempre es bueno algo de competencia, ¿no crees? Te mantiene en forma.

\- Sí, bueno. Yo todavía sigo siendo el más fuerte del grupo, y no tengo competencia hasta ahora – se burló el equidna.

\- Gracioso… En fin, hay algo que quería preguntarte – dijo Sonic sentándose a su lado – Es con respecto a la Esmeralda Caos que les robaron, mientras viajaban hasta Gigalopolis. ¿Cómo fue que pudieron hacerlo?

\- No es difícil de imaginar – respondió Knuckles – Viajábamos en dirección suroeste, cuando el radar divisó todo un escuadrón de robots voladores de Eggman. Nos persiguieron hasta que lograron alcanzarnos. Blaze y Marine disparaban con sus poderes desde las ventanas y lograron derribar algunas máquinas, pero nos superaban en número. Pronto comenzaron a dispararnos y Rouge no logró esquivar toda su artillería. Cuando abordaron el avión, logré deshacerme de algunos de ellos, pero terminaron por arrebatarle la Esmeralda Caos a Blaze. Parecía lo único que les interesaba, pues cuando la obtuvieron se marcharon enseguida. Me sorprende que no hayan intentado acabar con nosotros.

\- ¡Rayos! Parece que se salvaron por los pelos – dijo Sonic.

\- ¿Por qué querías saber esto? Es algo normal en realidad – dijo Knuckles – Siempre estamos al borde de la muerte.

\- Me interesaba saber cómo es que pasó eso, pues ahora tendremos que recorrer cielo y tierra para obtener otra Esmeralda Caos – dijo Sonic.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Ya oíste a Tails. La esmeralda está en esa base de Eggman.

\- Eso espero – dijo el erizo – Pero tengo la impresión de que Eggman la movió a otro sitio. Ya conoces al doctor: será bufón, pero el tipo es muy listo.

\- Sea como sea, no podemos hacer nada por ahora – dijo Knuckles – Tenemos que esperar al grupo de Cream, y que Shadow y Omega se recuperen.

\- ¡Bueno, en eso tienes razón! – dijo Sonic, estirando sus brazos – Mejor me voy a dormir una pequeña siesta mientras tanto…

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como verán, nuestros héroes se están preparando para darle un golpe a Eggman y recuperar una Esmeralda Caos. Pero, ¿qué saldrá de todo esto? Para averiguarlo, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Marea de la Tempestad, parte 1.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Anon por su review, y a todos por leer mi historia. ¡Nos veremos pronto!**

 ** _See you later!_**


	17. Marea de la Tempestad, parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 17:** MAREA DE LA TEMPESTAD, parte 1

Caminaba sin prisa por las calles de aquella ciudad abandonada. Mirase por donde mirase, todo estaba atestado de maquinaria, industrias y trampas mortales. Era de día, sí, pero las nubes de smog seguían cubriendo y oscureciendo el cielo, aunque las fábricas habían dejado de funcionar hacía tiempo. Los restos de contaminación atmosférica continuaban en el aire; tal era la polución provocada por el antiguo amo y señor de estas tierras, que desde que tuvo que abandonar su ciudad, nada había prosperado en ella. Todo se había quedado así, muerto, quieto y silencioso… Ni siquiera los animales salvajes se atrevían a pisar aquel infierno metálico. Bastión militar, fortaleza inexpugnable, Eggmanland había quedado abandonada desde que Sonic atacó y, junto a Chip, vencieron a Perfect Dark Gaia. Y desde entonces, y hasta ese día, nadie se había vuelto a acercar a la ciudad maldita, temiendo el repentino accionar de alguna oscura y maliciosa trampa mortal.

Pero él no era cualquier persona, ni ninguno de los de su raza. Eran fuertes, y destruirían al mundo con tal de probarlo. Zavok había mandado la orden de colonizar la antigua base de Eggman, con la intención de establecer allí un nuevo punto fuerte. El jefe supremo de los zetis se había dirigido personalmente a Eggmanland con un numeroso grupo de sus fieles guerreros, y desde allí establecerían una base fortificada. Este era el símbolo de una nueva etapa. Él triunfaría donde Eggman falló. Él conquistaría el mundo, y lo aniquilaría si fuese necesario. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

En esto pensaba Zavok, mientras sus numerosos soldados se ocupaban de inspeccionar la ciudadela. Caminaban y exploraban por Eggmanland, estudiaban los restos de maquinaria destruida, husmeaban los depósitos de combustible, curioseaban aquí y allá, mientras analizaban la mejor manera de sacarle provecho a la creación del científico. Y mientras Zavok contemplaba la inmensidad de aquel enorme sitio, Zeena se acercó hasta él. La Jefa de Horda miraba divertida todo aquel despliegue de tropas.

\- Veo que disfrutas siendo el jefazo, ¿no? – preguntó la zeti.

\- Alguien tiene que guiar a nuestro pueblo hacia la victoria – contestó Zavok sin mirarla.

\- Sí, supongo… El maestro Zik siempre creyó que eras el adecuado para liderarnos. Pero desde que hallaste a Aurora, ¡cielos! ¡Nunca vi al maestro tan emocionado! Creo que nunca imaginó que en su vida vería el renacer de nuestro poder – dijo Zeena.

\- Sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que apareciera –dijo Zavok - Su poder nos atrae, nos hace fuertes, y ya falta poco para desatar nuestra furia. Vengaremos a nuestros ancestros por lo que les hicieron. Nuestra raza volverá a tener el lugar que le corresponde.

\- Sí, esa es la parte divertida - dijo ella con malicia – Arrasar, destruir, esclavizar… No hay que perder esa bonita costumbre.

\- Pero nunca debe haber violencia entre nuestros hermanos – dijo Zavok, y volteó para verla – Nuestra raza debe ser unida, fuerte y poderosa. Todo un pueblo, toda una especie luchando por su bienestar. Es todo lo que quiero. Garantizarle un buen futuro a mi gente.

\- Ya, eso es muy poético – dijo burlona – Y más teniendo en cuenta de que estamos dejando al mundo hecho cenizas.

\- Bueno, es la supervivencia del más fuerte – dijo el jefe – Nuestro pueblo nunca habría prosperado en Lost Hex, y lo sabes. Teníamos que invadir y colonizar. Para nosotros no hay otra vida que la guerra, y el mundo ahora lo recuerda. Sabrán que sólo tienen dos opciones: someterse o morir.

\- Y hablando de muerte, supongo que hay alguien a quien tendrás ganas de matar – dijo Zeena – El jefe de la división científica de Lost Hex contactó conmigo hace unos momentos. Me contó lo que pasó. ¡Vaya, qué idiotas!

\- ¿Zeeman? ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho aún? Logró capturar a unos amigos de Sonic. Me los crucé cuando atacamos la ciudad de Spagonia. Son fuertes, y hubieran sido un buen botín. Pero esos idiotas los subestimaron y los tipejos se les escaparon; nadie sabe cómo, pero ninguno los volvió a ver desde que, curiosamente, una explosión inició un incendio en la planta baja del edifico donde estaban capturados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Escaparon de Lost Hex? ¿Evadieron a todo el ejército? – exclamó Zavok.

\- Sí, y aquí viene lo mejor. Zeeman se sentía con tanta confianza que les contó algo sobre Aurora. ¡Oh, pero mira! Está llamando. Tal vez quieras hablar con él…

El comunicador de Zeena sonaba, y Zavok lo tomó. Cuando contestó, el científico se presentó amablemente, pero el Jefe no estaba de buen humor.

\- ¡Pedazos de inútiles! – le contestó Zavok - ¡Ni siquiera tienes las agallas para decirme directamente tu falla y tengo que enterarme por terceros! ¿Cómo es posible que se les escapara algo tan importante? ¡Pudieron habernos servido para hacer sufrir al erizo!

\- L-lo sé, Jefe – dijo Zeeman algo tenso – Y asumo toda la responsabilidad. Pero ellos debieron escapar usando algún artilugio que desconocemos. Hace más de diez horas que los estamos buscando y no podemos encontrarlos. No es posible que hayan escapado de toda la vigilancia.

\- Pero lo hicieron – dijo Zavok secamente - ¿Es todo? ¿Sólo se fueron? ¿O han escapado con información importante?

\- Yo… Verá, Jefe. Han visto imágenes de Aurora, y no pude resistir la tentación de hacerlos desesperar. Lo único que les dije fue que esta gema nos fortaleció, y les mencioné lo del ritual que liberará todo nuestro poder. ¡Pero no les dije más! Ellos no saben cómo llegar hasta el santuario.

\- ¡¿Y tú cómo demonios lo sabes?! ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! – gritó el jefe zeti - ¡Son aliados de Sonic! ¡Es obvio que intentarán arruinar nuestros planes si tienen la oportunidad! ¿Y tú te crees un gran científico? ¡Imbécil! ¡Eres el único zeti en todo el planeta que le revelaría al enemigo semejante cosa!

\- ¡M-mis disculpas, Jefe, pero eso no es cierto! – se defendió Zeeman – Los aliados del erizo llegaron hasta Lost Hex porque uno de los guerreros de Zeena les habló sobre Aurora y el Santuario Boreal. Pero no debieron haber podido investigar nada, pues por algo vinieron al planetoide. ¡Entienda! ¡No me esperaba que fueran a escapar!

Pero Zavok no le contestó, y simplemente tenía la mirada como perdida en el suelo. De repente una sonrisa despiadada se dibujó en su rostro, y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Jefe? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el científico.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir una buena forma de aprovechar tu error, Zeeman – contestó Zavok – Sí… Esto puede llegar a resultar mejor que mis planes originales. Continúa con tus trabajos, y mantén a los soldados en alerta máxima. Ya hablaremos después – y cortó la llamada.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz? – indagó Zeena – Yo estaría furiosa.

\- Tal vez podamos sacar provecho de todo esto – contestó Zavok – Indudablemente, los que escaparon les contarán a Sonic y al resto de sus amigos sobre lo poco que saben. Pero si de casualidad dan con la forma de encontrar Boreal, nuestros planes podrían correr peligro. Sin embargo, es el lugar perfecto para una emboscada. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

\- Ya veo… - contestó Zeena con una sonrisa - ¿Una trampa? Probablemente estarán preparados para algo como eso. No son estúpidos.

\- Pero no tendrán alternativa – contestó el jefe – Ya han descubierto nuestros planes, y los estaremos esperando en el santuario con un ejército. Ellos sabrán que la única manera de intentar detenernos será desde allí, y no tendrán otra alternativa que enfrentarnos en Boreal. Allí los aplastaremos. Es más, espero que los encontremos el mismo día del ritual, y puedan contemplar nuestro verdadero poder.

\- ¡Adoro esa idea! – dijo Zeena – Cuánto deseo ponerle las manos encima a la amiguita del erizo. Haré que se retuerza del dolor y que suplique por su muerte. ¡Ay! ¡No puedo aguantar la espera!

\- Llama a los demás camaradas, y que cada uno prepare un grupo de sus mejores guerreros – ordenó Zavok – El maestro Zik está buscando una Esmeralda Caos, pero dile que cuando termine se una a nuestro plan. Quiero que preparen las máquinas de guerra.

\- ¡A la orden, jefecito! – dijo divertida, y se marchó.

En ese momento, lejos, muy lejos de allí, la ciudad de Megalo Station transitaba la tarde en paz, si es que se le podía llamar paz al constante movimiento de personas y vehículos que circulaba por aquella metrópolis. Aunque, con todo y ruido, los héroes no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes para poder descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Habían pasado diez horas desde que Amy habló con Cream por última vez, antes de que su grupo subiera al avión. El vuelo había sido rápido gracias al viento que tuvieron a favor, y habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Megalo Station antes de lo planeado. Se comunicaron, y Tails los fue a buscar en el Tornado 1. Cuando regresaron a la gran plaza donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, todos se sintieron más aliviados y listos para continuar.

Había sido una buena idea tomar un respiro, pues ahora estaban fuertes y renovados. Todos se reunieron en un amplio círculo, cerca de las naves, y se disponían a preparar su contraofensiva.

\- Ahora que estamos todos, no perdamos más el tiempo y ataquemos – dijo Jet - ¿A dónde hay que ir?

\- La base de Eggman está en Costa Azul, al noroeste del continente – respondió Tails – Seguro la conoces, se encuentra a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de aquí, pero les enviaré a Wave, Rouge y Vector unas coordenadas para que podamos dejar las naves en un lugar seguro.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces en marcha – dijo Sonic – Espero que los Rogues tengan ánimo de hospitalidad, porque somos casi veinte. Algunos tendrán que ir en tu nave, Jet.

\- Sin problemas, pero si alguno ensucia la alfombra, limpiará los vidrios del dirigible en pleno vuelo y desde afuera – amenazó el halcón.

\- Eso es pan comido – se burló Silver – Iré contigo.

\- Hay mucho lugar en el dirigible – dijo Storm – Vengan los que quieran, y el resto que vaya en los aviones.

\- No estamos muy lejos del sitio. Iré por mi cuenta – dijo Blaze.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No le tengas miedo a las alturas! – dijo Marine – Iré contigo y estará Silver, que podrá evitar que la nave se estrelle en caso de que algo falle.

\- ¡Este dirigible nunca falla! – protestó Wave – Yo lo perfeccioné y te garantizo que es imposible que caiga.

\- Más razones para estar seguros. ¡No hay nada que temer! – dijo Marine.

\- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! – dijo Blaze, ruborizada - ¡Sólo que no quería quitarle el lugar a alguien más! Pero si se ponen así, iré con ustedes en esa cosa.

Entonces decidieron partir. Algunos fueron de compras a las tiendas y trajeron suministros para el viaje. Otros terminaron de revisar las naves para asegurarse de que su viaje no tendría contratiempos, y luego se dispusieron a volar. El Team Babylon, además de Blaze, Silver, Cream, Sticks y Marine, viajaron en el dirigible. El Team Chaotix, junto con Big, viajó en el Tornado 2. Sonic, Tails, Amy y Knuckles volarían en el Tornado 1. Y el Team Dark se movilizó en el avión de GUN. Las aeronaves despegaron del suelo y emprendieron su camino a través de los cielos. Ninguno de los dos Tornados cambió a su modo jet debido a sus pasajeros, pero aún así encendieron sus propulsores extra. La nave de GUN se deslizaba ligera por el aire, pues contaba con la última tecnología de los humanos. Y para sorpresa de muchos, el dirigible de los Babylon Rogues podía mantener el ritmo veloz de las otras tres aeronaves gracias a una modificación hecha por Wave: dos motores a reacción de alta potencia que estaban ubicados en los laterales de la cabina, y que proporcionaban a la nave un gran impulso adicional.

Las cuatro naves volaban a la par, siguiendo un curso rápido y suave. Y dentro del dirigible, los ocho pasajeros estaban en sus propios asuntos. Wave manejaba los controles de la nave y Jet parecía revisar unos antiguos mapas en su escritorio. Por otro lado, en la esquina, cerca de la ventana, Marine y Cream conversaban animadamente y se contaban aventuras, mientras Cheese revoloteaba alrededor.

\- ¿Eran tantos? No me lo puedo imaginar – dijo Marine – Cheese es el único chao que conozco, y no me imagino cómo son todos esos chaos raros con formas de animales y tal.

\- Son tan bonitos como cualquier otro chao – dijo Cream – Pero el que me sorprendió fue el chao dark. Casi siempre son muy traviesos, pero este era como responsable y heroico. Se quedaron en la ciudad para ayudar a protegerla.

\- Sí, bueno, una pequeña tropa les vendrá bien a esos ricachones – dijo divertida – Pero a mí me gustaría una flota. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo quisiera poder ser capitana algún día, y navegar por los mares con mi propia armada! Tendríamos cientos de aventuras y nos la pasaríamos genial. ¿Te gustaría unirte? Estoy reclutando buenos marineros.

\- Podría ser divertido – dijo Cream con una sonrisa – Aunque no me gustaría alejarme mucho tiempo de casa.

\- Bueno, puedes hacerlo cuando seas mayor – dijo la mapache – No hay problema, porque no se terminará la diversión. Siempre habrá villanos locos con los que pelear y divertirse venciéndolos.

\- Eso es un comentario un poco raro para una niña, ¿no crees? – dijo Sticks, acercándose – Deberías pensar en las cosas lindas de la vida, y no tanto en aventuras y peligros.

\- Sí, lo dice la que está volando directo a una batalla – contestó Marine – Además, ¿qué puedo hacer? Así soy yo, y me gusta mi forma de ser.

\- ¡Eso es genial, pequeña faker! – dijo Sticks con una sonrisa – Pero tienes que saber que lo importante en la vida es el amor. Lo demás no cuenta. Además, sólo estoy tratando de hacer tiempo para que aquellos dos se queden un rato a solas – y señaló con la cabeza al lugar donde se encontraban Blaze y Silver, que estaban charlando. De la nada sacó unos binoculares y se puso a espiarlos – Si consigo una foto comprometedora, se la venderé a algún fan a buen precio y podré comprarme ese videojuego de Nintendo que vi en la tele.

\- Cielos, tú sí que eres rara – dijo Marine.

\- A veces la señorita Sticks me da miedo… - le dijo Cream a Cheese.

El avión de GUN surcaba los cielos, siguiendo la marcha de las otras tres naves. Dentro, Rouge manejaba los controles mientras Shadow y Omega se mantenían atentos a cualquier posible ataque repentino del enemigo. El Sol estaba próximo a esconderse debajo del horizonte, y las nubes teñidas de rojo le daban a la murciélago una sensación de profunda calma. Todo el cielo se movía lentamente, y sentía cómo la tranquilidad comenzaba a abrazarla.

\- Bien, al fin un momento de paz – dijo Rouge - ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Ningún efecto secundario por haber estado encerrados en esas cápsulas? ¿Inyecciones? ¿Lavados de cerebro?

\- Nada de eso – contestó Shadow – Sólo nos drenaron la energía. Pero ahora estamos recuperados y listos para la venganza.

\- El Doctor Eggman pagará por habernos vencido – dijo Omega – Machacaré a todas sus máquinas, sin importar lo fuertes que sean.

\- Parece que lo que salió lastimado fue su orgullo – dijo Rouge divertida – Espero que hayan aprendido que no siempre pueden ir ustedes solos a liberar una ciudad. A veces se necesita ayuda.

\- No habríamos tenido problemas en Gigalopolis de no haber sido por esas cosas que me dispararon y que absorbieron mi energía – dijo Shadow seriamente – De no ser así, habría vencido a Metal Sonic y al ridículo robot del doctor, el Egg Furia. Además de esos nuevos diseños de robots serie E.

\- ¿Nuevos diseños? ¿Y son más fuertes? – preguntó Rouge con intriga.

\- Sí. Sólo nos enfrentamos a dos de ellos, pero fueron capaces de mantenernos a raya durante un tiempo – contestó el erizo – Pero quien en verdad me preocupa es Metal Sonic. No sé qué demonios le ha hecho el doctor, pero ahora es mucho más listo, hábil y fuerte. Me obligó a tener que desprenderme de mis anillos para intentar vencerlo.

\- Eso es un mérito importante – dijo la murciélago – Pero sólo existe un Metal Sonic. Nosotros tenemos a varios chicos que pueden equipararlo en fuerza: Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Omega, Knuckles, tú… Así que yo no me preocuparía tanto por el "faker de lata".

\- Pues deberías – sentenció el erizo negro.

Rouge sintió un ligero escalofrío ante esta última frase y el tono tajante de su compañero, y no dijo más. La imagen de sus ojos negros y pupilas rojas, su armadura blindada, sus garras, su velocidad infernal y sobre todo, su incapacidad para sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento. Todo eso le había llegado a la mente como un relámpago, y tuvo que reconocer para sí misma que Shadow estaba en lo cierto. Metal Sonic era un enemigo a quien temer.

Omega pareció descifrar los pensamientos de su compañera alada, y habló con su voz robótica.

\- No tengas miedo, Rouge. Si Metal Sonic trata de lastimarte, tendrá que atravesar mis circuitos para lograrlo. Y si lo hace, procuraré que mi sistema se apague para siempre antes de verte morir.

Aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa a sus dos compañeros, que no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

\- Eso no sucederá, porque lo acabaremos juntos – dijo Shadow – Nos cuidamos entre nosotros, y pobre de aquel que intente lastimar a alguien de nuestro equipo.

\- Gracias, chicos. Ustedes son geniales – dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

En cierto punto del viaje comenzaron a descender hasta volar a pocas decenas de metros de altura, para evitar que los detectasen los radares de Eggman. En total, les tomó poco más de una hora llegar al lugar indicado: una cadena de montañas a menos de dos kilómetros de la fortaleza de Eggman, que los protegía de la mirada de sus frías máquinas. Aterrizaron con suavidad en la ladera sur de una colina, se reencontraron y terminaron de ultimar el plan, bajo la luz del atardecer que comenzaba a disiparse. Se vislumbraban las primeras estrellas en el firmamento.

\- Bien, repasemos – dijo Rouge – Según los planos que encontramos en esos discos rígidos, la Esmeralda Caos puede estar escondida en dos lugares: el laboratorio central de la base o las fábricas subterráneas. Primero atacaremos y nos libraremos de la primera defensa. Luego nos dividiremos en dos grupos y atacaremos el laboratorio y las fábricas a la vez.

\- El asalto debe ser rápido – dijo Espio – Si nos retrasamos demasiado, el doctor podría llevarse la esmeralda hacia otro lado en uno de sus aviones.

\- No te preocupes, tendremos esa esmeralda antes de que anochezca – dijo Sonic.

\- No olviden cómo nos dividiremos – dijo Vector – Nueve de nosotros irán al laboratorio: el Team Sonic y el Team Rose, además de Sticks, Blaze y Marine. El resto nos ocuparemos de las fábricas subterráneas.

\- Recuerden los planos que estudiamos – dijo Tails – El laboratorio central se encuentra casi en la cima de la torre principal de la base. Para llegar allí debemos atravesar la mitad de la fortaleza, pero para entrar a las fábricas solo tienen que ingresar por la compuerta de uno de los hangares.

\- Todos deben saber que Eggman ha estado desarrollando unos nuevos robots de su serie E – dijo Shadow – Son mucho más fuertes, rápidos y resistentes que las versiones anteriores, y es probable que nos encontremos con algunos de ellos en la base. No son fáciles de vencer.

\- Pronto lo veremos – dijo Sonic - Bueno, ¿y qué esperamos? ¡A rockear!

En seguida se prepararon, y dejaron los aviones cerca de los árboles. Los Babylon Rogues tomaron sus Extreme Gears y volaron rasantes, subiendo la pendiente a media velocidad. El resto de los héroes iba a pie, o volando, y trepaban la montaña con habilidad; esquivaban los árboles y se aferraban a las rocas, siguiendo un paso rápido como una estampida de animales salvajes. Las ramas en el suelo crujían, los arbustos se sacudían y una nube de polvo comentaba a levantarse. Para sorpresa de algunos, Big podía mantener el ritmo a pesar de su sobrepeso. Y una vez que subieron a la cima de aquella colina, lograron contemplar la inmensidad del mar azul, que se desplegaba amplio sobre el horizonte, teñido de naranja de atardecer. La hermosa vista fue tan sorprendente que varios se habrían detenido un segundo para admirarla.

La base fortificada de Eggman podía verse desde allí, anclada sobre la costa, dividiendo el mar y la tierra e intentando controlarlos a ambos. Un bastión enorme, cercado a lo largo de toda su extensión por vallas metálicas. Con edificios macizos y torres de vigilancia, y los enormes faros apuntaban vigilantes hacia el mar y hacia tierra, y unos pequeños robots voladores observaban los horizontes. Podía apreciarse que funcionaba también como un muelle, pues las edificaciones seguían unos metros sobre el agua, y unos pequeños barcos flotaban allí. Y desde esa distancia se podía distinguir la torre central, con edificios que la rodeaban formando perímetros circulares. Había varias chimeneas que expulsaban sus gases contaminantes, y el sabor a metal se sentía en el aire.

El Sol declinaba rápidamente, a medida que se precipitaba la acometida de los héroes. Las nubes de polvo debieron alertar a las máquinas, pues en seguida sonaron las alarmas cuando llegaron al pie de la colina. Los estruendos de los cañones resonaron en el abismo, y las balas comenzaban a impactar ruidosas en el suelo. El grupo se dispersó ligeramente mientras continuaba la marcha, aún más rápido que antes, mientras los árboles de alrededor estallaban en el aire ante los impactos de los misiles.

Sonic se adelantó para intentar captar la atención de las máquinas, mientras esperaba a sus amigos, ya que la mayoría no eran tan veloces como él. Aunque se las arreglaban perfectamente, esquivando el fuego de artillería, y llegando cada vez más cerca de la base. Sonic contemplaba el avance de sus compañeros y se dispuso a acelerar. La valla perimetral que cercaba la base, de casi cinco metros de altura, no sería una dificultad para él ni para sus amigos, por lo que Sonic se preparó para superarla de un salto, cuando se detuvo en seco al estrellarse contra una pared invisible. El erizo iba a una velocidad tan alta que el choque contra el campo de fuerza produjo un gran estruendo y una onda expansiva que removió el polvo a su alrededor. Cayó hacia atrás con unos dientes flojos y un gran dolor en el rostro y en el cuerpo, y observó cómo se hacía visible un domo gigante; una semi esfera que rodeaba toda la base y la protegía. El domo se iluminó desde el punto en el que Sonic hizo contacto, y la energía luminosa se dispersó alrededor de todo el escudo, mostrando la gran extensión del campo de fuerza.

El resto del equipo se detuvo en seco cerca de Sonic, y se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la inmensidad de aquel enorme escudo. Amy se acercó hasta el erizo azul, lo revisó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sonic, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro despreocupado.

\- Nada mal, doc – dijo el erizo - ¡Al fin me sorprendes!

La defensa de la base de Eggman seguía disparando su artillería, y pronto Silver tuvo que desplegar su propio campo de fuerza para proteger a sus compañeros, que se encontraban congregados alrededor de Sonic. Muchas balas se frenaron en el aire, otras tantas rebotaban, y los misiles estallaban contra la barrera telequinética de Silver. Shadow no perdió el tiempo: se encaminó frente al grupo con decisión, contemplando la barrera que les impedía el paso.

\- ¡Todo el mundo quieto! – exclamó - ¡Silver!

Entonces el erizo plateado levantó una mano para rodear a todos sus compañeros con su energía psíquica; el poder del erizo se desplegaba como un lucero turquesa en aquel páramo asediado por bombas.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Hazlo ya! – gritó Silver.

Entonces Shadow se concentró, y envuelto en la misma aura de poder telequinético que envolvía a todos sus demás compañeros, invocó su Control Caos. Todo el equipo desapareció en un instante, dejando un leve destello azul, y reapareció del otro lado del domo, y Silver dejó de mantener contacto psíquico con ellos. Shadow jadeaba ligeramente, pero había conseguido hacer que todo el grupo atravesara aquella barrera. La mayoría de los héroes se miraban entre ellos con desconcierto, pues nunca se habían teletransportado de esa manera. Shadow tuvo que hablarles para llamar su atención nuevamente.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – les indicó al resto, y luego puso su mirada en Sonic, con una sonrisa burlona – Si te duele, puedes volver al dirigible.

\- ¿Y perderme de la fiesta? ¡Ni en broma! – dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa - ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos un show que dar!

El equipo volvió a lanzarse al ataque. Ahora estaban dentro de la base, y no se encontraban lejos de las estructuras. Los robots de combate salieron a su encuentro, disparando con todo lo que tenían, mientras el equipo esquivaba los proyectiles con habilidad. Los héroes al fin llegaron a alcanzar a las máquinas y comenzó la batalla. Ninguno de los combatientes se concentró en un enemigo en particular durante aquella primera acometida, sino que atravesaban el campo y corrían, mientras golpeaban a los robots con los que se encontraban, intentando llegar a los edificios.

Los Babylon Rouges disparaban láseres desde la parte delantera de sus Extreme Gears, mientras esquivaban a los enemigos a alta velocidad. Pronto los primeros defensores mecánicos se convirtieron en chatarra. El grupo siguió avanzando, dispersándose ahora en diferentes grupos y luchando entre los edificios de la fortaleza. Las alarmas sonaban por doquier, mientras Sonic y Shadow recorrían el lugar a máxima velocidad, reventando máquinas con sus ataques.

La noche se acentuaba y se encendieron las lámparas de los faros y los robots. Blaze, Amy, Cream y Big formaron un pequeño equipo y se dispusieron a pelear contra unas máquinas que habían emergido de un edificio. Unos Egg Fighters que disparaban y golpeaban, pero eran destruidos a base de mazazos y llamas. En cierto momento, los cuatro se vieron rodeados por los Egg Fighter, y Blaze levantó una columna de fuego a su alrededor, que luego acrecentó y expandió hacia las máquinas como una explosión infernal que las incineró.

Silver y Tails se mantuvieron volando a pocos metros del suelo mientras combatían enemigos. El erizo plateado invocaba escudos para detener las balas y lanzaba sus ondas psíquicas o explosiones de energía para acabar con las máquinas. El zorro volaba a su lado y golpeaba a los robots voladores con un poderoso latigazo de sus colas que los dañaba seriamente, y también usaba sus ataques giratorios, que no eran tan fuertes como los de Sonic, pero le permitían desorientar a sus enemigos.

Los estruendos resonaban y las explosiones de las máquinas iluminaban la base como pequeños faroles, mientras los héroes combatían en el campo. Marine se sentó sobre los hombros de Omega de una manera algo cómica, mientras ambos disparaban contra el enemigo y se abrían paso entre la chatarra. Rouge peleó un momento junto a Knuckles y los Chaotix, que se encontraban frenando la acometida de un poderoso grupo de robots de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los puños de acero del equidna sacudían el aire y el metal, y las máquinas caían destrozadas. Las estrellas ninja volaban mientras Rouge luchaba y rompía en pedazos las armaduras de los robots. Vector y Charmy luchaban juntos a base de puñetazos, golpeando y haciendo retroceder a sus enemigos.

Los héroes volvieron a avanzar y se enfrentaron a una nueva oleada de robots, que provenían de todos los hangares de la base. Las torretas láser disparaban contra los héroes, y algunos de ellos se encaminaron para destruirlas. En cierto momento, una de esas torretas apuntó su cañón de plasma hacia Amy, que estaba terminando de acabar con un robot. Sonic anticipó el ataque y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su amiga, para tomarla en sus brazos y dar un salto. En ese instante el proyectil impactó contra el suelo y explotó, y Sonic cayó de pie unos metros alejado del cráter que provocó el disparo, sosteniendo a Amy en brazos.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – le dijo el erizo - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias por eso – le respondió Amy.

Ambos se miraron un segundo a los ojos, y un repentino flash de luz blanca los envolvió. Cuando voltearon, vieron desconcertados a Sticks con una cámara fotográfica.

\- ¡Qué buena foto! – exclamó la tejón - ¡Los fans me la sacarán de las manos!

Ambos se sonrojaron y Sonic dejó a Amy en el suelo con suavidad, para luego volver a la lucha. Era mejor no seguirle la corriente a Sticks.

Los robots de Eggman parecieron retroceder y reorganizarse, como si estuvieran esperando nuevos refuerzos antes de continuar con el contraataque. Entonces Sonic sintió que era el momento adecuado para dividirse. Llevó su comunicador a su rostro y llamó a Shadow mientras seguía corriendo.

\- Ya es tiempo de moverse – le dijo – Hay una Esmeralda Caos que nos espera.

\- Ya era hora – contestó Shadow.

Ambos erizos contactaron con sus respectivos compañeros de equipo y se dividieron según lo acordado. El equipo de Sonic se dirigió hacia la base de la torre central para entrar al laboratorio. El equipo de Shadow irrumpió en la entrada que comunicaba con las cámaras subterráneas y se encaminaron hacia allí.

El equipo de Sonic avanzó cubriendo el terreno y destrozando robots a su paso. Marchaban a la par, y si alguno tenía una dificultado con un enemigo, los demás lo ayudaban, tratando de que no se quedase nadie atrás. Blaze y Marine apoyaban la embestida disparando con fuego y vapor mientras avanzaban. Sobre todo, disparaban contra los mechas voladores que atacaban desde el aire e intimaban el avance del equipo: los robots caían, estallaban o retrocedían ante los enérgicos proyectiles.

A lo largo del camino que todavía los separaba de la torre, aparecían grandes y pesados robots de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, equipados con resistentes armaduras. Estos salían de los hangares laterales que se encontraban sobre el camino principal, y bombardeaban al equipo con cañones de pesado calibre. Hubieran sido un reto de no ser por Knuckles y Amy, que aprovechaban su agilidad para esquivar los ataques, y los poderosos puños del equidna y el sólido martillo de la eriza impactaban y machacaban las duras armaduras de los robots. Varios de estos gigantes mecánicos terminaron cayendo tras los tremendos golpes que recibieron de Amy y Knuckles.

Sonic se adelantó y atacó una pequeña tropa que se encontraba adelante, girando sobre sí mismo a alta velocidad y atravesando a las máquinas, llegando así hasta la puerta de la base de la torre. Esta era tan maciza que tuvo que esperar a que llegara el resto del grupo para que lo ayudaran a derribarla.

Los demás llegaron y Knuckles, Big y Amy comenzaron a golpear la puerta. Los martillazos y los puños se incrustaban en el grueso metal, y a veces rebotaban, mientras el suelo temblaba por los impactos. Al fin la puerta cedió y cayó hacia atrás, dejando el paso libre a los pasillos interiores. El equipo no perdió un segundo y se adentró rápidamente, aunque Sonic procuraba aminorar su propia marcha para esperar a sus compañeros, que no eran tan veloces, sobre todo Big. Continuaron corriendo a través de los blancos y pulcros pasillos de la torre, que se elevaban poco a poco como si se tratase de una enorme escalera caracol. A medida que corrían iban ganando altura y se acercaban cada vez más a su objetivo.

Encontraron poca resistencia a su paso: poco más que unas cuantas torretas de artillería que aparecían de repente del techo o de los muros. Blaze los protegía levantando paredes de llamas que derretían las balas, o Marine les disparaba con sus poderes antes de que las máquinas abrieran fuego. Sticks solía derribar las cámaras de seguridad que tenían enfrente con su búmeran, evitando así que el Doctor Eggman estudiara todos sus movimientos.

Al fin llegaron al lugar indicado. Una de las puertas del pasillo que recorrían daba al laboratorio donde podría encontrarse la Esmeralda Caos. Allí se adentraron y contemplaron el gran centro de investigación. Los equipos de medición y las computadoras seguían trabajando y procesando datos, mientras algunos de los chicos miraban curiosos a los distintos instrumentos. Tails mostraba un especial interés.

\- Todo esto es genial – dijo el zorro – Ojalá tuviese alguno de estos equipos.

\- Pues no entiendo por qué no se los pides a GUN – dijo Knuckles – Con gusto te los darían.

\- Simple: estos instrumentos no existen – contestó Tails – Los inventó el Doctor Eggman, y solo él sabe cómo fabricarlos. Aunque logro hacerme una idea de lo que pueden hacer, pero no estoy seguro.

\- Hey, malas noticias. No encuentro la esmeralda – dijo Sonic – Knuckles, ¿sientes si está por aquí?

\- Siento una energía familiar en toda la base, pero creí que provenía de este punto – contestó el equidna – Tal vez se encuentre en la fábrica subterránea.

\- ¿Y no podían localizar la esmeralda desde afuera? – preguntó Amy.

\- La energía de una Esmeralda Caos no es tan intensa como la de Aurora – dijo Knuckles – Por eso, Blaze y yo podemos sentir la energía de esa gema en cualquier sitio, siempre y cuando utilicemos una Esmeralda Caos para ello. Ahora que lo pienso, la energía de Aurora se me hace extrañamente familiar a la de la Esmeralda Maestra.

\- Tal vez tengan algún tipo de parentesco – dijo Tails – Lo sabremos cuando la encontremos en el santuario de los zetis. Si está en el sur, entonces no estamos lejos de la gema.

\- Espero que estemos a tiempo de detenerlos – dijo Amy – Si es cierto que se harán más fuertes gracias a Aurora, entonces quiere decir que esa gema tiene un gran poder.

\- Ya me parecía que los zetis eran más fuertes de lo que recordaba – dijo Sonic – Pero no se preocupen: les quitaremos la gema de las manos y se quedarán con las ganas de dominar el mundo. Y luego nos ocuparemos de Eggman.

De repente, sin que nadie lo anticipara, la puerta del laboratorio se cerró con estrépito, encerrando a todos en él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alarmada Cream, mientras abrazaba a Cheese.

\- ¡Es una trampa! ¡El doctor nos tendió una trampa! – exclamó Amy - ¡Knuckles! ¡La puerta!

El equidna se lanzó hacia la puerta de metal y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Como respuesta obtuvo una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo lanzó hacia el lado opuesto del laboratorio, golpeándose contra la pared. Y se abrieron unas compuertas que se encontraban en la parte superior, desde las cuales comenzó a emerger agua a alta presión. El lugar ahora estaba empezando a inundarse.

\- ¡La puerta! – exclamó Blaze - ¡Está electrificada! ¡No hay que tocar el agua!

\- ¡Arriba todo el mundo! ¡Vamos! – dijo Sonic.

Entonces todos comenzaron a treparse y subir sobre los armarios, muebles, mesas y tarimas que se encontraban en el lugar. Tails bajó y se acercó volando hasta la computadora, manteniéndose fuera del contacto con el agua, ahora cargada de electricidad.

\- ¡Veré si puedo desactivar esto! – dijo el zorro - ¡Marine! ¿Puedes detener el flujo del agua con tu poder?

\- ¿Y qué crees que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo? – dijo ella mientras mantenía las manos levantadas hacia los chorros de agua - ¡El flujo es muy fuerte y no puedo detenerlo! ¡Sólo puedo hacer que vaya un poco más despacio!

\- ¡Haz todo lo posible, Marine! – dijo Sonic - ¡Amy, Knuckles, Big! ¡Hay que hacer una brecha en la pared! ¡Sólo ustedes pueden hacerlo!

Entonces los tres comenzaron a golpear el muro más cercano a ellos, pero en seguida desistieron al tambalearse sobre los débiles apoyos donde se encontraban parados.

\- ¡Es inútil! – dijo Knuckles – No podemos golpear la pared con fuerza si no tenemos un apoyo sólido. Hay que pensar en otra cosa.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Estamos encerrados! – dijo Cream abrazando a Cheese - ¿Nos vamos a electrocutar y luego nos ahogaremos?

\- ¡Nada de eso! – exclamó Tails - ¡Intenta clamarte! Sólo necesito un minuto para… ¡Oh, rayos!

El zorro dejó la computadora y se elevó, pues el agua había alcanzado el nivel del teclado. La pantalla centelleó en una chispa de alto voltaje y se apagó, y Tails no tuvo más remedio que elevarse y sostenerse de lo que tenía a mano. Todos contemplaban ahora, impotentes, cómo el agua subía cada vez más, cargada con una energía eléctrica muy peligrosa.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde el equipo de Sonic ahora está en apuros. ¿Cómo harán para salvarse de este trágico destino? Pueden averiguarlo en seguida, en "Marea de la Tempestad, parte 2"**

 **Quiero agradecer a Anon por su review y a todos por leer esta historia. Seguro están todos emocionados por las nuevas noticias de Sonic Mania y Sonic Forces. ¡Yo estoy muy entusiasmado con los nuevos juegos! Así que para celebrar decidí subir la segunda parte de este capítulo junto con la primera, para que no tengan que esperar una semana para saber el desenlace. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **¡Nos vemos en la segunda parte!**


	18. Marea de la Tempestad, parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 18:** MAREA DE LA TEMPESTAD, parte 2.

El equipo de Shadow atravesó la compuerta que dividía aquella gran entrada de la sala subterránea, luego de derribarla con los poderosos cañones de Omega y el impulso psíquico de Silver. Aquel amplio pasillo se extendía a lo largo de toda la base, pero debajo de ella, y el equipo corría a través del camino parar llegar a su destino. A lo largo del pasillo había conexiones con los demás edificios de la base, y salones intermedios donde se encontraban supercomputadoras que analizaban datos. No se detuvieron para investigarlas y siguieron su marcha, sin ningún tipo de dificultad, cosa que los llenaba de desconfianza.

\- Si yo fuera Eggman, ya habría detonado una bomba – dijo Rouge - ¿Por qué nos permite entrar al interior de su base como si nada?

\- Tal vez sea una trampa, pero aún así debemos seguir – dijo Shadow - Necesitamos esa esmeralda.

Continuaron y doblaron en un recodo, por el que siguieron durante pocos minutos hasta encontrarse con una sólida puerta blindada, pero no fue rival para el armamento de Omega. Las paredes temblaban por los estruendos de los misiles y la puerta cedió, rompiéndose en pedazos.

\- Hey, blanquito. Espero que puedas detener los escombros que nos caerán encima. Ese robot causará una demolición en cualquier momento – dijo Storm.

\- No creo que sea tan imprudente como para hacerlo, y sí, quizá podría detenerlos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Silver, no "blanquito" – dijo el erizo.

Siguieron su camino, aunque ahora a paso más lento, pues mientras caminaban contemplaban la impresionante obra de ingeniería del doctor. Las paredes del pasillo principal se encontraban vidriadas, y a ambos lados se desplegaba la maquinaria que fabricaba todo tipo de piezas, armas y componentes. Las líneas de producción trabajaban armoniosamente, en forma precisa, y los brazos mecánicos soldaban y ajustaban, dándole forma a las diversas creaciones del científico. En algunos sectores, los robots de combate se terminaban de ensamblar y se depositaban en un amplio salón, impecables y solemnes, listos para ser las herramientas de conquista de Eggman. Los chicos también podían contemplar algunos tipos de robots voladores, y otros tipos de maquinas que no conocían. El monótono sonido de los mecanismos en funcionamiento y la frialdad de aquellas armas robóticas generaban un ambiente incómodo.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Qué despliegue de maquinaria! – dijo Vector – No me extraña que Eggman tuviese deseos de conquista. Con una fuerza militar como así, cualquier loco tendría ganas de adueñarse del mundo.

\- Cielos, mira todos esos robots… - dijo Charmy – No sé qué me da más escalofríos. Lost Hex, o esta fábrica.

Siguieron corriendo. Ahora doblaron por otro recodo, hacia la derecha, mientras aparecían cada tanto pequeños salones abiertos que no tenían más que unas cuantas pantallas y computadoras para controlar las instalaciones. Pronto, a través de los vidrios del pasillo, los chicos observaron algo que les llamó la atención. Unas máquinas estaban procesando unos pequeños materiales rojos, brillantes, y los sometían a distintos ensayos. Y al final de la línea de producción se podían observar unas pequeñas esferas, también rojas y poderosas, que eran transportadas cuidadosamente por unos brazos robóticos hacia unas cápsulas. Jet prestó especial atención a los objetos rojos que luego se convertían en esas extrañas cápsulas.

\- ¿Esos son anillos estrella roja? – preguntó - ¿ Qué les están haciendo?

\- No tengo idea – dijo Wave – Pero parece que esas cápsulas rojas son fabricadas a partir de los anillos. Allá veo como un polvo rojizo. ¿Acaso los machacan? ¿Qué rayos hace Eggman con estos anillos?

\- ¡Miren este lado! – dijo Espio.

Desde el vidrio podían ver unas máquinas que fabricaban un tipo especial de robot. Poseían unos visores similares a los de Omega y estaban pintados de diferentes colores. No eran muchos los que se encontraban en la línea de ensamble, pero se veían considerablemente más resistentes que los otros robots de combate, con la particularidad de que no había dos de esos robots iguales. Todos eran distintos, en forma y armamento.

\- Los serie E – dijo Omega.

\- ¿Son estos los nuevos diseños? – preguntó Espio.

\- Así es, y son más fuertes de lo que parecen – dijo Shadow - ¡Adelante! Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Siguieron su camino hasta que lograron dejar atrás el pasillo principal, y entraron en una sala amplia y abierta a las fábricas y maquinaria. Había una serie de pasillos que se comunicaban en un punto central, y allí, rodeada de computadoras e instrumentos, se encontraba una cápsula transparente. Se acercaron rápidamente hasta ella, y notaron que se encontraba vacía.

\- La esmeralda debería estar aquí – dijo Rouge – Bueno, supongo que debe estar en el laboratorio. El otro equipo la encontrará. Voy a llamarlos… - y entonces tomó su intercomunicador e intentó contactar sin éxito a sus otros compañeros - ¡Bah! No hay señal. Las bases de Eggman suelen interferir con las señales de radio.

\- Podríamos hackear estas computadoras, tal vez así sepamos si la esmeralda sigue aquí o si el doctor se la llevó a otro sitio – dijo Wave.

\- Chica, creo que hacemos un gran equipo – dijo Rouge guiñándole un ojo.

En seguida las chicas se pusieron a trabajar. Se sentaron en los asientos de escritorio que allí había, y teclearon rápidamente. Quizás por un instinto de que algo pudiera salir mal, o la costumbre de que así fuera, el resto del equipo se dispersó alrededor de ellas, formando un círculo, y se mantuvieron vigilantes. Aquel sitio no era precisamente un lugar seguro.

\- Sólo déjame ver si la esmeralda está en el laboratorio – dijo Rouge.

Luego de esto, buscó en las distintas cámaras de seguridad de la base, y lo que encontró la tomó por sorpresa. Pudo ver l equipo de Sonic, todos subidos en tarimas y muebles, y el salón en el que se encontraban, que estaba inundándose. Pudo ver el rostro de horror en algunos de ellos.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Rouge - ¡Miren! ¡El doctor le tendió una trampa al equipo de Sonic! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Wave, ayúdame con esto! ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí!

El resto del grupo se volteó para verlas, y en ese instante escucharon un estruendo sordo, como un sonido metálico ahogado por su propio peso. Alrededor de ellos habían caído ocho robots serie E: robustos, amenazadores, y los estaban apuntando.

Los robots fijaron sus blancos y dispararon; no una ráfaga de balas, sino un único proyectil apuntado con extrema precisión a la cabeza de cada uno de los héroes que protegían a Rouge y a Wave. El resultado habría sido trágico de no ser por sus reflejos y agilidad, y las balas se perdieron en las sombras. Algunas de ellas fueron detenidas por Silver, que formó un escudo alrededor de sus compañeros, y tomó a todos los serie E con su poder y los lanzó hacia atrás. Las máquinas doblaron en el aire con sus propulsores y embistieron contra los chicos, dando comienzo a la batalla.

Omega tuvo que detener el avance de su agresor con sus manos, y encendió sus propulsores para frenarlo. Transformó su mano en un cañón y disparó, produciendo un estruendo y una bola de fuego, y su enemigo voló por los aires para luego regresar al ataque.

\- ¡Rouge, Wave! ¡Salven al equipo de Sonic e intenten encontrar esa esmeralda! – dijo Shadow - ¡Mantendremos ocupados a estos robots!

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Rouge.

Las chicas operaban las computadoras no sólo con la presión de hallar una manera rápida de salvar a sus compañeros, sino también con el peligro latente de ser víctimas del fuego cruzado. Lo mejor era mantenerse en movimiento y esquivar los ataques de las máquinas, pero ellas debían quedarse y trabajar lo más rápido posible, y no podían ponerse a cubierto.

Jet entabló combate con un robot en particular: uno de tipo volador. Esta máquina le disparaba en el aire y trataba de embestirlo, pero Jet lo esquivaba con habilidad y le disparaba con los rayos láser de su Extreme Gear. No le hacía mucho daño, pero al menos lo mantenía distraído y alejado de las chicas. Esquivó una acometida del robot, cuyas alas estaban ahora electrificadas, y le disparó por la espalda, sin lograr atravesar su armadura.

\- ¡Bueno, ya déjate vencer! – murmuró - Tengo que pensar en otra forma…

Los Chaotix se mantenían luchando contra dos robots, rápidos y fuertes, que atacaban dando estocadas con sus pinzas al rojo vivo. Espio, Vector y Charmy esquivaban los peligrosos golpes y atacaban entre los tres, cubriéndose entre sí. Vector dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al centro de la armadura de uno de los robots, pero sólo consiguió que se alejara unos pocos metros por el golpe, para luego volver al ataque. Las estrellas ninja de Espio rebotaban en el duro metal y tuvo que recurrir a su agilidad y destreza para mantener ocupados a los robots. Charmy aceleraba en el aire y embestía a los robots con sus pies, rebotando y entorpeciendo sus ataques mientras sus dos amigos se encargaban del otro robot. Así mantuvieron el ritmo de la lucha, peleando como si fueran uno, hasta que uno de esos dos robots desprendió un intenso destello desde sus ojos, cegando a los detectives. Los tres cayeron al suelo y se llevaron las manos a los ojos por el dolor. Cuando los robots se abalanzaron sobre ellos, un aura de luz turquesa los envolvió y fueron lanzados con fuerza hacia otros serie E. Silver llegó con los Chaotix y formó un pequeño escudo alrededor de ellos.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo el erizo - ¿Están bien?

\- No puedo ver nada. ¡Nada! – dijo Charmy con las manos en los ojos – Espera… creo que voy mejorando… ¡Esos robots son unos tramposos!

\- Estoy empezando a ver algo, pero necesito un minuto – dijo Vector.

\- Shadow no se equivocaba. Estos robots son muy fuertes – dijo Espio – Todavía no hemos podido destruir ninguno.

\- Todos lo tienen difícil, incluso Shadow y Omega – dijo Silver – Pero en cuanto Rouge y Wave salven al resto, nos marcharemos de aquí.

La batalla continuaba, y mientras Silver les lanzaba ondas psíquicas a los robots, Shadow entablaba un duro combate con dos de esas endiabladas máquinas. Utilizaba su técnica de Control Caos para esquivar golpes y contraatacar, y su Lanza Caos explotaba con fuerza al impactar sobre las armaduras de sus dos contrincantes. Golpeaba con sus ataques giratorios, patadas y puñetazos, y así mantenía a raya a los robots, pero no terminaba de vencerlos, aunque poco a poco iba causando cada vez más daños en sus armaduras.

Storm volaba intentando evadir a su perseguidor, un robot con propulsores, que le disparaba y trataba de golpearlo con un sólido puño de metal. El albatros giraba y le disparaba con su láser, para luego voltearse y esquivar los ataques. De repente el robot aceleró y disparó contra su Extreme Gear, averiándolo y provocando que comenzara a detenerse. Storm maldijo a su enemigo, pero cuando intentó voltearse para disparar, el robot le asestó un poderoso puñetazo, el cual pudo bloquear con su antebrazo derecho. El albatros cayó al suelo agarrándose el brazo y su tabla cayó a su lado, dañada y humeante. La maquina se precipitó a toda velocidad sobre él, cuando fue chocada de frente por Omega y salió volando gracias a sus cañonazos. Ahora, el robot desertor se encontraba mirando a su compañero herido.

\- Reporta tus daños, corredor emplumado – dijo el robot.

\- Creo que me rompí el brazo – dijo Storm con una mueca de dolor – Mi tabla… No puedo salir de aquí sin ella. Wave me matará.

\- Tus probabilidades de supervivencia han disminuido en un sesenta por ciento – dijo Omega – Lo más seguro es que te maten esas máquinas antes que ella.

\- Gracias, tú sí que sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor – dijo Storm.

Rouge y Wave libraban su propia batalla contra el tiempo, intentando hackear los sistemas para salvar a sus amigos. A través de la pantalla podían ver cómo el nivel del agua del laboratorio iba en aumento, y se sentían impunes al no encontrar la forma de detener el flujo del agua. Estaban entrando en la desesperación, y veían cómo sus compañeros de equipo estaban teniendo dificultades en combatir contra los robots serie E. No podían sentirse más inútiles.

\- ¡Vamos, maldita! ¡Funciona de una vez! – exclamó Wave.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡La apertura de la puerta! – dijo Rouge - ¡Cambia los códigos y entra al sistema!

\- ¡Lo tengo!

Entonces presionaron las últimas teclas, y estallaron en un grito de festejo al ver por la pantalla que la compuerta del laboratorio comenzó a abrirse, y el agua se drenó a través de la apertura. El equipo de Sonic miraba a todos lados confundidos, pero a la vez aliviados, y Tails miró a las cámaras. Rouge tomó el micrófono y les habló.

\- Chicos, nos deben una muy grande – dijo ahora con un tono más calmado – La Esmeralda Caos no está aquí, así que la buscaremos en el sistema de Eggman. Salgan de ahí y espérennos en la entrada de la base. Estamos algo ocupados con los nuevos juguetes del doctor, pero en cuanto localicemos la esmeralda nos marcharemos.

Entonces vieron cómo todos en el grupo de Sonic asintieron y se fueron de allí, chapoteando sobre los charcos de agua que todavía quedaban. En seguida, las chicas se pusieron a trabajar de nuevo y comenzaron con la búsqueda de la esmeralda.

\- Quizás en los registros de datos de los últimos movimientos de la base – dijo Wave, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Los Chaotix se habían recuperado de la ceguera temporal y ahora mantenían ocupados a otros tres robots. Tuvieron que esforzarse al máximo pues ahora Storm estaba fuera de combate: se había arrastrado hasta el escritorio de las computadoras, y miraba la batalla con impotencia. Ahora Silver desplegaba todo su poder, volando y lanzando ondas de energía psíquica: tomando a los robots, deteniendo sus embestidas en el aire, y golpeándolos entre ellos. Los tomaba con su poder y los lanzaba lejos, o a veces los embestía él mismo, envuelto en un poderoso escudo telequinético. Aunque no era tan veloz como Shadow o Jet, pero era capaz de mantener a raya a varios robots a la vez con el poder de su mente.

En cierto momento, Silver detuvo el avance de un robot que se lanzó hacia Charmy, y probó una táctica diferente. Estiró sus manos, y las extremidades del robot se estiraron también, y el erizo plateado comenzó a jalar de ellas con su poder. El robot yacía estático en el aire y su armadura crujía y se rajaba, pero no se rompía. Silver hizo un gran esfuerzo en tratar de desmembrar a su oponente, cuando de repente tuvo otra idea.

\- ¡Shadow, Omega, Jet! ¡Aquí hay un buen blanco! – gritó.

Los mencionados se voltearon rápidamente, observaron al enemigo apresado y lo entendieron. Shadow disparó con su Lanza Caos, Jet con su láser y Omega con su cañón: los tres ataques impactaron a la vez en el centro del robot y explotaron, haciendo estallar al robot en pedazos. Las partes cayeron con un sonido metálico, y ese fue el fin de la máquina. Aquello hizo que los demás robots serie E se detuvieron un instante, y Rouge aprovechó ese momento para hablarles a sus compañeros.

\- ¡La encontramos! – dijo ella - ¡No está en esta base! ¡Tenemos que ir a Shamar!

\- Entonces vámonos de aquí – dijo Shadow - ¡Equipo! ¿Me escuchan? ¡Repliéguense a la salida! ¡Silver, ayúdame a cubrir a los demás!

\- Me encargaré de las compuertas – dijo Omega.

Entonces el resto del grupo, encabezados por el robot, se encaminaron lo más rápido posible por donde habían venido. Vector ayudó a Storm a levantarse y correr, mientras Rouge y Wave se lanzaron con el resto. Mientras tanto, Silver y Shadow los seguían desde atrás, cuidándolos del avance de los robots serie E que los perseguían dispuestos a destruirlos. Silver creaba barreras psíquicas para detener los disparos de energía de las máquinas, y cada tanto Shadow lanzaba una Lanza Caos para obstruir su avance. Omega, por su parte, usaba sus poderosos cañones para abrir brechas en las compuertas, que habían sido cerradas para impedir su escape. El interior de la fábrica temblaba por los impactos, y las torretas de defensa comenzaron a emerger de las paredes, disparando contra los héroes que marchaban a paso rápido. Atravesaron los pasillos por los que habían entrado y destrozaban las torretas que se encontraban.

Doblaron por el recodo y continuaron corriendo, mientras Omega disparaba contra las compuertas, y todos saltaban a través de las aberturas que abrían sus cañones. Avanzaron hasta que llegaron a la salida de la fábrica, y en ese momento Vector se detuvo, y volteó para ver cómo SIlver contenía el avance de los robots con su barrera telequinética.

\- ¡Hay que destruir las columnas! ¡Las paredes! ¡Tirar abajo la estructura y sepultar a estas máquinas! – dijo el cocodrilo – ¡Así tendremos tiempo para escapar!

Omega abrió una brecha en la última compuerta, y luego ayudó al resto del equipo a encargarse de la estructura. Jet y Wave disparaban con sus láseres, Shadow y Silver con sus poderes, y todos los ataques iban dirigidos hacia las columnas. El resto del grupo golpeaba con puños y patadas a las paredes del pasillo y lo hacían vibrar con su fuerza. Incluso Storm ayudó, usando su brazo sano para asestar tremendos golpes contra la estructura. Todo comenzó a temblar, y los pedazos de concreto caían y se desmoronaban, envueltos en una nube de polvo. Al fin, un gran temblor sobrevino y el equipo retrocedió a la salida, y la entrada de la fábrica se derrumbó. Los robots serie E quedaron sepultados bajo los escombros, pero todos sabían que no los habían destruido. Sólo habían atrasado su ataque, por lo que no esperaron un segundo más para ponerse en camino y buscar al equipo de Sonic para salir de allí.

Ahora la base se veía humeante, con algunos edificios en llamas, pero con signos de seguir resistiendo. A lo lejos, cerca de los hangares todavía intactos, podían verse figuras que se reagrupaban en la oscuridad. Sin duda, eran las máquinas preparando su contraataque.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar al equipo de Sonic, pues ahora estaban en campo abierto y podían moverse con más libertad. Se reencontraron en la entrada de la base, como habían acordado, y el equipo los recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Hey, gracias por lo de allá atrás – dijo Sonic – Creí que íbamos a pasar un mal rato.

\- Podemos dejar las gracias para después, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Wave – Localizamos la Esmeralda Caos. Tenemos que ir a Shamar.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que es la ubicación correcta? – preguntó Knuckles – El doctor pudo haber metido información falsa en sus computadoras.

\- Estás hablando con expertas, cariño – le dijo Rouge – Se los contaremos enseguida. Ahora volvamos a los aviones.

\- ¿Storm? ¿Estás herido? – preguntó Amy al observar su brazo y su Extreme Gear averiado - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Me rompí el brazo, pero no es nada – dijo el albatros – Ya pasará.

\- ¡Vámonos de una vez! ¡O nos interceptarán en pleno vuelo! – dijo Jet.

Entonces, todo el equipo se replegó y comenzaron a retroceder hacia las montañas. Sonic se volteó y notó que las máquinas no los perseguían. Detestaba huir de una pelea, pero no podían perder tiempo en luchar en una base que no tenía nada de su interés. Llegaron a la ladera de la colina, volvieron a subir a la montaña y luego bajaron para llegar a las aeronaves. Allí se subieron, formando los mismos grupos que antes, y se elevaron en el aire. Rápidamente tomaron rumbo hacia el noroeste, volando por encima de las montañas en dirección hacia el mar, y contemplaron las nubes de humo que sobresalían de la base. Aquel asalto no había resultado como hubieran querido, pero al menos ahora tenían un nuevo objetivo. Rouge se comunicó por radio con las demás aeronaves y le habló al resto del equipo.

\- Bueno, chicos y chicas, estas son las nuevas noticias – comenzó – Wave y yo hackeamos los sistemas de Eggman y encontramos registros y datos que nos confirman que la esmeralda estuvo unos días en esta base, lo que nos dice que la información que habíamos sacado de los discos rígidos era correcta. Pero Eggman movilizó la Esmeralda Caos hacia Shamar, en una base que tiene construida sobre una mina de hierro. Y está preparando un convoy para escoltar la esmeralda a través del ferrocarril, hacia otra de sus fortalezas. Ahí es donde debemos interceptarla. Tenemos que atacar ese convoy y tomar la esmeralda, antes de que llegue a protegerla en otra de sus bases.

\- Hay algo más – agregó Wave – La base de Eggman que está sobre la mina, parece que esconde unos secretos muy interesantes. Encontramos datos de investigaciones y experimentos con anillos estrella roja, y un tal "Proyecto Fallout". No estaría mal infiltrarse y echarle un vistazo.

\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para husmear en la base del doctor – dijo Shadow – Tenemos menos de un día y medio para obtener una Esmeralda Caos, hallar el santuario de los zetis y arrebatarles a Aurora.

\- Cierto, pero Eggman podría estar esperando que nos mantengamos ocupados con los zetis mientras él toma la delantera – dijo Sonic – Si interceptamos la esmeralda en un campo abierto, tendremos la ventaja.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Tails – No es necesario que estemos todos en el ataque. Creo que Espio y Rouge podrían infiltrarse en la mina y obtener información, mientras el resto nos encargamos de la esmeralda. Si hacemos las misiones al mismo tiempo, concentraremos la atención del doctor en nosotros, y no se dará cuenta de que ustedes dos estarán en la mina.

\- Me parece buena idea – dijo Espio – Rouge, Wave, ¿saben con qué fuerzas contará Eggman en la mina y en el convoy?

\- En la mina, lo mismo de siempre – respondió Wave – Robots, torretas y láseres. Y quizás también algún serie E, pero deben pasar desapercibidos y no pelear contra ninguna de sus máquinas. Después de todo, es una misión de espionaje. Y en el convoy, parece que tendrán algunos de sus robots más fuertes, y Metal Sonic estará escoltándolos. Se ve que tiene muy buenos planes con esa esmeralda.

\- Entonces, ¿todos están de acuerdo con el plan? – preguntó Vector, a lo cual todos asintieron.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! – dijo Rouge – También encontramos un dato curioso. Un registro de informes de uno de los robots de Eggman mientras escoltaba la Esmeralda Caos hacia la base que acabamos de atacar. ¿A que no adivinan quiénes volvieron a la fiesta? Disfruten de lo que les leeré: "Informe de la unidad B-143. Estado: activo. Hora del suceso: 15:37. Lugar: Leaf Forest. Situación: incursión enemiga. Objetivos identificados: Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear. Los objetivos se movilizan en un vehículo motorizado. Se procede a la acción de defensa. 15:58 hs: los objetivos escapan hacia los bosques. Defensa exitosa. Estado del cargamento: seguro. Rumbo inalterado"

\- ¿Esos idiotas vuelven a aparecer justo ahora? – dijo Knuckles – No me digas: también buscan la esmeralda.

\- No lo sé, pero es probable – dijo Rouge – Y tengo el presentimiento de que nos los cruzaremos dentro de poco.

\- Pues si aparecen buscando la esmeralda, tendrán que retroceder o sufrir las consecuencias – dijo Shadow – Esta misión nos está llevando mucho tiempo. Tiempo que los zetis y Eggman aprovechan para atacar a los inocentes. Y si estos tres imbéciles se me aparecen con sus intereses egoístas, no responderé por mis actos.

\- Tal vez no sepan lo que está sucediendo, o no entiendan el peligro que enfrentamos – dijo Amy – De cualquier modo, si aparecen, hay que hablar con ellos. A lo mejor se nos unan.

\- Bueno, ellos son mercenarios, pero quién sabe – dijo Sonic – Esto puede llegar a ser interesante.

\- Fijemos rumbo a la base minera y a los ferrocarriles – dijo Blaze – Hay que aprovechar este tiempo para recuperar fuerzas. Necesitamos conseguir esa esmeralda o todo estará perdido.

\- ¡Muy buen, entonces en marcha! – dijo Wave – Aquí les envío las coordenadas. Llegaremos en dos horas, así que relájense. La noche es tranquila y el viento es suave, y atravesaremos los desiertos bajo la luna llena. Este vuelo será inolvidable.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el desenlace de esta batalla y lo nuevo que de ella vendrá. Espero que les guste la incorporación de Nack, Bean y Bark al elenco de mi historia. Tengo que admitir que al principio no me convencía la idea de incluirlos, pero luego pensé "A muchos fans les agradan a estos tres personajes. Entonces, ¿por qué no?" y me puse manos a la obra. Aunque no son los únicos que aparecerán. ¿Alguien mencionó a un armadillo y una ardilla voladora? Koff koff…**

 **Como verán, este fin de semana viene con doblete y por eso les traigo dos capítulos en lugar de uno. Es una manera de celebrar las nuevas noticias sobre los juego Sonic Mania y Sonic Forces. Espero que este pequeño presente sea de su agrado n.n**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 ** _See you later!_**


	19. Operación Esmeralda

**CAPÍTULO 19:** OPERACIÓN ESMERALDA

El reflejo de la luna esclarecía aquel manto de oscuridad que cubría la tierra y el mar. Las naves volaban a ritmo veloz sobre las masas de agua que dividían los continentes, acercándose cada vez más a su próximo destino. Ahora debían ser precisos, pues el cargamento de ferrocarril de Eggman partiría, según los registros, en menos de dos horas, y ellos debían interceptarlo a mitad de camino, en mitad del desierto, donde sería más vulnerable. Dentro del dirigible de los Rogues, Jet pilotaba la nave mientras Wave ayudaba a Storm a ponerse unos vendajes en el antebrazo, que ahora estaba algo hinchado por la fisura. El albatros estaba sentado sobre la mesa mientras su compañera lo asistía, y el resto de los pasajeros miraba la escena.

\- ¿Le duele, Señor Storm? – preguntó Cream tímidamente - ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

\- No te preocupes, niña, no es tan malo – respondió el albatros.

\- No es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto – dijo Wave sacando una crema antiinflamatoria del botiquín de primeros auxilios – Se recuperará más rápido de lo que crees.

\- De cualquier modo, deberías ir a un hospital – dijo Blaze – Podrías tener un hueso astillado y se te infectaría.

\- No hay tiempo para eso – dijo Storm – Mi tabla está rota y no puedo ir por mi cuenta, y no pueden desviarse del camino para llevarme. Ya en serio, olvídenlo.

\- Entonces no podrás pelear en la próxima batalla – dijo Silver.

\- No me digas qué hacer, blanquito. No eres mi jefe – dijo Storm de mala gana.

Silver volteó y se alejó de la mesa con un gesto de indiferencia. "Haz lo que quieras" murmuró para sí, y Blaze lo siguió con la mirada.

\- Pero yo sí soy tu jefe, y creo que ellos tienen razón – dijo Jet de pronto – No vas a poder maniobrar ni mantener el equilibrio con un solo brazo, y no podemos estar cuidándote en mitad de la pelea.

\- ¡Pero, pero…! ¡Ya les dije que no se preocupen por mí! No quiero quedarme aquí como un inválido. Estaré bien – se defendió Storm.

\- De acuerdo, amigo. Como quieras – dijo Jet – Wave, ¿podrías reparar la tabla de Storm cuando tengas tiempo? Supongo que no querrá pelear a pie.

\- Claro Jet, lo haré en un momento – dijo ella mientras le untaba algo de crema en el brazo a su compañero.

\- Gracias, Jefe – dijo Storm en voz baja, y no le habló a nadie más.

El tiempo pasó y las naves se adentraron en los desiertos de Shamar. Los inmensos páramos se extendían en el horizonte, y las dunas de arena blanca resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna como infinitas joyas centelleantes. Los oasis comenzaban a aparecer, y las pequeñas ciudades mostraban su presencia. No quedaba mucho por recorrer para llegar a la base minera de Eggman, y el paisaje se modificó para revelar unas grandes montañas. Ahora estaban a pocos kilómetros de la base, por lo que aterrizaron en un pequeño pueblo rodeado de colinas para dejar que Espio y Rouge continuaran con su propia misión. Ambos llevaron unas pocas provisiones en una mochila que cada uno tenía; sobre todo un poco de agua y algunas herramientas. Algunos de los chicos se bajaron de sus aviones para ayudar a Espio y a Rouge a prepararse.

\- Los planos que pudimos obtener están en sus comunicadores – les dijo Wave – Pero para el resto de la base, estarán a ciegas.

\- Sólo procuren no ser capturados – dijo Vector dándole la mochila a Espio – Lo harán bien. Buena suerte.

\- ¡Cuídense, chicos! No peleen contra ninguno de esos robots o alertarán a Eggman – les dijo Charmy.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta. Gracias, amigos – dijo Espio.

\- Si tienen problemas o los descubren, avísennos enseguida – les dijo Knuckles – Estaremos pendientes de ustedes.

\- Eres tierno cuando te preocupas así – le dijo Rouge con una sonrisa - ¿Ya te lo había dicho antes?

\- Sí, pero estoy algo cansado de que lo hagas sólo para molestarme – contestó el equidna con algo de frialdad.

\- Jamás lo hago por eso – dijo ella, volteando la mirada – Espio, es hora de que nos pongamos en camino.

\- De acuerdo, ¡en marcha! – contestó el camaleón.

Ambos se encaminaron al desierto y aceleraron hasta perderse en las dunas. Knuckles se quedó un instante pensativo, mirando hacia el horizonte, hasta que el llamado de sus amigos lo despertaron del pequeño trance. Entonces el resto del equipo se elevó en el aire y volaron en dirección de las vías del ferrocarril para llevar a cabo su emboscada.

Volaron rumbo al noroeste alejados de los rieles para no cruzarse con el convoy, pues podían ser descubiertos. Ahora las colinas y montañas se cubrían de unos cuantos cúmulos arbolados, pues no todo era arena en Shamar. Un río de agua cristalina cruzaba el paisaje, y varios pueblos estaban asentados allí.

\- Estamos a punto de llegar – le dijo Wave al resto del grupo – Aterrizaremos en aquel valle.

Y así lo hicieron. Las cuatro naves se acercaron al suelo y descansaron allí, mientras sus ocupantes descendían y se preparaban para volver a correr.

\- Estamos a cinco kilómetros de las vías del tren – dijo Tails – Seguramente haya matorrales y piedras grandes, como en todo Shamar. Nos esconderemos y esperaremos a que llegue el cargamento. Estén atentos a Metal Sonic. Storm, ¿podrás volar con el brazo así?

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes – dijo el albatros, con su tabla recién reparada debajo de su brazo sano.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud de un ganador! – le dijo Sonic levantándole el pulgar.

\- ¡Adelante, en marcha! – dijo Shadow, dando una indicación con su mano.

Entonces el grupo avanzó, mientras algunos corrían y otros volaban. La luz de la luna les daba la claridad que necesitaban para vislumbrar el terreno. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy viajaban juntos mientras hablaban.

\- Se me está metiendo arena en los zapados – dijo ella.

\- Los desiertos son más complicados de recorrer – dijo Sonic – Pero prefiero esto antes que los glaciares o lugares con nieve. Te resbalas y pierdes velocidad. ¡Nada cool!

\- Y aquí hay mucho terreno libre para correr, lo que es una ventaja – dijo Knuckles, a su lado – Hacía tiempo que no te veía volando tan contento, Tails. Es bueno que no estés metido siempre en el Tornado.

\- Bueno, Sonic me dijo que debería hacer esto más seguido, y creo que tiene razón – dijo Tails mientras volaba con sus colas - ¡Hacía mucho que no sentía esto! Aunque extraño un poco el avión.

Siguieron avanzando, recorriendo dunas y valles, con las resecas montañas a su lado, hasta que al fin se detuvieron delante de las vías de acero. No se oían ruidos de locomotoras, por lo que podían intuir que habían llegado antes que las máquinas. Como anticiparon, en ese sitio había dunas, rocas, matorrales e incluso algunos árboles dispersos. Suficiente espacio para ocultar a los diecisiete héroes. Se escondieron y esperaron, pacientemente, la llegada del enemigo. Los minutos pasaban y algunos de ellos se relajaron un momento: tomaban agua y charlaban en voz baja, miraban las estrellas y se contaban historias.

Un sonido sordo y lejano los alertó. Parecía repetitivo y se iba incrementando cada vez más, como si se estuviese acercando hacia donde ellos estaban.

\- Creo que ahí viene – dijo Tails – Hay que esperar a que nos sobrepase para atacar los vagones.

Miraron al horizonte, y pronto los puntos luminosos aparecieron. La locomotora avanzaba a toda máquina sobre los rieles de acero, y su gran farol iluminaba el terreno. Se podían ver pequeños puntos brillantes en el aire, cerca de la formación: los robots de Eggman.

\- ¡Aquí viene! ¡Ocúltense! – dijo Vector.

Se acurrucaron lo mejor posible en sus escondites y esperaron un momento. Los rieles iluminados vibraban por el paso de la formación y el sonido característico de los trenes se hacía presente. Pronto lo vieron pasar a toda velocidad, y la escolta de robots volaba a su lado. Eran quizás treinta vagones, o más: todos con una estructura sólida y de alta tecnología. No se oía el ruido del motor, sólo el sonido de las ruedas de acero que rodaban por los rieles. Al fin la formación pasó, y todos se levantaron de un salto. Estaban listos y preparados para el ataque.

\- ¡Adelante! ¡Vamos! – ordenó Shadow.

Todos se lanzaron a la carrera a toda velocidad a través de la noche, y alcanzaron a la formación en poco tiempo. Sonic dio un salto hacia la parte superior del último vagón y vislumbró a lo lejos unos letales y bien conocidos ojos rojos.

\- ¡Yo me ocupo de Metal Sonic! – exclamó el erizo azul - ¡Ustedes encárguense de encontrar la esmeralda!

Apenas terminó de decir esto, y la figura negra de los ojos rojos aceleró contra él. Metal Sonic embistió al erizo y ambos cayeron del vagón y se desparramaron en la arena. Todos los vieron alejarse mientras continuaban la marcha.

\- ¡Sonic! – exclamó Amy desenfundando su martillo - ¡Aguanta! ¡Ya voy!

\- ¡No! ¡Confía en él! – le dijo Knuckles - ¡Hay que seguir con el plan!

Los demás robots voladores voltearon y comenzaron a dispararles, dando inicio a la batalla. Blaze y Marine dispararon sus poderes contra algunos robots, averiándolos y sacándolos del combate. El resto de los héroes a pie se lanzaron de un salto a los vagones y continuaron avanzando. Jet, Wave y Storm se adelantaban y disparaban con sus láseres contra los robots, liberando el camino, mientras más máquinas emergían del interior de la formación para defenderla.

Big se agachó y de un puñetazo rompió el vidrio del vagón en el que se encontraba, y Sticks se metió dentro con habilidad. Allí inspeccionó el lugar, bien iluminado, mientras el ruido de las explosiones y la metralla inundaban el aire. Salió de allí por donde entró, y Big le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – le preguntó.

\- Sólo cajas y bombas – dijo ella – Sería buena idea cambiar de vagón.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo él - ¡Oigan, amigos! ¡Aquí abajo no hay nada!

\- ¡Entonces hay que avanzar! – dijo Knuckles - ¡Silver! ¿Qué ves desde allá arriba?

\- Cuatro robots serie E están saliendo de la primera locomotora – contestó el erizo desde el aire – Se dirigen hacia allí.

\- Entonces hay que detenerlos – dijo Shadow - ¡Knuckles, Silver, conmigo!

Mientras tanto, Omega se encontraba en el vagón de enfrente, disparando toda su artillería contra los robots voladores, que explotaban en el aire, y disparaba contra los misiles que le lanzaban. Vector y Charmy estaban detrás de él, e ingresaron al interior del vagón a través de una compuerta en el techo que el cocodrilo abrió con su fuerza. Dentro no había nada más que suministros, como agua, comida enlatada y municiones.

\- Esto nos llevará toda la noche – dijo Vector – Tiene que haber un vagón principal donde esté la Esmeralda Caos.

\- ¿Y por qué no la buscan los Rogues? ¿Acaso no son bandidos? – dijo Charmy.

\- Sí, supongo que sabrían dónde buscar – dijo el detective, y encendió su comunicador de pulsera - ¿Jet? ¿Me oyes? Ustedes tienen mejor visual desde allí afuera. Intenten buscar el vagón principal. Quizá allí se encuentre la esmeralda.

\- Lo haría si no hubiese tantas máquinas asesinas – contestó Jet - ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que sería más fácil atacar en el desierto?

Amy, Tails y Cream se mantenían luchando contra unos Egg Fighters de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que se abalanzaron corriendo sobre los vagones. La eriza los machacaba con su martillo y Cream los embestía, tomando impulso con su vuelo, mientras Cheese la ayudaba con sus embestidas poderosas. Tails volaba hacia las máquinas y usaba sus colas como una sierra, cortando el metal con su velocidad de giro. Esquivaba los golpes y respondía con fuertes latigazos de sus colas.

Jet, Wave y Storm continuaban volando y esquivando los disparos de los robots, mientras atacaban con sus láseres. Más y más máquinas emergían de la formación y reemplazaban a las que caían, que explotaban con un sonoro estruendo.

\- ¡No podremos avanzar mientras tengamos a estos tipos adelante! – exclamó Jet.

\- Bien, déjamelo a mí – respondió Wave, y encendió su comunicador - ¿Alguien me escucha? Necesitamos ayuda en el flanco este del tren.

\- ¡Enseguida! – respondió Blaze.

\- Genial – dijo Wave – Silver, ¿te ocuparías del lado oeste? Hay muchos robots allí.

\- ¡Estoy en ello! – respondió el erizo plateado.

\- ¿Ves? Siempre soluciono tus problemas – dijo Wave divertida – Deberías darme un aumento por eso.

\- Si ganamos esta guerra, prometo que lo haré. Y también a Storm. – dijo Jet con una sonrisa.

El tren avanzaba rápido a través del paisaje semi desértico de esta región del mundo, mientras la luna iluminaba alta sobre el cielo. El ruido de las explosiones de los misiles y bombas resonaba y se perdía en las montañas, mientras las llamas de los robots destruidos resplandecían como pequeñas antorchas a lo largo de los rieles. Algunos de los héroes se mantenían luchando sobre la formación y otros buscaban la esmeralda dentro de los vagones. Amy miraba cada tanto hacia atrás, pero no veía ni rastro de Sonic, y eso la preocupaba.

Shadow y Knuckles se habían adelantado al grupo, avanzando unos ocho vagones para detener el avance de los robots serie E. Luchaban enérgicamente contra las cuatro máquinas letales, cada uno ocupándose de dos de ellas. Knuckles utilizaba sus poderosos puños para asestar golpes devastadores a las armaduras de los robots, que crujían y vibraban, pero no lograban romperse. Cada tanto se lanzaba girando sobre sí mismo, y así cambiaba de estrategia. Shadow usaba sus lanzas de energía caos contra las máquinas, y se teletransportaba para esquivar los ataques. Los robots los atacaban con lanzallamas, proyectiles de plasma y cuchillas afiladas. Ambos héroes daban lo mejor de sí para defenderse.

Blaze y Marine se adelantaron unos vagones y acudieron en ayuda de los Rogues. Llegaron al lado derecho del tren y se encontraron con las máquinas voladoras. Desde allí comenzaron a disparar con fuego y agua, convirtiéndose así en los nuevos blancos de las máquinas, que ahora les disparaban y se abalanzaban sobre ellas. Jet, Wave y Storm aprovecharon la distracción para adentrarse en el interior de los vagones y continuar con la búsqueda. Blaze utilizó sus puños envueltos en llamas para defenderse, derritiendo el acero de los robots, y esquivando sus ataques con movimientos armoniosos. Marine disparaba sus proyectiles de vapor energizados y cada tanto propinaba un fuerte golpe a algún robot que se le acercaba, causándole daños. No era tan fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como su amiga, pero era suficiente para defenderse por sí sola.

Avanzando rápido sobre el flanco izquierdo, Silver volaba y destruía a los robots con su telequinesis. Se había concentrado una importante cantidad de máquinas, pero ahora el erizo blanco se estaba ocupando de ellas, bloqueando sus misiles y disparos de metralla. Cuando acabó con la oleada de máquinas, aceleró y sobrepasó a sus demás compañeros para reunirse con Shadow y Knuckles. Al aterrizar emitió una onda psíquica que lanzó a los robots serie E hacia atrás, y se preparó para combatirlos.

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieras – le dijo Knuckles – Estos robots son duros, pero podremos con ellos. A propósito, ¿alguien está buscando la esmeralda?

\- Siete de nosotros se ocupan de eso – contestó Silver – Pero hay demasiados robots y tenemos que distraerlos. Quedan muchos vagones por delante.

\- Entonces, liberemos el terreno – dijo Shadow.

A cientos de metros detrás del tren se estaba librando una batalla supersónica. Sonic y Metal Sonic se batían a duelo mientras avanzaban hacia el tren. El erizo esquivaba las garras y los disparos láser de su homólogo robótico, y cada tanto lograba darle un golpe con su ataque giratorio. Metal Sonic seguía a su enemigo con una mirada letal, volando al ras del suelo y dispersando la arena detrás de sí. Sonic corría a máxima velocidad para luego voltear e intentar en vano sorprender al robot, que anticipaba sus movimientos y esquivaba los ataques. Y luego empezaban a embestirse, y cada choque provocaba un estallido supersónico que removía el polvo a su alrededor. De pronto Sonic logró impactar al robot en el pecho y lanzarlo a la arena, y aprovechó la ocasión para llamar a su amigo por el comunicador.

\- Tails, dime que encontraron esa esmeralda – dijo el erizo.

\- Estamos en ello – dijo Tails - ¿Ya venciste a Metal Sonic?

\- Estoy en ello – respondió graciosamente el erizo.

Sonic tuvo que saltar para esquivar la acometida del robot, que luego dio una vuelta en el aire y embistió al erizo por la espalda. Sonic cayó en la arena, dolorido, pero se levantó en seguida, tomando una piedra y ocultándola en su mano.

\- No está mal, Metal – dijo Sonic – Parece que Eggman te dio un poco más de potencia.

El robot lo miró con la misma frialdad de siempre y no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Analizas mis puntos débiles para aniquilarme más fácilmente? – dijo Sonic - ¡Adelante! Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Yo no – contestó Metal Sonic, y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el erizo. Entonces Sonic se lanzó también a su encuentro, pero en el último instante antes de la colisión, se movió hacia un lado y con un rápido movimiento de su mano le introdujo la piedrita en la turbina. El pecho del robot centelleó y Metal Sonic se quedó quieto un segundo mientras su turbina fallaba, y el erizo aprovechó para asestarle varios de sus ataques giratorios más fuertes. El robot se quedó en el suelo, sosteniéndose con las manos y con la turbina todavía fallando y soltando llamaradas y chispas.

\- Ha sido divertido, pero tengo que ir por una Esmeralda Caos – le dijo Sonic – Avísame cuando quieras la revancha. _See you later!_

El erizo corrió sobre las vías y aceleró hacia el tren, sin mirar atrás, confiado en que había vencido a su copia robótica. Lo que no sabía era que Metal Sonic había logrado pulverizar la piedrita dentro de su turbina y revisado su sistema de vuelo. Cuando del robot corroboró que su estructura interna estaba todavía intacta, miró hacia el horizonte y salió a toda velocidad a la caza de su enemigo.

Sonic corrió hasta llegar al primer vagón de la formación, y en ese momento sintió un doloroso golpe por la espalda. Metal Sonic había logrado alcanzarlo, y la embestida sobre el erizo causó que rompieran la puerta del vagón y entraran en su interior. Rodaron sobre el piso hasta llegar a la puerta opuesta, donde Sonic ahora estaba acorralado. El robot lo sostuvo por el cuello y trató de asesinarlo con un golpe filoso de sus garras, pero el erizo detuvo el brazo mecánico de su enemigo justo a tiempo. Ahora se encontraba en aquel vagón lleno de bombas, acorralado por el robot más letal de Eggman, con sus endiablados ojos robos mirándolo de cerca, mientras contenía su brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Amy había visto de reojo algo que le llamó la atención mientras luchaba. Algo como un destello azul que se movió rápido en el último vagón de la formación. Se volteó para mirar atrás, pero ya no había nada, y un crudo presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Se encaminó hacia atrás pero algo la detuvo. La voz de su pequeña amiga Cream.

\- Amy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo.

\- Creo que ví… Espera ¿Qué es eso? – dijo la eriza mirando repentinamente hacia el horizonte.

El tren estaba bajando por una ligera pendiente en su recorrido y Amy pudo ver, no muy lejos de allí, cómo numerosas sombras se agrupaban alrededor de las vías, cientos de metros adelante de la locomotora. Muchos disparos de energía salieron de ese grupo de sombras y cayeron directamente a los rieles de acero, destrozándolos, y los individuos se acercaron a las vías y las separaron. Habían cortado el camino del ferrocarril, que seguía avanzando a toda velocidad hacia el tramo destrozado. Amy se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – murmuró.

Todo pasó rápido. La locomotora se encontró con las vías dobladas y se le destrozaron las ruedas, y luego se deslizó sobre la arena para terminar girando y colisionando contra el suelo. Todos los vagones de la formación temblaron e impactaron entre sí cuando la locomotora chocó contra la arena y se frenó súbitamente. Los héroes se tambalearon y cayeron, sosteniéndose de lo que podían, mientras algunos vagones se levantaban en el aire por la fuerza de las colisiones. Algunos de los chicos fueron lanzados del tren por el choque, sin saber qué pasaba, y cayeron rodando sobre la arena. Vector y Charmy daban vueltas dentro de un vagón destrozado que estaba rodando sobre el suelo, mientras las cosas se les caían encima. Los Rogues contemplaron la escena con horror desde el aire y no pudieron hacer nada para ayudar a sus compañeros. Silver logró sostenerse en el aire con sus poderes y ayudar a Knuckles y a Shadow para que no cayeran al abismo. Empezaron a haber sonoras explosiones debido a las bombas y misiles que se encontraban dentro del tren, y toda la formación se estaba convirtiendo en un retorcido caos de vagones aplastados.

Justo cuando la locomotora había chocado, todo se sacudió en el interior del vagón donde Sonic se encontraba y la fuerza del impacto causó que Metal Sonic se resbalara y que sus garras afiladas se incrustaran en la puerta de acero. El vagón comenzó a inclinarse y Sonic aprovechó la ocasión para zafarse de su enemigo y correr. Las bombas del vagón empezaron a caer sobre ellos, pero el erizo las esquivó y se lanzó hacia la puerta contraria, por donde habían entrado, que ahora miraba el cielo debido al descarrilamiento del tren. Sonic trepó rápidamente por la estructura del vagón y saltó con todas sus fuerzas a través de la puerta. En ese instante las bombas cayeron sobre Metal Sonic y todo el vagón estalló con una explosión ensordecedora. El erizo fue empujado por la onda de choque y salió volando con más impulso, pero giró en el aire para poder caer sobre sus pies. Miró incrédulo a la formación descarrilada, destrozada y aplastada: las llamas envolvían a muchos de los vagones y el humo negro se elevaba sobre el cielo en aquella noche oscura. Aceleró para dirigirse hacia el lugar del desastre y saber cómo se encontraban sus amigos.

El resto del equipo se levantó como pudo del suelo, y algunos salieron de los vagones arrastrándose debajo del acero retorcido. Los Rouges llegaron hacia ellos, y luego aparecieron Silver, Knuckles, Shadow y Sonic. Vector y Charmy tenían unas severas marcas de golpes sus cuerpos, y Big tenía un impresionante raspón en el brazo. Más allá de eso, no tuvieron que lamentar ningún otro daño.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Sonic - ¿Algún hueso roto?

Sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Knuckles - ¿El tren descarriló así nada más?

\- Nos atacaron – dijo Amy – Bueno, en realidad atacaron al tren. Destruyeron las vías y luego pasó todo esto.

\- ¿Pero quién? – preguntó Charmy - ¿Quién querría atacar a Eggman?

\- Supongo que ya sabemos la respuesta – dijo Shadow – Miren al frente.

Todos se voltearon y vieron cómo un numeroso grupo de sombras negras atravesaba la oscuridad, las llamas y el humo para acercarse. Eran zetis, y delante de ellos iba un zeti de aspecto mayor; era pequeño, azul y con un gran bastón de madera que usaba para ayudarse a caminar. Sonrió con malicia al ver a Sonic y a su equipo en ese estado.

\- El mundo es más pequeño de lo que imaginaba, erizo azul – dijo el anciano - ¿Quién hubiera anticipado que nos encontraríamos en el mismo lugar, atacando el mismo cargamento?

\- Supongo que ambos buscamos lo mismo, Zik – dijo Sonic - ¿Te trajiste a tus enfermeros? ¿No crees que eres un poco viejo para jugar al invasor?

\- Tan insolente como siempre, Sonic – dijo Zik con el seño fruncido – Aunque no eres un tonto, después de todo. Trajiste a tus amigos para que te ayudaran a robar la Esmeralda Caos de Eggman. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No, y creo que tú hiciste lo mismo – dijo el erizo - Aunque mis amigos son muy listos y hallaron la forma de encontrar la esmeralda. Me pregunto cómo hizo tu pandilla de brutos para saber en qué lugar debían encontrar la gema.

\- Tuvieron algo de ayuda – dijo una voz desde las sombras - ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros, Sonic?

Los héroes miraron en la dirección de donde provino aquella voz, y desde la oscuridad de la noche surgieron tres siluetas conocidas para algunos, y extrañas para otros. Sonic no pudo contener la sorpresa.

\- ¿Nack? ¿Bean? ¿Bark? ¿Qué diantres hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo el erizo contemplando a los mercenarios, que lo miraban con ojos divertidos.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Bean - ¡De seguro no se esperaban toparse con nosotros! ¿Tienes amigos nuevos? ¿Me los presentas? ¡Soy Bean y me gustan las bombas!

\- ¿Se unieron a los zetis? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tails incrédulo.

\- Sólo les estamos prestando un servicio por un buen pago – dijo Nack despreocupadamente – Negocios son negocios, ya sabes.

\- Y hablando de eso, Nack, todavía no hemos terminado – dijo Zik – Tráenos la Esmeralda Caos y te recompensaremos.

\- ¡Con gusto! ¡Chicos, a los trenes! – dijo Nack, y sus dos compañeros lo siguieron.

\- Disfrutaré de aplastarlos como los insectos que son, erizo – dijo Zik.

\- ¡El único insecto aquí soy yo, técnicamente hablando! – exclamó Charmy - ¡Pero te aseguro que mi picadura duele!

\- ¡Equipo, esto no ha terminado! – exclamó Sonic - ¿Con que quieres bailar, Zik? ¡Te daremos el mejor tango que nunca hayas bailado!

Entonces comenzó una nueva batalla. Los zetis dispararon contra los héroes, que se movieron rápido y comenzaron a defenderse. Sonic se lanzó sobre Zik y el resto de sus amigos entablaron combate contra los enemigos, excepto Amy, Blaze y Tails, que se lanzaron a perseguir a los Hooligans, buscando entre los trenes destrozados y las llamas. Los encontraron saliendo de uno de los vagones deformados; Nack tenía la Esmeralda Caos verde en una mano y su pistola en la otra. Cuando vio a sus perseguidores, la comadreja levantó el arma y apuntó.

\- Ni un paso más, niñitos – les dijo – Les advierto que tengo una excelente puntería. Le pisé los pies a Sonic con ella.

\- No le tengo miedo a una pistolita – dijo Amy - ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descarados? ¿Acaso no les importa lo que le pase al mundo?

\- No tengo idea de lo que dices, niña – contestó Nack – Como ya les comenté, negocios son negocios. Los zetis nos pagarán cuando les hayamos dado esta esmeralda, así como pasó con las otras dos. Me da igual lo que hagan con ellas.

\- Nack, por favor, escúchanos un momento – suplicó Tails - Esto va más allá de simples negocios. ¿Están al tanto de la guerra? ¿Saben que estamos perdiendo?

\- Sí, también escuchamos las noticias – dijo con tono burlón – No es una novedad. Siempre ha habido guerras y siempre las habrá. Discusiones, peleas, batallas, y luego el ganador se alza sobre los otros. ¡Qué se la va a hacer! Eso nunca nos ha afectado a la gente como nosotros. Los zetis nos contrataron para hacer un trabajo y punto. Nosotros sólo pescamos en el mar revuelto.

\- Esta no es una guerra como cualquier otra. Es una guerra mundial – dijo Amy – Los zetis y Eggman tratan de conquistar el mundo, cada uno por su cuenta, y GUN intenta de defenderlo. Nosotros hacemos lo que podemos para ayudar. Pero si no detenemos a los zetis, liberarán el poder de una antigua gema que poseen, destruirán este mundo y nos esclavizarán a todos. No harán distinciones entre héroes y villanos.

\- ¡Qué tonterías dices! Los zetis nunca mencionaron algo como eso – dijo Bean.

\- ¿Y ustedes les creen? – preguntó Tails – Si les hubiesen dicho la verdad, te aseguro que no los habrían querido ayudar. Tienen que confiar en nosotros.

Nack bajó levemente el arma y miró a Tails a los ojos, sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Es cierto todo eso? – preguntó al fin - ¿Cómo sé que no me están mintiendo para intentar llevarse la esmeralda?

\- Nosotros no somos embusteros como ustedes – dijo Amy - Si quisiéramos la esmeralda, ni siquiera nos habríamos molestado en hablar.

\- ¡Quizá sean muy buenos actores! – acusó Bean - ¡Quizá sean los verdaderos malos de la historia!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Somos los que siempre salvamos el mundo! ¡No tiene sentido lo que dices! – dijo Tails.

\- ¡Ya basta de charla! – Blaze gritó con una furia ardiente en su voz, encendiendo sus manos con llamas, y parecía que el fuego alrededor de ellos se había avivado respondiendo a la ira de la felina. El resto guardó silencio y la miraron con algo de temor – ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡No viajé a través de las dimensiones para tener que rogar la ayuda de tres malvivientes! Les estamos dando la oportunidad de entender que están luchando en el bando equivocado. Si los zetis consiguen lo que quieren, cientos de millones de personas podrían morir. Si les importa un demonio lo que le pase al mundo, entonces los incineraré y me llevaré la esmeralda. Pero si tienen un poco de sentido común, díganme, ¿de verdad quieren ser cómplices de una tragedia?

Se hizo un silencio. Los Hooligans se miraron entre ellos con duda en los ojos, y Nack miró la esmeralda en su mano. Su naturaleza desconfiada lo hacía sospechar, pero nunca había pensado en la magnitud de aquella guerra ni en sus consecuencias. Si era cierto lo que le decían, estarían perdidos, al igual que el resto del mundo. No quería ser esclavo de nadie, y aunque nunca le importaron demasiado las personas, no quería cargar con la muerte de millones de inocentes. Poco a poco bajó su pistola.

\- No – contestó luego de un momento - Claro que no queremos ser cómplices de algo como eso.

\- Entonces ayúdennos… – dijo Amy, bajando su martillo.

\- Síganme. Se me ocurre una manera para despejar mis dudas – dijo Nack mirando la esmeralda.

La batalla continuaba alrededor del tren destrozado, mientras el fuego iluminaba el escenario. Knuckles repartía golpes y esquivaba ataques, y comprobaba por fin el potencial de lucha de los zetis.

\- No son más fuertes que los robots de Eggman – dijo luego de derribar a un enemigo – Pero no está mal…

Los Rouges disparaban sus láseres contra los zetis, cubriendo a sus compañeros, y se lanzaban en el aire para esquivar sus disparos. Fue en ese momento cuando Storm logró visualizar con horror unas siluetas metálicas atravesando las llamas.

\- ¡Es Metal Sonic! ¡Y los otros robots! ¿Que no se mueren nunca? – exclamó.

\- ¡Dispérsense! ¡Dejen que vean a los zetis y luchen contra ellos! – ordenó Shadow.

Metal Sonic y los otros cuatro serie E se lanzaron a toda velocidad sobre el resto, y atacaron sin distinción entre los zetis y los héroes. Ahora la batalla se había convertido en una confrontación a tres bandos, y hasta los zetis tenían dificultades en luchar contra las máquinas de Eggman. Pero contaban con una importante ventaja numérica, triplicando el número de héroes que se encontraban peleando. Además de que su líder, Zik, era excepcionalmente poderoso y hábil para su edad. Sólo los más fuertes del grupo podían hacerle frente, y Sonic y Shadow se enfrentaron a Metal Sonic y lo llevaron más allá de las vías para mantenerlo lejos de sus amigos. Knuckles se ocupó de Zik y Silver se mantuvo luchando y lanzando zetis en el aire gracias a sus poderes.

Metal Sonic se encontraba averiado por la explosión anterior en el vagón, y halló dificultades al luchar ahora contra Shadow y Sonic. Ambos erizos estaban ganándole terreno al robot, que esquivaban sus golpes y contraatacaban.

\- Disfrutaré devolviéndote aquel favor, montón de chatarra – le dijo Shadow - ¡Lanza Caos!

El robot se elevó en el aire para esquivar el rayo de energía y contempló a sus enemigos desde arriba. Comenzó a analizar sus daños.

\- Te recomiendo que te largues de aquí, faker de lata, si no quieres que te hagamos trizas – dijo Sonic – Deberías dar por perdida esa esmeralda.

Metal Sonic miró su brazo, que estaba lanzando chispas, y se lanzó hacia el cielo. Con él volaron los otros cuatro robots serie E, y así se alejaron de la batalla. Los erizos los contemplaron alejarse hacia el infinito y fundirse con las estrellas.

\- Parece que el Doctor no quería perder a sus valiosos juguetes por una Esmeralda Caos – dijo Sonic.

– Eso significa que debe tener asegurada más de una – dijo Shadow - ¡Vamos! Los demás necesitan ayuda.

Zik lanzaba esferas de energía contra los héroes y luchaba con agilidad. Knuckles lograba hacerle frente, pero su rival era muy poderoso. En cierto momento, el equidna recibió el impacto de uno de sus proyectiles y cayó al suelo, adolorido. Zik se acercó hasta Knuckles con su bastón extendido, concentrando su energía en él, cuando de pronto el disparo de un arma de fuego resonó en la noche, y su bastón salió volando hacia la arena. Nack apareció de pronto, seguido por Bean, Bark, Amy, Tails y Blaze. Ahora el cañón de su arma tocaba la esmeralda, y todos en el lugar dejaron de pelear y los miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Presten atención, si no quieren que vuele esta gema en mil pedazos! – amenazó Nack – Zik, será mejor que contestes unas preguntas.

\- No eres nadie para hostigarme así, roedor, así que aleja el arma de la gema – dijo Zik.

\- Mal dicho, anciano – dijo mientras jaló el martillo de su pistola – Creo que tengo la ventaja aquí, así que dime una cosa. ¿Los zetis planean exterminar el mundo?

\- En última instancia, sí – contestó el zeti – Pero sólo si se oponen a nuestro mandato. ¿Pero a ti qué te importa? Tú y tus mercenarios recibirán la paga por la esmeralda de todos modos. Así que baja el arma y entrégamela, y te pagaré.

\- ¿Para qué queremos el dinero si no tendremos dónde gastarlo? – dijo Bean.

En ese momento, Sonic y Shadow volvieron del desierto y contemplaron la escena. Nack sonrió al verlos llegar y apuntó su arma contra Zik.

\- Mis socios están de acuerdo conmigo – dijo – Olvídate del dinero. Nos quedamos con la esmeralda, así que mejor lárgate y llévate a tus monstruos si no quieren sufrir una derrota.

Zik contempló a los suyos y se dio cuenta de que estaban en desventaja. Muchos de sus zetis estaban agotados por la batalla y no estaban preparados para seguir peleando. Después de todo, no esperaba encontrarse con Sonic y sus amigos. Levantó la mano y su bastón volvió a él, y luego habló con calma.

\- Ciertamente, mis zetis no están en condiciones para continuar la batalla – dijo - Pero esto no ha acabado aún. Nuestro ejército es más fuerte de lo que creen. Pronto lo verán.

Y así, Zik y el resto de los zetis se elevaron en el aire, y los que estaban en el suelo, inconscientes, fueron levantados por unas auras brillantes y llevados con el resto. Toda la tropa se elevó alto y volaron luego hacia el sur, y desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Un sonoro estallido de victoria resonó en el grupo, y muchos de los héroes se felicitaron con alegría. Sonic se acercó hasta los Hooligans y les estrechó la mano.

\- Supongo que ahora somos compañeros – dijo Sonic – Sin rencores por el pasado. ¿De acuerdo, Nack?

\- Sí, claro. Después de todo sólo hacía mi trabajo – dijo la comadreja, dándole la Esmeralda Caos.

\- Hicieron lo correcto, chicos – les dijo Amy a los Hooligans, con una sonrisa – Gracias por ayudarnos.

Sticks se acercó hacia donde estaban y se encaró hacia los mercenarios.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran! ¿Qué clase de historia iba a ser ésta si no incluía a todos los personajes de la saga?

\- ¡Lo mismo decía yo! ¿También puedes romper la cuarta pared? ¡Eso es genial! – dijo Bean dando saltos - ¿Tuviste algo que ver con nuestra aparición aquí?

\- Sí. Llamé por teléfono al autor y le dije que sería un idiota si no los incluía a ustedes también. Se ve que me hizo caso.

Nack miró a Sonic con incredulidad, y éste le hizo señas de que ambos estaban chiflados. Bark giró los ojos e hizo un gesto de resignación.

\- Sí, como sea… – dijo Nack – Por cierto, sigo sin entender todo este asunto de los zetis. ¿Alguien me puede explicar?

\- Claro, pero primero vayámonos de aquí – contestó Sonic - ¿Siguen teniendo esa moto?

\- Queen Marvelous está lista para cualquier viaje. Tengo que ir a buscarla en esa colina de allí. Síganme, chicos.

Entonces los Hooligans se encaminaron a buscar su motocicleta voladora, dejando a Sonic contemplando la esmeralda que tenía ahora en su mano. Al fin podrían encontrar a Aurora y terminar con los planes de los zetis. Al fin podrían terminar con esta locura.

\- ¡Hey, Knux! – dijo Sonic, y le arrojó la esmeralda – Es más útil que la tengas tú, o Blaze.

\- Bueno, la usaremos cuando estemos más al sur – dijo el equidna – Creo que ya es hora de irse.

Esperaron a los Hooligans, que no tardaron en aparecer con su impecable motocicleta voladora. Nack manejaba y sus dos socios viajaban en asientos adosados a los costados de la moto. Algunos silbaron de asombro al ver aquel vehículo, y luego se pusieron en marcha hacia las naves. En el camino les contaron a los nuevos compañeros sobre los zetis, y sobre los estragos que estaban causando en el mundo. También hablaron de las conquistas de Eggman, sus nuevos robots y su determinación de dominar el mundo. Y una vez que se subieron a las naves, partieron rumbo a la colina para encontrarse con Espio y Rouge. Lo que no sabían era que les esperaban todavía más sorpresas.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero creo que valió la pena la espera. Ahora los Hooligans están en el equipo, aumentando las posibilidades de ganarles a los zetis. ¿Qué será de Espio y Rouge en la mina de Eggman? ¡Queda poco para averiguarlo!**

 **En esta ocasión les quiero agradecer enormemente, pues mi historia superó las mil visitas. Estoy muy feliz por el nivel de recepción de mi fic, y espero recompensarlos con un buen desenlace. Agradezco especialmente a Anon y karygarcia21 por sus reviews, y los invito a todos a comentar qué les parece. También son bienvenidas las críticas, pues de ellas uno aprende.**

 **No quería extenderme tanto, así que los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 ** _See you later!_**


	20. Infiltración

**CAPÍTULO 20:** INFILTRACIÓN

El camino a la base de Eggman atravesaba las colinas de roca reseca y los páramos de arena. Espio y Rouge tuvieron que recorrer varios kilómetros hasta llegar al lugar indicado, mientras veían cómo las luces de lo que parecía un gran complejo industrial se acercaba poco a poco. La enorme mina de hierro de Shamar, que una vez había sido propiedad del mismo país, estaba abarrotada en su base por vías de ferrocarril que el doctor aprovechó para distribuir sus suministros. Era una mina a cielo abierto que se extendía en forma de cono invertido en lo profundo de la tierra. Eggman había construido en su interior plantas de procesamiento químico, fábricas de robots y sistemas de defensa. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué secretos escondería esta base, pero los chicos estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo.

Espio y Rouge llegaron a la base de la mina, y contemplaron los terraplenes que servían para separar los numerosos niveles de profundidad. Quedaron impresionados al ver la inmensidad de la excavación, y de la cantidad de máquinas que se encontraban explotando el mineral. Las montañas de tierra todavía quedaban apiladas a un lado de la mina, y los grandes faroles iluminaban los caminos y los terraplenes interiores en aquella noche. Se podían ver a los robots patrullar toda el área.

\- El camino hacia abajo conduce a esa enorme fábrica. Esa que está al final de la mina, en el centro – dijo Rouge – Dentro deberíamos tener acceso a las computadoras y podremos averiguar sobre el nuevo proyecto del doctor. Según los planos, allí también se encuentra la central de energía de la mina. Si algo pasa, cortaremos la energía y sabotearemos la defensa para poder escapar.

\- Es un buen plan – dijo Espio – Mira los terraplenes laterales. No podremos deslizarnos a través de ellos porque levantaríamos mucho polvo y llamaríamos la atención. Y si recorremos los caminos, tardaremos una eternidad.

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- Llévame volando hasta abajo, pasando directamente sobre las defensas. Puedo hacernos invisibles a ambos en el camino.

\- De acuerdo. Andando.

Rouge le tendió la mano a su compañero y en seguida se volvieron invisibles. La murciélago se elevó en el aire y descendió para ingresar a la base de Eggman. Cruzaron el amplio campo y sobrevolaron por encima de los terraplenes, pasando desapercibidos por el sistema de defensa. Ni los faros, ni los robots, ni las alarmas los detectaron, y continuaron el descenso a través de la mina hasta que al fin llegaron a la fábrica.

Aquel edificio era más grande de lo que parecía desde lejos. Se extendía a lo largo y ancho del centro de la mina, de forma circular, quizás de casi trescientos metros de diámetro, y había cientos de ventanales opacos en las paredes, ocupando los distintos pisos de la fábrica (que parecía tener cinco). Varias torres de refrigeración emergían de la titánica estructura y emanaban vapor de agua por sus chimeneas, y las líneas de alta tensión sobresalían de la parte sur de la fábrica. Desde allí se distribuía la energía al resto de la enorme mina.

Ambos se acercaron a una de las entradas del gigantesco edificio y se acurrucaron contra la pared para evitar ser vistos por las cámaras de seguridad. Rouge tuvo que hacer uso de viejas costumbres para hackear el sistema y abrir la puerta.

\- Esto lo inventé cuando robaba joyas en los museos más seguros del mundo – dijo ella – Ni los de GUN conocen esta técnica.

\- Se ve que Eggman tampoco.

Ante ellos se abrieron varios pasillos en forma de caminos curvos y uno central, que iba derecho, dando la sensación de que se adentraban en un peligroso laberinto. Recorrieron el camino central resguardándose de las cámaras de vigilancia. Todo estaba bien iluminado; las paredes de metal eran interrumpidas cada tanto por pantallas que mostraban información y datos técnicos. La galería se extendía y bifurcaba por los diferentes caminos, e incluso los ascensores indicaban que las instalaciones continuaban bajo tierra. Siguieron corriendo a través de un pasillo que doblaba en una curva y descendía con unos escalones. Allí se encontraron, de pronto, con un camino cuyas paredes eran transparentes y dejaban ver la maquinaria que operaba la fábrica. Mientras corrían, contemplaban curiosos los procesos industriales que se estaban llevando a cabo en aquella fábrica, y vieron con asombro cómo algunos anillos estrella roja eran llevados dentro de lo que parecían ser hornos (pero lo que realmente eran, ellos lo ignoraban) y luego, en una cinta transportadora, veían cómo un fino polvo rojizo ingresaba ahora hacia otra máquina procesadora. En otra máquina vieron acumuladas unas cápsulas rojas muy hermosas y brillantes, y un cartel que Rouge alcanzó a leer.

\- "Cápsulas PEM" – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, como quien observa algo a la distancia – Me preguntó qué harán. Esta fábrica es muy interesante. ¿Qué hará el doc con tantos anillos rojos?

\- Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos – sentenció Espio.

Continuaron la carrera, y ahora las paredes volvieron a ser de metal sólido. El pasillo dobló por una curva, y delante de sí se encontraron con una compuerta que protegía lo que parecía ser una sala de control.

\- Dame un minuto. Voy a hacer mi magia – dijo Rouge.

Luego de presionar los botones del teclado de pared, la compuerta se abrió y Espio no pudo contener la sorpresa. Delante de sí se encontró con dos viejos conocidos que nunca imaginó que vería allí. Mighty y Ray estaban frente a las computadoras, y los vieron llegar cuando se abrió la compuerta.

\- ¡Mighty! ¡Ray! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – exclamó Espio con una mezcla de desconcierto y sorpresa.

\- ¡Espio! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo has estado, amigo? – dijo Mighty mientras él y Ray se acercaron a saludarlo.

Mighty tenía ahora unos guantes de cuero de dedos cortos, y unas gruesas y sólidas botas del mismo material. Ray llevaba unas gafas de aviador sobre la cabeza, y una bufanda y zapatos azules.

\- Soy Mighty, y este es mi amigo Ray – dijo el armadillo ofreciéndole la mano a Rouge, luego de saludar a Espio.

\- Soy Rouge. Supongo que ya se conocían – dijo la murciélago dándoles la mano a los aludidos.

\- Sí, éramos del mismo equipo, pero nos dividimos. Larga historia – dijo Mighty - ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?

\- Vinimos a buscar información sobre un proyecto de Eggman – dijo Espio – A propósito, este no es el mejor lugar para conversar. Tenemos que seguir con lo nuestro y marcharnos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Nosotros también vinimos a averiguar algunas cosas – dijo Mighty – Vengan. Ya entramos al sistema. Podremos saber en qué cosas anda metido el doctor.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la computadora que antes Mighty y Ray analizaban, y comenzaron a buscar información. Rouge tecleó sobre la máquina y comenzó a investigar.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que buscan? – preguntó Ray.

\- Algo acerca de un tal "Proyecto Fallout" – dijo Rouge – Encontramos datos acerca de tal cosa en una base de Eggman, en Northammer. Sin mencionar las cosas que vimos en esta fábrica.

\- Suena interesante. Tal vez sea lo mismo que buscamos nosotros – dijo Migthy.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Espio.

\- Esta mina estuvo abandonada por años, pero un día Eggman llegó y tomó el control de ella, hace poco más de seis meses – dijo el armadillo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla – Desde entonces, la gente ha visto cientos de trenes de carga yendo y viniendo, y las máquinas de la mina han trabajado sin parar. Hemos visto al Egg Carrier 3 descender varias veces a la mina. ¿Por qué Eggman vendría personalmente a este lugar? Sus sistemas están automatizados, así que no pudo haber venido sólo para ver que todo esté bien. Hay algo más aquí.

\- ¿Se tratará de los anillos estrella roja? – preguntó Espio.

\- Tal vez – contestó Mighty.

Rouge continuó buscando durante varios minutos más, y Espio tuvo que ayudarla para evitar los sistemas de seguridad informáticos.

\- Eres muy hábil con las computadoras, Rouge – observó Ray.

\- Eso es porque soy espía y cazatesoros, y antes era ladrona – dijo ella – Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que se aprende cuando trabajas fuera de la ley.

\- Prefiero mantenerme dentro de ella, gracias – dijo Mighty con un gesto de desaprobación.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Aquí está! – exclamó ella.

Todos se arrimaron a la pantalla y comenzaron a leer la información. Datos, diseños de equipos y planos, y mucho más. Leyeron sobre experimentos con anillos estrella roja y varias maneras de liberar una gran cantidad de energía de ellos de forma instantánea. Había datos sobre teorías cuánticas y de física, y diversos prototipos de bombas. Hubo pruebas y ensayos de explosiones en el océano, y los datos sobre los resultados exitosos y fallidos. Vieron videos sobre las pruebas, y los estallidos en mitad del mar eran como una inmensa bola de fuego que parecía detonar con la fuerza de mil infiernos. Ocasionaban ondas expansivas tan poderosas que pulverizarían cualquier estructura a kilómetros a la redonda. Lo que estaban descubriendo les estaba causando escalofríos.

\- Son armas de destrucción masiva – dijo Rouge con un rostro que marcaba preocupación – Con esto, Eggman podría matar a millones de personas de un plumazo.

\- Por Dios… Mira el poder de esas bombas – dijo Mighty, desconcertado por las imágenes de la pantalla - ¿Quién puede enfrentarse a algo como eso? Ni siquiera el más fuerte de los héroes podría sobrevivir a una explosión como esa.

\- ¡Esto es horrible! ¿Qué hacemos? – exclamó Ray, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Si Eggman pone a punto estas armas, realmente logrará conquistar el mundo, y no podremos detenerlo.

\- Las bombas parecen funcionar con los anillos estrella roja – dijo Espio más calmado – No son algo común, por lo que Eggman debe tener muy poca materia prima para fabricar sus bombas. Más aún si está usando parte de esos anillos para construir sus robots serie E, las cápsulas PEM y quién sabe qué otras cosas.

\- ¡Quién hubiera dicho que esos anillos tenían tanto potencial! – dijo Rouge – Ahora tenemos dos problemas gordos. Dos enemigos dispuestos a devastar este planeta. ¡Y yo todavía no me tomé vacaciones!

\- Mighty, dijiste que Eggman había venido varias veces a esta mina – dijo Espio, pensativo - ¿Acaso fabrican los prototipos de bombas aquí mismo?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de cada uno de los presentes, que se miraron entre sí.

\- Tiene sentido, pues aquí procesan esos anillos rojos – dijo Rouge – Da gracias al cielo que Eggman todavía no ha logrado dominar estas bombas. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí y explorar el resto de la mina – dijo Espio – Hay que guardar esta información. Nos servirá de mucho.

De pronto, las luces blancas que antes iluminaban el lugar se convirtieron en un manto rojo y preocupante. Las alarmas sonaron con un ruido ensordecedor, y las compuertas cayeron con estrépito, bloqueando las salidas. No le habían dado tiempo a Rouge a guardar la información en su dispositivo, y las pantallas de las computadoras se apagaron tan pronto como sonaron las sirenas de la instalación. Maldijo para sí misma.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Tendremos que quedarnos con las ganas de seguir investigando! – dijo Mighty - ¡Salgamos de aquí antes que nos encuentren las máquinas!

\- Espera un segundo – interrumpió Rouge - Podemos sabotear el generador de energía para inhabilitar el sistema de defensa. Nos dará más tiempo para huir.

\- Lo tenemos todo bajo control – dijo Ray sonriente, sacando un dispositivo que tenía un botón rojo en el centro – Colocamos unas bombas antes de ponernos a investigar, por si acaso. ¡Fuera luces!

La ardilla voladora oprimió el botón y un lejano y sordo estallido se escuchó de pronto, que parecía provenir de los salones subterráneos. Un temblor acompañó aquel estruendo, y las luces se apagaron de súbito. Instantáneamente se encendieron unas pequeñas luces de emergencia en las paredes del lugar, e iluminaban tenuemente las figuras de los héroes.

\- Bien hecho, chicos – dijo Rouge acercándose al teclado de pared de una de las compuertas – Ahora sólo hay que intentar abrir esto. Déjame ver…

Pero la murciélago no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de teclear. Mighty corrió hacia la compuerta, y sosteniéndose firmemente con su pierna izquierda, le dio un tremendo derechazo. La compuerta de acero voló hacia atrás como si se tratase de una hoja arrastrada por el viento, aterrizando sobre el piso con un caótico ruido metálico. Rouge se quedó con el dedo levantado sobre el teclado y los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando la compuerta en el suelo, en una posición bastante cómica.

\- …Eso también funciona - dijo al fin.

El grupo comenzó a correr a través de los pasillos iluminados con las tenues luces de emergencia. Por el camino no encontraron mayor resistencia que algunas compuertas de grueso metal, que Mighty se encargaba de romper con relativa facilidad, haciendo parecer que las compuertas estuviesen fabricadas a base de telgopor.

Cuando salieron de la fábrica, vieron cómo casi toda la mina estaba sumida en las sombras, y algunos lugares eran visibles gracias a las pobres luces de emergencia. Contemplaron unos puntos brillantes que se acumulaban y se acercaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Deben ser los robots de Eggman – apuntó Espio – Rouge, ¿podrás sacarnos de aquí?

\- Sin problemas, sólo… ¡Abajo! – gritó repentinamente la chica.

Una lluvia de balas surcó el aire y cayó sobre ellos, que lograron esquivar los proyectiles justo a tiempo. Saltaron detrás de una gran roca que había cerca del edificio, y pudieron notar la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Rouge.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Espio, alarmado.

\- Me… Me dieron… – alcanzó a responder, y estiró el ala izquierda. Sus compañeros observaron con horror cómo la membrana de su ala tenía tres pequeños agujeros. Los sonidos de los disparos que impactaban contra la roca se hacían más que presentes. Ella sonrió ligeramente para volver a hablar – No se preocupen. Las alas sanan rápido, pero creo que tendremos que seguir a pie…

\- Hay que seguir hacia este camino – dijo Ray señalando hacia atrás - ¡Vamos!

\- Espera, puedo hacernos invisibles – dijo Espio – Sólo tienen que mantener contacto conmigo mientras caminemos.

\- No creo que eso sirva – acotó Mighty – La base ya está en alerta y todos los robots vienen hacia aquí; se toparán con nosotros, aunque no nos vean. Lo mejor será correr.

Espio estaba por objetar, pero recordó el incidente que tuvo con Vector y Charmy en Lost Hex, en una situación similar, y decidió que tal vez sería mejor aprovechar la ventaja de la velocidad. Enseguida se levantaron y corrieron a través de los terraplenes, subiendo poco a poco mientras el camino bordeaba la gigantesca mina. Cuando se topaban con un grupo de robots, Espio y Mighty se encargaban de ellos mientras Ray y Rouge continuaban adelante. La murciélago, a pesar de sus heridas, todavía se mantenía lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivar los misiles y las balas que les disparaban los robots. Ray miró hacia atrás y contempló cómo un gran número de máquinas los perseguían, pero sólo los robots voladores eran capaces de mantener el ritmo de la persecución gracias al impulso de sus propulsores.

Cuando llegaron al punto en que los niveles estaban lo suficientemente cerca unos de otros, Mighty contempló a sus compañeros y se detuvo en seco.

\- Tengo una idea para llegar más rápido a la superficie – dijo – Espio, ¿te acuerdas de la vez que subimos aquellas cataratas en Angel Island?

\- Sí, pero procura apuntar mejor esta vez– dijo el camaleón, ofreciéndole su brazo.

\- No te preocupes, he estado practicando – dijo mientras se acercaba. Tomó con ambas manos el brazo de su compañero, y dando un medio giro, usó su fuerza para catapultar a Espio hacia el terraplén de un nivel más arriba del que se encontraban. El camaleón voló en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo con los pies firmes. Mighty miró a Ray y a Rouge, esta última con un rostro de asombro, y les preguntó - ¿El siguiente?

Lanzó a sus otros dos compañeros en el aire, que cayeron cerca de Espio, y luego Mighty concentró su fuerza para dar un gran salto. El suelo tembló cuando lo hizo, y aterrizó cerca de sus otros compañeros. Continuaron repitiendo la misma técnica, evadiendo así los disparos de las máquinas de Eggman, hasta que llegaron a la superficie. Allí, mientras los robots subían volando los terraplenes, los grandes faros buscaban a los fugitivos con sus luces, y los cuatro se escondieron momentáneamente detrás de unas cajas. Ray asomó la cabeza para mirar a los lados.

\- Bien, ¿ahora hacia dónde? - preguntó Mighty – No podemos dejarlos irse solos, con Rouge en este estado.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo la mencionada – El único problema es que los robots nos perseguirán hasta que nos cansemos de correr. Hay que encontrar una forma de escapar sin que nos vean.

\- Los trenes… – dijo Espio de pronto, observando las vías - ¡Miren! ¡Allí hay uno que está saliendo! ¡Vamos! Serán invisibles mientras mantengan contacto conmigo.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Mighty tomó a Espio del hombro, Ray tomó el brazo de Mighty y Rouge el de Ray. Entonces los cuatro se fusionaron con el paisaje y avanzaron a trote rápido hacia el tren que estaba comenzando a acelerar. Tuvieron que correr para poder alcanzarlo, pues la locomotora rápidamente alcanzó una gran velocidad. Los cuatro llegaron al último vagón y saltaron sobre el paragolpes trasero, sentándose sobre él, y viendo cómo la base de Eggman se alejaba y se perdía en el horizonte. Cuando dejaron de verse las luces de la mina, Espio se relajó y todos volvieron a recobrar sus colores.

\- Este tren va hacia el este – dijo Espio – Nos estamos alejando mucho de nuestro punto de reunión, Rouge.

\- ¿A dónde se dirigen? – preguntó Ray con curiosidad en los ojos.

\- Nos reuniremos con Sonic y el resto del grupo cerca de las colinas, a unos kilómetros de aquí – contestó, mientras señalaba el lugar con el dedo - ¿Y ustedes?

\- Íbamos a ir hacia Shamar a avisar a las autoridades sobre lo que vimos – dijo Mighty.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas por la ciudad? ¿Han sufrido ataques? – preguntó Rouge.

\- Sí, más de uno, pero hemos podido resistir – dijo Mighty – Ray y yo estuvimos ayudando a las personas de por aquí a defenderse de Eggman y esos otros monstruos raros desde que comenzó la guerra. Si me lo preguntas, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando ni de cómo ocurrió, pero no pinta nada bien. Y menos ahora que sabemos lo de esas bombas de Eggman.

\- Veo que tenemos mucho que explicarles – dijo Rouge – ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Hablaremos con el resto del equipo y les comentaremos las noticias. Tenemos un plan para detener a los zetis, o sea, a los monstruos raros que atacaron al mundo.

\- Sería genial, pero tenemos que ir a Shamar a avisar lo que vimos – dijo Ray.

\- No hay problema con eso. Soy agente de GUN. Los puedo comunicar con ellos y así les darás las noticias.

Mighty y Ray se miraron a los ojos y, como dos personas que se conocen desde hace años, no necesitaron hablar para entender los pensamientos del otro.

\- De acuerdo, iremos con ustedes – dijo Mighty al fin.

\- Entonces prepárense para saltar – dijo Espio - ¡Aquí voy!

Entonces el camaleón saltó del tren en movimiento, pero posicionado hacia donde se movía el tren, de tal forma que cuando aterrizó, la velocidad que traía lo ayudó a seguir el movimiento y lograr detenerse sin problemas. Luego, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Rouge no necesitó ayuda para saltar y aterrizar, aunque se pudo ver su mueca de dolor al realizar el esfuerzo de frenar. Las luces del tren de Eggman se perdieron en el horizonte, y los cuatro comenzaron a correr nuevamente por el paisaje hasta que llegaron al punto de reunión. Allí, en esas colinas y bajo la luz de la luna, Rouge aprovechó el momento de calma para preguntar.

\- ¿De dónde se conocen exactamente? ¿Cómo es que trabajaban en equipo y luego se separaron?

\- Mighty formaba parte de la agencia Chaotix. Era detective al igual que Vector, Charmy y yo – dijo Espio.

\- ¿Y por qué dejaste de investigar casos? ¿No te gustaba? – preguntó la murciélago.

\- No es que no me gustara. Es sólo que quería otro camino para mi vida – respondió el armadillo – Conocí a Sonic y a Ray una vez que Eggman nos apresó y nos vimos obligados a escapar juntos. Cuando logramos salir de la isla en la que nos capturó, Sonic siguió su rumbo, y Ray y yo decidimos volver a nuestros hogares. En el camino nos topamos con todo tipo de paisajes increíbles: desde parajes inhóspitos hasta selvas exuberantes y volcanes activos. Me di cuenta de que este mundo estaba rodeado de maravillas que quería descubrir, y nunca lograría hacerlo si me quedaba en el equipo Chaotix. Así que sólo se los dije, lo entendieron y comencé mi sueño de viajar por el mundo.

\- Y yo lo acompañé, y desde entonces hacemos un gran equipo – dijo Ray – Hemos tenido todo tipo de aventuras geniales a lo largo del mundo, pero no volvimos a ver a ninguno de los Chaotix, ni a Sonic.

\- Y sin embargo, aquí estás, Espio – dijo Mighty con un hilo de nostalgia – Estoy muy ansioso de volver a ver a los otros. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

\- Bien, siguen haciendo las mismas tonterías de siempre – dijo Espio con una sonrisa – Te aseguro que se pondrán felices de verte de nuevo. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes. Quizá más que Knuckles.

\- Lo dudo, aunque de todos modos, pagaría por verlos pelear – dijo Rouge riendo.

Entonces, mientras Rouge tomó agua de su mochila y se lavó las heridas en su ala izquierda para luego cubrírselas con vendajes, ella y Espio les empezaron a contar a Mighty y a Ray sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo. Sobre cómo comenzaron los ataques de los zetis, de dónde provenían estos seres y las fuerzas con las que contaban. Les hablaron sobre Eggman y sus nuevos robots serie E, y justo cuando comenzaron a narrarles acerca de Aurora y el santuario y sobre cómo habían encontrado una forma de localizarlos, vislumbraron a lo lejos, en el cielo, unos cuatro puntos luminosos que se acercaban: el resto del equipo estaba llegando a su encuentro. Lo que les llamó la atención fue un pequeño punto brillante sobre la pradera, que se acercaba también hasta ellos.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Espero que estén pasando un día genial. Al fin Mighty y Ray nos honran con su presencia en este fic, y parece que estuvieron bastante ocupados ayudando en Shamar. Cuando Mighty comenta de que él, Ray y Sonic fueron apresados por Eggman, hace referencia al juego SegaSonic The Hedgehog.**

 **Quiero agradecer nuevamente su apoyo a mi historia, y decirles un pequeño secreto: estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar. ¡Así que no se pierdan los últimos capítulos de esta pequeña historia! Nos veremos dentro de poco.**

 ** _See you later!_**


	21. Hacia la Tormenta

**CAPÍTULO 21:** HACIA LA TORMENTA

Los puntos luminosos se acercaron, poco a poco, mientras que Espio, Rouge, Mighty y Ray los esperaban pacientemente. A los pocos minutos vieron cómo las cuatro naves bajaban hasta ellos, y cómo un quinto vehículo se acercaba por tierra. Cuando los demás héroes se bajaron de sus transportes, se sorprendieron de ver al armadillo y la ardilla y algunos los saludaron con suma alegría. Aunque otros se mantenían indiferentes, ya que no los conocían. Los primeros en lanzarse a saludar fueron Vector y Charmy.

\- ¡Wow chico, no lo puedo creer! ¡Mighty, estás hecho un aventurero! ¡Y Ray, cómo has crecido! – exclamó Vector mientras los zarandeaba a ambos, cada uno con una de sus grandes manos.

\- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Qué cosas hicieron en sus viajes? ¡Cuéntenmelo todo! – decía Charmy, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de ellos.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno verlos! – expresó Mighty – Tenemos tanto que contarles. ¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Pero si es Sonic The Hedgehog! ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Genial, como siempre – respondió el aludido, que ya se había acercado hacia ellos - ¿Y ustedes? Supongo que recorrieron buena parte del planeta en sus viajes.

\- Sí, supongo que sí, pero no tanto como tú – respondió Mighty, y luego miró hacia el resto del grupo - ¿Ellos son tus amigos? ¿El resto del equipo?

\- Sí, ellos son toda la pandilla – contestó Sonic mirando hacia atrás - ¡Hey, vengan! ¡Les presento a Mighty y a Ray! Son buenos amigos.

Algunos, como Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, Big y Cream se acercaron a saludarlos cálidamente. Otros, como Shadow, Omega y los Babylon Rogues los saludaron con un frío "hola" desde la distancia.

Knuckles miró un segundo a Rouge, y no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos púrpura hacia el vendaje en el ala de la chica. Su cara se deformó en una expresión de sorpresa y susto.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasó en el ala? ¿Estás herida?

\- No es nada. Sólo son tres balazos – contestó la chica.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Te duele? – preguntó Amy.

\- Un poco, pero descuiden. Ya me lavé la herida – contestó Rouge – Además, las membranas de mis alas son como la piel. Siempre se curan rápido.

\- Menos mal. Procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿si? – dijo Knuckles con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me pase algo malo? – preguntó Rouge con picardía.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Con quién voy a alardear ser el mejor cazatesoros si tú no estás?

Knuckles dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras miraba a Rouge, quien a la vez lo miraba con sus ojos seductores. Sonic le guiñó un ojo cómplice a Tails, y este soltó una risita imperceptible. Y desde las sombras, la motocicleta de Nack asomaba la trompa, con un ronroneo, y una repentina risa interrumpió los festejos.

\- Parece que el viejo Zik tenía razón – dijo Nack en voz alta – El mundo es un pañuelo.

Al decir esto, el resto del grupo volteó a verlos, y Mighty frunció el ceño al instante, incrédulo.

\- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó el armadillo.

\- Pues también me uní a la familia – dijo con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Qué? ¿No te da gusto verme?

Cream y Cheese emitieron un chillido cuando Mighty se lanzó de cabeza hacia Nack y lo tumbó de la motocicleta, rodando por el suelo hasta que la comadreja quedó por arriba del armadillo, apuntándolo con su revólver.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No debe haber violencia entre nosotros! ¿No te parece? – se burló -¿O quieres otra hendidura en tu caparazón?

El armadillo le dio un empujón tan fuerte a Nack que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, y la comadreja aterrizó en el suelo, adolorida. Todos contemplaron la escena, estupefactos, preguntándose qué se traían estos dos.

\- ¡Mighty! ¡Basta ya! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No vale la pena! – le gritó Ray, que corría hacia donde estaban.

Bean y Bark salieron a socorrer a su jefe, y al ver que Mighty se levantaba y caminaba hacia Nack, Knuckles, Shadow y Sonic se interpusieron en su camino. El erizo intentó calmarlo.

\- ¡Tranquilo, campeón! ¡Todo está bien! – dijo Sonic – Supongo que no todos se llevan bien con Nack…

\- ¡Cálmate, Mighty! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tú no eres así de impulsivo! – exclamó Knuckles.

\- Ya, lo siento – dijo el armadillo sin despegar los ojos de Nack – Es que él y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…

\- Pues los resolverán en otro momento – sentenció Shadow – No te conozco a tí ni los conozco a ellos, pero si van a unirse a nosotros tienen que olvidar sus diferencias, o se largarán de aquí por donde vinieron. ¿Quedó claro?

Mighty miró a los ojos al erizo negro y estudió su mirada fulminante. Esos ojos encerraban un pasado oscuro y trágico, y no quería poner a Shadow a prueba. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar a un lado sus conflictos personales con Nack, aunque le pesase.

\- Claro como el agua – le dijo, y se dio media vuelta.

\- Y ustedes tres – agregó Knuckles, mirando a los Hooligans – No me caen bien los mercenarios, y se están ganando una paliza. Si quieren ayudarnos en esta guerra, más vale que mantengan sus bocas cerradas, o les tiraré los dientes.

\- Tranquilo, amigo. Sólo nos estábamos saludando. Así nos tratamos – dijo Nack, restándole importancia.

Sonic se llevó una mano a la cara. Mighty se acercó a los Chaotix, y Ray estaba con ellos, y el armadillo les ofreció una disculpa por el incidente. Los Babylon Rogues se acercaron a los Hoolingans movidos por su curiosidad.

\- Hey chico, de bandido a bandido, creo que lo mejor será que olvides tus diferencias con el de caparazón rojo por unos días, hasta que hayamos resuelto este asunto – le dijo Jet a Nack.

\- Él empezó – se quejó la comadreja.

\- Sí. Mighty debería ser menos rencoroso – se quejó Bean.

Una ventisca emergió detrás de ellos, y vieron aparecer a Sonic.

\- Tratemos de comenzar de nuevo – dijo el erizo – Espio y Rouge nos están contando sobre lo que descubrieron en la mina de Eggman. Sería genial que nos acompañen.

Acto seguido, los Hooligans y los Rogues se unieron al resto del grupo para escuchar las noticias. Espio y Rouge se mantuvieron hablando, y cada tanto Mighty y Ray acotaban algo. Un incómodo ambiente de tensión gobernaba a la improvisada reunión, que se acrecentó cuando mencionaron a las bombas de gran poder que Eggman estaba construyendo. Hubo murmuros de consternación, y Espio terminó de relatar lo que descubrieron. Luego fue el turno de Amy y Tails de contarles rápidamente a los demás sobre lo que habían pasado durante el asalto al tren, y de cómo Nack, Bean y Bark se unieron al grupo. Knuckles mostró la Esmeralda Caos que habían logrado recuperar, y pareció que el encantador brillo de la gema alivió la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

Hubo preguntas y respuestas. Los nuevos integrantes del grupo realmente no estaban al tanto de los hechos, y Rouge tuvo que dar una explicación rápida acerca de la guerra contra Eggman y los zetis, y sobre la gema que estos tenían, Aurora, y su santuario de poder. Shadow miraba al horizonte, impaciente, ya que hacía tiempo que estaban allí parados, y las máquinas de Eggman podrían encontrarlos y atacar nuevamente. Pronto, la murciélago terminó su monólogo, explicando el porqué del ataque al tren y la infiltración en la mina. Los Hooligans se dieron por satisfechos, y aunque Mighty y Ray tenían todavía más preguntas, decidieron que ya habría tiempo más adelante para resolver sus dudas. Ahora tenían que ponerse en camino.

\- Entonces, ya tenemos nuestro nuevo rumbo a seguir – dijo Amy – Blaze y Knuckles pueden rastrear a Aurora y llevarnos al santuario.

\- Lo mejor será viajar ahora mismo – dijo Rouge – En el camino tendremos que parar a descansar. Creo que todos estamos cansados por las peleas, y habrá que recuperar fuerzas para la próxima batalla. Los zetis nos lo pondrán muy difícil en su santuario, y protegerán su gema a toda costa. Si les arrebatamos a Aurora les quitaremos su poder, y ellos lo tienen muy presente. Será la contienda decisiva para terminar con esta guerra. Luego nos ocuparemos de Eggman y sus bombas.

El grupo se dividió de nuevo en equipos para abordar las naves. Mighty y Ray viajaron en la nave de GUN, junto con Omega, Shadow y Rouge. Los Hooligans viajaron en su motocicleta voladora: Nack pulsó un botón y emergieron unas turbinas desde atrás de la moto. Los tres se ajustaron sus cinturones de seguridad y despegaron, junto con las otras cuatro aeronaves, al cielo, donde pusieron rumbo al sur.

Los motores ronroneaban en el cielo de Shamar, y luego de más de dos horas de viaje, llegaron de nuevo al continente de Northammer. Ahora, luego del silencio y la calma del viaje, muchos se sentían cansados y abatidos. Necesitaban ducharse, comer y dormir bien. Necesitaban descansar antes de la batalla final.

Fue así como llegaron hasta Empire City, casi a la una de la madrugada. Rouge tuvo que reportar las naves ante GUN antes de llegar al espacio aéreo de la ciudad para evitar que les disparasen. Aquella gigantesca metrópolis nunca dormía, y las luces de la ciudad eran tan brillantes que encandilaban. Tuvieron que aterrizar en el Cuartel General de GUN, en mitad de la ciudad, para reportar las nuevas noticias. Sobre todo, Mighty quería dar aviso a Shamar de lo que habían visto en la mina de Eggman. Los numerosos agentes especiales quedaron sorprendidos al ver a las cinco naves (cuatro en realidad, más una motocicleta voladora) aterrizar en los helipuertos del cuartel, y bajar de ella a los veinticuatro curiosos personajes. Algunos hombres se preguntaban cómo era posible que aquellos seres tuvieran unas capacidades tan espectaculares para el combate.

Shadow, Rouge y Omega se reportaron y dieron sus declaraciones sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que habían averiguado. Fueron entrevistas rápidas, sin embargo, pues lo primero que dijeron al llegar era que tenían poco menos de un día para salvar el mundo del desastre. Razón más que suficiente para que no los hicieran perder el tiempo con la estúpida burocracia de los humanos. Mighty y Ray también se presentaron a dar sus noticias, y pidieron explícitamente que dieran aviso a las autoridades de Shamar sobre la mina de Eggman y sus armas de destrucción masiva.

El resto del equipo se encontraba en el salón central del cuartel, algunos sentados, otros parados. Algunos contemplaban a los agentes que iban de aquí para allá, estableciendo comunicaciones entre las fuerzas humanas que defendían a las ciudades alrededor del globo. Amy se vio obligada a recordar la penosa situación que estaban viviendo los inocentes que sufrían los ataques tanto de Eggman como de las fuerzas de Zavok. Suspiró al recordar lo cansada que se encontraba.

Algunos agentes pasaban cerca del grupo y los saludaban, con una sonrisa llena de emoción, pues algunos eran admiradores de los héroes (y muchos motivos tenían para serlo). Otros agentes, en cambio, miraban con recelo a los Hooligans y los Babylon Rogues. Nack silbaba, mirando para otro lado.

\- Parece que aquí también nos conocen – dijo en voz baja - ¿Tan famosos somos?

\- Creo que les sorprende el hecho de que estemos ayudando en la guerra – dijo Wave – Más aún cuando GUN tiene buenas recompensas económicas para quienes logren capturar a unos bandidos como nosotros.

\- ¿Capturarnos? Como si eso fuera posible - comentó Jet.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos de dar informes, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Mighty y Ray regresaron con el resto, en la sala central. El erizo negro se encaró hacia los demás.

\- Le solicité al General si nos permitía usar los dormitorios del cuartel, pero todos están ocupados por soldados heridos – dijo – Tendremos que ir al hotel que está a dos calles de aquí.

\- Ya reservé cuatro habitaciones grandes. Y todo por cuenta de GUN – dijo Rouge – Aquí hay un gran comedor. Comeremos un sándwich o algo y luego iremos al hotel. No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito descansar.

El numeroso grupo se levantó y marcharon al bufet, siguiendo a Shadow. Aquel comedor era más grande de lo que creyeron algunos, con decenas de mesas y sillas que se desplegaban en al amplísimo salón. En aquel lugar entrenaban y comían los soldados de los ejércitos de GUN. Los héroes se sentaron en las mesas y comieron. No había mucho qué elegir: en las bandejas sólo habían sándwiches y platos de pastas con algo de salsa. En ese instante, Charmy se lamentó mucho por el estilo de vida de un soldado.

Comieron en silencio, pues todos estaban sintiendo la pesadez del sueño. Además, aquel lugar no era algo precisamente encantador. Las miradas cansadas y tristes de algunos soldados que venían de las batallas no tardaron en aparecer, y Blaze sospechaba que aquel sitio no era algo bueno para niños como Cream, Marine, Tails o Charmy. Pero no dijo nada.

Cuando acabó la cena, el grupo salió del cuartel y se dirigió al hotel para poder dormir un poco. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, se repartieron las habitaciones de esta manera. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Big y Omega en una (era la habitación más grande, por supuesto). Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Wave, Sticks, Cream y Marine en otra habitación. Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty y Ray en la tercera; y finalmente Nack, Bean, Bark, Jet y Storm en la cuarta habitación. Todas tenían duchas, y casi dejan sin agua al edificio entero, ya que todos se dieron un baño.

En la habitación de los Chaotix, Vector no podía irse a dormir sin antes hablar con Mighty y Ray. Tenían tanto para contarse, tanto tiempo en el que ni él, ni Charmy, ni Espio supieron nada de ellos. Los cinco conversaron largamente, contándose anécdotas y escuchando las historias de sus amigos aventureros. Mighty y Ray reían a carcajadas cuando Charmy les contaba las desventuras de Vector, que luego interrumpía la historia y les contaba su propia versión. Finalmente, un sueño atroz los invadió a todos, y antes de irse a dormir, Vector tuvo una última pregunta para Mighty.

\- Hey chico, tengo curiosidad – comenzó - ¿Por qué casi le rompes la cara a Nack cuando lo viste? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Mighty y Ray se miraron un segundo, y luego el armadillo respondió.

\- Verás, Ray y yo no sólo nos dedicábamos a viajar por el mundo. También luchábamos contra los robots de Eggman que atacaban las ciudades, y peleábamos contra todo tipo de bandidos que se aparecían para abusarse de su fuerza. En especial, tuvimos varios encuentros con los Hooligans a lo largo de nuestros viajes.

\- ¿Los encontraban robando para otros? – preguntó Vector.

\- Sí, la mayoría de las veces – respondió Mighty – Algunas veces se salían con la suya, y otras veces lográbamos proteger a las víctimas. Pero la última vez que nos vimos, se pasaron de la raya. En especial Nack.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – preguntó Charmy.

\- Robaron una Esmeralda Caos que era utilizada por un pueblo de Shamar para proveerse de energía eléctrica – respondió Mighty.

\- Las personas de aquella aldea necesitaban electricidad para bombear agua de los pozos, pues la gente había estado pasando por una plaga que los había dejado muy débiles – repuso Ray – Sus hospitales estaban llenos de personas enfermas, y necesitaban energía para mantener sus medicinas en los refrigeradores y que no se echaran a perder.

\- Supongo que ustedes les dijeron eso a los Hooligans, pero no les importó y se la robaron de todos modos – aventuró Espio.

\- Exacto, y dejaron a cientos de personas a la deriva – dijo Mighty, cerrando el puño, en clara expresión de enfado – Saben que no me gustan los abusos de ningún tipo, y claro que esta no fue la excepción. Intentamos detenerlos, pero aunque no lo parezcan, esos tres mercenarios son más hábiles e ingeniosos de lo que parecen. Ray y yo luchamos contra ellos en un hospital, y Nack me hizo esto.

Mighty mostró la espalda, y tenía una marca en su rojo caparazón. Apenas perceptible, pero claramente era un disparo de bala.

\- ¿Es por eso que estabas tan enfadado con Nack? – preguntó Vector.

\- No por eso, en realidad – contestó el armadillo – Me enfadé con ellos cuando vimos las consecuencias de ver al pueblo sin electricidad. Tuvimos que ayudar a las personas con el agua durante días, bombeando y llevando baldes a sus casas, y ayudar a los enfermos. La situación era delicada, y si no hubiésemos estado allí para ayudar, quizá algúna persona hubiese fallecido.

\- Trabajamos con la gente del pueblo hasta que llegaron unos grandes camiones con generadores eléctricos portátiles y combustible, directo de Shamar – dijo Ray – Los técnicos les dieron electricidad a todo aquel que la necesitaba, y la situación mejoró. Pero no fue nada bonito.

\- Ahora te entiendo. Yo también estaría molesto con los Hooligans si fuera tú – dijo Espio - ¿Pero por qué te lanzaste sobre Nack, en especial?

\- Porque fue con él con quien hablé, explicándole la delicada situación de aquella aldea, y no le importó en lo más mínimo – explicó Mighty – Es por eso que no entiendo qué hacen aquí ayudando a pelear contra los zetis, cuando sólo se interesan por ellos mismos. Es más, estuvieron ayudándolos a conseguir dos Esmeraldas Caos, y sospecho que una de ellas fue la que le arrebató a esta pobre ciudad.

\- Seguramente. Y quizá nos ayuden sólo porque no quieren enfrentarse al fin del mundo – dijo Vector – Pero quién sabe. A lo mejor, esta vez, sí tengan deseos de ayudar a otros. Si no me crees, mira a los Rogues. Ellos decidieron venir a luchar por su propia cuenta. ¡Y también son bandidos!

\- No lo sé, pero tal vez tengas razón – reflexionó Mighty, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Una cosa es segura. Ya sean héroes o bandidos, mercenarios o princesas, en este momento necesitamos de la ayuda de todos – dijo Vector – La próxima batalla será la decisiva. Nos las veremos cara a cara con Zavok, sus jefes de Horda y los mejores zetis, porque te aseguro que se están preparando para nuestro ataque. Que no te quepa duda de ello. El destino de esta guerra se decidirá en menos de veinticuatro horas.

En la habitación de Sonic, el silencio se había hecho presente desde hacía unas horas. Big roncaba de una manera sorprendentemente agradable, pareciendo más los ronroneos de un pequeño gatito que es acariciado por su dueña. Omega había dejado su sistema en estado de suspensión, pues así su cuerpo drenaba más energía en la autorregeneración de sus partes metálicas; es lo equivalente a lo que le sucede a un ser orgánico cuando duerme. Pero el único que no había logrado conciliar el sueño en esa habitación, y en todo el edificio, era Silver. Se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, sentado, con una manta para cubrirse, pero tenía los ojos tan abiertos como si hubiese dormido dos días seguidos. Algo lo inquietaba, y él sabía muy bien lo que era. Después de oír los relatos de sus compañeros, ahora todo encajaba. Los desastres de su tiempo, del futuro. La mente no dejaba de trabajar dentro de su cabeza, y giró de un lado a otro, intentando en vano dormirse. No lo aguantó más, y se levantó.

Caminó despacio, lentamente, para no despertar a sus amigos, y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió lentamente la cerradura, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar los "clicks" propios del pequeño mecanismo. Abrió la puerta despacio, y la madera rechinó ligeramente; cerró la puerta y se fue caminando, silencioso, hasta las escaleras, y luego subió al tejado. Un hermoso cielo estrellado se abrió ante él, y la media luna invitaba a soñar con magia. Se acercó hasta la terraza y se apoyó sobre los muros de edificio. Allí se quedó, mirando la luna y las estrellas, pensando. Atando cabos sueltos, buscando nuevas coincidencias. Algo que lo hiciera descifrar el enorme acertijo que le revelaría el momento exacto en el que todo se echó a perder.

Aquel pequeño rechinar la despertó. Su sentido del oído no era más agudo que el de Rouge, pero estaba demasiado atenta a cualquier ataque sorpresa como para dormir como un tronco, a diferencia de la murciélago. Se levantó despacio, y caminó en estado de alerta hacia la puerta. Apretó un puño y giró la manivela, y la luz del pasillo ingresó hacia la habitación. Con rapidez salió hacia fuera y cerró, y vio a lo lejos la silueta de Silver. Aquello la tranquilizó; al menos no era ningún enemigo inesperado, pero ver a su compañero marchando hacia la terraza en mitad de la noche no le pareció algo trivial. Decidió encaminarse hacia allí, porque ahora estaba despierta, y al menos sabría si había algo que mantenía inquieto al erizo.

En la terraza, Silver mantenía sus ojos perdidos en el abismo infinito del cielo, hasta que escuchó unos pasos. Al voltearse, miró la figura de Blaze bajo la luz de la luna, con las muñecas sobre las caderas, mirándolo con algo de extrañeza.

\- Supongo que no puedes dormir – dijo ella, acercándose – Aunque deberías hacerlo y descansar bien para mañana. Tendremos un día muy largo.

\- He estado hasta cinco días sin dormir. Créeme, estaré bien – dijo él - ¿Y tú por qué estás despierta? Oh, cielos… Lo siento, no quería despertarte. Traté de no hacer ruido.

\- No te preocupes, tampoco tengo mucho sueño – dijo, y miró hacia la luna - ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No, estoy bien. Sólo quería tomar aire – mintió.

\- ¿Acaso crees que nací ayer? – preguntó ella mirándolo de lado.

\- Je, no… Claro que no…

\- Entonces dime. ¿Qué tienes?

Silver tardó un momento en responder. No estaba seguro de contarle acerca de sus sospechas, pero no le quedó más remedio.

\- Verás, las ultimas cosas que pasaron me han hecho pensar – comenzó – Ya sabes que nací en un futuro devastado. Todo era una ruina, y no hallábamos al responsable de ese desastre. Los registros históricos habían sido borrados de la faz de la Tierra, y las pocas personas que tenían algún indicio de lo que había pasado, que se lo habían contado sus antepasados, lo atribuían a un gran fuego que lo quemaba todo a su paso. Y no me refiero a los zetis. Apenas los conozco ahora. Nunca había escuchado, en mi tiempo, algo sobre tales criaturas. Si ellos hubieran logrado desatar el poder de Aurora, supongo que su especie hubiera dominado el mundo, y yo los conocería. Pero no es así.

\- ¿Te refieres a que los zetis no causaron el desastre de tu mundo? – preguntó Blaze, alzando una ceja - ¿Crees que fueron vencidos antes de obtener su verdadero poder?

\- Eso creo. Los zetis nunca logran desatar su furia sobre el mundo y devastarlo. Ahora tengo la seguridad de quién lo hizo – dijo Silver – En mi mundo había cráteres enormes donde antes había ciudades. Bosques enteros que fueron quemados por este "gran fuego". Lagos que se evaporaron, y cráteres de kilómetros de diámetro, repartidos por todo el mundo.

\- Las bombas de Eggman… - murmuró Blaze, abriendo los ojos – Entonces él destruirá este mundo con sus bombas…

\- Exacto. Todas las ciudades. Todos los pueblos y todos los bosques. No sé qué habrá sido luego de su primer ataque, ni cuando lo hizo. Supongo que Sonic y los demás lo enfrentaron, pero no sé si habrán ganado. Cientos de años después de los bombardeos nací yo, y todo el mundo era una anarquía. Los bandidos abundaban, y teníamos que luchar por la comida. Los campos donde explotaron las bombas ya no fueron fértiles, nunca más.

Blaze miró a su compañero, y luego miró las estrellas. Pensó en la pobre infancia que habrá tenido que sufrir su amigo, en aquel futuro siniestro, donde el mal reinaba. Y se preguntaba cómo era posible que nunca se haya rendido a pesar de vivir en la miseria durante tantos años. No se lo imaginaba, pues su propia vida había sido la de una princesa, y no conocía la escasez. Miró al erizo nuevamente, y habló.

\- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido una vida tan dura, pero admiro tu valor. Nunca perdiste la fe.

\- Supongo que la vida no siempre es justa – dijo él, y la miró con una leve sonrisa – Pero siempre podemos hacerle frente a lo que parece imposible, ¿no lo crees?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y sintió como si, para su amigo, su penosa historia fuera tan sólo un segundo de amargura en una vida entera de felicidad.

\- Cuenta conmigo para cambiar este futuro – dijo Blaze con firmeza – Te ayudaré a vencer a Eggman antes de que detone una sola de sus bombas. Te prometo que cambiaremos el destino.

Y así, Blaze se encaminó hacia atrás, y volvió sobre sus pasos. Silver se quedó mirándola hasta que se marchó, y volvió sus ojos a la luna.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo la mañana. Shadow fue el primero en despertarse, y llamó al resto de sus compañeros. Algunos, como Charmy y Sticks, se levantaron refunfuñando. La luz del sol ingresaba por las ventanas de las habitaciones, desperezándolos. El hotel tenía un comedor comunitario en mitad del edificio, y todo el grupo partió hacia allí para desayunar. Casi no había gente, pues era de esperarse que el hotel no estuviera abarrotado de turistas en un día de semana (sin mencionar que nadie quería salir de sus ciudades en mitad de una guerra mundial), por lo que se encontraron con unas pocas personas, además de los cocineros y los mozos. El salón era amplio, quizá para más de treinta personas, y como no había mucha gente allí, juntaron unas mesas, formando lo que parecía una larga comitiva de personajes curiosos y multicolores. Esta vez, Charmy se alegró al poder elegir entre una buena variedad de comida, dispuesto a colmar su estómago con las delicias pagadas por GUN.

El desayuno fue más alegre que la cena anterior, pues todos estaban con fuerzas renovadas. Aunque Vector sentía curiosidad del rumbo que tomaba la guerra, y sin más miramientos lo preguntó, esperando que Rouge, Shadow u Omega respondiesen.

\- ¿Alguien sabe cómo van las cosas allá afuera? ¿Cómo lo están llevando las personas? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Sí. La Federación Unida perdió cuatro ciudades el día de ayer – dijo Rouge, y todos la miraron sorprendidos – Las capitales de Adabat y Chun-Nan cayeron ante los ejércitos de Eggman. Y los zetis saquearon y tomaron Ice Mountain y una ciudad cerca de una selva llamada Frogg Forest.

Big se levantó de un salto y casi tira la mesa en la que estaba comiendo.

\- ¡Ahí está Froggy! ¡Está con su familia! – gritó, alarmado - ¿Cómo está la gente de allí? ¿Sabes si a Froggy le pasó algo?

\- No tengo idea, grandulón, pero dudo que los zetis le hayan dado importancia a unas pequeñas ranas – dijo Rouge – Seguramente se encuentran bien.

\- Oh, Froggy… - dijo el gato sentándose, y agachó la mirada. Mighty, que estaba a su lado, le puso la mano en el enorme hombro.

\- Tranquilo, Big. Cuando le hayamos pateado el trasero a Zavok y su pandilla, iremos a Frogg Forest para ver si tus amigos están bien. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Sonic, levantándole el pulgar.

\- Gracias, Sonic.

Un nuevo silencio dominó la mesa. Sticks sacó su búmeran y empezó a tallarlo con un pequeño cuchillo, dejando las astillas sobre su plato vacío. Nack la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Qué haces, niña?

\- Afilo mi búmeran. Así volará mejor – contestó - Se machucó después de darle en la cara a tantos monstruos feos.

\- Parece que tienes buena puntería – dijo Nack.

\- La Señorita Sticks atinó a darle en el ojo a un zeti que volaba, mientras viajábamos en el avión del Señor Tails – dijo Cream, mientras Cheese hacía gestos de aprobación - ¡Tiene la mejor puntería del mundo!

\- Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo inhabilité los comandos de un Spinner en movimiento de un solo disparo, a cincuenta metros de distancia – esta vez fue el turno de Bark y Bean en asentir con la cabeza, dando testimonio de lo que contaba su orgulloso compañero.

Charmy miró a ambos, y no pudo frenar su impulso.

\- ¡Competencia! ¡Sí! ¡Que hagan un concurso para ver quién es el mejor tirador! – exclamó, y los Babylon Rogues comenzaron a golpear la mesa en señal de afirmación - ¡Sí! ¡Todos quieren ver el campeonato de tiro!

\- Por mí, con gusto – dijo Nack con los brazos cruzados – Será muy fácil.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡Te haré comer tus palabras! – dijo la tejón.

\- ¡Yo también quiero participar! ¡No es justo! – exclamó Marine - ¡Y tú también, Blaze! ¡Y Silver que venga también!

\- No puedo creer que quieran perder el tiempo con esta tontería – dijo Shadow, con su mirada firme.

\- Yo también competiré – anunció Omega.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Rouge, incrédula.

\- Y yo – dijo Espio.

\- ¡Hey, los tengo anotados en la lista! – dijo Wave escribiendo en un pequeño papel – Por cierto, nosotros también entramos. ¿A qué le dispararemos?

Jet giró la vista y sus ojos quedaron clavados en el erizo azul.

\- ¡A Sonic! – exclamó - ¡Será el blanco en movimiento perfecto!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oigan! ¿Y a mí por qué? – se quejó el erizo.

\- En ese caso, creo que yo también competiré – dijo Shadow con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¡Oh, gracias por el apoyo, faker!

Vector, Charmy, Knuckles y Tails estallaron en carcajadas. Algunos rieron también, y otros permanecieron con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Así que quieren ver quién es capaz de atinarme? – preguntó el erizo con una sonrisa sagaz - ¡Pues bien! ¿Por qué no lo hacemos divertido? ¡Quien logre atinarme se llevará mi colección de anillos dorados! Y si nadie logra darme, me la quedo yo. ¿Qué dicen?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con los términos del campeonato, pero coincidieron en que lo mejor sería realizarlo una vez que vencieran a los zetis (claro, si lo hacían).

Fue entonces cuando decidieron partir. Con sus estómagos satisfechos y sus energías a tope, era momento de plantarle batalla a Zavok y arrebatarle la gema poderosa. Se dirigieron de nuevo hasta el Cuartel General de GUN para subirse a las naves, y dentro de la base, un soldado se les acercó, con una gran _tablet_ en las manos, y les habló.

\- Buenos días a todos – comenzó – Agentes, Shadow, Rouge y Omega: solicito permiso para abrir una comunicación con el Comandante.

\- Claro, pero con nosotros no necesitas ser tan formal – le dijo Rouge – No somos tus superiores.

\- Es tan sólo una muestra del gran respeto que tengo hacia ustedes, y hacia sus heroicos compañeros – dijo el soldado, e inmediatamente encendió el aparato. La pantalla se iluminó y mostró un escritorio de madera, y el Comandante estaba sentado mirándolos, con las manos entrelazadas. Su semblante era serio, pero a la vez irradiaba confianza.

\- Buenos días, mis amigos – comenzó – Como verán, no puedo ni siquiera darme el gusto de pasar a saludarlos, pues la situación crítica me exige una total dedicación a mis deberes. Nuestras defensas resisten en algunos lugares, pero hemos sido vencidos en otras ciudades, como de seguro ya lo sabrán. Los enemigos son formidables y GUN no tiene la capacidad de sobreponerse ante ellos. Estamos perdiendo terreno: estamos perdiendo la guerra. Pero con su ayuda, lograremos arrebatarle el poder a uno de nuestros dos enemigos, y quizás así tengamos la oportunidad de resistir. Es por eso que quiero hablarles. Mirarlos a los ojos, a cada uno de los veinticuatro valientes héroes que en este momento están escuchándome, y pedirles que den su máximo esfuerzo. No por GUN, ni por ustedes, sino por la libertad del mundo. Por la supervivencia, y porque le decimos NO a toda forma de represión y esclavitud. Porque queremos un futuro feliz y próspero para nuestros hijos. Porque la próxima batalla, la que librarán en menos de dieciocho horas, será la decisiva. Si pierden, todos perderemos. Y si ganan, tendremos una oportunidad. En cuanto encuentren el Santuario de los zetis, envíenme las coordenadas. Intentaré enviar refuerzos en cuanto pueda, pero no sé si llegaré a tiempo. En cualquier caso, tengo plena fe en ustedes. Sé que lograrán vencer y nos salvarán. Buena suerte.

La comunicación se cortó, y el soldado apagó el aparato electrónico. Varios de los compañeros se miraron entre sí, sin decir una sola palabra. Aquel discurso motivador había sido el primero que el Comandante les había dado, y eso sólo los hacía pensar en lo peligrosa que era su misión. Shadow se encaminó hacia delante y habló a sus compañeros.

\- Es hora de irse.

Llegaron al gran helipuerto, y se detuvieron unos pocos minutos para revisar las naves. Tails le colocó unos anillos dorados a los motores de los Tornado para que tuvieran energía durante el viaje. Los soldados de GUN habían cargado los tanques de combustible de la nave que pilotaba Rouge, el dirigible de los Rogues y la moto voladora de los Hooligans. Wave y Nack terminaron de revisar los motores de sus respectivas naves.

Uno por uno, los héroes se subieron a las naves en la misma disposición que antes, a diferencia de que ahora Knuckles viajaba en el dirigible para poder, junto con Blaze, rastrear a Aurora. Silver ocupó el lugar del equidna en el Tornado 2. Las luces de las máquinas voladoras brillaron y sus motores rugieron, y despegaron nuevamente hacia el cielo. Había pocas nubes y el sol era cálido, lo que vaticinaba que sería un hermoso día en la gran ciudad de Empire City.

Volaron tan rápido como pudieron, en dirección sureste, hacia la región de Mazuri. Atravesaron los grandes y azulados océanos, que Marine contemplaba maravillada, deseando poder navegar aquellas aguas. Está demás decir que los que viajaban más incómodos eran los pasajeros de los aviones Tornado, pues sus asientos eran, simplemente, sus alas. Aunque Sonic viajó parado durante casi todo el trayecto.

El sol describió una curva en el cielo durante aquellas seis horas de viaje, hasta que tocaron el continente. Fue allí donde Blaze y Knuckles tomaron la Esmeralda Caos y la usaron, nuevamente, como una brújula. Concentraron sus mentes y sus energías para conectarse con la gema y detectar los aullidos de dolor de Aurora. Evidentemente, a pesar de ser una gema que supuestamente les pertenecía, los zetis debían estar sobreexplotando el poder de su propia gema. Como guardianes que eran, el equidna y la princesa no dejaban de sentir un profundo repudio hacia ese acto de crueldad, que sólo ellos parecían comprender como tal. La Esmeralda Caos refulgía en un brillo verdoso, iluminando parcialmente el hall central del dirigible, donde ahora los demás los contemplaban asombrados. Aunque no tanto Marine, que ya los había visto realizar esa búsqueda más de una vez. Luego de varios minutos de rastreo, la esmeralda disminuyó su intenso brillo hasta quedar como antes, y ambos guardianes coincidieron en que estaban en el camino correcto, pero que todavía tenían que continuar. Tuvieron que sentarse a descansar después de la agitada búsqueda.

Las cinco naves continuaron surcando los cielos por encima de Mazuri, y debajo de ellos contemplaban las interminables extensiones de sabana, aunque cada tanto sobrevolaban alguna ciudad. El viaje continuó durante otras seis horas. Los músculos de muchos de los viajeros se estaban entumeciendo. Era el momento adecuado para detenerse y estirar las piernas, además de abastecer de combustible a las naves. Aterrizaron en la capital de Mazuri: aquella ciudad era un bastión impenetrable de muros gigantes de piedra y ciudadelas fortificadas, construidas hace ya muchos años. Sus habitantes, casi todos de piel oscura, iban de aquí para allá con sus exuberantes túnicas. Algunos miraron con curiosidad a los visitantes que bajaban en las naves. Incluso algunos reconocieron a Sonic y a Tails, o a Knuckles, Mighty y Ray. Varios se les acercaron a saludarlos.

Mientras tanto, Rouge, Wave y Bark se encaminaron hacia una estación de suministro de combustible para comprar los litros necesarios para sus naves, que luego acercaron para inyectar el líquido en los sedientos tanques de las máquinas. Sonic había salido a correr para estirar las piernas. Rouge aprovechó la ocasión para sacarse las vendas de su ala y comprobar que ahora estaban curadas, efectivamente, como ella lo había predicho.

Mientras algunos se encontraban conversando animadamente, revisando las naves o simplemente estudiando el terreno, Bean se acercó de pronto hacia Nack.

\- ¡Jefe! ¿Te has fijado en la cantidad de oro que hay por aquí? ¡Las personas lo traen puesto como cadenas en el cuello!

\- Sí, yo también lo noté – respondió este – Cuando terminemos con la misión, tal vez nos demos una vueltecita por aquí…

\- ¡No! ¡No lo harán! – se oyó una voz de pronto. Era Mighty, que se encontraba cerca, posiblemente para vigilar sus movimientos – Sabía que tramaban algo.

\- ¿Acaso eres policía? Esto no es asunto tuyo – le replicó Nack.

\- No me sorprende de ti. Ayudas a salvar al mundo sólo porque después podrás tomar una tajada de él. No eres más que un ventajero y un ladrón.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Yo soy el malviviente que se abusa de los pobres inocentes! Después de todo eres un héroe reconocido, ¿eh? Seguramente nunca has tenido que hurgar en la basura para poder comer. Ni nunca te han sacado a patadas de las casas por lucir como una rata de alcantarilla, ¿verdad?

Mighty se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de Nack y no supo qué decir. Los gritos de este último atrajeron la atención de Amy y Blaze, que se acercaron hacia ellos.

\- Escucha, lo lamento si tuviste una infancia difícil, pero eso no te da derecho a ir de aquí para allá robando a quien te plazca.

\- No todas las personas que salvas se lo merecen, Mighty, y no todos los que cometen crímenes son malvados. Deberías saber eso antes de señalar con el dedo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó aquella vez en el hospital? ¿Acaso estabas realizando una obra de bien? ¡Sabías que las personas tendrían problemas serios en cuanto se quedaran sin la esmeralda, y sin embargo te importó un bledo y te la robaste!

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que Zik y su tropa devastaran al pueblo para robar la gema? ¿Por qué crees que me ofrecí para robarla? ¿Mi equipo ha matado a alguien durante el robo? ¡No! ¿Crees que los zetis hubieran sido tan considerados con las personas?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? ¡Pudimos haber hecho algo para evitarlo!

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Llevamos peleando durante mucho tiempo! ¿Me habrías creído? Además, los zetis estaban a punto de sitiar la ciudad. Si me tardaba más de la cuenta, hubieran ido a buscar la gema ellos mismos.

El armadillo no podía creer lo que oía. Se sentía como un idiota por juzgar y guardar rencor hacia los Hooligans, cuando en realidad habían salvado a las personas del pueblo. Porque Mighty estaba seguro de que Ray y él no hubieran podido detener ellos solos a la tropa de Zik, luego de saber que el resto de los héroes lo tuvieron difícil cuando pelearon contra los zetis en ese tren.

\- Es la verdad – afirmó Bean, al fin.

Mighty se quedó observando a Nack, reflexivo de sus palabras. Amy se adelantó para hablar e intentar calmar los ánimos, pero Blaze la frenó tomándola del hombro. La felina parecía comprender mejor la situación, y pronto Mighty, sin mediar más palabras, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que se detuvieron, cuando volvieron a emprender el viaje. Knuckles y Blaze seguían rastreando la gema, y las indicaciones los llevaban al sur de Mazuri. Y allí, en el lado más austral del continente, a pocas decenas de kilómetros de la costa que los separaba de los Océanos del Sur, ambos guardianes hallaron una indicación final. Un fuerte estremecimiento, más poderoso que cualquiera de los anteriores, se hizo presente a través de la Esmeralda Caos verde. A lo lejos, los cielos se cubrían de nubes grises y negras, que estaban por encima de una estructura enmarañada que parecía una ciudad. Sonic miró con atención aquella estructura, en mitad de la nada, con esos nubarrones relampagueantes, y sintió un escalofrío.

\- El santuario de los zetis – susurró – Aquí está Aurora…


	22. El Asalto de Boreal

**CAPÍTULO 22:** EL ASALTO DE BOREAL

Boreal, el santuario sagrado, se extendía por debajo de la base de los zetis. El lugar era soberbio y majestuoso: su estructura estaba compuesta por numerosos niveles en forma de discos de mármol blanco, separados por columnas y conectados por escaleras que bordeaban la circunferencia de los discos, todas del mismo material. Allí, distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de los niveles, las tropas de los zetis estaban preparándose para la batalla. Más de cien criaturas formidables se colocaban las armaduras, que estaban compuestas por placas metálicas azuladas. Muchos tomaban escudos y lanzas, y otros portaban espadas. Pero estas no eran simples armas medievales, sino que estaban fabricadas con la tecnología de los de su raza. Las lanzas desprendían chispas eléctricas en sus puntas. Las espadas, además de ser filosas, estaban sobrecargadas de energía. Las armaduras y los escudos eran livianos y muy fuertes, capaces de resistir poderosos ataques. El escuadrón de élite de los zetis se estaba preparando para defender a Aurora de un ataque que hasta ahora era probable, pero había que estar preparados. No podían dejar nada al azar.

El capitán del escuadrón se encaminó hacia el nivel central del santuario. Allí, en un remolino de luz y energía magnética, los Deadly Six se encontraban formando un círculo alrededor de Aurora, con las manos extendidas hacia ella. La gema relampagueaba en destellos azulados y verdosos mientras que los zetis intentaban dominar su energía. Otro zeti, que estaba cerca de la entrada, se acercó hasta el capitán.

\- Hace más de dos horas que están en trance – le dijo – Nuestro poder no se ha incrementado aún.

\- Paciencia, guerrero – le contestó el capitán – No hay que cometer los errores del pasado. La energía de la gema debe fluctuar con armonía a través del campo magnético de la Tierra. Y para ello se necesitan unir las líneas de fuerza de la gema con las del planeta, para que luego se distribuya todo su poder hacia los zetis de todo el mundo. Nuestros ancestros liberaron el poder de Aurora con prisa debido a la guerra, y no lograron aprovechar su energía. Por eso fueron vencidos, y debido a ello nuestra raza se tuvo que replegar en Lost Hex. ¿Quieres que eso pase de nuevo? Entonces sé paciente.

\- No me malinterprete, Capitán. No fue mi intención ofender – dijo el guerrero – Pero las noticias se extienden rápido por el horizonte. Nuestros espías han visto a los animales en este continente. Nos están buscando. Y si llegan antes de que obtengamos el poder…

\- Pues les daremos batalla, y los retrasaremos cuanto podamos – concluyó el capitán – Zavok y los Jefes de Horda no deben ser interrumpidos durante el ritual. Y debe ser así, cueste lo que cueste.

Los Deadly Six continuaron con el ritual durante otra hora, mientras los guerreros esperaban y vigilaban el cielo. De pronto, un zeti se acercó hasta el capitán del escuadrón de élite.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Capitán! – dijo el zeti – Los vigías detectaron cinco naves voladoras acercándose a la base. Son los animales, y el erizo azul está con ellos.

\- Ha llegado el momento – dijo el capitán con firmeza – Preparen las máquinas de guerra. Que las torres estén listas para abrir fuego a discreción. Llamen a todos los guerreros. Es hora de enfrentarlos. ¡Por Aurora!

\- ¡Por Aurora! – gritaron al unísono los demás zetis que se encontraban alrededor.

Las nubes se concentraban cada vez más, poco a poco, por encima de la base de los zetis, volviéndose a la vez cada vez más oscuras. Comenzaban a verse los chispazos de los relámpagos, atravesando los _cumulonimbos_. El monótono sonar de los ruidos de las naves se hacía presente, y todos miraban con atención aquel lugar.

Aquella base parecía estar construida con madera y metal. Numerosas torres la rodeaban por encima de unos bajos muros, y una estructura extraña se encontraba en el centro del playón de la base. Se podía apreciar que aquella fortaleza debía tener más de cien metros de largo, y su apariencia mostraba que estaba fuertemente defendida.

\- Es aquí – avisó Knuckles.

\- Aquí la Agente Especial Rouge, reportándose – la murciélago le hablaba a su transmisor de GUN – Entramos en contacto con la base secreta de los zetis, donde tienen guardada su gema de poder. Envío las coordenadas para su localización.

Rouge tecleó algunos botones en su dispositivo táctil y envió la información correspondiente, como se lo había pedido su jefe, el Comandante.

\- La cosa se va a poner fea – dijo de pronto Sonic - Zavok va a mantener su mirada sobre Aurora todo el tiempo, y enviará todas sus fuerzas para detenernos. Pero estará esperándome. Sé que tiene muchas ganas de matarme, así que puedo aprovechar su odio para distraerlo. Tal vez alguno de ustedes pueda acercarse lo suficiente para arrebatarle la gema.

\- Yo lo haré – dijo Shadow – Cuando tenga a Aurora, todos los zetis intentarán liquidarme, pero podré evitarlos con mi Control Caos. Necesitaremos las naves listas para huir de aquí.

\- Podemos dejarlas sobrevolando el cielo, en piloto automático, un poco lejos de aquí – sugirió Tails – Así estarán seguras y podremos usarlas cuando las necesitemos.

\- Los chicos y yo iremos en mi moto – dijo Nack – Nosotros no corremos ni volamos como ustedes, así que viajaremos en ella durante todo el ataque.

Tails iba a decir algo, pero repentinamente se distrajo. Una luz, una bola de luz se acercó rápidamente hacia él desde la base, y tuvo que esquivarla dando un giro brusco. El proyectil de energía siguió su camino hasta perderse en el cielo.

\- ¡Vieron las naves! ¡Nos atacan! – gritó el zorro.

Más disparos luminosos provenían de la base zeti, y Silver tuvo que desplegar una barrera telequinética para proteger al dirigible en el que viajaba. Uno tras otro, los proyectiles impactaron y explotaron en el escudo psíquico. El resto de los aviones, incluida la moto de los Hooligans, tuvieron que esquivar los numerosos disparos de los zetis, dando bruscos giros en el aire.

\- ¡Cambio de planes! – gritó Rouge - ¡Wave, Tails, Espio! ¡Pongan a sus naves en piloto automático ahora mismo! ¡Mándenlas lejos de aquí!

\- ¿Adónde vamos a aterrizar? – preguntó Vector.

\- No vamos a aterrizar, nos perseguirían – respondió ella - ¡Salten ahora!

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- ¡Tornado Uno listo!

\- ¡Tornado Dos listo!

\- ¡Dirigible listo!

\- ¡Afuera todos! ¡Ya, ya, ya!

\- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

Uno tras otro, al igual que un equipo de paracaidistas, todos los ocupantes de las naves saltaron al vacío, y los proyectiles de energía pasaban a su lado intentando impactarlos. Blaze tuvo que ahogar un grito de desesperación provocado por el vértigo. Los héroes caían en picada, con el cuerpo extendido mirando hacia abajo, mientras sus naves no pilotadas daban la vuelta y volvían hacia Mazuri. Los Hooligans enderezaron su moto y se dirigieron hacia abajo, mientras los Babylon Rogues volaban con sus Extreme Gears. Tanto ellos como muchos otros, tenían la capacidad de volar o moverse en el aire, y no tenían inconvenientes. Eran los demás, los que no podían volar, quienes estaban en una situación delicada, y fueron ayudados por los que volaban, quienes se adelantaron en la caída y los socorrieron, sosteniéndolos y frenando a pocos metros del suelo, mientras los zetis continuaban con los disparos. Y una vez en el piso, emprendieron la carrera. Era ahora o nunca.

Como un tsunami embravecido, la marea de veinticuatro héroes recorría el árido terreno que los separaba ahora de la enorme base de los zetis. Unos extraños artefactos emergían de las torres y vomitaban rayos de energía azulada, capaces de hacer surcos en la tierra. Algunas de las máquinas de guerra de los zetis eran cañones de energía de alta potencia, operados por una o más criaturas. Otras máquinas, cuyo diseño recordaba a un tanque pero con tres cañones, se movían ligeras sobre el terreno y encaraban a enfrentar a los héroes. En la base enemiga, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en un zumbido sordo y grueso, atronador, como el gruñido de una gran bestia maligna a la que se la ha despertado. Decenas y decenas, sino cientos de zetis, comenzaron a salir del interior de la base como un ejército de hormigas dispuestas a proteger a su reina: Aurora.

Esquivando la lluvia de proyectiles y rayos láser, los héroes acortaron la distancia a la base a la velocidad del rayo. Algunos de los compañeros se encargaron de llevar a rastras a los más lentos, pues ya no podían perder el tiempo.

\- ¡Atentos todos! ¡Mismo plan! Voy a presentarme – dijo Sonic por su radio.

Se adelantó unas decenas de metros hasta estar enfrente del primero de muchos zetis que salieron a darles batalla. Se postró delante de la criatura, y con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano en forma burlona le habló.

\- ¡Hola! Creo que no me presenté. ¡Soy Sonic! ¡Sonic The Hedgehog!

Acto seguido, esquivó el puñetazo del enemigo y lo noqueó con un ataque giratorio. En seguida llamó la atención de los demás zetis, que lo miraron con ojos furiosos, y comenzó a correr como un relámpago a través de sus filas, golpeando y girando. Fue en ese momento en el que el resto de los héroes colisionó contra las fuerzas de Zavok.

Aquella primera embestida parecía tener la inercia de la carrera anterior, pues los héroes no dejaban de correr mientras luchaban. Marvelous Queen, la moto de los Hooligans, avanzaba sobre el empedrado terreno, mientras Nack usaba una mano para controlar su vehículo, y la otra para disparar. Apuntaba y disparaba, y sus balas impactaban en medio de los ojos de los zetis, que caían hacia atrás. Aunque las balas rebotaban, Nack era lo suficientemente hábil como para asestar disparos seguros, y la mayoría de sus víctimas quedaban en el suelo, noqueadas. Bark, sin bajarse de su asiento, lanzaba tremendos derechazos y ganchos a los enemigos con los que se topaba en su lado; estos salían disparados hacia atrás por la potencia de sus golpes. Y Bean hacía aparecer, de la nada misma, bombas en sus manos, y las lanzaba por doquier, sin preocuparse si explotaban cerca de un enemigo o de un compañero. Su cara de alegría y felicidad al lanzar sus artefactos explosivos delataba su locura abismal. Bailaba sobre su asiento mientras lanzaba las bombas, cantando canciones a la vez.

Amy corría, con su martillo preparado, y asestó con un golpe de lado a un zeti que venía frente a ella, mandándolo a volar. Luego continuó la marcha, y lanzó su arma contra un enemigo que trató de golpear a Cream. El martillo giró en el aire, volando varios metros, hasta que dio contra la cabeza de aquel zeti, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

La fila de zetis armados seguía saliendo del interior de la base, específicamente del subsuelo de ella, como si fuese un nido subterráneo. Los cañones de energía seguían disparando contra el avance de los héroes. Los Babylon Rogues se lanzaron a volar para atacar a estas torres, y les dispararon con los láseres de sus Extreme Gears.

Shadow desapareció en un destello azulado y reapareció en el aire, detrás de un enemigo, y le asestó una patada en la cara que lo dejó fuera de combate. El erizo negro aterrizó con una rodilla en el suelo, y Sonic apareció a su lado.

\- Nos están mandando sus fuerzas para retrasarnos – le dijo Shadow – Zavok debe estar apresurándose para obtener el poder de su gema. Tenemos que entrar.

Blaze, Silver y Marine formaron un círculo y comenzaron a disparar a su alrededor. Muchos de los zetis se protegían con sus escudos, pero otros tantos caían ante la lluvia de fuego, vapor energizado y ondas psíquicas. Un disparo de energía dio directo en el hombro derecho de Blaze, haciéndola trastabillar y caer con una rodilla en el suelo. Adolorida, continuó disparando, pero pronto los tres se dispersaron y volvieron a correr hacia delante.

Un grande y poderoso zeti se adelantó, y de un manotazo lanzó a Sticks y a Tails hacia un costado. Ambos cayeron y rodaron, y se reincorporaron rápidamente para continuar la pelea. Aunque el zeti que los atacó no siguió tras ellos, sino que buscaba desequilibrar la formación, y ahora lanzó a Rouge y a Espio por los aires. Aquel enemigo continuó avanzando hasta que se topó con Cream y Cheese, e intentó aplastarlos con los puños cerrados. Justo antes de que aquel ser los lastimase, Knuckles se interpuso y frenó el ataque con sus propias manos. El equidna forcejeó con el zeti, que lo miraba con sus ojos rojos embravecidos, y antes de que este reaccionara, Mighty se lanzó hacia él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. El zeti cayó de lado, aturdido, pero se reincorporó. En medio de aquella batalla, parecía que todo era ajeno para ellos tres. Ahora eran Knuckles y Mighty contra aquel poderoso enemigo, que no tardó en volver al ataque. Lanzó un golpe furioso contra el armadillo, quien saltó ágilmente para esquivarlo, mientras que Knuckles se lanzó hacia el zeti para darle un golpe en el estómago. El enemigo se retorció de dolor, pero alcanzó a dispararle, con su mano libre, un rayo de energía, y Knuckles salió volando hacia atrás. Entonces Mighty comenzó un duelo de puñetazos con el zeti, y ambos esquivaban y recibían golpes por igual. Alrededor de ellos, la batalla se desarrollaba de una manera furiosa, mientras los héroes iban ganando cada vez más terreno hacia la base. Knuckles volvió para asistir a Mighty, y ambos comenzaron a darle una paliza al zeti, quien estaba perdiendo el control de la pelea. Al final, Knuckles y Mighty saltaron y le asestaron, uno de cada lado, un poderoso golpe en direcciones contrarias. El zeti cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse.

Omega voló con sus propulsores y se elevó hacia una de las torres de la base. Allí disparó sus propios cañones contra algunos de los cañones de los zetis, y los hizo explotar. Desde la torre miró hacia abajo e inspeccionó la enorme ciudadela que se extendía en lo profundo de la tierra.

\- Detecto enormes flujos de actividad magnética – dijo el robot – Enemigos localizados. Gema no encontrada. Debe estar escondida.

Omega recibió tres disparos de los cañones zeti que lo hicieron caer hacia el vacío. Rápidamente se incorporó en el aire y voló alrededor de la enorme base, disparando sus ametralladoras y misiles contra las máquinas de guerra enemigas.

Las filas de tanques zetis avanzaron desde la base junto con una nueva oleada de guerreros armados con sus escudos y lanzas de energía chispeante. Avanzaron en formación sólida para evitar que los héroes rompieran sus filas, y los tanques comenzaron a disparar sus morteros de plasma. Los proyectiles realizaban trayectorias oblicuas y caían cerca de los héroes, con sonoras explosiones.

La formación alcanzó a los atacantes y comenzaron otra confrontación. Sonic y Shadow se apresuraron hacia los primeros tanques, y en el camino derribaron a varios zetis.

Espio lanzó dos de sus estrellas ninja paralizadoras, que atinaron en el cuello de dos enemigos, y una descarga eléctrica los inmovilizó. Vector esquivaba con algo de dificultad las lanzas de dos zetis que se arrimaron a atacarlo. De pronto tomó una de ellas por la vara y se la arrebató a su rival. Sticks saltó de la nada y aterrizó sobre los hombros de aquel guerrero desarmado, y le tapó los ojos con ambas manos mientras Charmy se acercó volando y le dio un gran picotazo en el pecho. El guerrero cayó de bruces y no se levantó más. Vector había aprovechado la ayuda de sus compañeros para pelear contra el otro zeti, y logró tomarlo del escudo y girarlo con tal fuerza, que el zeti giró también, y cuando cayó al suelo, Vector le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejó con los ojos cerrados.

Los cuerpos de los zetis estaban desparramados por el árido terreno alrededor de la base. Rouge logró derribar a otros tres enemigos gracias a sus técnicas de combate. Volaba al ras del suelo y giraba sobre sí misma, para darle un impulso mayor a sus poderosas patadas. Big, Cream, Cheese, Tails y Marine lograron llegar al flanco izquierdo, donde se encontraban dos de los tanques zetis. Las balas energéticas de los enemigos atravesaban el aire y les pasaban cerca, y Big no había podido evitar esquivarlas todas. Algunas habían impactado en su pecho, pierna y brazo, pero su poderosa contextura lo había hecho resistir. Ahora, los cinco se enfrentaron a un grupo de guerreros que se mantenían defendiendo los tanques. Big se adelantó corriendo y embistió a un grupo, derribándolos y rompiendo su formación como si fuese una bola de boliche haciendo _strike_. Tails, Cream y Marine aprovecharon y se lanzaron para terminar de romper la defensa. El zorro inició el ataque con un latigazo de sus colas, y luego Marine embebió sus manos con poderes de agua para comenzar a propinar golpes a los enemigos. Cream y Cheese arremetieron contra los zetis, que trataban de defenderse con estocadas de sus lanzas. Pero los niños eran más ágiles que aquellos robustos guerreros, y esquivaron los ataques para luego responder. El grupo de zetis terminó cayendo y Big se acercó hasta el tanque. Se inclinó, lo sujetó por las ruedas oruga y con esfuerzo logró levantarlo, para luego arrojarlo. El tanque voló en el aire, girando, hasta que cayó sobre otra de las máquinas de guerra enemigas, dejando ambas fuera de línea.

Una barrera luminosa se levantó de pronto y frenó el impacto de los cañones zeti, que iban dirigidos hacia Amy, Ray y Mighty. Silver se adelantó volando y, barriendo su mano en el aire, lanzó a un grupo de zetis hacia atrás, como empujados por una explosión. Los escudos y las lanzas volaron por el aire, y Sonic y Shadow aparecieron de pronto con sus ataques giratorios. Golpearon a todos y cada uno de los guerreros que estaban en el aire mientras caían, y quedaron inconscientes apenas tocaron el suelo.

La última línea de guerreros y tanques retrocedió unos metros hacia la base, y los zetis levantaron los escudos y las lanzas. El capitán del escuadrón se adelantó, con una enorme espada brillante, y salió a la carga junto con sus guerreros, y varios de los héroes los enfrentaron.

Uno de los zetis, que blandía una enorme hacha, atacó directamente a Amy. Esta lo vio venir y se agachó para esquivar su mortífera arma. Con el impulso de la carrera se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de aquel ser, se levantó y atacó con su martillo, pero su enemigo se anticipó y bloqueó el golpe con su hacha. Así, Amy y el zeti comenzaron un duelo con sus armas hasta que la eriza logró golpear la pierna de su contrincante y hacerlo caer. Amy dejó a su rival fuera de combate con un poderoso martillazo en el rostro.

El capitán del escuadrón atacó a Blaze, quien era la primera a la él que tuvo a la vista. Su espada danzó en el aire, y con un movimiento repentino, la felina logró esquivar el golpe. Sus manos se convirtieron en bolas de fuego y comenzó a atacar. Con habilidad, el capitán lograba esquivar buena parte de los golpes de Blaze, y con un puñetazo en el pecho, la alejó de sí mismo. Lejos de amedrentarse, la felina encendió sus ojos con furia y extendió sus manos. De ellas brotaron las llamas como dos rayos infernales que envolvieron al zeti, pero sucedió algo inesperado. Su enemigo le había lanzado la espada, que atravesó el fuego, y se habría incrustado en su pecho de no ser por Ray, quien había visto aquel movimiento y saltó hacia el arma. La ardilla logró darle un golpe a la espada y desviar su trayectoria, pero durante el salto atravesó las llamas de Blaze, lo que le provocó algunas quemaduras. Ray aterrizó en el suelo y la felina desistió de su llamarada. Ahora, ambos encararon al capitán, quien desarmado, atacó a puño limpio. Blaze y Ray esquivaron los golpes del zeti y atacaron, y envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas, la felina se lanzó como un cometa hacia su enemigo y lo embistió. El capitán cayó al suelo, con su armadura chamuscada, y no se volvió a levantar.

Al final, los héroes llegaron a los tanques y terminaron por destruirlos gracias a los poderosos ataques de Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow y Amy. Silver y Omega sobrevolaron la base alrededor de las torres y acabaron con los cañones antiaéreos, y los zetis caían de ellos y terminaban en el suelo. Así, aquella primera batalla daba por concluida, y los héroes comenzaron a recorrer el campo para acercarse lentamente a la base. El lugar estaba sembrado por los cuerpos inertes de los zetis derrotados, y los escudos estaban abollados y las lanzas partidas. Pronto Silver, desde las alturas, vislumbró algo a lo que no le había prestado atención durante la batalla.

\- ¡Aquí hay algo encerrado! Creo que es un ave. ¡Es enorme!

El resto del equipo saltó el muro y atravesó buena parte de la base de los zetis hasta llegar al centro. Todos se quedaron mudos al ver una gigantesca ave de colores arcoíris y plumas extravagantes, recostada forzosamente contra el suelo, y sujetada por unas cadenas de hierro que terminaban en unos grilletes de energía, que sujetaban las patas y el cuello de la criatura. Cuando la vieron, algunos no tuvieron dudas de quién era, en especial Sonic. Aquella enorme ave era el Fénix Gaia, vencido y apresado. Otras tantas cadenas gigantes apretaban a la maltrecha bestia, rodeándola por el torso y detrás del cuello, cerrando luego su pico. Su plumaje estaba opaco y sucio y su aspecto daba la impresión de que estaba débil. Pero al abrir los ojos y verlos y reconocer a Sonic y a Tails, el Fénix se removió con fuerza debajo de sus cadenas, intentando liberarse.

\- Hey, tranquilo amigo. Todo está bien… – dijo Sonic acercándose al Fénix. Extendió su mano y acarició el pico de la inmensa ave, y logró que se calmara – No te preocupes. Mis amigos te sacarán de ahí en seguida.

\- Así que aquí vino a parar – reflexionó Knuckles – Debió haber sentido a la gema desde el comienzo, y al venir aquí, los zetis lo capturaron. Eran demasiados para él.

\- Pobrecito… - murmuró Amy – Hay que liberarlo.

\- Sus cadenas funcionan con energía. Tiene que haber un mecanismo que las apague – dijo Tails.

\- ¡Aquí hay unas computadoras! Pero creo que necesitan contraseñas – dijo Mighty – Para mí sería más fácil separar los eslabones de las cadenas a mano.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Knuckles arrimándose - ¿Big? ¿Bark? ¿Nos ayudan?

\- Espera un minuto, cariño. No malgasten fuerzas en eso, porque todavía no hemos terminado – intervino Rouge –Déjame ver las computadoras.

Rouge se acercó hasta los ordenadores, seguida por Tails y Wave. Los tres se colocaron frente a las máquinas y comenzaron a trabajar. Para su suerte, aquellas computadoras habían sido robadas de las ciudades humanas y su sistema operativo era bien conocido. No tardaron en hallar la manera de hackear el sistema.

\- Supongo que los zetis no sabían que el Fénix vendría a buscarlos a su base – dijo Wave – Se nota que improvisaron las cadenas y la forma de retener al ave. Hasta estas computadoras son vulnerables.

\- Creo que ya está. ¡Bienvenido, amigo! – exclamó Tails.

Los grilletes de energía desaparecieron en un destello, y las cadenas se aflojaron y cayeron. El Fénix notó que sus músculos ya no estaban apretados por el metal, y poco a poco extendió sus alas para desencadenarse. Se paró sobre sus patas, con las alas completamente extendidas, y miró a sus salvadores. Aquella enorme criatura, a pesar de estar sucia y algo maltrecha, todavía era capaz de irradiar una divina solemnidad. Blaze reconoció la nobleza en el linaje del Fénix, y se inclinó ante él con respeto. El ave hizo lo mismo, pero en forma de agradecimiento hacia todos los presentes.

Aquel momento fue interrumpido por una repentina onda expansiva de energía y luz que provino de las entrañas de Boreal. Atravesó la base de los zetis y, como un viento huracanado, empujó a los héroes hacia atrás, inclusive al Fénix. Los Hooligans cayeron de sus asientos y su moto se arrastró por el suelo. Cuando Nack fue a revisarla, notó que ya no encendía.

\- Sea lo que sea que emergió de abajo, desactivó a mi querida Marvelous.

\- Ups… Supongo que no tuvimos tiempo de instalar en tu moto un sistema de blindajes contra campos magnéticos, como el que tienen Omega y los Rogues – dijo Tails, algo apenado.

\- Un momento – dijo Sonic - Si esa cosa fue un campo magnético, eso quiere decir que…

\- Ay, no…

La tierra a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. Algunas torres vigía se tambalearon y cayeron con estrépito. Otros edificios se derrumbaron, y todo el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a elevarse. Poco a poco, todo el santuario se fue levantando, y desde el suelo podía verse la enorme estructura de varios niveles, de discos circulares separados por columnas, con la base construida por los zetis en la parte superior, donde ahora estaban todos los héroes, expectantes a lo que sucedería. El ave Fénix se elevó y mantuvo su distancia, acompañando el ascenso del santuario, hasta que llegó a un punto en el cielo en el que Boreal dejó de moverse. Ahora, desde la altura, se podía ver todo el horizonte de Mazuri y las nubes a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? ¿Por qué nos elevamos? – preguntó Knuckles.

\- ¡Entonces ésta es! – anunció Espio de pronto - ¡Esta es la Segunda Luna de la que hablaban los escritos!

\- ¡Miren! ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Amy señalando hacia arriba.

Seis puntos luminosos aparecieron en el cielo, sobresaliendo de las nubes de tormenta, y cayeron de pronto a varios metros de los héroes. Allí, envueltos en un halo de luz verdosa, los Deadly Six los miraban a todos con soberbia y malicia. Y alrededor del santuario Boreal, los más de cien guerreros zetis que antes habían sido vencidos, ahora se encontraban levitando alrededor, envueltos en un haz de luz intenso, distanciados de la escena, mirando a los héroes y a sus líderes. Zavok se adelantó unos metros y les habló a los héroes con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Han llegado tarde.


	23. El Fin de los Tiempos

**CAPÍTULO 23:** EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS

Eran casi las once de la noche. Las nubes de tormenta formaban un remolino, cuyo ojo estaba ubicado exactamente sobre Boreal. Los relámpagos partían el cielo. La luna parecía estar escapando de las nubes, y su luz iluminaba al santuario, que en este momento estaba flotando a cientos de metros del suelo. Cuando Boreal se elevó, dejó tras de sí un profundo y enorme cráter en forma de cilindro, como si un gigante hubiera venido con un sacabocados y hubiera hecho un hoyo en la tierra. Pero ahora, en el cielo, el santuario sagrado de los zetis estaba rodeado por cientos de guerreros, que formaban un gran círculo, rodeándolo, y miraban al centro de la escena.

El ave Fénix se encontraba volando cerca de los guerreros, pero no hacía nada: parecía como si estuviera anonadado por los acontecimientos, al igual que los héroes. Todos ellos se encontraban en el centro de la base que los zetis habían construido sobre Boreal, y delante de ellos, los Deadly Six. Iluminados con energía, poderosos y soberbios.

Los héroes los contemplaban, algunos con profundo asombro, y otros con ira en sus ojos. Una risa se escuchó de pronto.

\- ¿No les sorprende cómo la ciencia puede dar explicación a los hechos? – habló Zavok a los héroes – Nuestros ancestros edificaron este santuario en este punto del planeta porque sentían un poder que emergía de las profundidades del mundo. Hoy sabemos que aquí nace el campo magnético de la Tierra, y distribuye esa energía alrededor del globo. Y ahora, el poder de Aurora envuelve todos los rincones del mundo y nutre a cada zeti que existe, sin importar dónde esté. Hoy comienza el gran azote de este mundo. Y se extenderá hacia otros mundos, más allá de las dimensiones.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo? Que hoy no comenzará nada – dijo Sonic – Todo el daño que tú y tus amiguitos xenófobos le han causado al mundo, se los devolveremos a ustedes esta misma noche. No quiero vivir para ver al mundo destruido, y definitivamente, no moriré hoy, y ninguno de mis amigos. ¿Querías una guerra? ¡Pues la guerra llegó a ti! ¡Chicos! ¿Están listos? ¡Es ahora o nunca!

\- ¡Guerreros, destruyan al Fénix! – ordenó Zavok – Y dejen que nosotros liquidemos a estos malditos...

Entonces los héroes avanzaron y se enfrentaron a los Deadly Six. Sonic fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose contra Zavok con un ataque giratorio, pero fue repelido con un golpe de lado. Shadow y Knuckles se lanzaron a atacar al líder de los zetis, y entre los dos lograron asestarle un golpe, pero Zavok emitió una onda expansiva de su cuerpo que los lanzó por los aires.

El resto del grupo se lanzó contra el resto de los zetis, que, al igual que su líder, ahora eran extremadamente poderosos. Los héroes atacaban de a cuatro simultáneamente, pero luego eran repelidos por los duros golpes de sus enemigos. Luego cambiaban de orden, y luchaban contra los otros Deadly Six, intentando cambiar de estrategia. Las sonoras explosiones de energía y los devastadores choques entre los combatientes hacían temblar Boreal.

La batalla aérea del Fénix contra los cientos de guerreros zetis no era menos imponente. La inmensa ave, aunque herida y cansada, lograba lanzar poderosísimas llamaradas de energía de su pico, que impactaban y lanzaban por los aires a sus enemigos. Los zetis disparaban con sus esferas de poder, y decenas de guerreros se lanzaban volando para asestar al Fénix golpes directos con sus fuertes puños. El ave se retorció en el aire, giró y descendió, para luego volver a elevarse y contraatacar. Batió sus alas hacia sus enemigos y de ellas disparó decenas de afiladas plumas, que viajaban por el aire como cuchillas.

Los rayos cortaban el aire y el estruendo sordo estremecía el santuario. Blaze lanzó sus llamas contra Zazz, pero este creó un escudo de energía alrededor suyo y bloqueó el ataque. Acto seguido le lanzó a la felina una onda de poder, y ella tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para lograr esquivar el ataque, que impactó sobre Bark, que estaba cerca. El oso salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó rodando por el suelo.

\- ¡JA! ¡Qué delicia! ¡Qué bien se siente todo este poder! – gritó Zazz con su aguda voz - ¡Vengan! ¡Los voy a aplastar como los insectos que son!

Marine envolvió sus manos en vapor y disparó su energía como ráfagas de metralla hacia Zazz. El zeti volvió a crear su escudo, pero cuando lo deshizo para intentar repetir su ataque anterior contra la mapache, Cream y Cheese llegaron y embistieron a Zazz con una patada en la nuca. El zeti se distrajo, olvidó su ataque e intentó matar a los pequeños. Entonces Blaze reapareció y continuó su intensa lucha contra su enemigo.

Zik dio un gran salto y desde el aire disparó unas diminutas y poderosas esferas de poder. Con dificultad, algunos de los héroes lograron esquivarlas, pero otros recibieron sus impactos. Sticks y Bean, entre ellos. Cuando aterrizó, Zik entabló un duro combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Espio. El ninja logró esquivar los primeros ataques del anciano zeti y le lanzó sus estrellas explosivas, que dieron en el blanco, pero no causaron mayores daños. De un bastonazo, Zik lanzó a Espio en el aire y se libró de él. Vector fue quien se lanzó hacia su amigo y evitó que se estrellara contra el suelo. Tails corrió hacia Zik para atacar, pero cuando se acercó para golpearlo, el zeti lo tomó por el cuello.

\- Así que aquí estás, pequeño - le dijo Zik – Te has burlado de nosotros una vez, pero se acabó. Aquí acaban tus días.

Zik comenzó a cerrar su mano mientras Tails gemía de dolor y comenzaba a perder la consciencia. Mighty apareció de pronto para salvarle la vida, dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro al zeti, lo que provocó que soltara al zorro. Tails apenas podía respirar, pero se recuperó poco a poco, mientras el armadillo distraía a Zik con sus poderosos golpes.

Zeena se lanzó con un gran impulso hacia Amy y esta, que la vio venir, intentó darle un martillazo, pero la zeti detuvo el golpe con una mano.

\- ¿Es todo, dulzura? ¡Te arrancaré la piel y me haré un hermoso abrigo con ella!

Con la mano libre, la zeti le lanzó una esfera de energía y el impacto mandó a volar a Amy. Pero fue detenida en el aire gracias a los poderes de Silver, quien se interpuso entre ella y Zeena, y se preparó para enfrentarla. Le lanzó ondas psíquicas, pero su enemiga las esquivó todas con gran habilidad, y de pronto una tormenta de energía cayó sobre Silver. Los disparos de Zeena impactaron en el escudo psíquico del erizo, pero eran tan poderosos que lo debilitaron en seguida, y Silver recibió el impacto de varios disparos. Esto dio tiempo a que Ray y Vector se lanzaran sobre la zeti y lucharan contra ella, mientras Silver y Amy trataban de recuperarse de los ataques.

Los Babylon Rogues, junto con Omega, atacaron en simultáneo a Zor, y le lanzaron una lluvia de láseres y misiles. El zeti, con una velocidad potenciada por sus nuevos poderes, esquivó los disparos y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Storm y Wave lograron evitarlo, pero Jet recibió de lleno un poderoso golpe del zeti y cayó separado de su Extreme Gear, retorciéndose de dolor. Omega encendió sus propulsores y se lanzó hacia Zor para entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Pero antes de eso, el zeti apuntó y disparó un rayo de energía que impactó contra Wave y la dejó en el suelo, muy adolorida.

\- ¡La muerte! ¡La muerte llegó al fin! – exclamó Zor – Dejen que les cierre los ojos de una vez por todas. ¡Déjense abrazar por las sombras!

La batalla se estaba saliendo de control. Los héroes estaban siendo derrotados y varios de ellos yacían ahora en el suelo, sin fuerzas para seguir peleando. Zomom se lanzó hacia el resto que seguía de pie, como una bola de demolición dispuesta a derribar un edificio. Big se interpuso en su camino y trató de detenerlo con sus brazos. Knuckles apareció y le propinó varios de sus mejores golpes al zeti, pero no parecieron afectarlo demasiado. Zomom emitió una descarga de energía en forma de esfera alrededor de sí, que lanzó a Big y a Knuckles varios metros hacia atrás. Al ver esto, Charmy y Sticks se abalanzaron hacia el zeti, pero este logró tomarlos a cada uno con una de sus enormes manos, y con una tremenda fuerza los lanzó hacia el piso. Charmy y Sticks apenas pudieron moverse después de semejante bestialidad, y hubieran perecido aplastados por el zeti de no haber sido por el accionar de Knuckles, que volvió a la carga con más fiereza que antes y se lanzó hacia Zomom con sus puntiagudos nudillos hacia delante, y logró hacerlo retroceder unos metros.

\- Ah, ¿si? ¡Me comeré tu corazón, erizo! – gritó Zomom.

\- ¡No soy un erizo, soy un equidna! – rugió Knuckles.

\- Ni siquiera sé lo que es eso, pero te mataré de todos modos – respondió el zeti.

En su ayuda, Nack le dio dos tiros a Zomom en la sien, pero las balas no hicieron más que rebotar. Rouge apareció de pronto, volando hacia el enorme zeti, y lo embistió con una patada. Pero Zomom volvió a descargar una onda expansiva de energía que lanzó a todos hacia el suelo; Rouge cayó cerca de Knuckles, y con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse y sostenerse sobre sus brazos. El equidna levantó la mirada y vio en sus ojos cansancio y dolor.

\- No les ganaremos a los golpes, cariño. Son muy fuertes – alcanzó a decirle Rouge.

Sonic y Shadow se lanzaron con sus ataques giratorios hacia Zavok, pero este los detuvo con sus manos. Los erizos, mientras giraban sobre sí mismos, se mantenían estáticos, detenidos por las palmas del zeti, y este disparó un poderoso rayo de energía hacia Shadow, y mandó a volar al erizo negro, que cayó a muchos metros más allá. Y en cuanto a Sonic, Zavok le dio un gran golpe hacia abajo con su mano libre y lo tumbó en el suelo. Con ambas manos, Zavok descargó un potente cañonazo de energía, y una gran explosión sobrevino a ella. Ahora, Sonic se encontraba en el suelo, adolorido, sin poder levantarse. Miró hacia arriba y contempló la mirada diabólica de su enemigo, que mantenía una enorme sonrisa.

\- He esperado tanto para esto… - dijo el zeti – Mira a tu alrededor, erizo. Mira a tus amigos. Míralos arrastrarse por el suelo como los gusanos que son. Están sufriendo mucho, puedo sentirlo. ¿Tú también sufres? Todavía no sabes lo que es el dolor. Los mataré a todos y cada uno de ellos, y te obligaré a mirarlos a los ojos mientras mueren. Y cuando el último haya perecido, te romperé el cuello. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Esa será mi venganza por habernos fastidiado tanto!

\- Eres un demonio – murmuró Sonic – No te atrevas… Te mataré si lo haces… Te mataré antes de que lo intentes… ¡Lo juro!

\- Ya es tarde, erizo inútil. Ya no tienes fuerzas. ¡Se acabó!

De pronto, un fuerte estallido resonó y el santuario de Boreal tembló. Todos los que estaban sobre la cima se tambalearon, y los héroes y los Deadly Six miraron a su alrededor. Incluso los guerreros zetis que estaban luchando contra el Fénix se habían detenido. Todos levantaron la mirada hacia el cielo, y allí la vieron. Poderosa, solemne y amenazante, la flota aérea de Eggman se desplegaba por el cielo nocturno, compuesta por decenas de gigantescas naves de batalla, todas rodeadas de cientos y cientos de robots voladores. Sonic no pudo evitar sonreír con auténtica alegría.

Al frente de toda la armada, el Egg Carrier 3 destacaba entre las demás naves. Dentro de aquella fortaleza, el Doctor Eggman estaba sentado en la cabina, delante de los controles, con varias pantallas mostrando la visual del exterior y los datos del resto de su flota. A su lado, Orbot y Cubot se encontraban operando unas computadoras.

\- Les dije que no se darían cuenta de nuestra presencia mientras estuvieran abocados en esa pelea – dijo Eggman – Además de viajar con las luces apagadas. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Denme informes importantes!

\- Sí, Jefe. Los sistemas de armas de la flota están listos – dijo Orbot – Escudos en línea, al 100%.

\- La Esmeralda Caos ya fue introducida en Metal Sonic. ¡Creo que le sienta bien todo ese poder! – informó Cubot.

\- ¡Perfecto! Preparen a todos los robots, en especial a los serie E – ordenó Eggman – Y enciendan el altavoz…

Desde afuera los zetis miraban con gran desprecio a las naves que habían aparecido, que ahora iluminaban todo el santuario con sus faros. Los héroes murmuraban entre sí, todavía confusos por la aparición del científico.

\- A veces me pregunto cuántas veces tendré que salvar tu espinoso trasero, Sonic. ¡Muajajaja! ¡Buenas noches, futuros esclavos! – la voz de Eggman resonaba por todo el páramo – Sonic, si no quieres que me entere de tus planes para salvar el mundo, ¡no los discutas mientras atacas una de mis bases, erizo cabeza hueca! ¡Tengo micrófonos por todas partes! Aunque tengo que agradecerte. Sin sus comentarios, nunca me habría enterado de que existía una gema tan poderosa como Aurora. Ahora entiendo por qué los estúpidos zetis se volvieron tan fuertes. La pista del sur fue de gran ayuda, y con mis robots detectores de inducción magnética, fue relativamente fácil encontrar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba este patético santuario. Ahora me dirijo a los zetis. Han demostrado ser dignos rivales, y tengo que admitir que el poder de sus tropas realmente logró impresionarme, pero ya no más. Ha llegado la hora de decidir cuál de los dos se quedará con el mundo. ¡Los destruiré a todos y luego me apoderaré de su gema! Me servirá para fortalecer mi imperio.

Zavok caminó hacia delante, acercándose hacia las naves, y miró con ojos furiosos al Egg Carrier 3.

\- ¡Hermanos! ¡Este es el bufón que nos esclavizó! ¡Lo haré sufrir tanto, lo haré pagar como no se imaginan! ¡Olvídense de los animales, por ahora! ¡Y pobre de aquel que lo mate antes que yo! ¡Quiero despedazar a Eggman, parte por parte, con mis propias manos!

Como una tormenta furiosa, todos los zetis presentes se lanzaron volando hacia la armada de Eggman, y los robots del doctor avanzaron para enfrentarlos. Pronto comenzó otra titánica lucha que hacía temblar la tierra. Los proyectiles enérgicos de los zetis iban y venían, destruyendo máquinas, mientras que decenas y decenas de misiles emergían de las naves y los robots, e impactaban en sus enemigos. Las trazas de las balas salían de toda aquella muchedumbre confusa, y los estruendos se hicieron cada vez más sonoros. Eggman desplegó toda su potencia de fuego: incluso Metal Sonic, repotenciado, estaba peleando contra los zetis. Además de decenas de los poderosos robots serie E.

Sonic, todavía en el piso, observó la batalla aérea. Se dio cuenta de que incluso los Deadly Six estaban totalmente concentrados en destruir a Eggman, y supo que tenían que aprovechar esta milagrosa oportunidad. Si Eggman sobrevivía, no podía negar que le tendría que dar las gracias por esta distracción. El erizo se levantó poco a poco, mientras el resto de sus amigos hacía lo mismo, y se acercó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Están todos bien?

\- Sí, pero muy cansado… - dijo Mighty.

\- Son muy fuertes… - dijo Espio – No creo que ni siquiera Eggman, con esa armada, pueda vencerlos.

\- A no ser que tenga de esas bombas consigo – sugirió Rouge – Pero no lo creo. Si fuera así, ya seríamos todos cenizas.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí abajo hay algo! – gritó Charmy, que subía por las escaleras que daban a los niveles inferiores - ¡Es la gema!

Aún con pocas fuerzas, todos corrieron y bajaron las escaleras, siguiendo al abejorro, en un frenesí de sorpresa y esperanza. Bajaron rápidamente varios niveles, y cuando Charmy se detuvo, todos contemplaron a la gema. Aurora estaba ahí, en el centro del altar, flotando en el aire, con sus hermosos destellos azules y verdes, rodeada de una esfera luminosa.

\- Aurora… Al fin… - murmuró Blaze.

Shadow disparó una Lanza Caos contra la gema, pero el ataque impactó contra la esfera luminosa que la envolvía.

\- Un Escudo Caos – dijo Shadow – Siento una gran cantidad de energía que proviene de él. Creo que es indestructible.

\- ¡Nada es indestructible! – exclamó Marine - ¡Compañeros! ¡Fuego a discreción!

Blaze, Silver, Shadow y Marine lanzaron sus ataques de energía. Omega y Nack dispararon sus armas de fuego, y los Babylon Rogues atacaron con sus láseres, todo en una salvaje tormenta de artillería que dejó con los ojos abiertos a varios de los héroes. Todos los disparos impactaron en el escudo, pero no lograron causarle ningún daño. Aurora seguía ahí, intocable, y su escudo, intacto.

\- Ya veo por qué los zetis dejaron a su gema sola, sin preocuparse – dijo Jet – Esta cosa es impenetrable.

Un amargo silencio procedió a esta última frase, y varios agacharon la cabeza. Otros se sentaron en el suelo, resignados, sin saber qué más hacer.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No podemos destruir a Aurora con este escudo de por medio – dijo Amy – Si tan sólo pudiésemos cortar con su poder…

\- Espera… ¡Eso es! ¡Claro que podemos! Es decir, varios de ustedes pueden hacerlo – dijo Tails, en un renovado entusiasmo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Wave.

\- ¡Con el Control Caos! Seguro que pueden detener el poder de Aurora si usan la Esmeralda Caos – respondió el zorro.

\- Puede que funcione… - dijo Knuckles - ¿Sonic, Shadow, Blaze y yo? No sé si somos suficientes. Necesitamos mucho poder.

\- Yo también sé usar el Control Caos – dijo Silver – Aprendí a hacerlo con los viajes en el tiempo.

\- ¡Entonces hay que intentarlo! ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad! – dijo Sonic.

A los pocos minutos, todos estaban en posición. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze y Silver formaban un círculo alrededor de Aurora. El equidna levantó la Esmeralda Caos y la pequeña gema comenzó a levitar, acercándose poco a poco hacia Aurora. Knuckles cerró los ojos y levantó las manos hacia ambas gemas.

\- Esmeralda Caos, por intermedio de tu poder, que el vínculo entre tú y Aurora sea grande.

Ambas gemas se iluminaron, y con un gesto de afirmación, el equidna les comunicó a sus compañeros de que era tiempo de comenzar. Todos ellos cerraron sus ojos y levantaron sus manos hacia las gemas, y pronto sintieron una gran energía que provenía de ellas. El resto del equipo se mantenía algo alejado, contemplando la escena, expectantes a lo que pudiera pasar, mientras los estruendos de la batalla aérea los impacientaban. Blaze levantó la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, y llamó al poder de las gemas.

\- Que la luz y la sombra sean uno. Que el orden y el caos se unifiquen. Y que Aurora, la gema perdida y encontrada, sea el faro que guíe nuestra búsqueda.

Una luz lejana aparecía en las mentes de los héroes que intentaban hacer el vínculo. Una gota de sudor comenzó a caer en el rostro de Silver.

\- Todas las gemas de poder están unidas, porque todas ellas son la luz de la vida – recitó Knuckles – Aurora, permítenos entrar en tu esencia, a través de todas las Esmeraldas, para que juntos podamos terminar con tu dolor.

Cinco haces de luz emergieron de las joyas e iluminaron a los héroes. Sus miradas reflejaban una profunda concentración, y a veces, una mueca de dolor se hacía presente en sus rostros. De pronto, las luces empezaron a perder intensidad, y el brillo de la Esmeralda Caos menguó.

\- La estoy perdiendo… - dijo Shadow.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Que tu poder no nos abandone! – imploró Blaze.

Varios compañeros se miraron entre sí, alarmados. Si no lograban hacer contacto con Aurora, todo estaría perdido. Ya no les quedaban opciones.

Los héroes dieron un salto cuando vieron aparecer al Fénix, y este se mantuvo volando a pocos metros del altar donde se encontraban. Vector sonrió como un niño y dio un grito en el aire.

\- ¡Claro! ¡El Fénix Gaia! ¿Cómo no iba a ser él quien pudiera controlar a Aurora, si se dio cuenta de todo antes que nosotros? ¡Es uno de los guardianes ancestrales del mundo y podrá con esto mejor que nadie!

El ave Fénix se cubrió de una luminosidad divina, y sus plumas resplandecieron en un brillo blanco y puro. Las energías de Aurora y la Esmeralda Caos volvieron a acrecentarse, y los héroes volvieron a unir sus lazos con ambas gemas.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo sentir todo su poder! – dijo Sonic.

Los zetis se quedaron inmóviles durante un segundo, y dirigieron la mirada hacia Boreal. Con rostro de preocupación y furia, Zavok estaba sintiendo que su poder flaqueaba.

\- No… ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Hermanos! ¡Todos al santuario! ¡Los malditos animales tratan de arrebatarnos nuestro poder!

Olvidándose completamente de los robots de Eggman, todos los zetis volaron a toda velocidad hacia el santuario. Los demás héroes los vieron venir, y comenzaron a sudar de miedo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡No queda mucho tiempo! – murmuraron algunos.

La luz se incrementaba a cada momento, y la energía de Aurora no sólo inundaba a los que estaban reunidos haciendo el vínculo, sino a todos los demás héroes también. Ellos comenzaron a sentir el poder de la gema, como una cálida manta que les arrebataba el temor.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya es hora! – gritó Knuckles - ¡Aurora nos escucha! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo ya!

Todos abrieron los ojos y concentraron hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas en ese conjuro que podría salvarlos. Y hasta los demás compañeros, que los miraban desde afuera, unieron sus voces en aquel único grito.

\- ¡CONTROL CAOS!

Un destello de luz blanca los cegó. El santuario se convirtió en una especie de sol, que iluminó la noche por unos segundos, y todos se cubrieron los rostros. Cuando el resplandor se esfumó, Aurora seguía ahí, flotando en el centro del altar, todavía rodeada por su campo de fuerza. Pero, a diferencia de cómo se encontraba antes, ahora estaba titilando en luces azules y luego verdes, en forma intermitente. Y de repente, el santuario comenzó a perder altura, cayendo lentamente e inclinándose un poco al costado.

\- ¡El santuario está cayendo! ¡Funcionó! – dijo Blaze.

Un grito de triunfo resonó en todo el altar, pero pronto se vio apagado por la voz del equidna.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Hay una enorme cantidad de energía que está latiendo dentro de la gema! ¡Está muy inestable! ¡Podría estallar! – exclamó Knuckles.

Todos se tambalearon, con el piso inclinándose debajo de sus pies, mientras la sensación de caída le paraba el corazón a más de uno. El Fénix se acercó volando y se sujetó con sus patas a uno de los niveles inferiores del santuario. Metió su enorme cabeza dentro del altar y extendió sus alas, mirando fijamente a los héroes.

\- ¡Hay que salir de aquí! – gritó Shadow - ¡Todos al Fénix! ¡Ahora!

Los héroes se subieron a la gigantesca ave como pudieron, algunos encima de su gran cuello, otros sobre su lomo, y muchos sobre sus alas. El Fénix era tan grande que los veinticuatro compañeros pudieron subirse sobre él sin inconvenientes. El ave se soltó del santuario y agitó sus enormes alas para alejarse de él. Nack dio un grito al darse cuenta de que se estaba olvidando de su motocicleta, cuando de repente Mighty cayó sobre el Fénix, sosteniendo a Marvelous Queen por encima de su cabeza.

\- Espero que a partir de ahora le des un mejor uso – le dijo el armadillo, mientras bajaba la moto.

\- Lo intentaré - contestó Nack.

Una luz cubrió a los zetis y se desvaneció en un instante. Todos dejaron de tener ese halo de luminosidad, y se detuvieron en seco en el aire, mirándose con desconcierto. En ese momento, Zavok se dio cuenta de que habían perdido su poder, y no hizo más que enfurecerse como un demonio. La sangre comenzó a hervirle de la ira.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no debía pasar! ¡Nuestro poder! ¡Son unos malditos desgraciados!

\- ¡Todavía podemos recuperarlo! – dijo Zik - ¡Hay que regresar al altar y volver a llamar a Aurora!

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Está cayendo! – gritó Zeena con desesperación.

Dentro del Egg Carrier 3, Eggman miraba con una sonrisa la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que la gema abandonó a los zetis! ¿Habrá sido obra de Sonic? ¡Qué más da! ¡Orbot, Cubot! ¡Potencia máxima a los motores! ¡Quiero llegar a esa gema cuanto antes!

\- Sí, Jefe – contestó Orbot – Los zetis vuelven a su santuario. Creo que quieren volver a intentar extraer el poder de su gema.

\- ¡Entonces lancen todos los misiles! ¡El poder de Aurora será mío!

El grupo de zetis, ahora vueltos a la normalidad, se lanzaron volando hacia el santuario dando gritos y maldiciones. En mitad de camino, los misiles y las balas de la armada de Eggman alcanzaron a muchos zetis, que cayeron como peso muerto hacia el suelo. Las demás criaturas ingresaron al altar y se arrimaron a la gema, que además de dar latidos de energía, se encontraba lanzando chispazos al aire. Los Deadly Six se acercaron formando un círculo y volvieron a levantar las manos.

\- ¡Te mataré, Sonic! ¡Te mataré cuando recupere mi poder! – repetía Zavok, en un frenesí de odio y violencia.

El Fénix se alejaba poco a poco del santuario, que continuaba su caída, y todos vieron cómo empezaba a emerger una peligrosa luz desde el altar de Aurora. Un rayo emergió del santuario y atravesó el cielo

\- ¡Shadow! ¡Sácanos de aquí! – gritó Sonic.

El erizo negro sacó la Esmeralda Caos, la levantó y volvió a convocar su poder.

\- ¡CONTROL CAOS!

El Fénix y sus pasajeros desaparecieron en un destello y reaparecieron varios kilómetros más adelante. A lo lejos, se podía ver el haz luminoso que emergía del santuario y llegaba hasta las nubes. Shadow cayó de rodillas, jadeante, con la esmeralda en la mano, totalmente agotado. Y fue en ese mismo instante en el que vieron, absortos, cómo se produjo una inmensa explosión. Boreal estalló en una gigantesca bola de energía blanca que iluminó el horizonte, y convirtió aquella noche en día por unos pocos segundos. Todos se cubrieron los rostros, y pronto oscureció de nuevo. Los héroes se quedaron mirando el horizonte, y ya ninguna luz se veía, ni siquiera las luces de la flota aérea de Eggman. La onda expansiva trajo consigo una suave brisa y un grave estruendo. Luego, cayó un silencio abismal. Sonic tragó saliva y suspiró.

\- Mejor vayámonos de aquí.


	24. A Donde Pertenecen

**CAPÍTULO 24:** A DONDE PERTENECEN

Los sucesos de aquella noche habían puesto punto final a la Guerra de los Mil Frentes, como la llamaron muchos, debido a los innumerables frentes de batalla que se habían desarrollado alrededor del planeta. Aunque duró solamente una semana, la catástrofe que trajo consigo fue tan grande, que dejaría una marca en las mentes y en los corazones de muchos de los habitantes del mundo a lo largo de toda su vida. Durante la semana posterior a la Batalla de Boreal (como la llamó Charmy), el grupo de héroes se mantuvo ocupado ayudando a GUN a mitigar los focos de resistencia de los zetis, y librando batallas contra las máquinas de Eggman.

La muerte de los Deadly Six, junto con los guerreros zetis más poderosos, desalentó la moral del resto de la horda. Aurora había sido destruida, y tal como se enteraron los héroes pocas horas después, Lost Hex se fragmentó y cayó al océano, y todos los zetis que habitaban el planetoide se vieron obligados a dispersarse por el resto del planeta. Ahora, en particular, Knuckles estaba seguro de que había más en común entre Aurora y la Esmeralda Maestra de lo que hubiera imaginado, a tal punto de que cada gema tenía una porción de tierra que levitaba gracias a su poder. Alguien preguntó por qué Lost Hex levitaba cuando la mayoría del tiempo la gema estuvo fuera del planetoide. Tails sugirió que la energía se transportaba a través del campo magnético de la Tierra y llegaba hasta Lost Hex, del mismo modo que potenció a los zetis durante la guerra. Knuckles se preguntó si no habría más gemas como ellas, en otros mundos, y quién las había creado y por qué. Pero era algo que quizás nunca descubriría.

Sin un líder fuerte a quien seguir, el resto de los zetis tomaron rumbos y decisiones diferentes. Por temor a la venganza de los humanos, algunos grupos huyeron a los bosques, mientras que otros se atrincheraron en las ciudades que habían conquistado. Otros clanes empezaron a pelearse entre ellos para decidir quién los gobernaría de ahora en adelante. Y mientras tanto GUN, junto al resto de los héroes, comenzaron a liberar las ciudades tomadas por las criaturas, y sin su poder, los zetis fueron fácilmente derrotados.

Poco y nada se supo de Eggman desde aquella noche. Los héroes habían visto explotar a toda su flota aérea, incluido al Egg Carrier 3, donde se encontraba el científico. Desde entonces, los robots que el doctor había desplegado se quedaron en un estado de latencia: ninguna de sus máquinas se movió del lugar en el que se encontraba. Los robots que ocupaban las ciudades humanas quedaron sin órdenes, y lo único que hacían era defenderse cuando Sonic y sus amigos asaltaban las ciudades conquistadas para liberarlas.

Pronto corrió el rumor de que Eggman había muerto durante la explosión, y rápidamente GUN tomó medidas al respecto. Luego de que los héroes eliminaran a los robots de la mina de Shamar, el gobierno investigó la base del científico, pero no logró localizar las bombas ni los anillos estrella roja, ni siquiera los planos de fabricación. Supusieron que Eggman había trasladado todas sus investigaciones hacia otra base antes de atacar el santuario de Boreal, aunque no descartaron la posibilidad de que estuviera fingiendo su muerte para ganar tiempo y seguir trabajando en sus devastadoras armas.

El Fénix había pasado un par de días recuperándose en un pueblo de Mazuri, el mismo que había visitado Sonic hacía tiempo, cuando peleaba contra Dark Gaia. Allí, los habitantes le dieron unos cuidados especiales al ave, y cuando se recuperó de sus heridas, emprendió un largo vuelo hacia su hogar, en Chun-Nan. Pero no se fue sin antes darle al pueblo algunas de sus mejores plumas arcoíris como muestra de su agradecimiento.

Una semana después de la batalla final contra Zavok, los focos de resistencia de los zetis ya habían desaparecido. Las ciudades conquistadas volvieron a formar parte de la Federación Unida y los zetis fueron llevados a prisión. Los pocos zetis que quedaban fugitivos se dispersaron por el mundo, y pasaron de ser una de las mayores amenazas contra la humanidad a convertirse en meros bandidos que asaltaban a los ciudadanos indefensos para sobrevivir. GUN comenzó una iniciativa para encontrar y arrestar al resto de los zetis que quedaran libres, siempre y cuando continuaran siendo una amenaza. Las ciudades también fueron liberadas del control de los robots de Eggman, y pronto el mundo respiró aliviado al confirmar el final de la gran guerra. Se llevaron a cabo festivales en varias de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, y los héroes estuvieron invitados en todas ellas. Aunque muchos no olvidaron que varios de los héroes eran también bandidos y mercenarios, y consideraban que salvar el mundo no implicaba redimirlos de las acciones de su pasado como agradecimiento. Era un debate que pronto llevaría mucho tiempo de discusión entre las oficinas de los tribunales del mundo.

Los días pasaron y los héroes volvieron a reunirse, movidos por un acontecimiento casi tan importante como salvar al planeta del desastre. El tan esperado Torneo de Tiro Supersónico, como lo llamaron, al fin se llevó a cabo. Todos aquellos que tenían la posibilidad de atacar a distancia participaron, y Sonic debió vendarse los ojos para evitar que esquivara los disparos. Era una mañana maravillosa en Green Hill, donde compitieron, y se lo pasaron en grande divirtiéndose en ese extraño juego en el que el más perjudicado era el erizo azul. La regla consistió en que él tuviera que correr en línea recta, a un ritmo constante, para darles oportunidades a los competidores. Afortunadamente para Sonic, ninguno de sus amigos logró atinarle debido a su súper velocidad, y logró quedarse con su tan preciada colección de anillos dorados, además de salir ileso de los poderosos ataques de sus amigos.

Fue después del torneo cuando los héroes comenzaron a tomar sus propios caminos y dedicarse a sus propias ocupaciones. El Team Dark volvió a Empire City, y Rouge al fin se tomaría los días de vacaciones que tanto añoraba. Por su parte, Omega, antes de partir, le confesó al resto de sus compañeros sobre el nuevo rumbo que tomaría para su existencia. Decidió que comenzaría una búsqueda para encontrar el sentido de su propia vida, y que mientras tanto ayudaría a quien lo necesitase. Aquella meta no podía haber sido más acertada.

Los Chaotix regresaron a su oficina en Westopolis y volvieron a retomar sus casos. Como recompensa por haber salvado al mundo, los tres recibieron un pequeño pago de GUN para ayudarlos en su delicada situación económica. Con ese dinero lograron pagar el alquiler de la oficina, la factura de la luz, del gas, el cable y demás impuestos. Pero se propusieron devolverle cada centavo a GUN, pues no creían correcto recibir un pago por ayudar a los demás. Pero antes de retomar su amado oficio de detective, Vector decidió que se tomarían unas pequeñas vacaciones (financiadas con el dinero prestado, por supuesto), y los tres viajaron a Chun-Nan, a conocer el lugar donde Espio se entrenó durante sus épocas de aprendiz.

Blaze y Marine decidieron que era el momento de regresar a su mundo. La princesa felina tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones y la mapache debía regresar a la escuela y volver a retomar su entrenamiento. Pero volverían de visita en cuanto pudieran, y acudirían en ayuda de sus amigos cada vez que fuese necesario. Knuckles las acompañó hasta Angel Island, y con el poder de la Esmeralda Maestra, Blaze y Marine abandonaron este mundo con un gran resplandor de luz blanca. Knuckles aprovechó la ocasión y decidió quedarse en el templo para seguir protegiendo a su gema, e intentar atar en su mente todos los cabos sueltos que todavía le quedaban con respecto a Aurora y la guerra que habían peleado.

Los Babylon Rogues y los Hooligans también volvieron a lo suyo. Sus formas de ganarse la vida no eran aprobadas por la mayoría de los héroes, pero ¿qué podían hacer? Después de todo los habían ayudado a salvar el mundo, y cada uno de ellos tuvo un papel muy importante durante la guerra. Sólo les desearon buena suerte y les pidieron, si no era molestia, que consiguieran un empleo que no los mantuviera fuera de la ley.

Mighty y Ray retomaron sus aventuras y volvieron a viajar por el mundo. El armadillo decidió dejar de lado su antiguo rencor con Nack, pero aún así no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de ser. Como dijo Ray: "mientras no lastime a nadie, que haga con su vida lo que le plazca". Ambos decidieron que querían ver cosas nuevas, así que emprendieron un temerario viaje para conocer los glaciares de Holoska.

Luego de aquella última batalla, Sonic, Tails, Amy y Cream habían acompañado a Big a Frogg Forest para ver a Froggy, y afortunadamente lo encontraron a él y a su familia sanos y salvos. Sonic se sorprendió al enterarse de que el primo de Froggy era una enorme rana negra que casualmente lo había ayudado en aquella aventura, cuando pelearon contra un descontrolado y rebelde Metal Sonic. Big resolvió quedarse un tiempo con su amigo en Frogg Forest mientras todo lo demás volvía a la normalidad. Tendrían mucho que contarse mutuamente, mientras pescarían en paz en los tranquilos arroyos de aquel sitio.

Cream, Cheese y Sticks se quedaron en Green Hill. La conejita tenía que volver a la escuela y Sticks quería ponerse a trabajar de inmediato en la patente de su loco invento que protegería a las mentes de los malvados telépatas. Cream se enteró que los chaos que se habían quedado en Soleanna regresaron a su hogar en los bosques.

Por su parte, Silver comenzó una intensa búsqueda de las bases de Eggman. Recorrería todo el mundo, de ser necesario, con tal de hallar todas sus fortalezas y comprobar si el doctor realmente había muerto durante la explosión o por algúna artilugio había sobrevivido. Solía pensar que tal vez nunca estuvo en el Egg Carrier 3, y les habló desde la seguridad de una base lejana. Con esto en mente, salió en busca de la respuesta. No volvería a su tiempo hasta saber la verdad y salvar al mundo de las cataclísmicas bombas.

Amy decidió volver a su departamento en Central City, y allí comprobó, para su alivio, que la ciudad apenas había sufrido las secuelas de la guerra. Volvió a retomar su empleo de mesera en un restaurante y pensó en la posibilidad de viajar de ciudad en ciudad para ayudar a las víctimas del conflicto. Pronto hablaría con Cream y Vanilla sobre este asunto, y estaba segura de que ambas estarían dispuestas a ayudarla.

* * *

Era una mañana despejada y cálida, y la fresca brisa traía los aromas del mar. Los edificios blancos de Apotos resplandecían bajo la luz del sol, y las personas circulaban por las calles con suma tranquilidad. Las obras de reconstrucción de la ciudad se estaban llevando a cabo, y muchos edificios estaban ya rodeados de albañiles, ladrillos y andamios. Para suerte de los lugareños, el único ataque que habían sufrido durante la guerra había sido aquel en el que fueron defendidos por el erizo y el zorro. Hoy, tres semanas después del fin de la guerra, Sonic y Tails se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, con un cono de helado cada uno.

\- Bueno, al fin podremos terminar este paseo – dijo Sonic – Espero que no aparezcan zetis, robots, demonios ni ningún otro pesado que nos arruine la diversión.

\- Jeje, seguro que no – rió Tails – Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a Shamar para mañana.

\- ¿Darse prisa? ¡Estamos de vacaciones! Mejor respira un poco y relájate. Te hará muy bien. Creo que con eso de los zetis y Eggman, la semana de la guerra fue algo estresante.

\- Sí, y mucho más también. Creo que tienes razón: voy a tomármelo con calma esta vez. ¿Y si damos la vuelta al mundo? ¡Hasta podríamos encontrarnos con Mighty, Silver o los Chaotix!

\- ¡La mejor idea que he oído en todo el día! Pero primero vayamos por un chilli dog. ¿Una carrera?

\- Sonic, sabes que… ¡Hey! ¡Sonic! ¡Espérame! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Jajaja!

Y así, Sonic y Tails, al igual que algunos de sus amigos, se tomaron unas bien merecidas vacaciones. En total, la guerra había dejado treinta y siete ciudades conquistadas, saqueadas o simplemente devastadas. Muchos inocentes y soldados murieron durante el conflicto, y varias provincias y estados se encontraban ahora en banca rota. Costaría mucho trabajo salir adelante ante esta trágica situación, pero la paz más desfavorable siempre es mejor que la guerra más justa. La gente estaba feliz de que al fin haya terminado esta catástrofe, y el mundo jamás olvidaría la temible guerra que atravesaron, y las cicatrices que dejó quedarían marcadas a fuego para siempre en la historia. Pero el mundo tampoco olvidaría a los héroes que pelearon para defenderlo.


	25. Notas del autor

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles infinitamente por haberme acompañado en este viaje. Ha sido realmente un placer haber hecho esta historia, y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Traté de plasmar las personalidades de los personajes de la manera en que fueron creados por Sega, aunque no sé si logré este resultado. Aunque tuve que recurrir a las personalidades creadas por Archie Comics para los Hooligans, y en parte para Mighty y Ray. Estoy contento, por otro lado, de haberles dado la importancia que creo que se merecen a todos (o casi todos) los personajes de la saga, pues Sonic no sería nada sin el maravilloso universo de personajes y ambientes que lo rodea.**

 **Me tomé un tiempo antes de subir todos los demás capítulos porque quería terminar de pulirlos, y notarán que los últimos no tienen una nota de autor al final de los mismos, pues ya no me pareció necesario añadirlas. En su lugar, he aquí este apartado.**

 **Sé que esta historia no es lo mejor que leerán en sus vidas, pero quiero tratar de expresar lo maravilloso que se siente crear algo y que a las demás personas (aunque sean pocas) les guste. Si tú, querido lector, nunca has hecho una historia, es una experiencia que te recomiendo de todo corazón. Sea cual sea el género, trama, universo o serie que te guste, anímate a dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación y a escribir tus propias historias. Así aprenderás, como yo, lo divertido y desafiante que puede llegar a ser redactar una ficción, por más pequeña o simple que sea.**

 **Sin extenderme mucho más, por la presente, vuelvo a agradecerles. Sé que esta historia quedó con un final abierto (por el lado de Eggman) y no sé si la continuaré, pero de todas maneras, gracias por haber estado ahí. Me pone muy feliz poder haberlos hecho pasar un buen rato (supongo, y así lo espero :)** **).**

 **¡Ah! Y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con opiniones, comentarios, críticas constructivas o sugerencias para mejorar. Siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **Aquí me despido, y como dijo Sonic una vez…**

 ** _See you later!_**


	26. Apéndice: Torneo de Tiro Supersónico

**Apéndice: Torneo de Tiro Supersónico**

Era un día soleado en las cercanías de Green Hill, en un campo amplio y verde, con árboles apartados y colinas suaves aquí y en el horizonte. En un grupo de árboles se encontraba una animada reunión. Había mesas y sillas de madera, y algunos banquillos también. Los manteles estaban colocados en las mesas y sobre ellas había bocadillos como sandwiches, perritos calientes, nachos con queso y vasos con jugo y gaseosas.

El sonido de las voces de los amigos inundaba el aire. Los héroes estaban reunidos allí mismo para celebrar un acontecimiento muy, pero muy importante.

Allí se encontraba Charmy, revoloteando por el lugar con su alegría de siempre. Tomó su celular y, con un palito de selfie, se filmó a sí mismo.

— ¿Cómo están todos? — comenzó a hablarle a la cámara —Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la maravillosa unión de estas dos almas que… ¡Es broma! ¡Cayeron! Estamos por celebrar el tan esperado… ¡Torneo de Tiro Supersónico!

Charmy le hablaba a la cámara como si fuese el reportero de un canal de noticias. Recorrió volando el lugar en el que se encontraban sus amigos, que hacían distintas cosas, desde tomar bocadillos, hablar entre ellos o estirarse para el torneo.

— Y aquí tenemos a Jet the Hawk — dijo Charmy, acercándose al halcón verde que se encontraba con su extreme gear bajo el brazo. La imagen de la cámara se tambaleaba junto con los movimientos de Charmy — ¿Algo para decirle a tus fans?

— Les mostraré que no solo soy el mejor en el aire, sino que también en el tiro al blanco — dijo Jet con el puño cerrado y una sonrisa — ¡Sonic terminará con el trasero rostizado!

— ¡Impresionantes declaraciones de uno de nuestros competidores! — dijo Charmy mientras se alejaba y la cámara lo enfocaba. Ahora se había ubicado en un lugar donde se veían, detrás del abejorro, a Shadow, Silver y Blaze preparándose — Parece que están todos muy emocionados por esta competencia, en el que los participantes intentarán atinar a la criatura más rápida del mundo.

Shadow se volteó ante esta declaración y miró a CHarmy entrecerrando los ojos.

— E-Es decir, a una de las criaturas más rápidas, claro — se corrigió el niño al ver la mirada del erizo negro, y una gota de sudor le recorrió la nuca —¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Es acaso Shade the Equidna? ¡No te había visto desde hacía mucho! ¿Emocionada por esta competencia?

— ¡Quítame eso de encima! — Charmy le había acercado demasiado la cámara a la equidna, llegando a enfocar su ojo derecho. Shade apartó la cámara un poco y se la pudo ver mejor. No tenía su armadura, pero llevaba un pantalón negro, una remera y unas zapatillas deportivas — Sí, como sea. Se ve interesante.

— ¡Mucho más que eso! — dijo Charmy — Pero dinos, ¿dónde te has metido? ¿Cómo sobrellevaste la guerra?

— Estuve peleando en el frente de Gigan Rocks, ya te lo dije — respondió Shade — Rescatando rehenes y protegiendo ciudades cercanas.

— ¡Y eso es por lo que estamos orgullosos de nuestra equidna, amigos! — dijo Charmy a la cámara, mientras Shade se llevó una mano a la cara — Bueno, esperamos tenerte con nosotros si tenemos que luchar contra Eggman y sus nuevas bombas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro que sí, cuenten conmigo —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El tiempo pasó y todos se prepararon. Había una línea de salida en mitad del campo y Tails esperaba ahí parado, con Sonic a su lado, estirándose y golpeando levemente el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos. Todo a lo largo del camino se encontraban los participantes, separados entre sí una distancia de cien metros. Nack, los Babylon Rogues, Sticks, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Shadow, Omega y Espio se encontraban formando una línea larga, que estaba separada unos cincuenta metros de la línea recta donde Sonic correría.

Mientras Sonic se preparaba, con Tails a su lado, apareció Amy. La erizo portaba sobre su hombro su enorme martillo Piko Piko.

— ¿Estás listo? Espero que no te atinen, Sonic — dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

— Gracias Amy, pero, ¿por qué tienes tu martillo a mano? — preguntó el erizo intrigado.

— Porque yo también participaré.

— ¡¿Que qué?! — exclamó Sonic atónito. Tails, a su lado, se encontraba asombrado también — ¡Creí que tú serías la última persona en querer herirme!

— No seas llorón. No te pasará nada — dijo la erizo con una leve risita — En el peor de los casos te atinará alguno de nosotros, un poco de dolor y listo. Nada que no hayas sentido antes.

— Lo sé, pero tú…

— Quiero practicar mi puntería, eso es todo. Pero no te preocupes, trataré de no lanzarlo tan fuerte — dijo Amy, guiñándole un ojo al erizo azul, para luego alejarse de allí hasta su respectiva posición. Sonic sólo se llevó una mano a la cara, sin poder creerlo aún.

Al rato, Tails tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar. El sonido de su voz se transmitía a través de unos altoparlantes ubicados en unos árboles a lo largo del lugar.

— Atentos todos. Estamos a punto de comenzar…

— ¡Ya es hora! — exclamó Charmy volviéndose a su cámara — La línea de tiradores está lista y el blanco a punto de comenzar a correr. ¿Logrará alguno de nuestros competidores dar en el blanco? ¿Lograrán golpear a Sonic the Hedgehog?

— ¿Listo Sonic? — le preguntó el zorro a su amigo.

— ¡Más que listo! — dijo el erizo, a lo que Tails le colocó una venda en los ojos para evitar que viera venir los ataques y los esquivara por instinto.

— ¡Preparados! ¿Listos?... — anunció Tails por el micrófono. Los Rogues se subieron a sus Extreme Gears, Nack tomó su pistola, con balas de goma esta vez. Shadow mantuvo en alto una lanza Caos, mientras que Silver, Blaze y Marine cargaron energía en una de sus manos. Omega cambió su mano robótica por un pequeño cañón, Espio preparó un kunai y Sticks sacó su búmeran

— ¡YA! — exclamó al fin Tails.

El zorro presionó el claxon que tenía en una mano y Sonic corrió a toda velocidad. La onda de choque que produjo su turbo dejó el piso con unas leves llamas y provocó una fuerte ventisca alrededor de Tails. El erizo azul corría algo confiado, con los ojos vendados, todo recto hasta el final, mientras sus amigos apuntaban. Primero fue Nack quien disparó. El sonido de su pistola hizo estremecer ligeramente a Sonic, pero la bala se incrustó en una roca, cerca de sus pies en movimiento.

El erizo siguió de largo, dejando a la comadreja frustrada. Su carrera lo llevó hacia el primero del Team Babylon, Storm, quien falló en su disparo. Luego de él, Jet y Wave también fallaron. Los disparos láser sólo cayeron sobre la hierba. Sonic estaba comenzando a sudar. Aunque hasta ahora se había salvado, llevar una venda en los ojos mientras le disparaban no era nada tranquilizador.

Llegó el turno de Blaze. La felina entrecerró los ojos, apuntó y lanzó una bola de llamas, dirigida al pecho del erizo, que para su suerte no logró dar en el blanco. Marine disparó su esfera de vapor energizado, y luego Silver una hoja psíquica, ambos con resultados erróneos. Ninguno de los tres podía creer que hubieran fallado, y se miraron entre sí sin entenderlo.

Sonic bajó por una leve pendiente, para luego retomar un camino recto. Allí, Sticks lanzó su búmeran, que giró en el aire y estuvo a punto de rozar la nariz del erizo azul. Pero terminó volviendo a las manos de su dueña, sin éxito. A continuación, fue el turno de Omega. Todos estaban seguros de que lograría dar en el blanco, pues su avanzado sistema de localización y corrección de tiro aseguraban un éxito. Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron al ver que la bala de su cañón sólo destruyó una gran roca cerca de Sonic. El erizo se estremeció al sentir los pedacitos de roca partida que le cayeron a la cabeza mientras corría y veía todo negro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Se supone que tengo que vivir después de esto! — le gritó enfadado a Omega.

— Mis disculpas — contestó el robot.

Sonic siguió su carrera a gran velocidad, y ahora era el turno de Amy. La erizo lo vio venir, apuntó y giró sobre sí misma como si fuera un lanzador de disco, pero con su martillo en mano. Luego lo soltó y su arma salió disparada girando, para luego colisionar contra el suelo y quedarse clavada allí como si fuese el martillo de Thor. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido por el impacto.

Al final, Shadow era el último. Todos sabían que el erizo negro estaría muy feliz de atinar, sobre todo Sonic, quien tragó saliva, pues sabía que muy pocas veces fallaba. Shadow posicionó su lanza Chaos sobre su hombro, apuntó con mucho cuidado, y sin emitir sonido, la lanzó. El proyectil de energía silbó en el aire, viajando rápido y certero. Todos creían que daría en el blanco, y si hubiesen tenido una cámara de alta velocidad, habrían sabido que fue el que más cerca estuvo de atinar. La lanza cruzó delante del pecho del erizo, apenas removiendo un poco de su pelaje, pero terminó haciendo estallar una roca lejana. Shadow sólo se limitó a dar un suspiro de fastidio.

Sonic terminó de correr y llegó a la meta, donde lo esperaban el resto de sus amigos, quienes lo felicitaron al verlo. El erizo azul se quitó la venda de manera triunfal y dio una pirueta en el aire.

— ¡Sí! ¡Así es como se corre! — dijo con un puño en alto y una gran sonrisa.

Al ver que Sonic había llegado invicto, Tails tomó el micrófono y habló nuevamente.

— ¡Creo que nadie dio en el blanco! Lo que significa que Sonic se queda con su colección de rings.

— ¡Y con su cuerpo en una sola pieza! —continuó Charmy delante de su cámara — ¡Qué competencia más emocionante! Aunque todos los competidores tienen una cara algo larga, pero creo que ya se les pasará. ¡Hey! ¡Arriba el ánimo que hay pastelillos y dulces! Nos veremos nuevamente en alguna edición futura de este emocionante… ¡Torneo de Tiro Supersónico! — exclamó el abejorro levantando el puño y dando una pirueta.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño apéndice, donde se muestra cómo se divirtieron nuestros héroes en su singular torneo. Tenía ganas de escribirlo, y en su momento no pude hacerlo, ¡pero aquí está!**

 **Nos veremos después**

 _See you later!_


	27. Teaser: Sonic Fallout

En una sala oscura, donde todo es penumbra, y sólo un pedestal es iluminado por una lámpara en el techo. Sobre el pedestal, un pequeño holograma proyectaba sobre sí el planeta entero, que giraba sobre sí mismo con lentitud.

Se escucharon los ruidos sordos de unos pasos. Él se acercó al pedestal, levantando una piedra preciosa esférica en una de sus manos. Ésta emanaba un brillo rojo e intenso, y su luz parecía latir como el corazón de un hombre.

— Todo está listo al fin — dijo él — Es hora de dar el golpe de gracia.

Otro ser se acercó al pedestal, detrás del primero. Una gema púrpura y brillante se veía en su pecho.

— Y el mundo se arrodillará ante el poder del Rubí Fantasma — dijo el otro ser con voz profunda y distorsionada — Todos quedarán sometidos.

El primero levantó su otra mano y abrió los dedos, intentando sostener el pequeño mundo proyectado desde el holograma.

— Todavía tengo mucho que decir. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar…

Y súbitamente cerró su mano sobre el mundo, encerrándolo dentro de su puño.

* * *

 **Algo se acerca...**

 **Algo peor que una guerra...**

 **El fuego caerá del cielo y será tan fuerte como el estallido de una estrella...**

 **Sonic Fallout. Próximamente...**


End file.
